Le petit chaperon rouge
by LittleFenrir
Summary: Plusieurs années ont passé depuis la défaite de Te Ka. Moana, guidant son peuple à travers la mer, travaille dur pour trouver sa place en tant que future chef des Motunuis. Pendant ce temps, à Arendelle, les Trolls s'inquiètent: un sombre présage plane sur le Royaume. Et inconnu de tous, le destin d'une mystérieuse femme amènera ces deux mondes, ces deux peuples, à se rencontrer.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Voici donc une nouvelle fanfiction. Une histoire destinée à être particulièrement longue cette fois.**_

 _ **Je ne vous cache pas que ce type d'écrit sera une nouveauté pour moi : non seulement ce sera long, mais en plus le style d'écriture et l'introduction d'un OC en tant que personnage central me font particulièrement sortir de ma zone de confort.**_

 _ **C'est un essai, à voir donc.**_

 _ **Le rythme sera d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines à peu près. Voir tous les mois. Car même si j'ai de l'avance dans l'écriture, je préfère prendre le temps de publier.**_

 _ **Il est assez triste de voir si peu de fanfiction crossover entre Frozen et Moana. Il y a tellement à dire sur ces univers pourtant…En espérant que cette fiction participe correctement à ces deux fandoms !**_

 _ **Autant vous prévenir tout de suite : le scénario sera lent. Principalement parce que l'action, lorsqu'il y en aura, participera au développement des personnages. Cette histoire est surtout centrée sur ces derniers en réalité. De la même manière, attention je suis pro**_ _ **#GiveElsaAGirlfriend. Voilà, je pose ça là. Vous êtes prévenu pour la suite !**_

 _ **Sinon rien d'autre à ajouter. Bonne lecture à tous !**_

 _ **L'histoire se déroule 2 ans après les événements de Moana et 6 ans après ceux de La Reine des Neiges.**_

 _ **Moana a donc 18 ans, Anna 24 et Kristoff et Elsa en ont 27.**_

 **Prologue : Un sombre présage**

Assise près de la voile du bateau principal de la flotte, Moana souriait.

Elle n'était pas peu fière de ce qu'elle avait réussi à accomplir. Sa tribu, autrefois coupée du monde, avait renoué avec son passé d'explorateur. Grâce à elle, alors jeune adolescente pleine de rêves. Grâce à l'Océan qui ne cessait de la guider depuis son enfance. Grâce à sa défunte grand-mère qui veillait sur elle là-haut. Et surtout grâce à un certain Demi-dieu un peu trop imbu de sa personne.

Si Moana avait traversé de dures épreuves deux ans auparavant, son aventure continuait. Chaque jour, elle faisait de son mieux afin de guider les siens dans le vaste monde. Naviguant au grès du vent, explorant des îles et des contrées que jamais elle n'aurait imaginé exister. Si son père, chef de la tribu Motunui, lui accordait une totale confiance, elle n'en était pas encore au stade où elle pouvait totalement gouverner son petit peuple.

Elle n'avait que 18 ans. Et bien qu'elle avait vécu plus de choses que tous les Motunuis réunis, il lui restait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Et puis il fallait le dire, l'autorité n'était pas son fort...Son sens des responsabilités non plus d'ailleurs.

Moana leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le temps était clément aujourd'hui. Une chance. Car c'était rare en ce moment. L'Océan semblait particulièrement agité ces temps-ci. Depuis qu'ils avaient accosté sur « Les îles du Sud » quelques temps auparavant en vérité.

Le peuple de là-bas n'avait pas été particulièrement accueillant. Ainsi, malgré les coutumes fortement curieuses qui semblaient s'y trouver, les Motunuis avaient décidé de reprendre le large bien vite. Ils n'avaient pas été les bienvenus...Vraiment pas.

Peut-être qu'au Nord, ils rencontreront des gens plus charmants ?

« Moana ! »

La jeune femme fut coupée dans ses réflexions par Sina, sa mère, qui courait vers elle. L'élue de l'Océan n'eut pas le temps de réagir que sa génitrice la prit par le bras et l'amena vers l'arrière du bateau.

« Vite on a besoin de toi ! »

Arrivées à l'arrière après une intense course, mère et fille reprirent leur souffle. Une petite foule s'était amassée près du bord du bateau. Des murmures inquiets s'échappant des lèvres de certains.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Reculez, vous ne devriez pas vous mettre aussi près du bord tous ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? »

Voyant que la fille du chef était enfin arrivée, le petit groupe lui laissa se frayer un chemin vers le bord.

Là se trouvait un filet de pêche plein. Jusque là rien d'anormal.

Moana écarquilla pourtant les yeux.

« Mais que...

_ Ouais. On a fait une jolie prise pas vrai ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Prise dans le filet se trouvait une femme d'une trentaine d'années, inconsciente. La peau extrêmement pâle, des cheveux noirs ébènes lui arrivant aux épaules, on aurait presque pu la prendre pour un fantôme.

« Elle est vivante ?

_ Oui. Elle respire. On a essayé de la réanimer mais il semblerait qu'elle soit seulement endormie. »

Sina eut un soupir de soulagement avant de se retourner vers sa fille.

« En l'absence de Tui c'est toi qui commande Moana. Que veux-tu que l'on fasse d'elle ? »

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de répondre que des cris retentirent.

« Je propose qu'on la rejette à l'eau ! Sa tête ne m'inspire pas, elle est certainement maudite !

_ Pareil, elle fait peur, vous avez vu sa peau ?! Je propose qu'on la mange !

_ Mais t'es fou ? Personne n'avalera de ce truc. Et y a rien à manger là regarde comment elle est maigre !

_ De toutes façons ici, on n'a rien le droit de manger à part du poisson. Même pas le coq débile. Mais j'en ai marre du poisson moi !

_ Ouais moi aussi j'en peux plus du poisson ! »

Moana eut un grognement impatient.

« On ne va ni la jeter à l'eau, ni la manger. »

Il y eut une exclamation outrée. Sous les yeux amusés de sa mère, l'héritière continua.

« On va s'occuper d'elle jusqu'à son réveil. Après on la ramènera chez elle. »

Les pêcheurs échangèrent un regard. Taui, leur leader, croisa ses bras musclés.

« Désolé petite chef, mais tu t'apprêtes encore à prendre une mauvaise décision. »

Elle croisa elle aussi les bras d'un air de défi.

« Ah oui ?

_ Une inconnue à bord...Qui plus est aussi louche...Ça va nous attirer des ennuis. Ce n'est pas prudent. Et tu comptes faire quoi si on ne retrouve pas où elle habite ? Ou si c'est dans le sens inverse dans lequel on va ? Rebrousser chemin vers les îles du Sud ? Histoire que cette fois, on se fasse harponner par ces fous furieux ? »

Il n'avait pas tord.

Mais Moana n'était pas prête à lui accorder cette victoire. Taui aimait beaucoup trop la contredire. Et devant tout un groupe, cela ne passait pas.

« Si elle vient d'un endroit dans lequel on ne peut se rendre, on la déposera autre part. Au sein de la première terre que l'on trouvera. Elle se dérouillera seule par la suite. Mais il n'est pas question d'abandonner une personne à l'article de la mort dans l'Océan. Nous ne sommes pas des assassins. »

Taui eut un sourire.

« Si l'Océan juge que c'est quelqu'un de bien, il la sauvera. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a fait pour toi petite chef ? »

Moana détourna le regard.

« Ce...N'est pas comme ça que ça marche. »

Taui rigola sous les yeux gênés de ses camarades pêcheurs qui, sans le dire, semblaient d'accord avec lui. Sina intervint alors en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

« Taui. Tu es un pêcheur. Un fier pêcheur. Et tu sais ce que tu fais, personne ne viendra à l'encontre de tes décisions lorsqu'il s'agit de poisson. Moana, elle, est l'héritière de notre tribu. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait elle aussi. Ses décisions sont finales et tu te dois de t'y plier. Très sincèrement, je me demande ce que va dire Tui de ton insubordination... »

A l'entente du nom du chef, Taui perdit le sourire. Il baissa la tête, vaincu.

« Très bien, on va la porter vers une couche. Suivez-moi les gars ! »

Le groupe parti, Moana ferma les yeux, épuisée par la courte confrontation. Sa mère lui sourit.

« Ça va ma puce ?

_ A ton avis ? »

Sina ne répondit pas. Moana partit alors vers les voiles, le pas lourd.

Elle savait que l'Océan n'avait pas mis cette femme sur son chemin pour rien. Seulement deux ans auparavant, elle pensait savoir beaucoup de choses sur l'Océan. Et sur ses capacités à gérer toute sorte de situation.

Mais elle s'était trompée.

 **-o-**

Les trolls des montagnes, habituellement en joie lorsque leur fils adoptif leur rendait visite, affichaient tous un air sombre ce soir-là.

Le jeune Grotto, né il y a peu, était mort.

Kristoff ne savait que penser.

« Je...Suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là ce jour-là...J'aurais pu... »

Le grand chef coupa court à sa phrase.

« Tu n'aurais rien pu faire fils. C'était écrit. »

Ceci fit baisser les yeux à plusieurs trolls et grincer des dents le jeune homme.

« Mais enfin je ne comprends pas ! Que s'est-il passé au juste ?! Je croyais que les trolls ne tombaient jamais malades !

_ C'est exact.

_ Alors quoi ? Pourquoi ? Grotto était trop jeune pour...Pour terminer ainsi ! Je croyais que...Que vous étiez tous destinés à vivre durant des siècles...»

Le vieux sage fit signe à Kristoff de se baisser. Une fois le blond à son niveau, le troll lui sourit tristement.

« La vie peut parfois nous cacher quelques surprises. Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne sais pas. C'est ainsi qu'est la vie.

_ Vous...Vous ne savez pas ce qui a tué Grotto... »

Le vieux hocha lentement la tête.

« Je sais que cela annonce une terrible menace fils. Les rouages du destin...Ont recommencé à tourner.»

 **-o-**

 _ **Voilà la fin du petit prologue!**_

 _ **Rien à dire pour le moment...En espérant que cela vous ait un peu donné l'eau à la bouche tout de même!**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne journée.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bien le bonjour !**_

 _ **Voici donc le premier chapitre du Petit chaperon rouge, un peu en avance! Et oui ça arrive. Nous allons avoir ici droit à la première apparition d'Anna et Elsa ! Ainsi que de…L' OC. Chose pour laquelle je stresse énormément pour être honnête.**_

 _ **Je vais vous demander d'être assez patients avec ce personnage car je suis parfaitement consciente du potentiel risque que ce soit une énième Mary-Sue. Ce n'est pas le cas. Et si c'est le cas, ce n'est absolument pas intentionnel et faut pas hésiter à rager. Il s'agit d'une fanfiction sur Frozen et Moana. De fait, même si ce personnage aura une grande importance dans le scénario, son rôle sera tout aussi majeur que celui de Moana, Elsa et compagnie. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, cette fiction a pour but de développer les personnages. Ainsi, chacun d'entre eux possède ses défauts et ses problèmes, l'OC inclu. Tout, de son apparence à son caractère, sera expliqué au compte-goutte au cours de l'histoire. J'espère très sincèrement que cette « Mary-Sue du pauvre » ne vous fera pas fuir.**_

 _ **De la même manière, ce n'est pas pour rien que temporellement, Le petit chaperon rouge se passe 2 ans après Moana et 6 ans après La reine des neiges. Tout simplement parce qu'une ellipse temporelle semblait essentielle. Pour Moana, elle n'est pas trop longue et justifie le fait que l'héroïne soit, malgré les épreuves qu'elle a enduré, toujours à la recherche d'une identité. C'est encore une ado naïve. Pour La reine des neiges, les personnages sont désormais adultes, même si Anna reste encore plutôt jeune. Tant d'années changent les gens. Ils évoluent et sont sensés avoir un regard différent, plus distant sur certaines choses. J'avais besoin des personnages de Frozen grandis et ayant une vision détachée de l'innocence qu'ils possédaient lors du film.**_

 _ **Voilà, après cette longue tirade, je vous laisse tranquille et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
**_

 _ **Ah et oui hein parfois je l'oublie donc ne soyez pas en colère : Disney et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bien évidemment ! Ce serait du grand n'importe quoi sinon. Peut-être pas pire que le grand n'importe quoi de Once Upon a Time mais bon…**_

 **Chapitre I : L'inconnue aux yeux écarlates**

« Il n'en est pas question! Je t'en empêcherai coûte que coûte !

_ Tu n'empêcheras rien du tout. Ma décision est finale.

_ Tu avais promis de toujours m'écouter et prendre mon avis en considération !

_ Je t'ai écouté et je ne suis pas d'accord.

_ Donc mon avis ne compte pas quand tu n'es pas d'accord.

_ Pas en ce qui concerne la politique non.

_ C'est de ta vie dont on parle, pas de politique ! Je ne te reconnais plus Elsa...Tu es de pire en pire en ce moment. »

La reine Elsa d'Arendelle, assise devant son bureau, toisa sa sœur d'un œil cynique.

« Sans aucun doute. »

Ceci fit exploser Anna.

« Raaaaah tu m'énerves ! J'en ai marre de...De...

_ De ?

_ De ça ! De ton comportement ! De tes décisions ! De tout !

_ Rien ne t'empêche de t'en aller si tu en as si marre que ça.

_ Et bah c'est ce que je vais faire figure-toi !

_ Très bien.

_ Je le fais !

_ D'accord.

_ Tout de suite ! »

Voyant qu'aucune réaction d'Elsa n'allait arriver, Anna partit en trombe du bureau et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle avait la rage vraiment.

On aurait pu croire qu'au vu du niveau de vie du royaume d'Arendelle, la famille royale avait un quotidien des plus posés. Quelle erreur...

Si les premières années ayant suivies l'accident du couronnement de la reine avaient été des plus idylliques, le temps avait peu à peu grignoté tout ce qui semblait merveilleux à cette époque. Anna avait été extatique à l'idée de retrouver sa tant désirée complicité avec sa sœur. Et si cela semblait réciproque au début, Elsa était peu à peu retombée dans ses travers.

Des silences, des secrets. Au fur et à mesure, la reine avait fini par ne plus parler des affaires du royaume avec la jeune princesse. A l'époque cela ne dérangeait pas Anna. Après tout la politique, ce n'était pas son truc. Elle se contentait de supporter Elsa dans ses décisions sans les questionner. Tant qu'elle restait à ses côtés, cela lui suffisait.

Sauf que peu à peu, le travail avait pris la place d'Anna. Au début il ne s'agissait que de quelques dîners manqués à passer au bureau. Les quelques dîners s'étaient transformés en chaque repas puis en chaque soirée. En chaque heure. En chaque minute. En chaque seconde.

Anna, occupée de son côté avec sa vie amoureuse et la découverte du monde hors des portes du château, n'y prêtait au début que peu d'attention. Pourtant le temps passait et les deux sœurs s'étaient petit à petit éloignées.

Six ans plus tard, Anna et Elsa étaient redevenues des étrangères vivant au sein du même logis. La différence étant que cette fois-ci, elles étaient adultes. Et qu'Anna n'avait aucunement l'intention de cacher les tensions existantes, au plus grand dam des serviteurs et des autres habitants de l'immense demeure.

« Imbécile de reine des glaces... »

La princesse rousse se laissa tomber sur son lit, éreintée par la confrontation.

Un mariage arrangé...Avec un type qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. A quoi pensait Elsa sérieusement ?!

Il était vrai qu'Anna n'avait pas beaucoup de leçon à donner en amour. La tournure qu'avait prise sa relation avec Kristoff en témoignait chaque jour. Néanmoins, elle savait pour sûr que sa sœur prenait une terrible décision.

« Il sera un très bon parti.

_ Mais tu ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble !

_ Il paraît qu'il est beau garçon.

_ Si ça se trouve il n'est pas fiable et te traitera mal !

_ Nous avons récemment entretenu une correspondance. Et au vu de ses lettres et des dires de la cour, il semble être une bonne personne. »

Anna grogna à ce souvenir.

« Tu m'avais interdit de me marier avec quelqu'un que je venais de rencontrer...Toi tu ne l'as carrément jamais vu...Et tu n'es même pas amoureuse de lui.

_ Ton histoire avec Hans est différente et tu le sais très bien. Tu n'as pas mes responsabilités. Et l'amour n'est pas un facteur assez fiable pour entrer en compte dans la direction d'un royaume. »

Responsabilités, responsabilités...Elsa n'avait que ce mot-là à la bouche...

Sa sœur était une adulte. Gracieuse, élégante, puissante, intelligente, froide, impassible, isolée et dont le regard ne reflétait qu'un sombre vide.

Oui sa sœur était une adulte. Une bien triste adulte.

-o-

Sina sourit patiemment.

« Désolée, nous ne pêchons que peu de poissons en ce moment. Les mers de cette région ne nous facilitent pas la tâche. »

L'inconnue à la peau pâle, sortie de son sommeil quelques heures plus tôt, observa son minuscule dîner sans un mot et haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas faim de toutes manières.

La personne prenant soin d'elle depuis son réveil sur cette...Pirogue reprit la parole.

« Vous êtes certaine que vous n'avez besoin de rien ? »

Elle secoua la tête en guise de négation.

« Très bien. Ma fille ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Elle a insisté pour...

_ M'interroger.

_ Vous parler. »

La discussion fut coupée courte lorsque Moana arriva. Les deux femmes l'observèrent silencieusement. Sina décida de partir tout en jetant un dernier regard à sa fille. L'héritière ignora les encouragements silencieux de sa mère et prit la parole.

« Bonjour je suis Moana de Motunui.

_ D'accord.

_ ….

_ …. »

Ça commençait bien.

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de te présenter ?

_ Non. »

Moana sentit la frustration monter. Cette femme semblait être une mauvaise tête. Comme si elle n'en avait pas assez au sein de sa tribu. Elle ne se laissa pourtant pas démonter. Après tout les sales caractères, elle en connaissait ! Et si un Demi-dieu ne pouvait pas lui résister, une femme à l'air fantomatique non plus !

« Je suis la future chef de la tribu Motunui...C'est nous qui t'avons repêchés.

_ J'avais cru comprendre merci.

_ Tu aurais pu te noyer.

_ Sans rire. »

Il fallait qu'elle garde son calme. Il le fallait. Moana tenta une nouvelle approche.

« Je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi tu étais au milieu de la mer...

_ Trop aimable.

_ Par contre, je vais devoir te demander où tu habites. On va te ramener chez toi. »

La femme posa pour la première fois son regard sur Moana. Elle avait les yeux d'une couleur rouge sang qui ajoutaient un air inquiétant à son être déjà peu avenant au départ.

« Vous pouvez me rejeter à la mer si vous voulez. Je n'ai nulle part où aller.

_ Impossible ! Tu as forcément une famille ou des amis !

_ Non.

_ Mais enfin...

_ Non.

_ Tout le monde a...

_ NON C'EST NON ! TU ES SOURDE ?! »

Moana eut un mouvement de recul face à ce soudain changement de comportement. Un silence s'installa. La femme respira profondément plusieurs fois, comme pour reprendre son calme.

Sentant la tension redescendre au bout de quelques minutes, l'héritière annonça doucement.

« Je ne pense pas que mes camarades seraient d'accord pour te garder avec nous... »

L'étrangère écarquilla légèrement les yeux. L'idée de rester avec les Motunuis sembla à la fois l'étonner et l'amuser.

« Mais par contre, nous nous dirigeons vers le Nord...Durant notre dernière escale, nous avons appris qu'un vaste royaume se trouvait là-bas...Est-ce que ça t'irait si on t'y déposait avant de reprendre la route ? »

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air las.

« Qu'importe. Faites ce que vous voulez. »

Moana hocha la tête et se leva pour partir, ayant compris que la discussion n'irait pas plus loin. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins au bout de quelques pas.

« Ça va être dur de ne pas savoir comment tu t'appelles tu sais ? »

Pour la première fois de l'échange, la femme sembla hésiter et acquiesça doucement. Moana ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle était d'accord ou simplement par culpabilité de s'être laissée emporter un peu plus tôt mais la nouvelle venue répondit.

« Cre... »

Comme si elle se souvenait de quelque chose, elle s'arrêta avant de reprendre.

« O.

_ Créo ? »

Un hochement de tête fut sa seule réponse. Moana sourit alors.

« Enchantée Créo, j'espère que tu te plairas à nos côtés. »

Elle partit sous les yeux ennuyés de la brune aux yeux rouges.

« L'espoir fait vivre. »

-o-

 _ **Fin du chapitre 1 !**_

 _ **Aurais-je oublié de préciser qu'Elsa sera particulièrement caractérielle dans cette histoire ? Et bien c'est chose faite maintenant.**_

 _ **Ne vous méprenez pas, je l'adore et aucun bashing ne sera effectué à son encontre. Car je ne suis pas adepte des fics qui démontent des personnages jusqu'à ce qu'ils en deviennent totalement opposés à ce qui est décrit dans l'œuvre d'origine. Non si Elsa est ainsi, c'est parce que je me suis toujours dit que c'est quelqu'un qui prend des décisions particulièrement illogiques dans l'œuvre d'origine. Et, comme Moana, certains traits de son caractère (ses défauts en particulier) sont particulièrement sous-exploités.**_

 _ **Sinon voilà, même si ce fut assez court, c'est la première fois que Créo ouvre la bouche. En espérant qu'elle ne vous sorte pas déjà par les yeux !**_

 _ **A dans une ou deux semaines pour la suite et d'ici là, mangez beaucoup de chocolat !**_

 _ **Car le chocolat c'est important.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour !**

 **Voilà un petit nouveau chapitre. Ayant beaucoup d'avance pour les autres, je me permets de poser tranquillement ça là.  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disney ne m'appartient pas. Mais Créo oui. Malheureusement pour elle et pour vous.**

 **Chapitre 2 : Non-dits**

Arrivé au palais royal, Kristoff tomba nez à nez avec la personne qu'il espérait absolument éviter en ce moment.

Il garda néanmoins contenance et sourit d'un air se voulant confiant.

« Salut ! »

Anna le toisa, les bras croisés.

« Salut. »

Un silence gênant s'installa alors.

« Je cherche ta sœur, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

_ Dans son bureau. »

Anna s'apprêta à partir quand le blond la retint par le bras.

« Attends Anna ! »

Elle se retourna légèrement et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et lâcha finalement son bras. Hésitant, il finit par dire :

« Rien...Rien du tout laisse tomber. »

Elle hocha la tête et partit sous les yeux désolés de l'homme.

Kristoff se dirigea alors vers le bureau d'Elsa.

Ces six dernières années avaient changé bien des choses à Arendelle. Le gouvernement d'Elsa, plus ouvert au marché international que la régence précédente, avait bénéficié d'une expansion des plus incroyables. La reine était connue pour son intelligence et la rapidité de ses réflexions. Les affaires allaient bon train car elle manipulait les mots de la même manière qu'elle manipulait la glace : avec diligence et précision. Elle était ferme mais toujours juste. Et si ses pouvoirs lui valait d'être crainte par beaucoup, cela n'ajoutait qu'un plus au niveau de la sécurité du royaume.

En son règne, il faisait bon de vivre à Arendelle.

Mais certainement pas au sein du château. Kristoff avait bien remarqué que la relation entre Elsa et Anna se dégradait de plus en plus chaque jour. Il n'était pas aveugle.

Mais égoïstement, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui le préoccupait le plus. Sa propre histoire avec la princesse rousse l'intéressait davantage.

Tout avait été très vite entre Kristoff et Anna : une aventure dans les montagnes pour chercher une reine auto-exilée, une terrible bataille contre un fiancé psychopathe et au bout de seulement quelques jours, l'amour avait germé entre eux. Peu de temps après, il y avait eu le retour d'Elsa au château et la nomination de Kristoff en tant que Fournisseur officiel de bloc de glace du royaume.

Il n'avait jamais compris si ce titre avait été créé pour récompenser sa bravoure lors de son aventure avec Anna ou pour se débarrasser de lui vu tout le boulot qu'on lui demandait chaque jour. Connaissant Elsa, c'était probablement un peu des deux. Malgré ses sourires et sa politesse affichée, le blond savait que la reine ne le portait pas particulièrement dans son cœur.

…

De la même manière qu'elle ne portait personne dans son cœur d'ailleurs. Si on ne comptait pas Anna et Olaf bien évidemment. Était-elle capable de faire confiance à qui que ce soit d'autre que sa sœur et son bonhomme de neige pour commencer ? Kristoff n'avait jamais compris comment un personnage d'aussi froid et antisocial pouvait être de la même famille qu'une personne aussi lumineuse qu'Anna.

Oh bien sûr il respectait beaucoup Sa Majesté! Mais, pour faire parti de son entourage proche de manière quelque peu forcée, il en était venu à une conclusion au bout de ces six dernières années : moins il la voyait, mieux il se portait.

Et avant qu'on ne l'accuse de quoique ce soit : non Kristoff n'avait pas peur d'Elsa. Il en était terrifié. C'était différent. Et pas qu'à cause de ses pouvoirs magiques. Tout ce que dégageait la reine ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Et au vu des réactions de certains trolls des montagnes lorsqu'il parlait d'elle, il avait raison.

Il avait tenté de garder ses sentiments pour lui. N'ayant pas vraiment envie de détériorer ses relations avec Anna pour une raison aussi idiote. Mais Anna avait peu à peu remarqué le pot-au-rose.

En quelques années, la princesse rousse avait mûri. Et si physiquement, elle n'avait pas particulièrement changé (contrairement à sa sœur dont les cernes semblaient désormais ancrées sur son visage), on pouvait lire dans son regard une sagesse autrefois absente. Bien évidemment, Anna restait toujours aussi empotée, personne ne pourrait changer cela. Malgré tout, elle était devenue une femme. Une femme plus rusée qu'elle ne voulait le montrer.

Et si Kristoff avait été initialement fier de ce changement, cela le gênait de plus en plus. Car la princesse ne lui laissait plus rien passer. Leur relation avait beau avoir commencé comme un rêve (et bien oui quoi ! Un orphelin bourru élevé par des trolls en couple avec une princesse ? Qui aurait pu y croire?), cela s'était pourtant rapidement détérioré. Une routine avait peu à peu pris place. Même leurs soirées en amoureux, même leurs surprises, même les retours de Kristoff après une longue période d'absence liée à son travail, ne changeaient rien. Les étincelles des premiers jours, des premières nuits même, s'étaient éteintes.

Il avait tenté d'en parler avec Anna bien sûr. Car après tout, lui et la princesse vivaient leur première véritable relation amoureuse (il refusait de compter Hans comme un ex d'Anna). De ce fait, s'ils en discutaient, peut-être trouveraient-ils des solutions ? Peut-être était-ce normal après tout ?

La princesse, toujours trop accrochée à son idéal d'amour depuis des années, n'avait rien voulu entendre. Totalement fermée à la discussion, elle avait préféré démarrer une dispute sur une idiotie dont Kristoff ne se souvenait même plus. Et comme un imbécile, au lieu de garder son calme, il avait suivi. Leur couple se constituait de deux têtes brûlées, on ne pouvait rien y faire...

En tous cas, depuis cette dispute, Anna et lui s'évitaient le plus possible. Ils restaient courtois l'un envers l'autre. Kristoff habitant au palais depuis deux ans, ils avaient décidé tacitement de faire chambre à part depuis lors. Seuls quelques domestiques semblaient au courant. Mais rien de plus.

Le silence le tuait. Il n'aimait pas ça. Les non-dits c'était pour Elsa. Pas pour eux. Et il savait très bien qu'Anna serait d'accord avec ça.

Arrivé devant le bureau de la reine, il frappa à la porte et entra.

La femme ne lui jeta même pas un regard, préférant visiblement ne pas interrompre sa session de signatures de papiers.

Sympa comme ambiance...

Tout en continuant sa tâche, elle prit la parole.

« Bonjour Kristoff.

_ Bonjour Majesté. »

Il n'avait jamais réussi à l'appeler Elsa, ce dont Anna s'amusait beaucoup.

 _« Tu pourrais l'appeler Belle-sœur ! »_ s'était-elle un jour exclamée. Il n'était pas certain que cela lui plairait. Vraiment pas.

Gêné par le silence s'installant, il se racla la gorge.

« J'ai un rapport à vous faire.

_ Le rapport mensuel est pour dans deux semaines.

_ Cela ne concerne pas la fourniture de blocs de glace. »

Sentant la tension de l'homme, la reine se décida à se détourner de son travail et lui accorda son attention. Elle plongea ses yeux glacés (si différents de ceux de sa sœur selon Kristoff) sur le blond et lui fit mine de continuer. Mal-à l'aise, comme toujours en sa présence, il se tendit légèrement avant de commencer son récit.

« Je reviens d'une visite chez les trolls des montagnes. Et il semblerait que nous ayons un problème Majesté. L'un des not...Des leurs est mort il y a deux jours. Un enfant. De même pas un an. »

Voyant le regard sceptique d'Elsa, qui étonnamment ne semblait pas non plus porter les trolls dans son cœur, il s'empressa de continuer.

« Il est mort d'une maladie que même le vieux sage ne connaît pas. Un mal incurable.

_ Tu penses que cette maladie pourrait se propager sur le royaume ?

_ C'est peu probable. Les êtres humains n'ont pas du tout le même type d'organisme que les trolls. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends durant plus de 20 ans.

_ Bien. »

Elle se retourna vers son bureau et recommença sa tâche délaissée plus tôt. Kristoff grogna intérieurement.

Elle ne faisait vraiment aucun effort...

« Ce n'est pas la maladie le problème Majesté. Mais ce qu'elle annonce.

_ Les prophéties des trolls, j'en ai assez vu ces dernières années merci. »

Kristoff savait qu'Elsa avait eu affaire à sa famille lors de son enfance. Que cette dernière avait conseillé au roi de cacher ses pouvoirs afin de canaliser le mieux possible la petite fille. Mais la condition d'Elsa, ses douleurs et son manque de contact avec sa sœur, avaient été une accumulation de tout. Les trolls n'avaient pas été les seuls acteurs là-dedans. De fait, Kristoff fut surpris de voir la reine exprimer une quelconque rancune envers eux.

Il réfléchit un instant.

Non ce n'était pas de la rancune. Seulement un prétexte pour les dénigrer. De la même manière qu'elle dénigrait chaque personne qu'elle rencontrait. Sans un regard. Sans une explication. Sans raison tangible. Juste pour se complaire dans sa solitude.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette femme.

« Prenez-le comme vous le voulez, mais au moins, j'aurais fait mon travail en vous prévenant. Les trolls sont inquiets. Quelque chose est en train d'arriver. Ils m'ont demandé de vous mettre en garde contre tout changement arrivant dans le royaume ces prochains jours. »

Il crut entendre un petit rire ironique.

« C'est important Majesté.

_ J'en prends note Kristoff. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant. »

Elle n'avait rien pris en note du tout.

Il la salua sans un mot et partit.

Au moins six ans auparavant, Elsa était un minimum courtoise avec lui et faisait semblant de l'apprécier. Là elle l'ignorait complètement. Épuisant vraiment.

Si lui et Anna ne se remettaient pas de leur dispute, au moins il pourrait fuir loin du château et ne plus jamais revoir cette reine de glace.

-o-

Cela faisait deux semaines que Créo s'était échouée près de la flotte de la tribu Motunui. Et dire qu'elle ne faisait pas l'unanimité auprès de cette dernière serait un euphémisme.

Elle avait rencontré le chef, Tui, le père de Moana. Un homme particulièrement imposant et charismatique. Dont sa fille avait d'ailleurs hérité le sourire. Il ne lui avait pas posé de question particulière, prétextant qu'il faisait entière confiance à Moana... Ce dont Créo avait déclaré être totalement stupide.

Accepter une inconnue parce que sa fille de 18 ans le lui disait ? Mettre en danger tout son peuple à cause d'une lubie d'adolescente ? Véritablement un truc des tribus des îles de l'Ouest.

Tui s'était contenté de rire.

Elle parcouru la flotte Motunui des yeux.

Dire que quelques années auparavant, les peuples de l'Ouest n'étaient qu'une légende. Les îles, durant des siècles, avaient été inatteignables. A chaque fois qu'un bateau s'en approchait, ce dernier prenait feu. Comme si un volcan entrait en éruption à chaque approche. Une véritable barrière de lave. Certains disaient même que c'était l'œuvre d'un Dieu.

Créo avait été de ceux ne prêtant que peu d'attention à ce type de légende. Le peuple de l'Ouest n'était que chimère. Une raison pour justifier l'envie de coloniser de nouvelles terres et braver les éléments.

Mais maintenant qu'elle voyait de ses yeux un peuple dont la couleur de peau, les traditions et les cultures lui étaient totalement inconnues, elle ravala son jugement. D'autant plus que Moana, dans ses nombreuses tentatives d'engager une discussion courtoise, lui avait décrit avec une déconcertante précision leur parcours. Les Motunuis venaient d'au-delà de la barrière de feu.

« Oh tu veux parler de Te Ka ? Elle n'existe plus. »

Créo avait préféré ne poser aucune question. Il lui tardait néanmoins que les hautes sphères apprennent l'existence des Motunuis...Les pauvres, ça allait jaser.

Enfin dans tous les cas, cela ne concernait pas Créo. Dès qu'elle serait arrivée à Arendelle ( _« Que c'est joli comme nom ! »_ s'était écriée Moana) elle les abandonnerait. Et disparaîtrait pour toujours dans les montagnes. Au loin.

« Tu pourrais rester tu sais ? Papa et Maman ont l'air de t'aimer ! Hei Hei aussi d'ailleurs ! »

Il était vrai que ce coq ne l'avait pas lâché depuis son arrivée. Elle s'était retenue de demander pourquoi personne n'avait pensé à le cuisiner. Peut-être avait-il un rôle de mascotte ou était-il l'incarnation d'un de leur Dieu...

Enfin bon, Moana en avait de bonnes. Rester dans une tribu où personne ne l'aimait (sentiment totalement réciproque) dans les conditions dans lesquelles elle se trouvait ? Impensable.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer à l'héritière cette décision. Même si, il était vrai, elle aimait bien fixer les Motunuis du regard, ça les rendait mal à l'aise ( _« En même temps, tes yeux font peur ! »_ avait dit Tili, un jeune de la tribu). Elle aurait pu faire ça toute la journée.

…

Ce qu'elle faisait.

28 ans. Parfois elle se demandait si elle n'en avait pas dix de moins.

Elle fut sortie de ses rêveries par l'arrivée d'une Moana toute sourire. Créo soupira. La fin d'une journée calme.

« Bonjour Créo !

_ C'est ça.

_ Comment ça va ce matin ?

_ Ton cochon m'a léché le visage pour me réveiller.

_ Oh c'est une marque d'affection ! Il fait ça à tout le monde, ça veut dire qu'il t'accepte parmi les nôtres.

_ Fantastique. »

Moana ne perdit pas son sourire. Durant ces deux semaines, elle avait appris à comprendre le fonctionnement de cette mystérieuse femme. Créo n'était peut-être pas avenante au premier abord. Et avait certainement un sale caractère (pire que celui de Maui pour dire). Mais le fait qu'elle daignait à lui répondre ne serait-ce que par monosyllabe montrait qu'elle appréciait Moana. Ou tout du moins, tolérait sa présence.

Pour ne pas répéter l'explosion du premier jour, elle ne lui posait aucune question sur sa vie personnelle, même si cela lui brûlait les lèvres à chaque instant. Et étonnamment, cela fonctionnait. Créo s'était habituée à sa présence et Moana ne pouvait être plus ravie.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Kawa a aperçu une côte ! Nous arriverons à Arendelle dans deux jours !

_ Super, je vais enfin pouvoir retourner auprès de gens civilisés. »

Moana croisa les bras et prit un air taquin.

« Arrête, je sais qu'on va te manquer. Je t'ai vu jouer avec Tili et sa bande hier.

_ Ce sont des enfants, ils ne sont pas encore pervertis par l'hypocrisie adulte.

_ Oh tu nous trouves hypocrites nous les Motunuis ?

_ Toi non malheureusement. Si tu avais un filtre qui t'éviterait de dire tout ce qu'il te passe par la tête ce serait bien. »

Moana eut un petit rire. Ce n'était pas faux.

« Tu vas me manquer Créo. »

La femme répondit narquoisement.

« Tu seras bien la seule. Je pense que tes camarades seront soulagés d'être enfin débarrassés de la vilaine sorcière aux yeux ensanglantés. »

L'élue de l'Océan ne répondit pas. Il était vrai que l'idée de garder Créo jusqu'à leur prochaine destination n'avait pas fait l'unanimité. Taui et son groupe de pêcheurs ne s'étaient pas gênés pour vivement critiquer cette décision devant le reste de la tribu.

Résultat, quelque soit le bateau de la flotte sur lequel Moana mettait les pieds, chaque habitant la regardait maintenant avec tristesse et méfiance. Elle avait beau essayer de leur expliquer qu'accueillir un nouveau membre à l'équipage ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour leur idéal d'ouverture au monde, cela n'avait rien changé. Vivre reclus sur une île durant plusieurs siècles avait fait des Motunuis un peuple craintif. Encore une fois, les décisions de Moana étaient remises en cause, comme toutes celles qu'elle prenait depuis leur départ de l'île.

Beaucoup n'avaient pas accepté cette idée abrupte d'abandonner la Terre pour l'Océan et tenaient Moana pour responsable.

Ce qu'elle était.

De fait, certains Motunuis, sûrs d'eux et charismatiques comme Taui, prenaient un malin plaisir à la faire déjanter. A chaque fois. Et se faisaient recadrer par le chef. A chaque fois.

C'était un cercle vicieux. Et tant que Moana ne trouverait pas sa place en tant que leader, la tribu n'avancera pas. Que se passerait-il si demain il arrivait quelque chose à son père ? Alors qu'elle, l'héritière légitime, n'avait aucune autorité ?

« Je n'apprécie pas vraiment que tu rêvasses en pleine conversation Princesse. »

Moana reporta son attention sur Créo et lui offrit un sourire désolé. L'auto-proclamée sorcière soupira.

« Si tu veux, tu pourras rester quelques temps avec moi à Arendelle. Histoire de prendre des vacances ou quelque chose. »

C'était si évident qu'elle pensait à sa tribu ? Voyant le regard de Créo, Moana ne posa même pas la question à haute voix. Maui, durant leur périple deux ans auparavant, lui avait un jour dit que son visage était beaucoup trop expressif pour être pris au sérieux. On la lisait beaucoup trop facilement. Il devait avoir raison...

Elle tourna son regard vers Hei Hei qui venait de se cogner à plusieurs reprises contre les jambes de sa camarade. Créo grimaça mais le prit dans ses bras.

« Toi par contre Poulet débile, tu devrais rester avec les barbares. Peut-être qu'enfin y en a un qui va avoir pitié de toi et te couler. »

L'héritière sourit, amusée. C'était certainement sa manière de lui dire qu'il allait lui manquer lui aussi.

« Tu devrais être plus honnête. C'est évident que tu adores Hei Hei. »

Créo grogna.

« Au fait, pourquoi tu nous appelles tout le temps les barbares ? On est si en retard que ça ? »

La femme posa ses yeux inquiétants sur la jeune héritière si innocente.

« Quand on arrivera à Arendelle, tu comprendras que tes pirogues ne sont pas des bateaux.

_ Tu as dit que c'était une cité portuaire c'est ça ?

_ Renommée dans l'exportation depuis la nouvelle régence oui. »

Moana avait appris beaucoup au contact de Créo ces deux dernières semaines. La femme semblait connaître l'état du monde sur le bout des doigts. Elle lui avait parlé des différents peuples, des pays, de la politique (à laquelle Moana n'avait d'ailleurs rien compris) de manière passionnée. Il s'agissait d'ailleurs des seuls instants où la mystérieuse « sorcière » semblait se détacher de son cynisme. Elle parlait, toujours attentive et respectueuse des questions de l'héritière. Souvent avec un regard empli de nostalgie qui cachait bien des secrets. Mais avec une ardeur qui semblait dire à Moana qu'il était vital que l'élue de l'Océan comprenne les rouages de ce monde si intrigant.

« Tu y es déjà allée toi, à Arendelle ? »

Créo hocha la tête.

« Non. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup voyager.

_ Pourtant tu connais tellement de choses ! »

Créo haussa les épaules tout en berçant Hei Hei qui semblait endormi dans ses bras. La discussion n'irait pas plus loin.

Moana partit alors rejoindre son père sans dire un mot. Les devoirs l'attendaient.

-o-

 **Fin du chapitre 2 !**

 **Prochain chapitre, l'arrivée à Arendelle ! Les choses se mettent en place petit bout par petit bout. Lentement mais sûrement.**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, à très bientôt !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas d'aimer Hei Hei, car il est génial !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voici, sous vos yeux ébahis, le troisième chapitre !**

 **Cette semaine, un tout petit peu d'Elsa et un peu de Motunui ! Il ne se passe pas grand-chose malheureusement. Mais ce peu est essentiel pour la suite.**

 **J'aimerais remercier ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et commenter cette chose, cela fait toujours plaisir et motive particulièrement. Les lecteurs sous-estiment souvent l'impact qu'ils ont sur l'auteur, pourtant il y en a un. On ne le répètera jamais assez. Donc merci et amusez-vous bien !**

 **Chapitre 3 : Arendelle**

Elsa, occupée à écrire les missives invitant les personnages importants des pays voisins à la réception se tenant dans un mois au château, grogna lorsque son domestique entra dans le bureau sans frapper.

« Veuillez me pardonner cette impolitesse Majesté, mais je crois que vous devriez jeter un œil à la fenêtre. »

Elsa haussa un sourcil. Il était inhabituel que Kai adopte un ton aussi hésitant. Le personnel du palais était entraîné à ne montrer aucune émotion. Au grand dam d'Anna qui répétait sans cesse qu'elle avait l'impression de vivre avec des poupées de chiffon.

La reine, sans porter le moindre regard sur l'homme, se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui montrait une vue assez vaste du royaume côté mer. Elle ouvrit les rideaux avec force. Ce qu'elle vit la rendit perplexe.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir été mise au courant de cela. »

Kai, gêné, déclara doucement.

« Et bien nous les avons vu se diriger vers le royaume depuis plusieurs jours...Mais nous ne pensions pas qu'ils allaient réellement accoster... »

Elsa se retourna vers le domestique. A la vue du regard glacé que lui lançait la reine, il déglutit.

« Vous voulez dire...Que personne n'a pensé qu'il serait important de m'avertir qu'une flotte entière se dirigeait vers Arendelle ?

_ C'est que...Leurs voiles ne semblent représenter aucun pays que nous connaissons Majesté... »

La température de la pièce descendit à toute allure. Kai aperçu des petits flocons se former près de la main droite d'Elsa.

« Raison de plus pour s'en méfier...Kai. »

Le ton de Sa Majesté, à l'apparence calme et mesuré, faisait froid dans le dos. Personne n'avait envie de faire face à une Elsa en colère. Même les plus courageux des guerriers. Ne sachant si c'était de froid ou de peur, le domestique se mit à trembler.

« Ils...Ils pourraient être gentils...

_ _Gentils ?_ »

Il se sentait comme une gazelle face à un lion. Paralysé face à un prédateur qui pouvait à tout moment lui offrir un terrible châtiment. Elsa, droite et digne, s'avança vers lui lentement, ses talons claquant sur le sol immaculé.

« Que le capitaine Marshal réunisse ses hommes. Il n'est pas question que des inconnus se mêlent aux habitants d'Arendelle tant que je ne serai pas sûre du danger qu'ils représentent. »

Voyant que son domestique, tétanisé, ne bougeait pas, elle haussa le ton.

« Tout de suite !

_ Oui Majesté ! »

Il s'inclina et partit en trombe du bureau.

Une fois seule, Elsa revint à la fenêtre.

Incroyable. Personne n'avait jugé bon de l'avertir d'un fait aussi évident. Elle savait que le marché florissant de l'import-export avait favorisé l'ouverture d'Arendelle au monde. Ce n'était néanmoins pas une raison pour lâcher du leste sur la sécurité des frontières. Elsa soupira en regardant la fenêtre se geler petit à petit. Elle avait fait peur à Kai.

Alors qu'il ne voulait que la renseigner sur le sujet...Bien trop tard certes. Mais tout de même.

Depuis sa dispute avec Anna trois jours plus tôt, les papiers s'accumulaient. Elsa ne s'en sortait pas et se montrait de plus en plus irritable. Elle le savait. L'été et toutes les réceptions et renouvellements d'accords qui allaient de pair avec la saison la surchargeaient de travail. Pas une seule fois Elsa n'avait mis les pieds hors de son bureau depuis lors. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise sous la chaleur, cela la rendait faible et l'empêchait même de dormir. Probablement à cause de ses pouvoirs.

Et maintenant cette mystérieuse flotte qui arrivait de nulle part...Elle se souvint vaguement de l'avertissement de Kristoff et roula les yeux. Si elle commençait à prendre au sérieux ce que lui disait cet homme, elle n'allait pas finir.

Le soleil brillait intensément dehors. La reine grimaça.

Non vraiment, l'été ne lui convenait pas. Il lui tardait de revenir en hiver.

-o-

Lorsque Créo descendit du bateau pour enfin mettre les pieds sur la terre ferme, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pas trop tôt!

Derrière elle, une Moana ravie ne cessait de gesticuler.

« C'est fantastique ! Tu as vu ça Créo ? Tu as vu ça ? Ce truc pour ranger les bateaux ! Et tu as vu où on marche ? Il n'y a pas de terre, d'herbe ou de sable ! Comme pour les Îles du Sud ! Est-ce que tous les pays que tu m'as décrit sont comme ça ? Il me tarde de visiter ! Regarde ces immenses bateaux ! Dis, tu crois qu'ils vont accepter de me faire monter dans l'un d'eux? »

Créo leva légèrement les mains.

« Du calme Princesse. On a tout notre temps pour répondre à tes questions. N'oublie pas que pour le moment, nous devons nous renseigner sur la vente de poisson. »

Ceci calma Moana. Dans son excitation, elle avait totalement oublié la raison pour laquelle elle était descendue du bateau avec Créo. Quelle future chef elle était.

La femme à l'air fantomatique, peu avant d'accoster, avait proposé au chef de la tribu de les aider à se faire de l'argent. Car avec ce dernier, les Motunuis pourraient s'offrir le luxe de manger autre chose que du poisson et de se procurer des vêtements chauds ainsi que des filets de pêche plus conséquents. Tui avait été surpris de l'attention de la brune. Cette dernière s'était contentée de lui répondre qu'elle avait une dette envers eux. Après tout, ils l'avaient sauvés de la noyade et cela l'agacerait certainement si les Motunuis mourraient pour x raison, dans leur totale incompréhension du monde les entourant, peu après son départ.

 _« Je savais que ma fille avait eu raison de te faire confiance. Merci. »_

Créo n'avait pu s'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

Les deux femmes quittèrent le port pour s'enfoncer un peu plus au sein du royaume. L'une avec un air ennuyé, l'autre avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

-o-

Ayant réuni toute la tribu sur le bateau principal afin de leur expliquer la marche à suivre (c'est-à-dire attendre patiemment le retour de Moana), Tui observait la nouvelle région sur laquelle ils avaient accosté avec un peu plus de sérénité.

Il était fier de sa fille. Sans elle, lui et les siens n'auraient pas pu être témoins d'un spectacle aussi intrigant. Ce village était...Immense. Tous ces gens, ces bâtiments, cette géante bâtisse en pierre qui surplombait tout et qui était visible même de la mer ( _« C'est un château ! Un château ! Et nous allons accoster à Arendelle, un royaume ! Pas un village bande de barbares ! Qu'il me tarde de ne plus jamais écouter vos inepties ! »_ avait si calmement déclaré Créo, avec sa finesse légendaire).

Il savait que Moana avait des problèmes avec la gestion du peuple. Depuis leur départ de l'île, certains Motunuis se refusaient à la voir comme une personne fiable. Ils se méfiaient d'elle, la pensant loin de ses responsabilités, trop ancrée dans son monde. Et même si elle faisait de son mieux, Tui savait qu'au fond, son peuple avait raison. Moana

était encore jeune. Elle avait hérité de son fort caractère et était une entêtée de première catégorie. En l'état actuel des choses, elle manquait de sagesse et de recul. Aucun moyen de faire d'elle le chef dans ces conditions. Il fallait qu'elle grandisse encore. Ses aventures d'il y a deux ans l'avaient rendue forte certes. Mais il était capital qu'elle comprenne que la force ne faisait pas tout.

Voilà pourquoi l'arrivée de Créo avait été une bénédiction. S'il avait fortement appuyé la décision du départ des Motunuis vers l'Océan, Tui ne s'était pas exprimé par rapport à Créo. Beaucoup s'étaient plaints à lui de l'inquiétante jeune femme, mais à chaque fois il leur avait ordonné d'aller voir Moana. C'était sa responsabilité en tant que future chef. Montrer aux Motunuis que sa fille était capable d'endosser et réparer les risques potentiels de ses décisions était capital.

Créo semblait d'ailleurs l'avoir compris et se comportait plutôt correctement. Enfin, elle évitait le contact avec tout le monde à part Moana et les enfants, ce qui contrecarrait toute catastrophe potentielle. Étonnamment, même Taui ne semblait pas enclin à aller lui parler. Pour un fier gaillard comme lui, c'était étrange. Cette étrangère devait réellement l'impressionner pour qu'il se tienne à carreau en sa présence.

En même temps, de ses yeux à son allure, tout son être respirait le danger. Pour Tui, Créo ressemblait plus à une bombe à retardement qu'à une femme. Au fond, il était lui aussi soulagé de ne plus l'avoir auprès des siens. Ce n'était certainement pas anodin qu'on l'ait trouvé seule dans l'Océan. Quelque chose lui était arrivé. Et cela ne devait pas être joli.

Tui interrompit ses réflexions lorsqu'il vit une vingtaine d'hommes se diriger vers son bateau. Il ordonna à Kawa de dire à tout le peuple de ne pas bouger pendant qu'il allait accueillir ces autochtones.

Posant pour la première fois les pieds sur le sol dur d'Arendelle, il sourit aux nouveaux venus. Tous étaient habillés de la même manière. Avec de gros vêtements solides qui semblaient peser une tonne. Ils étaient armés aussi, de lances. Ces dernières semblaient d'ailleurs aisément manipulables. Peut-être pourrait-il s'en procurer pour chasser le poisson ?

Celui qui semblait être le leader fit face à Tui.

« Capitaine Marshal de la garde royale du royaume d'Arendelle. Sa Majesté la reine Elsa m'envoie vous demander vos papiers Messires.

_ Papiers ? »

Devant le regard interrogateur de Tui, l'homme élabora.

« Votre passeport. »

Aucune réponse.

« Votre pièce d'identité. »

Un silence.

« Qui êtes-vous Messires ?

_ Tui de Motunui.

_D'où venez-vous ? »

Regard interloqué.

« De…Motunui ?

_ Pourquoi êtes-vous à Arendelle ?

_ Pour découvrir vos coutumes et témoigner notre respect envers votre peuple.»

Le père de Moana ne savait pas comment interpréter l'expression passive de l'homme.

« Suivez-moi. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Mes hommes réquisitionnent vos bateaux. »

Créo ne l'avait pas prévenu du rite d'échange du royaume.

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurais en échange de mes bateaux ? »

Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi les hommes de Marshal. Le capitaine les fit taire d'un regard sous les yeux impressionnés du Motunui.

« Et bien, ma fille pourrait prendre des cours avec vous. Elle a du mal à se faire respecter.

_ Je vous conseille de vous taire. »

Tui arqua un sourcil mais ne répondit pas. Lorsque l'homme lui fit signe de le suivre, il l'interrompit.

« Attendez, je ne peux pas abandonner mon peuple ici ! Ils sont tous réunis sur le bateau...

_ Combien êtes-vous ?

_ 570. »

Bien plus que ce que les cachots du château pouvaient accueillir. Marshal se retourna vers ses hommes.

« Pendant que j'amène Messires Tui de Motuny...

_ Motunui. »

Regard noir.

« Pardon. Je ne voulais pas être impoli. »

Marshal ne daigna pas lui répondre et se contenta de reprendre son discours.

« Pendant que j'amène Messires Tui de Motunui auprès de la reine, je vous demanderais de surveiller ses camarades au sein de la flotte. Aucun d'entre eux ne pourra sortir avant que Majesté n'ait donné son verdict. N'hésitez pas à user de la violence si quelconque accident survient. »

Un unanime « Oui chef ! » fut sa réponse. Il se dirigea alors vers le château, Tui le suivant de près.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait des immigrés clandestins fouler le sol d'Arendelle. De fait, Marshal ne savait aucunement la procédure à effectuer. Selon la rumeur, la reine n'avait pas apprécié d'avoir été mise dans le flou par rapport à cette histoire. Il était donc judicieux de directement emmener le leader de ces racailles la voir. Le chef de la garde se doutait que Sa Majesté avait mieux à faire que tenir une audience avec un inconnu du bas peuple mais il n'avait pas le choix.

De son côté, Tui réfléchissait. Il se doutait que cette rencontre n'était pas seulement une courtoisie. Cet étrange homme, de par son ton grave, le lui montrait bien. Mais en terrain inconnu, il valait mieux faire profil bas. Il espérait seulement que Moana et Créo n'aient pas d'ennuis de leur côté. Connaissant sa fille, c'était malheureusement peu probable...

-o-

 **Fin du chapitre 3 !**

 **Et voilà le début des aventures à Arendelle. Peu à peu, les personnages de La reine des neiges et ceux de Moana vont se rencontrer. Après tout c'est le but de cette histoire pas vrai ? Donc on peut dire que Le petit chaperon rouge commencera réellement au chapitre prochain. Ce dernier sera entièrement concentré sur Moana et Créo. Oulala comme c'est excitant tout ça ! (Ou pas)**

 **Oh d'ailleurs je ne sais pas si je l'ai précisé avant donc je le fais ici pour ne plus en parler ensuite: en ce qui concerne les intrigues amoureuses. Oui il y en aura. Évidemment qu'il y en aura vu que l'on parle de la vie des personnages (coucou Anna et Kristoff). Mais non cela ne prendra pas une place plus importante que le reste. Simplement parce que les individus qui se torturent l'esprit 100 ans pour savoir si x l'aime ou pas c'est pas mon délire. Et les discours enflammés débordant de passion et de larmes...Et bien ça va bien à certains personnages. Et à certaines histoires également. Mais à d'autres pas. La Elsa de ce récit, par exemple, ne sera pas mélodramatique à souhait. Désolée. Et pour ce qui est des couples, je ne dirai rien. Simplement que j'ai écrit certains protagonistes afin qu'ils se complètent les uns les autres. Ok. Ceci doit certainement être ultra mystérieux dit comme ça. Mais c'est le cas et je ne peux pas en dire plus pour le moment. Cela se révèlera au fur et à mesure aussi.  
**

 **Hum. Voilà. Donc en gros je suppose que ce que je voulais dire est que...Si vous êtes là en attendant uniquement du développement amoureux, vous allez être déçus. Je crois. Et ce serait dommage. A priori.**

 **Sur ce, passez une bonne journée et à bientôt !**

 **N'oubliez pas de donner tout l'amour que vous pouvez aux céréales Frosties. Car ce sont les meilleures céréales. Aucune discussion possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Roulements de tambours…Voici le quatrième chapitre !**

 **Cette fois, on se concentre sur Moana et Créo. Rassurez-vous, la prochaine fois nous reverrons nos habitants d'Arendelle préférés bien évidemment (d'ailleurs comment appelle-t-on un habitant d'Arendelle? Un Arendèlois?).**

 **Cela dit ce quatrième chapitre est un peu spécial. Il marque le premier tournant de l'histoire. Ce n'est pas le plus grand ou le plus important, mais il va un peu changer la donne.**

 **Je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture ! Amusez-vous bien !**

 **Chapitre 4 : Séparation**

« Hey Créo ! Tu as vu ça ? Ces longues robes sont si étranges...Comment les habitants d'ici font-ils pour ne pas mourir de chaud ? »

La vieille vendeuse de vêtements, dont la petite échoppe se trouvait au centre de la place du marché, eut un air particulièrement mécontent à l'entente de la réflexion de Moana.

Créo soupira.

« Toi par contre tu vas mourir de froid en étant si peu habillée.

_ Et être arrêtée pour exhibitionnisme. »

Créo et Moana se retournèrent vers la vieille femme qui croisa les bras narquoisement.

« Et je me moquerai de vous. Beaucoup.

_ On vous a rien demandé à vous.

_ C'est quoi de l'exhibitionnisme ?

_ Rien, t'occupe Princesse. Juste un délire de vieille folle.

_ Je vous demande pardon petite effrontée ?! »

La vieille vendeuse et Créo se toisèrent. Si leur différence de taille était assez impressionnante (la dame ne devait pas dépasser les 1m50, tandis que la fantomatique brune mesurait près d'1m70), l'aura féroce qu'elles dégageaient semblait la même.

« Vous m'avez bien entendu...Vieille peau.

_ De mon temps ne pas respecter les personnes âgées apportait honte à toute une famille...Dommage que cela n'ait pas perduré de nos jours, pauvre petite sotte démoniaque. »

Les deux femmes s'engagèrent alors dans une dispute des plus colorées sous les yeux interloqués des passants. Moana, connaissant le caractère de sa camarade, décida de ne pas intervenir. Histoire de ne pas figurer sur la liste de ses prochaines victimes. Elle profita de ce temps de répit pour observer l'échoppe. Les vêtements exposés avaient tous une couleur et un style différent. Tant de variété surprenait la jeune héritière. Même leur texture semblait varier pour chaque habit ! Elle était assez impressionnée à l'idée que les habitants d'Arendelle accordent autant d'importance à leur manière de se vêtir.

Le regard de l'élue de l'Océan se posa alors sur un chaperon de couleur rouge. Elle le prit avec enthousiasme et interrompit la discussion enflammée des deux harpies.

« Regarde Créo ! Il a la même couleur que tes yeux ! Il est beau non ?»

La vieille vendeuse sourit alors de toutes ses dents.

« En voilà une qui a de bons goûts ! Je l'ai cousu de mes mains. Il m'a prit plusieurs mois. Ma plus belle pièce.»

Les yeux de Moana s'illuminèrent.

« Vraiment ?! Incroyable. Vous êtes très douée Madame !

_ Oh voyons, vous allez me faire rougir !

_ Je suis sérieuse ! Mon peuple respecte toutes les personnes ayant un attrait pour la création. Ce sont les Dieux qui vous ont accordé ce talent. Vous devez être quelqu'un de particulièrement vénérable pour être aussi douée. »

La grand-mère eut un petit rire gêné. L'assurance avec laquelle la jeune fille vantait ses mérites était aussi embarrassante que flatteuse. Pour une vieille femme seule comme elle, cela faisait bizarre. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude des compliments.

« Vous savez comment réchauffer les cœurs ma petite ! Cela m'étonne que vous voyagiez avec un monstre.

_ Je suis sérieuse Madame! Même si je pense que ce vêtement irait mieux à Créo qu'à moi. »

L'intéressée tourna des yeux ennuyés vers sa camarade. Elle ignora le regard perçant que lui jeta soudainement la vendeuse.

« Désolée de décevoir, mais on n'a pas l'argent pour se payer des vêtements. Navrée de couper ta soudaine envie d'achat compulsif Princesse.

_ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vous l'offre. »

Deux paires d'yeux dévisagèrent l'habitante d'Arendelle. Le sourire de Moana s'élargit. Elle courut enlacer la grand-mère qui rigola devant tant d'enthousiasme. Créo fit la moue.

« On peut savoir pourquoi vous m'offrez quelque chose vous ? »

Se détachant de l'élue de l'Océan, la vendeuse lui rendit son regard.

« Ce n'est pas pour vous. Mais pour la petite. Vous voyez bien que ça lui fait plaisir que vous receviez ce chaperon.

_ Ma question reste la même. Pourquoi ce cadeau ?

_ Une vieille femme ne peut pas faire plaisir à une jeune emplie d'espoir et de gentillesse ?

_ Non. C'est louche. »

Moana fronça les sourcils face à la rude attitude de sa camarade mais fut arrêtée par la vieille femme qui l'interpella.

« Ma petite, votre amie est insupportable. Elle a un sérieux problème je pense.

_ Je sais. Je travaille chaque jour à la rendre plus aimable.

_ Et bien ! Bon courage !

_ C'est ça, faites comme si je n'étais pas là surtout. »

Moana et la vieille éclatèrent alors de rire sous les yeux agacés de la brune.

« Vous êtes certaine que l'on peut le prendre néanmoins ? C'est une de vos créations après tout...

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je peux en coudre d'autres ! Personne ne fait attention à mon échoppe. Ça me fait plaisir de voir des jeunes aussi émerveillés à la vue de pièces faites mains. »

Moana prit à nouveau la grand-mère dans ses bras tout en la remerciant affectueusement.

Créo grimaça.

« Vous avez bientôt terminé ? Non parce que tu as une tribu qui t'attend Princesse.

_ Ah c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié ! »

La femme aux yeux rouges roula des yeux. Elles avaient passé des heures à chercher des revendeurs de poissons. Maintenant qu'elles en avaient trouvé deux ayant l'air honnêtes, Moana oubliait pourquoi elles étaient présentes ici ? Cette gamine franchement…

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil empli de méfiance à la grand-mère et commença à partir en direction du port. Moana et la vendeuse échangèrent des adieux chaleureux. L'élue de l'Océan prit le chaperon et couru vers sa camarade sous le regard amusé de la mamie.

-o-

« Je n'imaginais pas le peuple d'Arendelle aussi charmant ! Je pense que l'on va rester quelques temps ici. J'aimerais bien montrer à Maman ce petit magasin...

_ Tu es trop crédule. La gentillesse n'est jamais gratuite.

_ Et toi Créo tu es trop méfiante. D'ailleurs c'était quoi ce comportement ? Même moi je t'ai trouvé impolie. Et je suis certaine que n'importe quel peuple t'aurait jugée ainsi. »

Créo soupira mais décida de ne pas répondre. Moana avait tendance à s'attacher beaucoup trop facilement aux inconnus. Possiblement car elle n'en avait pas beaucoup rencontré jusqu'à présent, ayant vécu la majeure partie de sa vie avec un petit peuple. Cela dit, le monde n'était pas aussi accueillant que les Motunuis. Avec une telle attitude, elle et les siens allaient aisément se faire berner. Ce n'était pas bon.

…

Depuis quand Créo s'inquiétait pour ces barbares déjà ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil fugace à Moana.

Certainement depuis que cette idiote avait décidé de faire d'elle son amie.

En même temps, c'était grâce à sa naïveté que Créo était encore en vie aujourd'hui. Elle lui en devait une belle. Son humeur constamment joyeuse et ses questions débiles allaient certainement lui manquer...Sans doute. Ces deux semaines n'avaient pas été totalement désagréables après tout.

Arrivées au port, les deux femmes se firent face. L'héritière des Motunuis sourit tristement.

« Bien. Il est temps de nous dire au revoir je suppose. »

Créo acquiesça.

« Oui il semblerait. En mon absence, essaie de ne pas mener ta tribu vers une mort certaine.

_ Et toi en mon absence, essaie de devenir plus aimable.

_ Jamais.

_ Et trouve-toi des amis.

_ Jamais. »

Moana pouffa. Autant demander à Maui de ne pas parler de sa petite personne pendant plus de deux jours.

L'héritière sentit soudain des coups sur sa jambe. Étonnée, elle baissa les yeux.

« Hei Hei ?

_ Ah tiens manquait plus que lui. »

Le poulet s'était en effet éloigné de la flotte et avait rejoint les deux camarades pour une raison inconnue. L'héritière fronça les sourcils. Surprenant que les Motunuis le laissent sans surveillance...

Quoiqu'en y repensant, Hei Hei savait passer inaperçu quand il le voulait. Peut-être s'était-il échappé de son bon vouloir, avec une idée en tête ?

Sans doute parce que...

« Tu veux partir avec Créo ? »

Moana le prit dans ses bras et le tendit vers son amie qui le fixa d'un air dégoûté.

« Ça m'étonnerait fort Princesse. Il s'est juste perdu et ne sait pas quoi faire de ses pattes... »

Le coq hurla à l'entente de cette phrase et loucha.

« Regarde ça, il est ridicule bon sang ! »

Un autre hurlement de l'animal.

« Mais arrête ça ! Tu me casses les oreilles Poulet débile ! »

Un cri plus strident que les précédents fut sa réponse.

« Tu m'énerves ! »

Nouveau cri.

« Bon ça va ! Ça va je te prends avec moi t'es content ?! »

Le poulet se contenta de balancer sa tête de droite à gauche en caquetant légèrement, ne cessant de loucher.

« Et bien, vous formez déjà une belle équipe tous les deux ! Moi-même je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il disait !

_ Ah parce que tu crois que j'ai compris ce qu'il disait là ?! Tu veux juste me le refiler parce que tu sais pas quoi en faire pas vrai ?! »

Non. En vérité Moana commençait à avoir peur que les membres de la tribu ne se décident à réellement le cuisiner. C'était une demande de plus en plus récurrente ces derniers-temps. Et puis au fond, même si cela lui faisait mal au cœur de l'admettre, Hei Hei serait plus heureux sur la terre ferme. L'empêcher de se noyer toutes les 10 minutes était particulièrement lassant à la longue. Au moins avec Créo, il serait en sécurité. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si c'était pour toujours. Moana, pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas vraiment, savait qu'elle reverrait Créo. Elle en était certaine. Après tout, l'Océan les avait bien fait se rencontrer pour une raison…Et elle doutait que c'était simplement pour emmener la brune à Arendelle et lui donner un coq.

La Motunui sourit.

« Considère cela comme un cadeau en souvenir de mon peuple.

_ Un poison en souvenir de ton peuple oui. Et puis tu m'as déjà offert le chaperon.

_ Techniquement, c'est la vendeuse qui te l'a offert.

_ C'est la même chose.

_ Tu sais très bien que non. Et puis au moins tu as un ami à tes côtés maintenant !

_ Un poulet dont la présence de cerveau est questionnable pour ami...Merci bien.

_ Il va veiller sur toi ! Comme il l'a fait lors de mon périple d'il y a deux ans ! »

Créo eut l'air sceptique.

« Promis, quand on se reverra, je te raconterai en détail mon périple avec Maui. Tu sauras à quel point Hei Hei peut être impressionnant ! »

Quand on se reverra hein...

Créo soupira une nouvelle fois mais décida de prendre le poulet que lui tendait l'héritière.

« Très bien. Si un jour on se revoit, je cuisinerai Hei Hei pour fêter nos retrouvailles.

_ Et après ce sont nous les barbares ?! »

Elles pouffèrent alors de rire en même temps. Chose rare pour la brune aux yeux rouges dont les seuls sourires étaient habituellement narquois. Elle se surprit à réellement s'amuser. Cette gamine avait un don pour alléger les cœurs. La vieille peau avait raison.

« Au revoir Moana.

_ A bientôt Créo. Adieu Hei Hei, tu es le meilleur poulet du monde.»

Puis sans un regard en arrière, elles se séparèrent. Moana se dirigeant vers son peuple. Créo, avec Hei Hei sous le coude, marchant vers l'inconnu.

-o-

 **Fin du chapitre 4!**

 **Moana et Créo qui se séparent. Leurs routes ne se recroiseront pas avant un long moment. Cela peut vous paraître rapide mais Moana va devoir évoluer à Arendelle sans Créo. Pour le moment, elles n'ont pas besoin d'être aux côtés l'une de l'autre pour avancer. Cela ne veut pas dire que l'esprit des Motunuis ne continuera pas de rester auprès de notre Créo. Elle a en effet Hei Hei à ses côtés! Hei Hei qui, lui, sera un soutien majeur pour elle.**

 **Prochain chapitre, Moana va rencontrer...Quelqu'un d'important!**

 **Adieu et mangez beaucoup de pâtes de fruits!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cinquième chapitre dans la même semaine que le quatrième ! Yeah !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 5 : Des brigands inoffensifs**

Marchant le long d'une avenue assez peuplée, Créo réfléchissait, Hei Hei n'ayant pas quitté ses bras depuis le début de sa marche.

Maintenant seule dans un pays qu'elle ne connaissait que par les livres, elle allait devoir se la jouer fine. Arendelle n'était pas coupé de tout, contrairement au peuple Motunui. Les autorités avaient sûrement entendu parler d'elle à un moment ou à un autre, même si il était certain que personne ne connaissait son visage. Il allait falloir qu'elle évite tout problème lors de son séjour ici. Sans le savoir, Moana et ses camarades l'avaient bien aidé en la déposant ici. Car Arendelle n'était pas particulièrement militarisé : l'armée étant présente surtout pour montrer qu'elle existait. En même temps si la rumeur sur les immenses pouvoirs de la reine était fondée, peu de pays oseraient chercher quelconque conflit. Enfin, seuls les hautes sphères et les habitants d'Arendelle étaient tenus dans le secret. Les gens du bas peuple venant d'un pays étranger comme Créo n'avaient pas vraiment été mis dans la confidence quant à cette « magie de glace » si énigmatique. Les pouvoirs de Sa Majesté ne pouvaient très bien être que de simples chimères.

Là aussi, cela l'arrangerait. Avoir une sorcière dans les pattes ne pouvait que lui attirer des ennuis. Surtout ces temps-ci.

Non. Créo avait décidé. Pas la peine de voyager plus loin. Elle était bien assez éloignée de sa terre natale pour que personne ne soupçonne quoique ce soit. Elle allait donc rester à Arendelle, trouver un travail, s'acheter une maison et vivre tranquillement avec Poulet débile jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Sans faire de vague. Sans rien. Elle avait bien mérité la paix après tout.

Elle se demandait d'ailleurs s'il était utile d'encore changer d'identité ici. Elle chuchota à Hei Hei :

« T'en penses quoi toi ? Je devrais continuer à m'appeler Créo ou trouver un autre nom ?

_ ?

_ Mouais, c'est vrai que j'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination...Et puis il n'y a que les Motunuis qui me connaissent sous ce nom-là. Ici personne n'y verra quoique ce soit.

_ ?

_ En plus il est court. Deux syllabes c'est pratique.

_ ?

_ Mais j'aimerais bien quelque chose de plus classe quand même. »

Des murmures interrompirent cette discussion hautement intellectuelle. Levant les yeux, Créo vit un spectacle qui la fit grimacer.

Devant elle se trouvait Tui, le père de Moana, se tenant derrière un homme imposant (probablement un soldat au vu de sa tenue). Ce dernier semblait être engagé dans une profonde discussion avec une jeune fille rousse qui paraissait particulièrement minuscule à côté du Motonui et du militaire. Ces barbares avaient déjà réussi à se faire arrêter ? Sérieusement ?

Voyant que, tout comme elle, les gens observaient la scène d'un air interloqué, la fantomatique brune caressa Poulet débile d'un geste apaisant et décida de ne pas trop traîner dans les environs.

Très honnêtement, entre sa sûreté et celle de Monsieur le Papa crédule des îles, elle avait fait son choix. Pas question que Créo risque sa liberté pour ces barbares. Elle ne leur devait plus rien désormais. En aidant Moana à leur trouver des revendeurs pour le poisson, sa dette était acquittée. Point.

Sans un regard, elle se détourna donc du spectacle et se fraya discrètement un chemin à travers la foule.

De longues minutes plus tard, elle fut soulagée d'enfin arriver au bout de l'immense avenue. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour respirer l'air frais lorsque soudain, un poids entra en collision avec elle, la faisant trébucher et lâcher Hei Hei. Créo eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'elle vit l'animal s'enfuir en courant, totalement paniqué.

Oh non...Si Moana savait qu'elle avait perdu Poulet débile seulement une heure après leur séparation...

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis vraiment désolée ! J'étais pressée, je voulais retourner au château au plus vite, je ne vous ai pas vu, quelle horreur, je ne... »

Créo grogna méchamment, coupant la lourde masse qui se trouvait sur son pauvre corps meurtri.

« La ferme, dégagez de là déjà, je peux plus respirer. »

L'inconnue se releva rapidement tout en recommençant à se perdre dans des excuses. A chaque mot, sa voix semblait gagner en intensité...Pouvait-elle être plus bruyante si elle le pouvait ?

« Ça va ça va arrêtez de vous excuser vous m'agacez.

_ Mais vous êtes sûre d'aller bien ? »

Créo se releva à son tour et étudia cette empotée. Bien sa veine, il s'agissait de la rousse qui parlait avec le soldat quelques minutes auparavant. Elle la toisa d'un œil mauvais.

« Aussi bien que quelqu'un qui vient de se faire écraser par une petite imbécile. Vous devriez faire un régime. »

La jeune femme, qui s'apprêtait à de nouveau demander pardon, se stoppa net. Un régime ? Non mais sérieusement ?

« Quel toupet ! Je suis désolée de vous être rentrée dedans. Mais vous pourriez vous montrer plus polie quand même.

_ A cause de vous j'ai perdu mon poulet de compagnie.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison pour m'insulter !

_ Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?! Et puis vous vous êtes vue vous ? Grande pimbêche, vous êtes certainement plus lourde que moi !

_ Je n'ai pas de ventre qui dépasse de ma robe moi. Et puis au moins j'ai la délicatesse de passer inaperçue. Vous, avec votre style vestimentaire laissant à désirer et votre grande bouche qui ne fait que hurler, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit le cas. »

Incroyable, cette femme était d'une impolitesse et d'une méchanceté dépassant l'entendement. La jeune rousse croisa les bras rageusement et leva la tête d'un air hautain. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à annoncer ne lui plaisait pas, car chercher ainsi des noises à une inconnue était puéril, surtout pour elle. Mais, comme d'habitude, ses mots dépassèrent sa pensée avant qu'elle n'ait pu les arrêter.

« Vous devriez surveiller votre langage Madame. Vous pourriez avoir des ennuis avec moi. »

Petit rire ironique.

« Bien sûr. Vous allez appeler votre méchant petit-ami à l'aide c'est ça ?

_ Non. Mais ma sœur pourrait très bien faire l'affaire. En tant que reine, je suis certaine qu'elle pourrait vous envoyer en prison juste pour m'avoir vexée. »

Créo, ayant le teint particulièrement pale de base, blanchit encore plus. Maintenant que cette gamine l'évoquait, il était vrai qu'elle avait déjà vu cette tête quelque part...Le soir en feuilletant les livres de la bibliothèque...

« Vous...Êtes la princesse d'Arendelle ?

_ Anna oui. Vous ne devez pas être d'ici pour paraître ainsi surprise.»

Oh non...Quelle galère.

« J'attends des excuses maintenant. »

Ceci fit retrouver un semblant de couleur sur le visage de la brune. Elle répondit au tac au tac.

« Alors là certainement pas.

_ Pardon ?!

_ C'est de votre faute si on en est là. Et en plus je n'ai fait qu'énoncer des vérités. Si vous êtes susceptible c'est pas mon problème.

_ Non mais on rêve là ! Si je suis susceptible, vous, vous êtes insupportable ! »

_ Bien sûr bien sûr.

Créo se massa les tempes en fermant les yeux pendant que Sa Majesté Anna fulminait. Cette discussion ne menait à rien.

« Bon écoutez, plus on perdra notre temps à nous chamailler, plus mon poulet s'éloignera. Et j'ai pas envie de fouiller tout votre royaume miteux pour le retrouver. En plus je suis sûre que vous avez mieux à faire vous aussi...Comme vous maquiller...Ou vous plaindre toute la journée pendant que votre sœur fait tout le boulot...Des trucs de princesse quoi. »

Anna grinça des dents. En effet cette discussion tournait en rond. Et elle sentait que si elle répondait quoique ce soit, ça n'allait pas finir. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi impulsif que la princesse, ce type de personnage aigri était un poison. Une véritable mèche pouvant déclencher un feu ardent rien qu'en prononçant deux mots. Il fallait qu'elle se retienne. Elle n'était plus une adolescente.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Anna hocha la tête.

« Vous avez certainement raison. Désolée de vous avoir ainsi menacée. Bon courage pour retrouver votre compagnon perdu. »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à son interlocutrice de répondre qu'elle tourna les talons et reprit sa course en direction du château. Dans n'importe quelle autre situation elle aurait proposé à l'inconnue de l'aider à retrouver son poulet. Mais elle n'en avait ni le temps, ni l'envie. Et même si cette femme semblait ne pas connaître le royaume, Anna était persuadée qu'une telle sorcière saurait se débrouiller.

De son côté, Créo haussa les épaules et reprit la route. Fantastique. Quelles étaient les probabilités pour tomber sur la princesse franchement ? Elle se maudissait. Bien que Sa Majesté Anna ne semblait pas être du genre à envoyer n'importe qui au cachot pour des broutilles (sinon Créo serait déjà en prison en ce moment-même), ce n'était pas bon. Se mettre à dos l'héritière du trône lors de son premier jour...Elle pouvait se moquer des Motunuis tiens...

Créo soupira. Quelle mauvaise journée.

Sa liste de choses à faire avait augmenté. Premièrement trouver un job, deuxièmement retrouver Poulet débile. En espérant que ce dernier ne soit pas déjà mort, écrasé sous le poids de sa stupidité.

-o-

Moana lorgnait le bateau principal de la flotte des Motunuis d'un air méfiant. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si quelque chose était arrivé à son peuple. Pourtant elle et Créo n'étaient parties que quelques heures. En plus de cela elles avaient déjà trouvé des acheteurs potentiels. De fait, la jeune femme revenait avec une bonne nouvelle, ce n'était donc pas la peine de s'inquiéter de quoique ce soit pas vrai ?

Elle s'apprêta à monter lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le bras. Il s'agissait d'un homme assez massif, blond et qui semblait plutôt sympathique. Le visage inquiet, il prit la parole.

« Vous ne devriez pas monter dans ce bateau. Les soldats de la reine l'ont réquisitionné. Vous pourriez vous faire arrêter. »

Réquisitionné? Qu'était-ce donc ça encore ?

Voyant l'air interrogateur et passablement inquiet de la jeune femme, l'homme prit un air plus doux.

« Cette flotte ne semble pas entrer dans les normes instaurées par la régence. Je crois même qu'il s'agit de navires clandestins. Autant vous dire que les personnes qui s'y trouvent en ce moment avec les hommes de Marshal doivent certainement être des brigands de première catégorie ! Vous ne devriez pas traîner ici, c'est dangereux. »

Moana fronça les sourcils.

« À votre avis, pourquoi je comptais me rendre là-bas ? Je suis l'héritière de ces brigands figurez-vous !

_ Qu...Quoi ? Mais... »

Il était bouche-bée. N'était-ce pourtant pas assez évident que Moana avait un lien avec cette flotte? Pourquoi aurait-elle voulu monter dans le bateau sinon ?

Elle soupira et tenta de prendre un ton plus cordial.

« Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi nos bateaux ne sont-ils pas aux normes ? »

Il arqua un sourcil. Cette fille ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'idée qu'il se faisait des pirates.

« De ce que j'ai entendu, vous n'avez ni papier ni passeport. Le capitaine Marshal a emmené votre leader auprès de Sa Majesté pour une audience. Avec un peu de chance, elle le laissera partir sans jugement...

_ Jugement ?! »

Il leva les mains d'un geste apaisant.

« Du calme ! Si votre chef prouve sa bonne foi, lui et vos amis seront libres...A priori.

_ Comment ça a priori ? »

Il grimaça et Moana dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre murmurer.

« Et bien...Sa Majesté est assez connue pour son intransigeance... »

Elle crut distinguer un « et pour son incapacité à éprouver de l'empathie » mais préféra ne pas relever. Voyant le regard dépité de Moana, il se reprit en souriant doucement.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être particulièrement malveillante pourtant...Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Arendelle ? »

Elle lui sourit en retour et lui expliqua qu'elle et son peuple voyageaient depuis peu. Arpentant les mers et découvrant de nouvelles contrées. Elle omit de lui mentionner ses aventures avec Maui mais lui parla rapidement de Créo, qui l'avait rapidement briefée sur la situation des peuples « occidentaux », comme elle les appelait.

Étonnamment, cela ne semblait pas étonner l'homme plus que ça. Contrairement à sa camarade aux yeux rouges qui avait eu du mal à croire d'où venait les Motunuis. Mais si elle avait bien compris, le chef d'Arendelle avait des pouvoirs magiques. Son peuple était donc très certainement capable de s'adapter à n'importe quoi.

« En effet, votre situation risque de ne pas plaire à la reine, elle a tendance à se méfier des inconnus.

_ Vous pensez qu'elle va nous arrêter ? »

Il prit un air pensif.

« Je ne sais pas. Elle peut être assez imprévisible quand elle veut. Surtout en ce moment elle est tout le temps de mauvaise humeur...

_ Vous parlez comme si vous la connaissiez personnellement. »

Il eut un long soupir.

« C'est malheureusement le cas. »

Il lui tendit la main qu'elle serra avec force.

« Je m'appelle Kristoff. Fournisseur officiel de blocs de glace d'Arendelle et proche de Sa Majesté, pour mon plus grand déplaisir et du sien. »

Elle eut un petit rire.

« Moana, héritière de la tribu Motunui et touriste totalement perdue dans cet étrange monde.

_ Je vous assure qu'on reste tout aussi perdu que vous même en habitant ici depuis plusieurs années! »

Ils partagèrent un rire chaleureux.

Après avoir repris son calme, Moana se mit à réfléchir. Il fallait trouver un moyen de rejoindre son père. Pas question de le laisser seul.

« Dites-moi Kristoff...

_ On peut se tutoyer...Ça me fait toujours bizarre d'être traité comme quelqu'un d'important... »

Elle lui sourit. Pour un proche de la reine, il paraissait plutôt simple. Tout le contraire de ce qu'avait décrit Créo lorsqu'elle avait parlé des « gens de la cour, ces coincés psychopathes incapables de se mettre à la place du peuple ».

« Dis-moi Kristoff, tu crois que tu pourrais me conduire jusqu'à la reine ? Je voudrais aider mon père et éclaircir ce malentendu... »

Il croisa les bras et se gratta la tête d'un geste gêné.

« Je peux t'emmener au château si tu le souhaites...Mais en ce qui concerne la reine...Comme je te l'ai dit elle ne me porte pas particulièrement dans son cœur...

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Si je le savais...Toujours est-il qu'il n'est pas sûr que tu lui fasses bonne impression avec moi à tes cotés. »

Elle le prit par le bras avec force.

« Je m'en moque de ça ! Je veux juste aider mon père !

_ D'accord d'accord je t'y emmène, pas la peine de me pousser ! Tu es pire qu'Anna sérieusement... »

Elle ne lui demanda pas qui était cette Anna et se contenta de le suivre dans les rues du royaume. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, le blond sortit Moana de ses pensées.

« Au fait, tu es certaine que tu ne devrais pas plutôt rester avec ton peuple en attendant le retour de ton père ? »

Un embarrassant silence fut sa seule réponse.

Dans son allégresse, l'élue de l'Océan avait totalement oublié les Motunuis qui étaient restés sur le bateau avec les hommes de la reine ! En tant qu'héritière, figure d'autorité, elle aurait du privilégier leur sûreté plutôt que celle de son père...

La jeune femme grimaça. Encore une mauvaise décision à rajouter à sa longue liste...Même si elle était certaine d'en entendre parler, Moana décida de ne pas revenir sur son initiative. Pour elle, son père était le plus important. Après tout sans lui, personne ne l'écoutait. Donc au fond qu'elle soit auprès de sa tribu ou pas, cela ne changeait pas grand chose...

-o-

 **Fin du cinquième chapitre!**

 **Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'imagine très bien Moana et Kristoff s'entendre super bien, ils sont plutôt simples tous les deux...**

 **En tous cas, avec lui à ses côtés, Moana ne risque pas de faire l'unanimité au château, ça c'est sûr! On a plus qu'à lui souhaiter bon courage du coup.**

 **Prochain chapitre: des trolls effrayés, une Anna désabusée et une Créo agacée (pour changer)**

 **A plus tard et surtout, n'oubliez pas de vous méfier des glaces à la menthe. Ces choses-là sont maléfiques.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour !**

 **Aujourd'hui, un peu de trolls (c'est vrai qu'on ne les a pas vu depuis le prologue ceux-là), d'Anna (cet ange tombé du ciel) et de Créo (ce démon issu des enfers)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 6 : Une Terre malade**

Bulda et Cliff échangèrent un regard peiné. Après Grotto, c'était au tour de Mila. Que se passait-il chez les trolls enfin ?!

Cliff prit la main de sa femme tendrement.

« Cette épidémie commence à devenir inquiétante…

_ C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? »

Grotto avait été un enfant, de fait son corps ne devait pas encore avoir toutes ses fonctions immunitaires au plus haut. Mais Mila, elle, avait été dans la fleur de l'âge. Mourir si soudainement alors que sa santé était impeccable quelques jours plus tôt…Bulda passa sa main libre sur son visage, affolée.

« Ce sera bientôt notre tour Cliff… »

Il préféra ne rien répondre. Lorsque sa femme était stressée, mieux valait la laisser en paix. Elle avait toujours été la plus sensible du clan. Et le fait que cette épidémie touche des trolls plus jeunes qu'elle, qu'elle considérait comme ses enfants, la torturait. Doucement, il murmura.

« Tu as prévenu Kristoff ?

_ Non…Tu as vu comment il a réagi pour Grotto. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente coupable. Même Grand Pabbie ne connait pas la cause de cette maladie…

_ J'ai dit que je ne connaissais pas la cause. Mais seulement la cause de la conséquence. La cause de la maladie, elle, est simple à deviner. »

Le couple de troll se retourna vers leur chef, surpris de son intervention.

« Que voulez-vous dire par-là ? »

Il ne répondit pas et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, il fit des petits ronds sur l'herbe avec ses pieds, attirant l'attention générale sur le sol.

« La Terre…A toujours été notre mère, à nous les trolls. Elle nous nourrit, nous donne notre énergie, fait acquérir aux chefs de clan comme moi leur magie…La Terre est tout. Nous la vivons. Vous le ressentez lorsque vous prenez votre forme de rocher n'est-ce pas ? Cette énergie qui circule…Qui est votre, tout en ne l'étant pas. »

Le couple acquiesça, interdit.

« Lorsque la Terre va mal, nous le ressentons. Lorsqu'elle est en danger, nous le ressentons. Lorsqu'elle est malade, nous le devenons.

_ Vous voulez dire que si notre peuple va mal en ce moment, c'est parce que la Terre souffre ?

_ Oui…La cause de notre mal est la Terre. Mais ce n'est qu'une simple conséquence d'une souffrance plus profonde… »

Cliff et Bulda échangèrent un regard.

« Vous ne savez pas pourquoi la Terre va mal ?

_ Hélas non. Je suis incapable de vous le dire. Et incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Le destin est ainsi, certains de ses rouages tournent parfois. Emportant avec lui ce que nous chérissons. La Terre a beau être toute puissante, elle ne peut échapper à ce que lui réserve le destin. Le mystérieux destin. Tout ce que je peux affirmer, c'est que ce n'est pas un mal ordinaire qui touche notre mère. Il grandit de jour en jour. Se rapproche de jour en jour.

_ Comment un mal peut-il se rapprocher ? »

Un silence fut la seule réponse qu'obtint Bulda. Elle baissa la tête. Si Grand Pabbie ne pouvait rien y faire, alors ils étaient tous condamnés. Serrant la main de son mari avec une force désespérée, elle murmura.

« Oh Kristoff, j'espère que tout ira bien pour toi. »

-o-

Arrivée au château après une longue course, Anna put enfin reprendre sa respiration. Elle accosta Kai en lui demandant rapidement où se trouvait sa sœur.

« Je regrette Princesse. Sa Majesté est en ce moment-même en réunion avec le capitaine Marshal. Il semblerait que des brigands aient foulé le sol du pays. »

La princesse rousse serra les dents. Si elle n'avait pas perdu son temps avec la sorcière aux yeux rouges, elle aurait pu arriver avant Marshal et ainsi parler à Elsa en amont…

« Oui justement, c'est à propos de ça que je veux la voir. J'ai croisé Marshal sur la route. Après avoir un peu discuté avec lui et la personne arrêtée, j'en ai conclu que c'était une erreur. Cet homme n'est pas dangereux. C'est pour ça que je veux m'entretenir avec Elsa.

_ Sûrement si cette personne est inoffensive, Sa Majesté s'en rendra compte. »

Anna grogna. Un immigré clandestin sans aucun papier venant d'une île marquée sur aucune carte ? Elsa n'allait jamais le croire. Et Anna n'avait aucune confiance en sa sœur lorsqu'il s'agissait de juger une personne. Elle n'allait pas laisser parler ce pauvre Monsieur Tui.

Autant Elsa était une dirigeante particulièrement efficace, autant son empathie laissait à désirer. Ce n'était pas pour rien que depuis le début de son règne, les cachots étaient vides. Le taux de criminalité à Arendelle était au plus bas. Et lorsqu'incartade il y avait, tout ceci se réglait au cachot avec en prime une démonstration des pouvoirs d'Elsa. Rien que pour faire peur. Personne n'osait plus se mettre à dos la reine. Pour être honnête, Anna trouvait cela terrifiant. Si Elsa avait été quelqu'un de moins sage, ses pouvoirs auraient pu servir à torturer et terrifier bien des populations. Déjà qu'à Arendelle, bien des gens redoutaient un nouveau coup de folie depuis ce fameux incident du couronnement…

L'intransigeance d'Elsa et sa dureté affichée n'arrangeaient rien à son image. Une reine de glace dans tous les sens du terme, ça c'était sûr. Cela pouvait s'avérer très utile certes. Mais dans le cas présent, cela n'allait pas dans le sens d'Anna.

« Je t'en prie Kai laisse-moi lui parler c'est important…Non plus que ça. Je te l'ordonne Kai. Dis-moi où elle est ! »

Bon Elsa était certainement dans la salle du trône…Mais Kai n'avait pas besoin de savoir que si il refusait, Anna allait rentrer en douce.

« Je regrette Princesse. Sa Majesté m'a demandé de passer le mot afin qu'elle ne soit dérangée par personne.

_ Pas même moi ?

_ Pas même vous. »

Si sa sœur n'avait jamais dit clairement qu'elle éloignait Anna des affaires du royaume, là c'était plutôt clair.

-o-

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'altercation entre la princesse et Créo. Et dire que la femme aux yeux écarlates était agacée serait un euphémisme. Plutôt que de se concentrer sur la recherche de Hei Hei, elle avait préféré partir en quête d'un travail. Ne serait-ce que pour avoir la certitude de ne pas devoir dormir à la belle étoile durant les prochaines semaines. Malheureusement tout ceci avait été infructueux. De la plus étrange des manières.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Les habitants d'Arendelle s'étaient tous montrés particulièrement compréhensifs avec elle. De fait, à chaque refus, Créo avait droit à un regard particulièrement peiné et la recommandation d'une nouvelle boutique. Ainsi, elle avait passé la moitié de l'après-midi à faire des allées et venues entre les commerces sous les conseils de telle ou telle personne. Tant de générosité paraissait étrange.

Arrivée devant une nouvelle boutique, la femme leva les yeux vers l'étendard et grimaça. Évidemment…

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore petite peste ? »

La vieille peau de ce matin, forcément.

« Rebonjour, je suis à la recherche d'un emploi et suis venue vous proposer mes services. Monsieur Jean de l'auberge LaFontaine m'a conseillé votre boutique…»

Voyant le regard sceptique de la vendeuse, Créo tourna les talons.

« Mais vu que l'on se déteste mutuellement et que cette situation est franchement gênante, je vais partir tout de suite.

_ Vous portez mon chaperon. »

Créo se figea.

« Oui et alors ?

_ Il vous va bien. Votre amie avait raison. »

Elles se toisèrent. Créo n'arrivait pas à lire l'expression de la vieille femme. Cela la dérangeait. Elle croisa les bras défensivement.

« Encore une fois, je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous intéresse ? Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour vous le rembourser.

_ Je ne vous ai jamais demandé d'argent. Un cadeau est un cadeau.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ? Je suis pressée, je n'ai pas envie de bavarder. »

La vieille femme s'approcha de Créo et la fixa dans les yeux durant de longues minutes. Le visage fermé, comme si elle sondait son âme. La brune grinçait des dents. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Vraiment pas.

Au bout d'un moment, la commerçante sourit d'un air peiné.

« Je n'aimerais pas être dans votre peau ma fille. Toujours à vous méfier de tout comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une paranoïaque en face de moi. »

Petit rire cynique.

« Si vous saviez. »

Elle s'apprêta encore une fois à partir lorsqu'elle sentit une pression sur son bras. La vieille la retenait. Souriant d'un air taquin.

« Attendez un peu, je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais rien pour vous.

_ Pourquoi vous m'embaucheriez ?

_ Ah je n'ai jamais dit non plus que j'allais vous employer. Je ne vous supporterais pas plus d'une minute. Par contre j'ai un ami cherchant depuis plusieurs mois un assistant. Son commerce se trouve dans les montagnes. Et personne n'a envie d'aller là-bas malheureusement. Cela vous conviendrait ? »

Dans les montagnes ? Isolé de tout ? Parfait !

« Vous voulez dire que vous me recommanderiez à votre ami ? Pourquoi ?

_ Pour vous rendre service ? »

Regard mauvais.

« D'accord d'accord ! Je vous demanderais de faire la publicité de mon échoppe. Comme vous le savez, elle n'est pas en grande forme.

_ C'est le cas de le dire.

_ Vous êtes insupportable jeune fille. Mais oui, cela ne vous a pas échappé. Donc si vous pourriez parler de ma boutique à vos amis, cela m'arrangerait. »

Comme rassurée d'avoir à faire quelque chose en retour, Créo acquiesça vivement.

« Très bien, je ferai votre pub. Même si je n'ai pas d'ami… »

Sourire amusé. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas étonnant ?

« N'oubliez surtout pas de vanter les mérites de mes coutures faites mains. Montrez-leur bien votre chaperon surtout ! »

La vieille dame donna alors les coordonnés de son ami à Créo.

« Dites-lui que Mère-grand vous envoie. Je suis certaine que vous aurez automatiquement ses faveurs. »

La femme acquiesça et se détourna pour se mettre en route. Au bout de deux pas, elle s'arrêta néanmoins.

« Au fait, vous n'auriez pas vu passer un poulet par hasard ? »

Un poulet ?

Mère-grand pencha la tête sur le côté. Plus elle discutait avec cette enfant, plus elle se demandait quel était son problème.

-o-

 **Fin du sixième chapitre!**

 **Ce fut court mais sympathique à écrire!**

 **Cette pauvre Anna, mise dans l'ombre pour tout. Je la plains un peu...**

 **Sinon, le danger plane sur le royaume. Il s'installe, il arrive. Entre lui et toutes les histoires parallèles se passant entre nos héros, je me demande comment tout ça va être géré? Entre Elsa qui ne fait confiance à personne, Moana qui est dépassée par ce nouveau monde, Kristoff et Anna qui ne savent plus communiquer correctement et Créo qui se méfie de tout, ce n'est pas bien parti. Si une catastrophe arrive, nos héros ne pas sortis de l'auberge...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Moana découvre le château d'Arendelle…Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 7 : Le luxe royal**

Enfin le château ! Kristoff et Moana s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes pour reprendre leur souffle puis entreprirent de chercher la reine.

L'élue de l'Océan suivait Kristoff qui marchait en bombant le torse. Le menton levé et la démarche semblant calculée au millimètre, il paraissait fier de lui.

« Dis-moi Kristoff, pourquoi tu marches bizarrement ?

_ Biza…J'essayais de te montrer que j'étais super bien intégré ici ! Je marchais avec classe. »

Moana pouffa.

« Si tu prends tout le temps cet air de canard, ça ne m'étonne pas que la reine ne t'aime pas…

_ Oui c'est ça moque-toi tiens ! Tu ne comprends rien à la haute société de toutes manières… »

Cette fois, Moana rigola bruyamment. Elle était certaine que dans n'importe quelle société, la démarche de Kristoff était ridicule.

Ils continuèrent pendant plusieurs minutes de tourner dans les couloirs du château. La jeune héritière tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas se laisser distraire par les tapisseries et le luxe étrange qui se dégageait de la bâtisse. C'était magnifique vraiment. Mais elle devait se concentrer sur son objectif : son père.

Elle vit un étrange dessin d'un homme moustachu particulièrement réaliste.

Moana ! Concentration !

Elle fut sortie de ses rêveries par Kristoff qui accosta un homme vêtu de noir. Se tenant particulièrement droit, l'interpellé paraissait ennuyé par l'arrivée du blond.

« Bonjour Kai ! »

Le dit Kai lui rendit brièvement ses salutations. Il avait l'air pressé. Ou juste impatient de ne plus parler à Kristoff. Difficile à dire.

Sentant son temps compté avant d'être envoyé baladé, le fournisseur de blocs de glace s'empressa de demander au domestique où se trouvait la reine.

« Je regrette Monsieur, Sa Majesté est dans la salle du trône en train de régler une affaire importante. Elle ne peut recevoir personne.

_ Et si je vous dis que je suis ici pour l'aider à régler cette affaire ?

_ Je vous répondrais que vous pourriez toujours lui parler plus tard. Sur ce Monsieur, j'ai moi aussi du travail à faire.

_ Quoi ? Non mais atten…Dez… »

Sans ajouter un mot, Kai partit dignement.

Moana croisa les bras.

« Et bien tu n'avais pas menti quand tu disais être parfaitement intégré…

_ Oh ça va n'en rajoute pas ! Kai est juste le domestique qui m'aime le moins. Enfin avec Gerda…Et Claire…Et Paul… »

Bon en clair personne ne l'aimait pas vrai ?

Moana ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Kristoff s'acharnait à rester dans cet endroit alors qu'il n'était visiblement pas le bienvenu. Une fois cette histoire avec son père réglée, elle lui poserait certainement la question. Peut-être était-ce une coutume d'Arendelle d'habiter près de ses ennemis.

« Bon en tous cas, Kai nous aura au moins appris que Sa Majesté était dans la salle du trône. Autant directement aller là-bas, on avisera après. »

La Motunui acquiesça vivement. Aviser après coup, ça elle savait faire !

Ils déambulèrent alors plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver devant une immense porte fermée. Moana était bouche-bée, on aurait dit une sculpture tant il y avait de détails dans cette construction. La salle se trouvant derrière devait être particulièrement importante pour être scellée avec une telle attention. Elle baissa les yeux et vit que, de dos, collée à la porte, se trouvait une femme.

Kristoff fronça les sourcils.

« Anna ? »

La dite Anna sursauta et se retourna vivement d'un mouvement effrayé. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de son petit-ami, elle eut un soupir de soulagement.

« Tu m'as fait peur Kristoff !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Moi ? Mais rien enfin j'espio…Je veux dire ! Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il la regarda d'un air suspicieux.

« Je voudrais voir ta sœur…Il y a un petit problème avec le père de cette jeune fille… »

Moana, pas du tout gênée d'être le centre d'attention, couru prendre les mains d'Anna. Puis, sous les yeux éberlués des deux habitants d'Arendelle, elle s'exclama :

« Vous êtes la sœur de la reine ?! Mais c'est fantastique je suis enchantée !

_ Moi…Aussi je suppose ?

_ Je suis Moana de Motunui ! Dites-moi, vous pensez pouvoir nous aider à parler à votre sœur ? »

Anna pencha la tête sur le côté. Motunui hein…

De son côté, Kristoff eut un reniflement de dédain.

« Désolé Moana, mais je ne pense pas qu'Anna nous soit très utile. »

Ceci eut l'effet d'une bombe pour la princesse rousse. Quel toupet celui-là ! Elle serait très certainement plus utile que lui, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire encore ?!

« On ne t'a rien demandé Kristoff ! Et pour information, moi aussi je voulais parler à Elsa à propos d'un Motunui, alors tu peux fermer ton clapet !

_ Quoi vraiment ? Quelle coïncidence ! »

Anna sourit devant la candide joie de Moana. Kristoff se contenta de rouler des yeux.

« Oui enfin manifestement tu n'as pas encore trouvé le moyen d'entrer voir Sa Majesté. J'en conclu qu'elle n'a pas accepté d'être dérangée…Même pas par toi. »

Ouch.

Moana regardait l'échange de regards noirs qui se jouait devant elle. Alala, si ses seuls alliés se battaient, elle n'allait pas en finir. Elle s'apprêta à s'exprimer lorsqu'un bruit sourd provenant de devant eux retentit. L'immense porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec un écho pour révéler le capitaine Marshal, qui avait les traits particulièrement tirés.

Sans un mot, il invita les trois camarades à entrer dans la salle. Moana, Kristoff et Anna furent accueillis par un Tui qui leur souriait avec amusement et une Elsa assise sur son trône dont le visage fermé ne présageait rien de bon. Kristoff déglutit. Il n'aimait pas cette expression sur le regard de son monarque. Vraiment pas. Et voyant comment Anna se triturait les mains, il n'était pas le seul.

La reine, fixant Anna avec des yeux de faucon, prit la parole d'un air sévère.

« J'étais persuadée d'avoir bien dit à Kai de faire en sorte que ne je sois pas dérangée. Mais au vu de tout le raffut que vous avez tous trois provoqué, je suppose que tu n'as pas compris le message Anna. »

La princesse tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son stress. Rarement sa sœur la regardait avec une telle raideur. D'habitude, Anna faisait partie de ceux qui se moquaient des personnes victimes de ce regard. Là, elle ne savait que répondre. Fallait-il répondre déjà ? Non parce que ça allait peut-être empirer la situation ? Bon il s'agissait d'Elsa quand même. Elle était douce comme un agneau glacé ! Ou pas.

« Oui…Non c'est que. Oui j'ai bien compris le message mais c'est que tu vois. Je suis ta sœur…Tu…Tu te souviens que je suis ta sœur pas vrai ? Et vu que je suis ta bien-aimée sœur qui partage toujours ses chocolats de Noël avec toi parce que tu y es encore plus accro que moi, et bien je me suis dit. Tu vois. Que j'allais essayer de t'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Parce que ce Monsieur là, rebonjour au fait… »

Tui lui fit un petit coucou de la main.

« Et bien ce Monsieur il n'est pas méchant ! Donc sois gentille avec lui ! S'il-te-plait ? »

Elsa se massa les tempes. Sa sœur allait causer sa mort un jour.

-o-

De son côté, Créo n'avait cessé, depuis plusieurs heures, de rechercher Hei Hei. Avant d'aller voir la boutique conseillée par Mère-grand, elle se devait de retrouver son imbécile de poulet. Pour le moment, tout ceci avait été infructueux néanmoins. A croire qu'à Arendelle, il était plus facile de trouver un emploi qu'un animal se cognant sur tous les murs croisant son chemin. La femme se demanda s'il ne serait pas plus sage d'abandonner. Après tout le pays était vaste...Et elle devait encore se présenter à son possible futur patron ainsi que trouver un endroit où dormir durant la nuit...

Sans grande conviction, elle alla voir la bijoutière dont l'étendard était au grand air.

« Rebonjour Madame, comment se passe votre recherche d'emploi ? »

Créo eut un sourire pincé. Comme la plupart des personnes qu'elle avait côtoyé ce jour-là, la vendeuse de bijoux avait été d'une incroyable amabilité. La brune aux yeux rouges aurait presque regretté de ne pas pouvoir lui acheter quoique ce soit pour la remercier de son accueil. Cet environnement était si différent de ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à présent...Les Motunuis aussi avaient été particulièrement avenants. Sans rien demander en retour, ils lui avaient sauvé la vie.

Créo ne comprenait pas et se méfiait toujours de ces sourires et promesses affichés. Pourtant elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : à Arendelle comme chez les Motunuis, l'humanité était une valeur indiscutable. Tout ceci la mettait mal-à-l'aise. Mais autant le peuple de l'Ouest la rassurait en ne cachant pas sa méfiance envers elle (Taui le pêcheur en particulier), autant la gentillesse de la communauté d'Arendelle...

Néanmoins elle se devait de faire bonne figure. Ce serait particulièrement idiot de rechigner sur les services qu'on lui rendait. Sans compter que cette bijoutière, par exemple, n'avait rien à gagner en la trompant. Créo n'était pas exactement une figure de richesse, de beauté ou de crédulité. C'était inscrit sur son visage que si quelque chose n'allait pas dans son sens elle l'abandonnait.

« Bien je vous remercie. En vérité je reviens vers vous pour vous demander si, par hasard, vous n'auriez pas vu un poulet se balader dans le coin ?

_ Vous parlez du poulet que portiez dans vos bras tout-à l'heure ? »

Créo acquiesça. La bijoutière réfléchit quelques instants avant d'avoir son regard s'illuminer.

« Oh c'était donc le votre !

_ Vous l'avez vu?! »

Alors là comme coup de chance...

« Oui...Enfin c'était il y a plusieurs heures. Je l'ai aperçu partir avec Olaf en direction des montagnes.

_ Olaf ?

_ Oui, Olaf, notre mascotte locale. Enfin il semblait plus traîner votre poulet qu'autre chose. J'ai supposé qu'ils étaient amis. »

Ami avec Poulet débile? Tout ceci ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle remercia rapidement la vendeuse et partit en direction des montagnes. Aucune chance de retrouver Hei Hei maintenant. Ce Olaf pouvait être n'importe où, perdu dans une forêt de sapins...Quelle veine.

Cela dit, avec un peu de chance, elle tomberait sur lui en allant chez le commerçant conseillé par Mère-grand. Après tout, lui aussi se trouvait dans les montagnes...

-o-

 **Fin du chapitre 7!**

 **Alala nos pauvres comparses se retrouvent face à une Elsa agacée, tout ceci semble sentir le roussi!**

 **Et Créo...Notre pauvre Créo qui n'avance pas dans sa recherche de poulet...Et Olaf qui ramène sa fraise en plus de ça. Notre pauvre Créo les cumule vraiment.**

 **En attendant le prochain chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne journée!**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de vénérer Nintendo. Parce que Nintendo, c'est la vie.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je remercie ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori, j'espère ne pas décevoir vos attentes pour la suite !**

 **Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 8 : Le rencontre des chefs**

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque Créo vit enfin l'ombre d'une bâtisse. Sérieusement ces montagnes…Ah elle la retenait la vieille peau et ses plans foireux ! Quelle idiote de lui avoir fait confiance aussi aveuglément elle aussi…Créo n'avait certainement pas prévu que les indications de la mamie furent aussi peu précises. Elle n'avait certainement pas prévu que tout se ressemblerait dans cette foutue forêt. Elle n'avait certainement pas prévu de se perdre et d'ainsi écouler un temps précieux (qu'elle aurait pu passer à chercher un endroit où dormir peut-être ?!). Et bon sang elle n'avait certainement pas prévu d'être obligée de traverser une rivière. Une. Putain. De. Rivière.

Elle était trempée.

Même avec les barbares elle avait réussi à ne pas être trempée. Elle n'aimait pas l'eau. Surtout quand il faisait froid. Bon d'accord il faisait super chaud. Mais dans la nuit il ferait froid. Et avoir des vêtements mouillés était l'idéal pour tomber malade. Et ça ce n'était. Pas. Possible !

Créo les détestait tous de toutes manières. Que ce soit Moana. Ou Vieille peau. Ou son possible futur employeur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu mais qui déjà lui faisait une mauvaise impression. Ou Poulet débile. Ou ce Olaf. Déjà c'était quoi ce nom-là. Olaf ? Ses parents avaient quoi, 7 ans d'âge mental pour appeler ce pauvre gosse comme ça ?!

En pestant contre le monde, la fantomatique brune s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte du chalet lorsqu'elle entendit un grognement à sa droite. Elle se retourna et vit un renne qui la fixait d'un air renfrogné.

« Quoi t'as un problème ? »

Le renne ne lui répondit pas bien sûr. Elle secoua la tête et entra. L'ambiance de la petite bâtisse était chaleureuse. En hiver, avec cette petite cheminée, il faisait certainement bon de s'y attarder. De par la position des objets, Créo conclut qu'il s'agissait d'une petite échoppe. Elle se dirigea alors vers le comptoir et fut accueillie par un imposant homme, qui semblait beaucoup trop joyeux à son goût.

« Hu hu, bienvenue chez Oaken commerce et sauna. L'été approche, je vous conseille ma nouvelle gamme de crème solaire. Très utile pour les peaux blanches. »

Créo eut un soupir de soulagement. Oaken commerce, de grâce enfin une bonne nouvelle ! C'était la personne que lui avait recommandé Mère-grand.

La brune n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un bruit se fit entendre. Un silence s'installa entre les deux interlocuteurs. Puis, soudain, un autre bruit retentit. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un coup frappé dans le mur. Un autre survint peu après. Puis un autre.

Créo arqua un sourcil. L'homme ne perdit pas son sourire.

« Ya, ne faites pas attention aux petits bruits venant du sauna, c'est un client un peu compliqué. »

Elle haussa les épaules. Cela ne l'intéressait pas.

« Je vois. »

Créo s'apprêta à se présenter lorsqu'un autre bruit retentit. Agacée, elle se retourna vivement. La porte d'à côté s'ouvrit alors pour révéler Hei Hei qui semblait être tombé dans les pommes et un bonhomme de neige qui le tirait par les pattes. Attendez une minute. Un bonhomme de…

« Yaaaa, Olaf ! Notre petit ami n'a pas apprécié le traitement dans le sauna ? »

Le bonhomme de neige répondit tristement.

« Non…Je crois qu'il s'est endormi…

_ Oulala ce n'est jamais bon quand un client s'endort, il va falloir le réveiller.»

Oaken sortit de sous son comptoir une gigantesque bouteille d'eau. Puis, sous les yeux éberlués de Créo, déversa son contenu sur Hei Hei. Le poulet se réveilla en hurlant.

Oaken et Olaf échangèrent des soupirs soulagés et se serrèrent la main. Créo n'en revenait pas.

Pour résumer : son poulet avait été enlevé par un bonhomme de neige appelé Olaf qui l'avait emmené dans un sauna chez son possible futur employeur. Le dit bonhomme de neige parlait et bougeait tranquillement comme si c'était chose normale.

D'accord. Très bien.

« Ya, vous semblez confuse ma petite. Vous voulez un peu d'eau ?

_ Oui…Enfin non. Je… »

Elle se perdit dans sa réponse. Créo avait vécu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Mais une scène aussi surréaliste…Là ça la dépassait totalement.

Le bonhomme de neige reporta son attention vers elle, s'apercevant pour la première fois de sa présence. Il lui sourit et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais fut arrêté par Hei Hei qui courut vers elle en hurlant. Le coq trébucha plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à son niveau et se cogna la tête contre sa jambe. Roulant des yeux, elle le prit dans ses bras et essaya de le bercer tant bien que mal. Elle ne tenta même pas de cacher son agacement. Avoir un poulet paniqué et mouillé contre elle n'était pas exactement la dégaine qu'elle avait imaginée pour se présenter à un possible employeur. Pour le professionnalisme, Créo pouvait repasser.

Pourtant, Oaken sembla la regarder avec intérêt. Voyant qu'il fallait bien qu'elle se présente à un moment ou un autre, elle déclara.

« Je m'appelle…Euh Créo. Je suis à la recherche d'un emploi et Mère-grand m'a recommandé de venir vous trouver. Et ce poulet m'appartient.

_ Oooooh petit Coquinou est à toi ?

_ Oui euh...On a été séparés cet après-midi…

_ Oulala, ça a dû être une expérience terrible pour vous.

_ Oui…plus ou moins ? »

Oaken lui offrit un regard compatissant. Non mais…De tout ce qu'elle avait dit, il ne retenait que le fait que Poulet débile soit à elle ?! Créo commençait à se dire que vouloir travailler pour cet homme était une mauvaise idée.

Hei Hei s'était calmé dans ses bras et commençait déjà à somnoler. Elle eut un fin sourire, ça avait dû être une journée intense pour lui aussi.

Olaf et Oaken observèrent la scène d'un air attendrit.

« Aaaaaw, c'est trop mignon…. »

En entendant le mot « mignon », Créo eut un sursaut. Ce n'était pas exactement le terme qu'elle aurait employé pour décrire la scène. Elle baissa la tête pour voir qu'Olaf était arrivé à son niveau. Il lui tendit ses bras en bois avec une expression ravie.

« Bonjour moi c'est Olaf et j'aime les gros câlins ! Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil fugace à Oaken qui se dirigeait vers son comptoir pour s'asseoir. Elle répondit tant bien que mal, toujours interrogative face à cet être étrange.

« Créo…Je suppose.

_ Enchanté Créo je suppose !

_ Non je veux dire, moi c'est Créo toute seule.

_ Créo toute seule ou Créo je suppose ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Oh bon sang. Le bonhomme de neige était un abrutit. Fantastique.

Elle décida de changer de sujet en lui montrant Hei Hei.

« Ce poulet là, il s'appelle Hei Hei. Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu l'as amené jusqu'ici ?

_ C'est ton ami ?

_ Pas vraiment non.

_ Il a l'air de t'aimer beaucoup.

_ Parce qu'il est stupide. »

Olaf pencha la tête sur le côté, contemplant ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Oaken s'éclaircit la gorge et fit mine à Créo de venir près du comptoir, afin qu'ils puissent se parler face à face.

« Olaf a trouvé ton ami dans la ville, il était perdu. Et vu qu'il avait l'air paniqué, il l'a amené ici. Mon sauna est connu pour calmer les mœurs ya ? »

Ceci expliquait donc cela. La vieille avait oublié de lui préciser que ce commerce faisait aussi sauna…Mais bon, vu le nombre de choses que la vieille avait oublié de lui préciser, Créo n'en tint pas rigueur.

« Tu as dit que tu voulais travailler pour moi ya ?

_ Oui. J'ai de l'expérience avec le contact client. J'ai travaillé en tant que vice-directrice d'un orphelinat pendant…

_ Oulala, je ne veux pas savoir tout ça !

_ Uh ?

_ Est-ce que ton poulet va rester avec toi ?

_ Et bien je ne lui ai pas encore trouvé de baby sitter…Et vu que je n'ai pas encore d'appartement pour l'enfermer toute la journée, je suppose qu'il m'accompagnera un peu pendant le travail. Les premiers jours. Si cela ne vous dérange pas. Si c'est impossible je peux très bien…

_ Ya ya ya, c'est parfait, parfait ! Tu es engagée !

_ Qu…Pardon ?! »

Olaf sautilla sur place, semblant ravi de la situation tandis qu'Oaken affichait un air sérieux.

« J'aime ce poulet. Il est choupinet.

_ Choupi…Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris ?

_ Choupinet. »

Il y eut un silence. Elle était en train de rêver pas vrai ?

« Sauf votre respect, il louche, il bave, il se cogne partout, il est incapable de faire la différence entre des graines et une noix de coco et il hurle tout le temps.

_ J'aime ce poulet.

_ …

_ …

_ …

_ Donc je veux qu'il soit tout le temps avec toi. Très bonne mascotte pour Oaken commerce et sauna. »

Créo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Poulet débile l'avait littéralement faite engager. Mais qu'est-ce que ce fou lui trouvait au juste ? Choupinet ? Hei Hei ? A quel moment ? Et le bonhomme de neige qui la regardait avec un air émerveillé. On délirait là. Très sincèrement, Créo ne se sentait pas en sécurité ici. La stupidité et le non-sens transpiraient des murs de ce chalet. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Le stupide bonhomme de neige lui caressa la jambe avec un air innocent.

« Dis-moi, je pourrais venir voir Hei Hei pour jouer avec lui ? »

Oaken sourit d'un air suffisant. Quoi, il était fier parce qu'il avait réussi à faire venir un client avec sa nouvelle pseudo-mascotte ? Réellement ? Et puis ce n'était même pas un client, c'était un bonhomme de neige par tous les Dieux ! Ne trouvant pas les mots, Créo se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Tu as dit que tu n'avais pas encore d'appartement ya ? Je pourrais te prêter une chambre pendant quelques temps si tu veux.

_ Quoi ? Mais je…

_ Les collègues sont comme la famille. Et moi, ma famille je l'aime. Je pourrais te la présenter ce soir.

_ Non je…

_ Grand dîner. Tous ensemble !

_ Mais ?

_ Et puis tu seras à une pièce du travail. Pas de retard le matin ! Tu es d'accord ya ? »

Il s'était levé en posant sa question. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Créo se rendit compte de leur différence de taille. Son nouveau patron était véritablement un colosse. Un colosse qui n'allait sûrement pas prendre « non » comme une réponse. Résignée à l'idée de s'infliger « un repas en famille ya », elle accepta.

Si un jour elle avait su que quelqu'un prononcerait son nom et « Repas de famille » dans la même intention, elle aurait rigolé. Enfin, elle imaginait que 28 ans n'était pas encore trop tard pour effectuer son premier repas de famille…Ils n'avaient pas intérêt à s'attendre à ce qu'elle soit aimable néanmoins. Cette situation était beaucoup trop étrange et inconnue pour elle. Et face à l'étrange et l'inconnu, Créo n'avait qu'une seule arme : son aigreur.

« Et et et moi je peux venir aussi ?

_ Ah oui bien sûr Olaf, tu es toujours le bienvenu !

_ Je pourrais donner des carottes à Sven ?

_ Ya ya !»

Créo eut un regard interrogateur. Oaken répondit néanmoins à sa question silencieuse.

« Sven est le renne que je garde en pension pendant quelques temps. On me l'a prêté. »

Ah oui le renne grincheux qu'elle avait aperçu en rentrant…En espérant qu'elle n'ait pas à beaucoup le côtoyer durant ses journées de travail. Elle ne l'aimait déjà pas.

Un repas de famille avec son nouveau patron, Poulet Débile et un bonhomme de neige... Ceci n'était véritablement pas du tout la première soirée à Arendelle que s'était imaginée Créo. Enfin, au moins elle et Poulet débile ne dormiraient pas à la belle étoile ce soir. Déjà ça.

-o-

« Au vu de la situation, je vais devoir vous demander de faire demi-tour. Etant donné que vous n'avez encore rien fait qui puisse porter préjudice à mes sujets, je ne vous arrêterai pas. Cela dit, vous restez des hors-la-loi. Je ne peux pas vous permettre de rester plus longtemps à Arendelle. »

Tui sourit aimablement et se courba.

« Je comprends tout-à fait votre position chef d'Arendelle. J'en aurais fait de même compte tenu de la situation. Nous repartirons dès ce soir.

_ Bien. »

Ceci fit échapper des exclamations outrées de la part d'Anna et Moana. L'héritière de l'Océan s'adressa à son père avec vivacité.

« Papa tu n'y penses pas ! On est tous très fatigués du voyage, on était sensés se reposer un peu à Arendelle. On ne va pas tenir sans provision. Et avec Créo, on a trouvé des revendeurs de poiss…

_ Ca suffit Moana ! »

La jeune fille se tut instantanément. Cela faisait longtemps que son père n'avait pas adopté un ton aussi sévère avec elle. Voyant l'effet que cela avait eu sur sa fille, il déclara d'un ton plus doux.

« Nous ne sommes pas sur nos terres. Ce ne sont pas nos lois. Nous nous devons de nous plier au jugement du chef d'Arendelle.

_ Les terres appartiennent aux Dieux. De quel droit les hommes font-ils des lois aussi arbitraires ?

_ Moana arrête. »

Oh non elle n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Furieusement, elle avança vers son père.

« La dernière fois, nous avions une bonne réserve de poissons qui nous a permis de subsister. Donc, ça n'a pas été un problème que l'on se fasse chasser des Îles du Sud. Là, nous avons une chance de nous renflouer et d'en plus explorer de nouvelles terres. Pas question que l'on bouge d'ici. »

Elsa fronça les sourcils, cette enfant avait un problème avec l'autorité il semblerait. Elle choisit de rester silencieuse et d'observer. Ce n'était pas à elle d'intervenir. Pas pour le moment en tous cas. Le tempérament de Moana n'impressionna pas Tui.

« Ecoute Moana, les hommes ont été choisis pour habiter certaines terres, d'autres non. D'autres sont des intrus. Et pour cohabiter, les hommes doivent établir des règles afin de…

_ Alors toi, même quand tu vois bien que ces règles sont injustes et qu'elles nous divisent les uns les autres tu t'y plies ? Tu vois aussi bien que moi que cette histoire d'immigrés clandestins est ridicule. Nous ne sommes pas dangereux !

_ Un chef doit faire tout son possible pour protéger son peuple !

_ Un chef doit faire tout son possible pour être juste ! »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau.

« Oui et tu n'es pas chef Moana ! C'est moi qui le suis. Toi, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. Alors pour une fois, laisse-moi faire mon travail correctement et réfléchis en tant que future chef, pas en tant qu'idéaliste ! Cesse de faire l'enfant, tu fais honte aux Motunuis en me parlant sur ce ton devant le chef d'un autre royaume !»

Un silence gênant s'installa. Moana baissa la tête, sentant les larmes monter. Kristoff pausa une main sur son épaule. Anna, attristée, se retourna vers sa sœur et lui demanda doucement.

« Tu es certaine de ta décision ? Je veux dire, tu vois bien qu'ils ont des problèmes… »

Elsa, d'un ton neutre, répondit.

« Oui certaine. »

C'en fut trop pour Moana qui, cette fois, pleura réellement. Elle tenta de cacher ses larmes avec ses cheveux mais personne n'était dupe. Anna ne comprenait vraiment pas.

« Enfin Elsa, c'est injuste ce que tu viens de faire !

_Non ça ne l'est pas. Et il me semblait t'avoir déjà dit que la politique ne te regardait pas. »

Anna eut un rire cynique. Kristoff, pour la première fois, cru voir une ressemblance entre les deux sœurs. Le ton méprisant avec lequel Anna déclara sa prochaine phrase encra un peu plus cette impression.

« De toutes manières je ne vois pas vraiment quand quelque chose me regarde. Vu qu'avec toi la politique, c'est aussi une question de vie privée. »

Elsa eut un petit rictus et planta des yeux perçants sur sa cadette.

« Nous ne discuterons pas de ça ici. »

Bien sûr que non. Elles n'en discuteraient jamais de toutes manières. Anna se demanda avec aigreur si elle serait invitée au mariage de sa sœur avec son inconnu politicien « qui est un bon parti ».

Elles se toisèrent du regard pendant de longues minutes. Kristoff, Moana et Tui n'avaient pas bougé de leurs places. Les deux Motunuis bien trop plongés dans leurs pensées, tandis que le blond était trop effrayé pour bouger un petit doigt. Au moindre faux pas il sentait qu'il allait être transformé en glaçon.

La reine se leva de son trône et se dirigea vers Tui, ignorant le regard ardent d'Anna dans son dos.

« Cette discussion est terminée. »

Arrivée à la hauteur du Motunui, elle leva légèrement les yeux, se rendant compte de la grande taille de l'immigré.

« J'ai néanmoins entendu votre situation et prends en compte cette dernière. Vous avez trois semaines pour partir d'ici. Ainsi, vous pourrez bénéficier des quelques services de mon royaume. »

Moana et Tui sursautèrent légèrement. Kristoff retira sa main de l'épaule de l'héritière de l'Océan en écarquillant les yeux.

« Chef d'Arendelle vous n'êtes pas obligée de… »

Elle le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

« J'y pose néanmoins une condition. Durant votre séjour, à chaque fois que devrez aller en ville, vous serez accompagné d'un de mes hommes. »

Tui réfléchit un instant. Cela paraissait être un bon compromis. La reine se retourna vers le capitaine Marshal et lui ordonna de prévenir ses subordonnés. Elle reporta alors son intention sur Kristoff qui se tendit. Oulala, il n'aimait pas ce regard.

« Quant à vous Kristoff, vous vous chargerez de la surveillance de la fille du chef.

_ Quoi ?! Mais Majesté la fourniture de blocs de glace…

_ Va devoir être en pause durant plusieurs semaines. De toutes manières, Sven est en pension en ce moment je me trompe ? »

Oui il avait fait en sorte que Sven se repose un peu. Il était fatigué ces derniers temps. L'été et lui…Enfin, c'était plutôt normal pour un renne de ne pas aimer la chaleur. Mais généralement c'était en été que le commerce de glaçons était le plus florissant. Pas cool de la part de Sa Majesté de le forcer à jouer les baby sitter…Non pas que Moana n'était pas une chic fille mais bon…

Il soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toutes manières. Les ordres étaient les ordres.

Pour une fois qu'Elsa était soulagée de voir Kristoff se rendre utile. Elle avait bien vu que la fille du « chef des Motunuis », comme il se plaisait à s'appeler, était caractérielle. Elle prendrait certainement mieux le fait d'être aux côtés de Kristoff (qu'elle semblait connaître pour une raison x) qu'un des soldats de son armée. Et puis il fallait être honnête, moins Elsa voyait Kristoff, mieux elle se portait. Donc si cette enfant pouvait emmener ce rustre voyager avec elle au gré de la mer, cela lui irait parfaitement.

Moana se rendit compte que tout été allé de travers. Surveillés ? Vraiment ? Eux, les Motunuis, les fiers explorateurs, avaient besoin d'être surveillés ? Mais pour qui elle se prenait celle-là ?! Rageusement, l'élue de l'Océan partit en trombe de la salle sans un mot. Kristoff, ne sachant que faire, décida de la suivre. Il supposait que son rôle de baby sitter commençait tout de suite.

Tui s'excusa auprès d'Elsa du comportement de sa fille.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être gêné. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. »

Il la remercia légèrement et tous deux commencèrent à discuter des détails concernant la circulation des Motunuis dans le royaume. Anna, réellement choquée et enragée par le comportement de sa sœur, décida d'elle aussi partir de la salle. Il n'y avait rien pour elle ici.

-o-

 **Fin du chapitre 8!**

 **Chapitre un peu plus long que les autres mais tellement drôle à écrire!**

 **Elsa a été plutôt terrible ici. Mais en même temps, pouvons-nous vraiment lui en vouloir?**

 **Oh et en ce qui concerne le quatuor Oaken, Créo, Olaf, Hei Hei: ils sont géniaux. Ensemble, ce sont mes bébés, ils respirent la stupidité et ça c'est beau. Autant vous dire que leurs prochaines interactions seront souvent dans ce goût-là. Et puis bon, même dans le film, j'ai trouvé Oaken plutôt hilarant. Sur plusieur aspects, je trouve que lui et Olaf seraient de bons partenaires de crime.**

 **Bon sur ce, je vous laisse et vous dis à la prochaine fois! Passez une bonne journée et vénérez bien notre dieu créateur: le grand pokemon Arcéus.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9 les amis !**

 **Très honnêtement, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres cette histoire va durer. J'en ai plusieurs d'avance et ai effectué le synopsis entier. Mais vu que j'écris beaucoup trop, cette histoire prend des détours parfois inutiles. C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! M'enfin, en espérant tout de même qu'elle ne perde pas son intérêt au fur et à mesure. Seul le temps nous le dira mais bon…**

 **Bref, bonne lecture !**

 ** **Chapitre 9 : Le fils de la reine****

« Hey Moana ! Regarde ça, j'ai piqué du chocolat au château ce matin ! Goûte, tu vas aimer ! »

L'élue de l'Océan regarda d'un œil morne le petit aliment marron que lui tendait Kristoff. Elle le prit dans la main en soupirant.

Trois jours depuis leur arrivée à Arendelle. Trois jours que son peuple ne pouvait plus rien faire librement sans être surveillé. Cela la tuait. Les soldats de la reine n'étaient pas méchants à proprement parler…Au contraire ils étaient plutôt aimables. Pour des gens qui ne parlaient jamais et qui se baladaient toute la journée avec des armes plus grosses qu'eux. Ils étaient ce qu'ils étaient en fait : l'ombre des Motunuis. Avec des types armés jusqu'aux dents constamment derrière eux, les Motunuis étaient regardés comme des bêtes de foire par les habitants d'Arendelle. Résultat, impossible pour eux de se balader dans les rues du royaume sans ressentir une intense gêne. A part Tui et Sina, ils avaient tous abandonnés l'idée d'explorer cette nouvelle terre et attendaient patiemment sur la flotte que le chef déclare leur départ.

Ils étaient prisonniers au sein de leurs propres bateaux. Alors qu'ils avaient été si impatients de retourner sur la terre ferme après tant de temps passé à parcourir la mer…Et le plus ironique dans toute cette histoire était qu'aucun d'eux ne se plaignait. Lorsque Tui avait expliqué ce qu'il était ressorti de son entretien avec la reine, tous avaient accepté la situation sans broncher. Même Taui. Moana ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son peuple.

« Bon Moana, aujourd'hui, j'aimerais bien que tu viennes avec moi visiter un peu le quartier du marché. C'est sympa tu verras, je te montrerais une boutique de luges fantastique ! »

Moana ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était une luge mais s'en moquait éperdument. L'héritière avait décidé de faire comme son peuple et de rester ici. Par solidarité. Et aussi par ce qu'elle ne décolérait pas. Kristoff n'avait cessé, durant ces trois jours, d'essayer de lui faire faire des activités autre que bouder dans son coin. Mais elle s'était montrée particulièrement têtue. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Pas un seul instant il ne l'avait lâché d'une semelle. C'était ennuyeux vraiment.

« Bon aujourd'hui tu vas pas me faire le coup du roi du silence, je t'emmène que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

Moana n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ces paroles que ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Kristoff la plaça sur ses épaules et commença à se diriger vers la sortie du bateau.

« Hey Kristoff lâche-moi tu es fou ou quoi ?!

_ J'en ai marre de rester avec une loque toute la journée moi. Alors si la reine a fait de moi ton baby sitter, autant que je remplisse bien ce rôle et te fasse découvrir un peu notre royaume. Et arrête de bouger comme ça ! J'en ai porté des plus coriaces que toi. »

Moana ne cessa de gesticuler sous les yeux interloqués des Motunuis qui la voyaient se faire porter par celui qu'ils avaient baptisé le « blanc bec ». En voyant le sourire narquois de Taui, elle hurla.

« Bon Kristoff lâche-moi tout de suite ! C'est un ordre !

_ Ouais ouais c'est ça. Mange ton chocolat et tais-toi.

_ Je suis Moana de Motunui et je te préviens que ça va pas se passer comme ça !

_ Si tu me promets d'arrêter de bouder et de me suivre aujourd'hui, je te lâche. »

Elle grogna et murmura son accord. Satisfait, Kristoff sourit et la replaça sur le sol. Lui jetant un regard noir, l'élue de l'Océan bomba le torse et passa devant lui. En se dirigeant vers les rues bondées d'Arendelle, elle mit le fameux chocolat dans sa bouche. Elle eut son premier sourire depuis plusieurs jours. Ce n'était pas mauvais ce truc.

-o-

« Merci pour votre achat et bonne journée ! »

La porte d'Oaken commerce et sauna se referma. Le gérant sourit à Créo, satisfait.

« Tu t'es bien appropriée les codes de mon commerce. Ta période d'essai est pour le moment plutôt satisfaisante ya. »

Créo eut un fin sourire. Trois jours pour apprendre les bases de la vente avaient été justes mais suffisants. Elle avait une assez bonne mémoire. Donc retenir les produits et leurs prix n'avait pas posé de problème particulier. Bon au niveau de la relation client, il y avait encore du travail certes. Olaf avait sous-entendu que son sourire commercial faisait froid dans le dos. Mais Créo n'y pouvait rien si elle ressemblait à une sorcière! Dans son pays natal, son sourire commercial n'avait jamais posé de problème en plus…Bon, il était vrai qu'un orphelinat et une échoppe étaient deux mondes totalement différents…Mais tout de même !

« Tu te joindras à nous pour le dîner de ce soir ya ? Mon fiston veut absolument te montrer un dessin qu'il a fait hier. Une véritable œuvre d'art !

_ Oui euh…D'accord. Pour Nohr je veux bien faire l'effort. »

Oaken lui mit une grande tape dans le dos, semblant heureux de la réponse.

Pour être honnête, Créo ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de toute la gentillesse dont elle était victime depuis son arrivée chez Oaken commerce. Le dîner du premier soir s'était bien déroulé. La famille de son patron l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts, ce qui n'avait cessé de la faire se raidir. Elle avait fait goûter tous ses plats au bonhomme de neige pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas empoisonnés. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de la soirée, lorsque les enfants s'étaient mis à lui parler, qu'elle s'était détendue. D'instinct, Créo faisait confiance aux enfants. Elle connaissait la manière dont ils fonctionnaient. Et étrangement, son air peu avenant ne les dérangeait jamais. Ils s'amusaient bien avec elle. Ainsi, le fait qu'Oaken ait des enfants avait grandement aidé à Créo à se détendre. Enfin détendre était un bien grand mot. Elle s'attendait à tout moment à être mise à la porte ou être menacée par une arme la nuit. Mais au moins, elle savait que personne ne l'empoisonnerait devant les enfants. Car personne n'oserait faire mourir quelqu'un devant la petite bouille adorable du petit Nohr. Personne.

« Créo j'ai une question très importante maintenant ! »

Elle se retourna vers son patron avec méfiance. Cette expression sur son visage n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Alors à ton avis, comme nouveau nom de boutique, il vaudrait mieux celui-là ou celui-là ? »

Oaken lui tendit deux pancartes. Sur la première était marquée : « Oaken, domaine du coquinou, commerce et sauna ». Tandis que sur la seconde il y avait : « Oaken, coq choupinet, commerce merveilleux et sauna qui réchauffe le cœur ».

« Vous voulez vraiment que je sois honnête ou vous voulez juste tester mes capacités à faire face à de la stupidité ? »

Il baissa la tête d'un air abattu.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil ça ya… »

Elle roula des yeux.

« Non mais _Le domaine du coquinou_ ? Sérieusement ?

_ Oh oh j'aime bien moi ! »

Le visage d'Oaken s'éclaircit tandis que celui de Créo se renfrogna.

« On t'a rien demandé à toi, retourne jouer avec Poulet débile.

_ Mais je joue avec Hei Hei là ! Je lui ai appris des tours, tu veux voir ? »

Si Créo voulait voir un bonhomme de neige faire faire des tours à son poulet de compagnie ? Non pas vraiment.

« Oh oui je veux bien ! »

Elle se retourna vers son patron avec un air courroucé. Il n'avait pas des pancartes à préparer lui ?

Olaf guida alors Hei Hei vers les deux adultes. Une fois à leur niveau, il se retourna vers le poulet avec sérieux. Il le toisa avec raideur et leva un bras en bois que l'animal suivit du regard. D'une voix forte, le bonhomme de neige ordonna :

« Hei Hei, assis ! »

Le poulet fit un tour sur lui-même.

« Hei Hei, couché ! »

Le poulet se frappa la tête contre le sol trois fois.

« Hei Hei, fais le beau ! »

Le poulet poussa un cri strident.

Oaken applaudit avec force.

« Magnifique, magnifique Olaf ! Vous faites une super équipe tous les deux ! Peut-être que l'on pourrait penser à organiser des spectacles un jour…Si on bouge le comptoir par-là… »

Le gérant se perdit dans ses pensées sous les yeux dégoûtés de Créo qui se massa les tempes. Il allait la rendre folle un jour.

Le bonhomme de neige lui tapota timidement la jambe. Avec un fin sourire, il demanda :

« Et toi Créo, tu as aimé ?

_ Disons que tu as toujours l'espoir de faire ressortir quelque chose de Poulet débile. C'est admirable. En quelques sortes.

_ Tu le penses vraiment ? »

Oh non pas l'expression pleine d'espoir et le petit sourire naïf…

Créo décida de changer de sujet.

« Tu ne rentres jamais chez toi ? Pas que j'aime pas ta compagnie mais j'ai l'impression que tu passes ton temps ici… »

L'expression d'Olaf devint triste. Etrange de la part d'un rayon de soleil comme lui. Avec gêne, il répondit.

« Anna et Elsa n'ont plus trop le temps de jouer…Enfin Anna a Kristoff et elle est tout le temps en train de se balader dehors. Et Elsa travaille beaucoup…Et personne d'autre au château ne s'intéresse vraiment à moi tu vois ? »

Anna…Elsa…Château ?

« Et…Et donc je passe un peu mon temps tout seul en général. Ou avec Sven. Mais il n'est pas très bavard… »

Il se gratta la tête avec son bras en bois et soupira.

« Et ici, tout le monde est gentil. Monsieur Oaken me parle comme si j'étais son égal et pas…Un bonhomme de neige. Alors j'aime bien rester ici de temps en temps. Et puis maintenant que toi et Hei Hei êtes là, j'espérais devenir ami avec vous…Je vous aime bien tous les deux, vous êtes gentils…Créo ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Sortie de ses réflexions, la femme le regarda un instant dans les yeux. Elle le prit alors et le plaça sur le comptoir. Elle s'assit ensuite sur une chaise en face de lui. Tous deux désormais au même niveau, Créo hésita un instant avant de relancer la discussion.

« Tu…Tu as bien dit château ? Tu habites dans un château ? Avec une Elsa et une Anna ? »

Olaf ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Oui ? Oui j'ai été créé par les pouvoirs d'Elsa. Et depuis son couronnement, j'habite avec elle, Anna et Kristoff au château…Pourquoi ? »

Créo se frappa plusieurs fois la tête contre le comptoir. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote. Elle aurait dû y songer avant…Dire qu'elle voyait Olaf tous les jours. Pas une seule fois elle ne lui avait demandé qui l'avait créé. C'était pourtant évident.

« La reine t'a créé…

_ Oui ?

_ Tu es donc…Son fils en quelques sortes.

_ Je suppose ? »

Créo grogna. Lorsque Hei Hei vint picorer ses chaussures, elle le prit dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans ses plumes. Ne comprenant pas vraiment, Olaf décida de lui aussi participer au câlin collectif et reposa son corps sur le sommet du crâne de la brune.

Oaken les trouva toujours dans la même position quelques minutes plus tard mais décida de ne rien dire. Cet amour débordant était si mignon.

Il aimait bien Créo. Même si elle avait encore ses preuves à faire, avec un peu d'entraînement, elle deviendrait certainement une bonne commerçante. Il devinait bien que son mauvais caractère n'était pas anodin. Il en avait vu passer des clients s'arrêtant pour utiliser son sauna. Des clients de toutes sortes. Les personnes comme Créo : renfermées, cyniques et mal-à-l'aise face à la gentillesse, il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Mère-grand s'était certainement aperçue de la souffrance de cette femme en l'envoyant jusqu'ici. Elle avait toujours eu un bon cœur. Et même si au début il avait fait tout ça pour Coquinou, pour s'assurer que ce pauvre animal ne vivrait pas dans la précarité avec quelqu'un d'instable, désormais il le faisait aussi pour la femme au chaperon. Et puis Nohr l'aimait. Comment pourrait-il ne pas veiller sur une personne que son fils aimait ?

« Patron… »

Peut-être qu'un jour elle lui ferait confiance et reprendrait goût à la vie. Grâce à lui et aux merveilleux pouvoirs de son sauna…

« Oui petite Créo ?

_ Vous saviez qu'Olaf avait été créé par la reine pas vrai ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

« Tout le monde le sait. Qui d'autre aurait… »

Elle l'interrompit.

« Ses pouvoirs...Ses pouvoirs sont surpuissants pas vrai ? »

Cette fois, ce fut Olaf qui répondit, se détachant de Créo afin de lui permettre de relever la tête toujours enfouie dans le plumage de son poulet.

« Oui surpuissants et super classes aussi ! Elle a créé tout un château de glace et elle m'a donné un frère aussi ! Un petit frère qui est là-bas ! Je te le présenterai si tu veux. Il n'est pas très commode mais il est très grand ! Et c'est rigolo parce que moi je suis le plus vieux mais je suis tout petit et mignon alors que lui c'est le plus jeune mais il est gros et pas beau ! »

Créer un château entier et donner la vie… Créo n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une magie pouvant donner la vie, comment la reine pouvait-elle faire ça ? Elsa d'Arendelle n'était pas un problème uniquement parce qu'elle était le monarque du royaume. Elle était aussi un problème à cause de ses pouvoirs. Bon sang et cela n'inquiétait personne ? Qu'un seul individu possède autant de puissance à lui seul ? Il suffisait d'une seconde. Une seconde pour qu'elle détruise un pays. Les relations internationales avec cette femme étaient faussées depuis son arrivée au pouvoir. Si elle le voulait, elle pourrait…Conquérir le monde. Il lui suffisait d'une pensée malsaine, d'une réflexion déplacée pour transformer son propre pays en dictature. Créo fuyait les hautes sphères comme la peste. C'était à cause de ces dernières que sa vie était devenue un enfer. Et là elle apprenait qu'elle avait déménagé dans un pays où se trouvait possiblement la pire d'entre elles ? Et qu'en ce moment-même, elle copinait avec l'une de ses créations ? Avec son fils bonhomme de neige ? Dans quelle folie Créo s'était encore fourrée…

« Olaf…Je crois qu'il faut que tu retournes voir la reine…C'est…C'est chez toi là-bas, tu vas lui manquer. »

Obstiné, Olaf répondit par la négative.

« Non…Non je ne veux pas ! Je suis invisible maintenant. Personne ne me fait de câlin ni ne veut jouer avec moi ! Je veux exister…

_ Mais tu n'existes pas que par les câlins et le jeu…

_ Si justement ! »

Oaken et Créo échangèrent un regard surpris.

« Si justement…On m'a créé pour ça tu comprends ? Pour réchauffer les cœurs…Mais là, plus personne ne veut de moi…Et je comprends, je comprends mais…Mais je ne peux pas vraiment fondre parce qu'Elsa m'a créé un nuage personnel qui vient me refroidir avec de la neige quand il fait trop chaud autour de moi. »

Ah oui elle s'était demandé d'où ça sortait ce truc.

« Alors tu vois, je ne peux pas vraiment…Disparaître. »

Que le si joyeux Olaf ait un jour pensé disparaître jeta un silence de mort au sein de l'échoppe. Oaken implora Créo du regard afin qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Mais elle ne savait pas s'y prendre pour remonter le moral des bonhommes de neige enfin !

Elle posa alors Hei Hei sur la table, à côté d'Olaf.

« Tiens…Tiens Olaf ! Tu vois Hei Hei, il est très doux. Caresse-le et tu te sentiras mieux. Et tu ne penseras plus à disparaître. C'est triste de disparaître. Donc voilà. Caresse Hei Hei. »

Oaken pouffa. Oui, sa petite protégée avait encore un long chemin à faire…Olaf obéit néanmoins. Ce fut au moment où il commença à toucher les plumes du poulet que le gérant intervint.

« Olaf, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être celui pour lequel on t'a créé. On t'aime pour ce que tu es. Mais si tu te sens rejeté, alors parfait ! Nous, nous sommes avec toi. Tu peux rester ici tant que tu le souhaites, tu es le petit rayon de soleil de mon commerce ! »

Olaf offrit à Oaken un sourire éclatant et enlaça Hei Hei. Il était heureux que quelqu'un ait besoin de lui.

-o-

 **Fin du chapitre 9!**

 **C'était un chapitre concentré sur le quatuor des guignols. Comme je l'ai dit, ce sont mes bébés, ils sont adorables. Même si, effectivement, il n'est pas anodin qu'Olaf reste constamment auprès d'Oaken. Pauvre bébé...Et oui dans sa tête, il reste encore un enfant en constante demande d'attention!**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne journée!**

 **N'oubliez surtout pas de vénérer Victor Hugo, parce que franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il a la classe celui-là!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Pas d'Oaken cette semaine, pour notre plus grand malheur ! Je crois que c'est le premier chapitre où on ne voit pas au moins une fois Hei Hei, c'est un peu triste. (Mais rassurez-vous nos guignols préférés seront de retour au chapitre suivant)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 10 : Le bonhomme de neige perdu**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée des Motunuis à Arendelle et d'après le rapport de Marshal, tout semblait se dérouler à la perfection. De parfaits touristes. Aucun incident n'était survenu pour le plus grand soulagement d'Elsa. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper de ces étrangers. Même si elle était particulièrement curieuse quant à leur provenance. Le chef Tui avait sous-entendu qu'ils venaient d'au-delà de la barrière de feu…Cela voudrait dire qu'ils feraient partis des légendaires peuples de l'Ouest. Et dire que c'était censé n'être qu'un conte…Ouvrant la porte de l'imposante salle à manger, elle sourit poliment à sa sœur avant de prendre place.

Anna écarquilla les yeux.

« Elsa ? Tu viens dîner avec moi ? »

La reine acquiesça.

« Oui…Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas mangé ensemble. Et je voudrais te parler.

_ Tu veux t'excuser de ton comportement d'il y a une semaine ?

_ Non je…

_ Alors nous n'avons rien à nous dire. »

Soupir. D'habitude, c'était toujours Anna qui faisait le premier pas après une dispute. Elsa ne savait pas vraiment s'y prendre dans ces moments-là. Pourtant ce qu'elle avait à dire à sa sœur était capital. Ainsi, elle adopta la posture avec laquelle elle était la plus à l'aise lors de situations gênantes : la sévérité.

« Ecoute Anna, je sais qu'en ce moment nous ne sommes pas en très bons termes… »

Petit rire sarcastique. Elsa préféra l'ignorer.

« Mais il faut que je te parle, c'est important. »

Voyant que cela semblait urgent, Anna se mit en position d'écoute. Même après toutes ces années, elle avait du mal à rester longtemps en colère contre Elsa. Elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était sa sœur. Voyant que l'attention de la princesse rousse était piquée, la reine continua.

« Une tempête va arriver ce soir, elle risque d'être particulièrement puissante. Est-ce que tu te sens prête à ne pas sortir demain et après-demain ?

_ Oui oui. J'ai entendu l'annonce que tu as faite au peuple hier, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que je dois me barricader au château.

_ Bien.

_ …

_ …

_ C'est de ça dont tu voulais me parler ?

_ Non oui pas vraiment…»

Anna eut un regard suspicieux. Ce n'était pas commun pour Elsa d'ainsi tourner autour du pot. Cela n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. Respirant profondément, la reine d'Arendelle sembla se décider à enfin jouer franc jeu.

« Dans trois semaines se tiendra au château le bal estival… »

Oui comme chaque année…Où voulait-elle en venir ?

« Et donc je tiens à te rappeler qu'en tant que représentante de la cour d'Arendelle, tu te dois d'avoir une tenue exemplaire… »

Bon ça va elle n'avait plus 12 ans, elle savait se tenir devant les vieux croutons des pays voisins quand même…

« Car comme tu le sais, j'ai invité les dignitaires de la plupart des pays du continent…

_ Elsa, je sais tout ça. Pas la peine de…

_ Parmi eux se trouve le prince Charles. »

Ah.

Il y eut un silence gênant. Elsa regardait sa sœur avec appréhension. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour amener la nouvelle avec le plus délicatesse possible. Pourvu que ça ait limité les dégâts…

« Le prince Charles.

_ Oui.

_ Ton prétendant.

_ Mon fiancé. »

Anna frappa la table avec force.

« Autrement dit là, tu es venue uniquement pour me faire la morale afin que je me tienne bien devant ton…Pseudo-fiancé c'est ça ?! »

Le silence qui lui répondit fut suffisant pour la faire lever de son siège. Avant de partir, elle jeta un dernier regard acerbe à Elsa.

« Je te remercie Elsa mais je suis assez bien élevée pour savoir me comporter en société. J'ai pas besoin que tu soies là derrière moi. T'es pas ma mère. Et si j'ai pas envie de saluer ton Charles, je le saluerai pas. Et il pourra bien déclarer la guerre à Arendelle à cause de ça s'il voudra. Rien à faire. Hors de question que je sois complice de tes conneries. Sur ce, merci de m'avoir honorée de ta prestigieuse présence et bon appétit. »

Maintenant seule face à son assiette, Elsa relâcha une petite expiration. Et bien, cela aurait pu se passer bien plus mal…

-o-

Depuis l'annonce de la reine de la veille, les Motunuis s'affaissaient. Il était capital de bien vérifier la solidité de toutes les planches des bateaux de la flotte. Ils avaient eu affaire à de lourdes tempêtes par le passé, mais ce n'était jamais une épreuve facile. Kristoff était impressionné par l'organisation de la tribu. Chacun connaissait son rôle et tout le monde aidait à sa manière. Même les enfants s'y mettaient. Le fournisseur de blocs de glace était néanmoins le seul « garde » de la reine à être resté pour les aider. Les véritables soldats étaient partis prévenir chaque habitant de la capitale de ne pas sortir à partir de ce soir, au cas où le message initial de la reine ne fut pas passé partout.

Les énormes nuages noirs menaçaient de plus en plus. Les spécialistes de la question, alertés, avaient directement mis au courant la reine. Cette tempête allait être énorme. Et selon Kawa, un Motunui assez gentil avec qui Kristoff avait pu échanger plusieurs fois, même la tribu d'explorateurs était sur le qui-vive. Moana avait déclaré que l'Océan était inquiet, agité. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que la jeune héritière entendait par là mais il devinait que ce n'était pas rassurant. Heureusement que Sven était chez Oaken. Là-bas au moins, il serait en sécurité. Et sa famille de trolls avait certainement pris toutes les mesures nécessaires pour passer la tempête sans problème. Arendelle avait une sale histoire avec le climat. Depuis le couronnement de la reine et son hiver éternel, les gens prenaient très au sérieux la météo. Kristoff faisait parti de ces inquiets. Mais il était tout de même soulagé que Moana lui ait offert de rester auprès de sa tribu. Ces gens savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était rassurant.

Cette décision n'avait pas particulièrement plu à Anna. Mais vu comment se passaient les repas à ses côtés au château en ce moment, il préféra ne pas y penser. Depuis le début de la semaine, elle ne déniait même plus à lui dire bonjour. Toute cordialité s'était envolée. Quelle plaie franchement…

Le blond aperçu Moana assise en tailleur près des voiles et accouru vers elle.

« Hey Moana !

_ Chut abrutit ! Je me concentre ! »

Il arqua un sourcil mais ne répondit rien. La voyant ainsi, les yeux fermés et l'air concentré, il en déduit qu'elle était en train de méditer. Kristoff ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une coutume Motunui mais c'était la seule explication qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il s'assit alors près d'elle et attendit.

Moana, en vérité, n'était pas vraiment en train de méditer. Plutôt en train de parler.

 _« Et tu ne sais vraiment pas d'où ça vient ? »_

La voix lointaine de Maui, puissant Demi-dieu vénéré par le peuple Motunui, lui répondit avec lassitude.

 _« Non vraiment pas. Ecoute, si je t'ai contacté là, c'est pour te prévenir de ne rien faire de stupide. Je sais que tu as l'habitude de te fourrer dans des situations pas possibles…_

 __ Hey ! C'est pas parce que t'es un Dieu que t'as le droit de me juger sur…_

 __ Moana je suis sérieux. Je m'inquiète pour toi. »_

La jeune fille eut une pause. Maui l'avait déjà contacté plusieurs fois par le passé, par le biais de la télépathie. Ce n'était pas souvent et c'était toujours pour des raisons anodines. Pour se vanter de ses derniers exploits par exemple. Elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'il adoptait un ton sérieux. Vraiment pas.

 _« L'Océan ne t'a rien dit ?_

 __ L'Océan est toujours aussi silencieux depuis la fin de notre périple…Il s'agite oui. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi._

 __ Bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Reste donc auprès de ton peuple, il a besoin de toi. Si l'Océan ne parle pas, cela veut dire que ça ne te regarde pas._

 __ Maui si cette tempête n'est pas normale…S'il se passe quelque chose il faut me le dire… »_

Elle l'entendit soupirer.

 _« L'ennui c'est que je ne suis pas encore sûr de ce qu'il se passe. J'espère encore me tromper…Promis dès que j'en saurais plus, je te le dirai. »_

La connexion prit fin.

Moana soupira. Elle était certaine qu'il ne lui dirait rien…

-o-

« Kai tu n'aurais pas vu Olaf par hasard ? »

Le domestique se retourna vers sa princesse avec étonnement.

« Non Majesté désolé. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je ne l'ai pas aperçu. Voulez-vous que je prévienne les autres domestiques que vous le cherchez ?

_ Pas la peine. C'est déjà fait. Merci Kai. »

Anna partit alors en direction du bureau de sa sœur. Comme son serviteur, elle n'avait pas vu Olaf depuis au moins une semaine. C'était étrange. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas avec Kristoff parce qu'elle avait aperçu ce dernier ce matin au port, avec les Motunuis. Et le bonhomme de neige ne se trouvait pas avec eux.

Maintenant qu'il avait commencé à fortement pleuvoir et que la tempête allait bientôt battre son plein, Anna s'inquiétait. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Olaf de disparaître aussi longtemps et s'il n'était pas au château en ce moment-même, dans un contexte de crise, cela voulait dire qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

Elle rentra dans le bureau d'Elsa sans frapper, avec l'espoir de trouver son ami auprès de la reine.

« Elsa !

_ Je travaille Anna. »

La cadette grogna mais se reprit bien vite. Pas le moment de commencer une nouvelle dispute.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Olaf ? Je l'ai cherché partout, il n'est nulle part. »

Sans détacher le regard de ses missives, Elsa répondit par la négative.

« Olaf est bon à cache-cache Anna, il doit attendre dans un coin pour te surprendre.

_ Non tu ne comprends pas. Il a disparu depuis plusieurs jours. Personne ne l'a vu de la semaine !

_ Il est peut-être en ville dans ce cas.

_ Après ton annonce ?! Tu crois pas que les habitants nous auraient prévenus s'ils avaient vu notre bonhomme de neige ? »

Elsa fronça les sourcils et se décida à se retourner vers sa sœur. La voyant qui commençait à sérieusement paniquer, l'aînée se leva.

« Calme-toi un peu, il ne doit pas être bien loin. C'est d'Olaf dont nous parlons…

_ C'est justement parce que c'est d'Olaf dont on parle que je m'inquiète ! »

Voyant que sa sœur ne comprenait pas, Anna continua.

« Il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait fondre s'il restait trop longtemps au soleil la première fois que l'on s'est vus !

_ Mais il a grandi depuis…

_ Elsa il est toujours aussi naïf qu'avant ! Tout le monde le sait et tout Arendelle le connait pour ses bêtises ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose j'en suis certaine… »

Elsa posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la princesse rousse.

« Je suis sûre qu'il va très bien Anna…

_ Et comment peux-tu le savoir ?! Elsa, ça fait des mois que ni toi ni moi ne jouons plus avec Olaf ! Ça fait une semaine qu'il a disparu et on ne s'en rend compte que maintenant. J'ai l'impression d'être une mère indigne qui a laissé son enfant à l'abandon… »

Elsa ne sut que répondre. Sa sœur marquait un point, elles avaient été négligentes avec Olaf ces derniers temps. Elles ne pouvaient s'en prendre qu'à elles-mêmes. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son sang-froid. S'il n'était pas au château, alors il devait s'être trouvé un endroit où se réfugier lors de la tempête. Olaf n'était pas totalement idiot non plus. Il savait les dégâts que pouvaient causer un vent violent et de l'orage. Il en avait même peur !

« Je vais le chercher. »

Elsa eut un sursaut.

« Quoi ? Anna tu n'es pas sérieuse, la tempête…

_ J'ai bravé une fois un hiver glacé pour toi, je peux bien chercher Olaf sous un peu d'orage !

_ Ce n'est pas un peu d'orage Anna ! Pour l'instant ce n'est pas encore trop violent, mais dans quelques heures ce sera très dangereux. Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller. »

Anna dégagea la main de sa sœur avec violence.

« Et tu comptes laisser Olaf là-dessous ?! »

La reine observait sa cadette tout en réfléchissant à toute allure. Puis elle secoua soudainement la tête et partit de son bureau. Surprise de ce soudain changement de comportement, Anna la poursuivit le long des couloirs.

« Elsa où tu vas ?! On n'a pas terminé de…

_ C'est moi qui vais y aller. »

Hu?

« C'est moi qui vais chercher Olaf. »

Totalement dépassée, Anna la rattrapa et força sa sœur à se stopper en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules d'Elsa. Elle secoua la reine avec panique.

« Tu rigoles j'espère?! C'est toi qui viens de me dire que c'était dangereux !

_ Pour une personne normale oui. »

Anna se recula.

« Mais moi je suis la reine d'Arendelle. La reine aux pouvoirs capables de créer des châteaux et des tempêtes de neige. »

Paniquée, Anna lui jeta un regard implorant.

« Elsa tes pouvoirs ne t'ont jamais immunisés contre l'orage.

_ Peut-être. Mais s'il faut, je pourrais très bien transformer cette tempête en tempête de neige. Et vu que le froid ne m'a jamais dérangé je… »

Ok, sa sœur était totalement malade, c'était officiel.

« C'est impossible. Tu sais que c'est impossible. C'est impossible pas vrai ? »

Elsa eut un petit rire et prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Surprise du contact qui s'était fait si rare ces derniers mois, la princesse eut un léger mouvement de recul mais lui rendit. La reine enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa sœur et murmura.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Anna, tout va bien se passer. Je ramènerai Olaf.

_ Emmène-moi avec toi. »

Elsa se détacha de l'étreinte avec douceur en souriant légèrement.

« Pendant mon absence il faut que quelqu'un veille sur le château. C'est toi qui prendras les décisions à ma place.

_ Elsa je...Tu ne m'as jamais laissé prendre des décisions à ta place, je ne sais pas comment…

_ Je ne serai pas longue, tu n'auras rien à faire. »

Elles se regardèrent longuement. Finalement, Anna baissa la tête, vaincue.

« Si tu meurs, je te tue.

_ Ce n'est pas dans mes plans. »

Voyant que sa sœur commençait à partir, Anna lui cria :

« Et je suis toujours en colère contre toi alors dès que tu reviendras, prépare-toi à ce que je te hurle dessus ! »

Elsa pouffa avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée du château. Il était temps de ramener son enfant à la maison.

-o-

 **Fin du chapitre 10!**

 **Nous apercevons enfin une autre facette d'Elsa! Pas trop tôt. Et oui, elle a beau être devenue...Ce qu'elle est devenue, Elsa reste Elsa, prête à tout pour protéger les siens. Dans une situation comme celle-là, il est difficile de l'imaginer autrement qu'inquiète.**

 **Bon la prochaine fois, la tempête!**

 **Passez une bonne journée et n'oubliez pas que le sourire est l'arme la plus puissante qui existe!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour !**

 **Suite à l'annonce de Nintendo concernant le nouveau Smash Bros à l'E3, je n'ai pas arrêté de tanner ma famille et mes amis….Tous ces personnages jouables….Il semblerait qu'encore une fois, je suis destinée à un jour ou l'autre acheter la Switch…**

 **Enfin, vous lecteurs, ce n'est pas avec Smash que je vais vous tanner mais bien avec Moana et Frozen !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 11 : Sous la tempête**

Comme l'avait dit Anna, les habitants d'Arendelle auraient envoyé une missive si Olaf avait décidé de rester chez eux. De la même manière, Marshal l'aurait marqué dans son rapport si le bonhomme de neige avait décidé de résider avec les Motunuis. C'était problématique. Elsa ne savait vraiment pas où chercher. Et avec la tempête qui commençait à devenir plus violente, le temps lui était compté.

Et si…et si Olaf ne se trouvait tout simplement pas dans la capitale ? Il pouvait très bien passer du temps avec Marshmallow dans le palais de glace après tout. Depuis l'incident du couronnement, Olaf et le golem de glace qu'Elsa avait créé pour effrayer sa sœur étaient devenus amis. De très bons amis même, Olaf considérait l'immense titan comme son petit frère.

Bien, cela valait le coup d'essayer.

D'un pas décidé, la reine se mit en marche vers les montagnes, espérant ses réflexions proches de la vérité.

-o-

Hei Hei ne cessait de gesticuler dans tous les sens depuis plusieurs heures. Olaf avait bien essayé de le distraire avec de gros câlins mais rien n'y faisait. Le poulet était inquiet, il sentait la tempête arriver et il n'aimait pas ça. Créo imaginait que c'était une sorte de sixième sens animal. Sven, se trouvant au chaud dans la petite étable, avait paru particulièrement agité lui aussi. Voyant que la dixième tentative d'Olaf de caresser Hei Hei avait échoué, Créo intervint, exaspérée.

« Laisse tomber Bouboule, il a trop peur pour se laisser faire. Tu vas finir par te faire mal. »

Olaf se retourna vers Créo avec ses grands yeux compatissants.

« Mais le pauvre, on ne peut pas le laisser tourner comme ça. Il va finir par se blesser…

_ Pfff il a la tête dure. Laisse-le tranquille. »

Olaf acquiesça avec reluctance et vint s'asseoir sur le comptoir.

« Moi aussi j'ai peur de l'orage tu sais ? »

La femme haussa un sourcil mais ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

« Je sais que tu vas dire que tu t'en moques mais je suis content que toi tu n'en aies pas peur. Au moins, quand Hei Hei et moi serons en danger, tu n'hésiteras pas à braver l'orage pour nous sauver. »

Surprise, elle leva les mains d'un air mi-amusé mi-effaré.

« Oulala je ne sauve personne moi. Pour qui tu me prends, je suis pas un héros hein !

_ Mais… »

Elle lui caressa la tête gentiment.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es à l'abri ici. Personne n'aura besoin de sauver personne. »

Olaf s'apprêta à répondre mais fut interrompu par la porte de l'échoppe qui s'ouvrit pour révéler un Oaken essoufflé.

Olaf courut l'accueillir avec un grand sourire pendant que Créo profita de la surprise de Hei Hei pour le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un capable de calmer cet imbécile de coq, c'était elle. Malheureusement.

Oaken ferma la porte et s'affala sur la chaise la plus proche.

« Rude journée Patron ?

_ Ya, très rude. Mais la petite famille est bien hébergée chez Mère-grand le temps de la tempête. Ils sont tous en sécurité, c'est l'essentiel. »

Olaf et Créo échangèrent un regard.

« Vous auriez dû rester avec eux. Bouboule et moi aurions très bien pu nous charger seuls de la boutique. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y allait avoir beaucoup de clients jusqu'à demain soir de toutes manières. On a tous eu le message de la cour… »

Oaken secoua la tête.

« Je préfère rester avec vous. Tu n'as pas terminé ta formation ya ?

_ Vous êtes un idiot Monsieur. Alors que vous auriez pu profiter de votre famille…

_ Tatata je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Je suis content de rester avec vous trois. Oh je sais ! On va allumer un feu dans la cheminée et faire brûler des marshmallows, comme si on campait ! »

Ceci sembla ravir Olaf qui commençait déjà à sautiller partout.

-o-

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'Elsa marchait sous la pluie battante, elle était trempée. Elle avait beau dire que le froid ne la gênait pas, l'eau, par contre, la dérangeait fortement.

De la brume commençait à se former au loin. Les conditions n'étaient pas idéales pour se repérer. Il allait bientôt devenir impossible de retrouver son chemin, il fallait faire vite.

N'abandonnant pas, elle se dirigea vers un petit amas de pierres qui donnait une vue assez vaste de la forêt. Bien, la capitale n'était désormais plus visible. Cela voulait dire qu'elle était entrée dans la montagne depuis déjà un bon moment. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, au sein de cette forêt se trouvait Oaken commerce, une petite échoppe pour les randonneurs. Si elle la dépassait et qu'elle se dirigeait encore plus au nord, elle tomberait sur son palais de glace sans le moindre problème.

Elsa soupira. Enfin si tout se passait bien, elle arriverait à destination dans à peu près 4 heures. Ce n'était réellement pas l'idéal avec ce temps. Ni sans danger. Elle avait eu beau dire à Anna que tout se passerait bien, ses pouvoirs ne l'immunisaient pas contre la foudre. Et se trouver dans une forêt en plein orage n'était pas exactement recommandé…

Un bruit assourdissant retentit soudainement.

En parlant de foudre, un éclair venait de gronder. Il semblerait que l'orage avait commencé. C'était mauvais. Vraiment mauvais.

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel et stoppa net toute réflexion.

Ces nuages…ces nuages semblaient étranges.

Le ciel, désormais d'un noir plombant, ne ressemblait à aucun ciel de tempête que la reine connaissait. Les sombres nuages avaient des reflets rouges, presque écarlates. Leur épaisseur semblait irréaliste, presque sortie d'un conte. Ils menaçaient à chaque instant de laisser échapper un éclair sur le sol mouillé par la pluie. Le monarque d'Arendelle avait littéralement l'impression que le ciel allait lui tomber sur la tête.

Trop absorbée par l'inquiétant spectacle, Elsa ne se rendit pas compte que les rochers, trempés par le temps, étaient devenus extrêmement glissants. Lorsqu'elle bougea légèrement le pied droit néanmoins, tout son corps fut entraîné dans une chute titanesque.

Hurlant de surprise, la reine trébucha de l'amas de pierres pour s'écrouler près d'une petite rivière.

Elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Lorsqu'elle essaya de se relever, une douleur lancinante lui traversa la jambe. Elle se rassit alors promptement et examina son pied en grimaçant.

« Mince, je dois avoir la cheville tordue…Ce n'est pas le moment… »

Elsa tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever mais sans succès, son pied la faisait trop souffrir. Gémissant de douleur, elle ferma les yeux. Elle devait absolument se calmer et réfléchir.

Après plusieurs minutes d'immobilisme total, la reine prit une grande inspiration et invoqua ses pouvoirs de glace. Elle créa alors une solide canne qui l'aida à se remettre debout.

Même si ce n'était pas l'idéal, au moins l'objet l'aiderait à marcher pendant un temps. Ce fut donc en boitant qu'elle reprit la route tant bien que mal, se préparant à mouiller encore plus sa robe à cause de la rivière. Elle grimaça. De toutes manières, elle était déjà dans un piètre état…

-o-

Lorsque les premiers coups d'orage retentirent, Olaf et Hei Hei avaient cru bon de se réfugier sous la table du comptoir, faisant ainsi bouger une Créo agacée.

« Non mais c'est bon pauvres imbéciles ! La foudre va pas vous frapper ici !

_ Laisse-les tranquille petite Créo, ils ont peur c'est normal…

_ J'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à des enfants de 5 ans…Et arrête de gémir Bouboule ! De nous tous, c'est toi qui devrais être le moins effrayé ! T'as été créé par de la magie que je sache ! C'est littéralement toi qui es le plus en sécurité ici ! »

Ceci ne calma absolument pas Olaf qui se contenta de réfugier sa tête dans les plumes de Hei Hei qui caquetait avec panique.

Oaken s'apprêta à apaiser ses camarades lorsqu'un nouveau coup d'orage se fit entendre, bien plus proche que les précédents. Pour être honnête, lui non plus n'était pas rassuré. Des tempêtes à Arendelle, il en avait déjà connu. Cela dit, il était rare que la famille royale mette tout le pays en alerte ainsi. Les spécialistes avaient certainement prévus un danger bien plus grand que d'habitude. Et malheureusement, la petite échoppe d'Oaken n'était pas exactement équipée pour résister à de trop gros imprévus. Bien évidemment sa bâtisse en avait vu des temps terribles, mais elle restait principalement en bois. Au milieu d'une forêt.

Il observa le plafond avec inquiétude et pria pour ce dernier.

De son côté, Créo avait décidé de porter Olaf et Hei Hei jusqu'au vieux canapé que le patron avait emménagé dans la boutique pour la soirée. Le poulet tournait la tête dans tous les sens, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter.

« Bon tous les deux ça suffit maintenant, j'en ai marre de vous.

_ Créo ?

_ ? »

Elle s'assit sur le canapé avec eux et fit la moue.

« Je vais pas attendre cent ans…»

Il ne fallu pas plus d'une seconde pour qu'Olaf comprenne l'intention de son amie. Il se jeta dans ses bras avec allégresse.

« Je savais que tu aimais les gros câlins au fond !

_ Oui non c'est exceptionnel ! C'est juste parce que tu m'énerves !

_ Youpiiii ! »

Le trio n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier le contact qu'un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit, plus fort que les autres et surtout bien plus proche. La bâtisse avait légèrement tremblée sous le choc.

Oaken écarquilla les yeux. Oh non.

Soudainement, un nouveau grondement éclata et tout le commerce bougea sous le coup.

Paniqué, Oaken hurla.

« Créo ! Bouge de là ! »

La femme eut à peine le temps de réagir que le plafond commença à s'effondrer. Criant de désespoir, elle sécurisa Hei Hei et Olaf dans ses bras et couru se réfugier sous le comptoir.

Tout ce qu'elle entendit durant plusieurs minutes furent un hurlement étouffé de son patron, de nombreux bruits d'effondrement et un craquement étrange. Puis plus rien. Pas même le son des gouttes de pluie ne se fit entendre. Le silence était total.

Olaf et Hei Hei ne bougeaient pas, tous deux paralysés par la peur.

Créo attendit de longues minutes, serrant ses deux amis aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait puis tenta de reprendre une respiration normale.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Il fallait qu'elle se calme.

La femme déglutit et chuchota à Olaf.

« Reste avec Hei Hei, je sors de là… »

Effaré, le bonhomme de neige la retint par le bras.

« Non reste ici ! Et si…Et si il y a un nouveau coup de tonnerre ?! Et si…et si ! Et si ça se trouve c'est encore dangereux. »

Créo rassembla tout son courage pour répondre à Olaf avec le plus de conviction possible. Chose particulièrement compliquée au vu de la situation. Elle était morte de peur.

« Ça fait plusieurs minutes qu'on a pas entendu un nouveau grondement. Ça veut dire que l'orage s'éloigne de nous….On peut pas rester éternellement là-dessous.

_ Mais…

_ Reste avec Hei Hei. Il a besoin de toi. Promis, ça va bien se passer. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Olaf finit par la lâcher et serra Hei Hei avec force.

Avec un fin sourire, Créo lui caressa tendrement la tête et décida de sortir de dessous le comptoir.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce spectacle néanmoins.

La salle principale de l'échoppe d'Oaken, habituellement si bien entretenue, ressemblait à un champ de ruine. Le plafond s'était à moitié écroulé et était désormais étalé sur le sol poussiéreux. Elle entendit un gémissement provenant de derrière les décombres et se précipita vers l'endroit où se trouvait, à l'époque, un étalage de crèmes en tout genre.

« Patron ! »

Elle vit Oaken au sol, allongé de tout son long près du meuble cassé. Il lui sourit faiblement. Il était encore conscient. Créo soupira avec soulagement.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et tenta de bouger avec beaucoup de mal.

« Ne bougez pas ! Vous êtes blessé pauvre idiot !

_ Oulala tu me grondes déjà alors que je suis amoché ? Ce n'est…Pas… »

Il toussa.

« Très gentil petite Créo…ya…

_ Et arrêtez de parler bon sang ! »

Il eut un faible rire entrecoupé par des toussotements. Lorsqu'il se reprit, il fit signe à sa protégée de l'aider à s'asseoir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai que des blessures légères. Rien de grave.

_ Vous saignez comme un porc c'est une blague j'espère ?! »

Il secoua faiblement la tête tout en lui assurant que tout était superficiel. Créo eut un grognement rageur. Son patron était réellement stupide. Incroyable. Il fallait qu'elle trouve des bandages, il avait une énorme coupure au bras qui ne cessait de saigner. Oaken la stoppa pourtant dans ses réflexions en lui indiquant le plafond.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais t'inquiéter d'un problème plus urgent ? »

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite et suivit le regard de son chef avec étonnement. Ecarquillant les yeux, elle murmura.

« Mais c'est quoi ce délire… »

Au vu du sol, elle avait déduit que le plafond s'était effondré lors du coup d'orage et n'avait pas pris le temps de regarder le haut de la bâtisse. Elle frissonna. Voilà pourquoi la pluie ne tombait pas à l'intérieur. Un arbre s'était écroulé sur le commerce. Pourtant, au lieu de continuer sa course jusqu'au sol, ce dernier semblait s'être stoppé avant de tomber jusqu'au bout et d'ainsi détruire toute la bâtisse.

La course de l'arbre avait été arrêtée car il s'était fait congeler.

« Mais comment… »

Olaf, ayant tout entendu de la discussion, décida à son tour de sortir de son abri, Hei Hei le suivant de près. Les deux amis observèrent à leur tour l'étrange spectacle. Le bonhomme de neige eut une étrange sensation. Il reconnaissait ce travail…Un arbre gelé ne pouvait être que l'œuvre de…

La porte d'entrée du commerce s'ouvrit avec un grincement.

Olaf sourit avec extase en reconnaissant le visiteur.

« Elsa ! »

-o-

 **Fin du chapitre 11!**

 **Cette tempête marque le début de beaucoup de choses. Notamment la capitale rencontre entre Elsa et Créo, que nous verrons au prochain chapitre! Il était temps me diriez-vous. Encore une fois, Elsa se détâche peu à peu du rôle de moarque intouchable que je lui ai donné depuis le début de l'histoire. Nous pouvons remercier Olaf pour ça, seul personnage capable de faire fondre n'importe quel coeur de glace!**

 **Bien. En espérant que ce chapitre fut intéressant à lire!**

 **En attendant la prochaine fois, amusez-vous bien devant la coupe du monde!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 12 !**

 **Petit focus sur Elsa et la bande de zigotos de chez Oaken !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 12 : Mi-albinos**

Olaf couru vers Elsa en pleurant. Dès qu'il eut atteint son niveau, il serra les jambes de sa créatrice comme si sa vie en dépendait. La reine eut un gémissement de douleur. Affolé, le bonhomme de neige se détacha et la regarda avec affolement.

Elle lui sourit et tenta de le rassurer.

« Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis tordue la cheville tout-à l'heure, il faut donc éviter de la toucher d'accord ?

_ Oh Elsa je suis désolé… »

La reine ne perdit pas son regard bienveillant et secoua la tête, indiquant à Olaf qu'elle ne lui en voulait aucunement.

« C'est toi qui a gelé l'arbre ? »

Elle soupira.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'empêcher de tomber. Quand je suis arrivée, il prenait feu. Il a fallu d'abord arrêter l'incendie. J'ai seulement pu stopper la chute de l'arbre au moment où il est entré en collision avec le toit…Je suis désolée de ne pas être arrivée plus tôt… »

Olaf serra la jambe non-meurtrie d'Elsa.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu nous as sauvé…Je suis si content que tu sois là…

_ Et je suis contente d'être là aussi Olaf. »

Son ton se fit soudainement plus dur.

« Par contre il va falloir que tu m'expliques ce qu'il t'a pris de disparaître comme ça ? Anna et moi étions très inquiètes tu sais ? »

Le bonhomme de neige recula et se gratta la tête avec gêne.

« Et bien je me suis fait de nouveaux amis ici… »

Avec un regain d'énergie, il montra ses trois compagnons à la nouvelle arrivante.

« Voici Monsieur Oaken, il est trop gentil !

_ Huhu !

_ Là, avec le regard méchant, c'est Créo ! Et lui là, c'est son poulet de compagnie, Hei Hei ! »

Elsa les toisa un par un avec méfiance. Le poulet essayait de manger les bouts de bois tombés du plafond. L'homme, assis contre le mur, était couvert de sang mais semblait avoir trouvé le moyen de sourire avec candeur. La femme, elle, la fixait avec des yeux inquiétants. Elsa ne rêvait pas, ils étaient rouges ?!

Le monarque décida qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, elle surveillerait plus rigoureusement les fréquentations d'Olaf.

Créo se faisait violence pour ne pas partir de l'échoppe en courant.

La reine d'Arendelle se tenait face à elle. A un moment pareil, il fallait que la reine pointe le bout de son nez. Si elle la reconnaissait, Créo pouvait dire adieu à sa liberté. En entendant le gémissement étouffé de son patron à côté d'elle, la brune laissa ses sombres pensées dans un coin et déchira la manche de son pull sous les yeux étonnés des autres.

« Qu'est…Ce que tu fais ?

_ Je vous ai dit de pas bouger imbécile ! Je vais essayer de vous faire un bandage. Votre bras va finir par vous vider de votre sang…

_ Oh noooon…je vais bien ! Et puis je n'aime pas les bandages…

_ Vous vous moquez de moi j'espère ?! Passez-moi votre bras immédiatement ! »

Oaken s'adressa alors à la reine plaintivement.

« Vous avez vu ce que mon employée me force à faire Majesté ? J'espère que vos soldats ne vous parlent pas sur ce ton ya… »

Créo roula des yeux.

« Arrêtez de faire votre mijaurée.

_ Mais tu me fais peur petite Créo…

_ C'est ça, comme si vous saviez ce que c'était que la peur vous... »

Olaf rigola devant le spectacle. Oaken avait toujours le mot qu'il fallait pour apaiser les tensions. Elsa, jusque-là interdite, décida d'intervenir.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de lui faire un bandage de cette manière-là. Vous risquez d'infecter sa plaie. »

Créo se retourna vers la reine avec agacement.

« Vous avez une meilleure idée pour stopper l'écoulement de sang peut-être ?! »

Elsa plissa les yeux devant le ton employé mais ne releva pas.

« Oui. Lui passer de la glace, ça aidera la plaie à se refermer et la nettoierait. Après on pourra lui passer votre bandage. Car je suppose que vous n'avez rien pour désinfecter au vu de l'état de l'échoppe. »

Les deux femmes se fixèrent quelques instants. Olaf, sentant la tension monter, décida de s'assoir près d'Oaken, à l'opposé de Créo.

Finalement, la brune brisa le pesant silence.

« Très bien. Fermez la porte et venez ici. Je vous laisse le soigner. »

N'ayant pas l'habitude de recevoir des ordres, Elsa eut besoin de quelques secondes avant d'intégrer et obéir. Tout en s'appuyant sur sa canne de glace pour s'assoir, elle inspecta la plaie de l'homme avec sérieux.

Créo se leva et récupéra Hei Hei qui s'était cogné contre un mur. Elle examina la pièce et calcula rapidement les dommages.

« Ça va vous coûter cher en réparation ça Patron. »

L'homme eut un petit rire.

« C'est si terrible que ça… »

Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules en poursuivant son analyse. Peu de temps plus tard, elle maugréa.

« Si on veut rester ici jusqu'à demain soir, il va falloir un peu nettoyer. S'il y a un nouveau coup de tonnerre par contre, pas sûr qu'on s'en sorte vivants. »

Sans détacher les yeux de son travail, Elsa répondit avec passivité.

« J'ai profité du fait de congeler l'arbre pour protéger l'extérieur du bâtiment avec une barrière de glace. Nous sommes tranquilles jusqu'à la fin de la tempête. »

Créo se retourna avec un sursaut.

« Vous nous avez enfermé dans un igloo ?

_ En quelques sortes oui. »

Fantastique. Coincée avec Sa Majesté dans un igloo. Créo ne pouvait pas rêver mieux vraiment.

-o-

Cela faisait des heures qu'Elsa était partie et toujours aucune nouvelle. Assise dans le bureau de sa sœur, Anna se faisait un sang d'encre. Kai, la voyant tourner tel un lion en cage, lui avait conseillé de se reposer. La princesse savait très bien qu'elle stressait tout le monde mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais si Elsa ne revenait pas. C'était de sa faute si la reine était partie sous ce temps ingérable.

Se triturant les mains, elle décida de regarder un peu les papiers qu'Elsa avait laissé en partant, histoire de s'occuper l'esprit autrement.

Elle grimaça en voyant une lettre du prince Charles, le fameux fiancé que sa sœur comptait épouser pour des raisons de politique.

« _Majesté,_

 _L'invitation à votre fête estivale me touche énormément. En tant qu'héritier principal de Daudet, je vous informe officiellement de ma venue afin de représenter mon pays. Je suis parfaitement conscient de l'importance qu'Arendelle porte au marché de l'import-export. Et comme vous le savez, la petite principauté de Daudet ne pourrait pas fonctionner sans votre bon service. De ce fait, j'ai grand espoir pour notre future union et espère de tout cœur que cette fête participera à sa concrétisation._

 _Même si l'état futur de Daudet est en jeu, je ne vous cache pas que cela ne sera pas un devoir déplaisant que de vous faire la cour. Notre correspondance ne cesse de me mettre en joie et j'ai le sentiment que nous pourrions, tous deux, effectuer de grandes choses._

 _En attendant de vous voir en chair et en os, je vous souhaite une très bonne journée._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Charles Daudet, XVème prince de la principauté de Daudet »_

Anna eut une soudaine envie de vomir.

« _Cela ne sera pas un devoir déplaisant que de vous faire la cour._ Et bah qu'il essaie un peu pour voir, il va avoir de mes nouvelles ! »

Dégoûtant bon sang ! Est-ce qu'Elsa aimait ce genre de lettre ? Est-ce qu'elle les trouvait romantiques ? Non car c'était vraiment plat et froid et sérieux et…Officiel.

Avec un type comme ça à ses côtés, Anna était certaine que si Elsa tombait enceinte, même la naissance de son bébé serait politisée à souhait. La princesse rousse eut un haut le cœur. Elle n'aimait déjà pas ce Charles.

-o-

Oaken s'allongea tant bien que mal sur les couvertures étalées par terre par son employée. Il avait, avec réticence, accepté de passer la nuit dans l'arrière-boutique, seule pièce intouchée par l'effondrement.

« Arrêtez de bouder Patron, il fait plus chaud ici, c'est mieux pour vous.

_ Je ne suis pas handicapé. Je peux très bien rester avec vous autres…

_ Vous avez besoin de repos. Hei Hei ne va pas arrêter de vous tourner autour si vous restez là-bas. »

Créo coupa court à une nouvelle protestation.

« Pensez un peu à vous pour une fois. »

Il soupira, comprenant bien que discuter avec sa protégée était impossible.

« En ce qui concerne Sa Majesté…

_ Elle et Olaf sont en train de nettoyer le canapé. Elle dormira dessus cette nuit. Certes ce ne sera pas le luxe de son palais mais c'est le mieux que l'on puisse lui proposer. »

Et elle pouvait bien, une fois dans sa vie, faire un effort non ? Créo jubilait d'avance de l'inconfort de la reine. Voir une haute-sphère dormir dans des conditions misérables la mettait particulièrement en joie.

« Et toi Créo, où vas-tu dormir ?

_ Sur le sol. Je me servirai de Hei Hei comme coussin. »

Oaken lui lança un regard inquiet. Il comprit que Créo n'allait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Cette enfant avait tendance à se méfier de tout. Et avec l'accident d'aujourd'hui, elle était certainement passée en mode faucon paranoïaque.

L'employée, voyant bien que son patron avait deviné, décida de rejoindre les autres et ouvrit la porte.

« Attends petite Créo. »

Elle se retourna et arqua un sourcil.

« Sois gentille avec la reine. N'oublie pas que tu es la seule représentante du commerce maintenant. Alors donne-toi à fond. »

Son imbécile de supérieur avait toujours le mot qu'il fallait pour casser l'ambiance.

Créo n'était pas une idiote. Bien sûr qu'elle allait bien se comporter avec Sa Majesté ! Enfin elle allait essayer.

En rentrant dans la salle principale de la boutique, Créo trouva un Olaf occupé à essayer de dépoussiérer correctement le canapé que la reine avait réussi à sortir des décombres avec sa magie. D'ailleurs c'était assez pratique ça. Transformer des trucs en glace pour ensuite les faire bouger à sa guise…les pouvoirs de Sa Majesté n'avaient aucune limite pas vrai ?

Sans un mot, Créo décida d'aider Olaf dans sa tâche, ne prêtant aucunement attention à la reine qui semblait trop occupée à regarder le vaste monde de la fenêtre.

Plusieurs minutes de silence passèrent avant qu'Olaf ne décide d'enfin le briser.

« Dis Créo, est-ce que je pourrais dormir avec le patron s'il-te-plait ?

_ Il a besoin de repos Bouboule.

_ Je sais mais…Je m'inquiète pour lui. Je veux être avec lui au cas où il aurait besoin de quelque chose. »

Créo s'apprêta à de nouveau refuser lorsque la reine déclara d'une voix calme.

« Tu peux y aller Olaf. Mais ne le dérange pas. »

Le bonhomme de neige eut un grand sourire et remercia Elsa avec ardeur. Il couru alors dans l'arrière-boutique rejoindre Oaken. Créo se renfrogna.

« C'est à moi qu'il a demandé.

_ Et vous alliez refuser. »

Oui raison de plus pour ne pas intervenir. Elle se croyait où celle-là ?!

« Vous avez l'habitude que votre parole soit finale et surpasse toutes les autres hein ? Ça doit être bien ça… »

La reine l'ignora, ne détournant pas son regard de la fenêtre.

« Vous gâtez trop votre bonhomme de neige. Normal qu'il soit aussi naïf si vous lui laissez tout passer comme ça. »

Aucune réponse.

« En tous cas vous pouvez être contente, vous allez avoir un magnifique canapé à moitié déglingué rien que pour vous ce soir. Quelle chance !

_ Je m'en contenterai. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

_ Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour vous.

_ Non en effet. Vous vous moquiez de moi. »

Créo tourna plusieurs fois sa langue dans sa bouche pour ne pas l'insulter. Passer la nuit dans la même pièce que cette sorcière allait être un calvaire. Elle traversa la salle pour prendre Hei Hei dans ses bras. Ce dernier somnolant près du comptoir. Elle le berça et enfouit sa tête dans les plumes du coq. L'ultime remède de Créo contre le stress.

La reine se détacha enfin de sa contemplation et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle observa la femme aux yeux étranges avec passivité avant de demander.

« Où allez-vous dormir ?

_ Je ne vais pas dormir. »

Trop peur que vous m'empaliez avec un pic de glace.

« Je vois.

_ …

_ … »

Avec un soupir, la reine tapota le côté du canapé qu'elle n'occupait pas.

« Venez vous assoir à côté de moi. »

Regard méfiant.

« Je voudrais vous parler. »

Avec reluctance, Créo obéit. Elle plaça Hei Hei sur ses genoux et attendit que la reine commence à parler.

« Merci d'avoir laissé Olaf rester avec vous lors de cette tempête. Je vous en suis reconnaissante. »

Créo eut un rictus.

« Vous savez en général, quand les gens sont reconnaissants, ils remercient en mettant plus d'émotion. J'ai l'impression d'avoir gagné la gratitude d'une poupée de chiffon. »

Voyant la surprise passer dans le regard de la reine, Créo sut qu'elle avait été trop loin. Ses mots dépassaient régulièrement sa pensée, elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était ainsi depuis son enfance. Mais là, insulter la personne la plus puissante du pays, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

A sa grande surprise pourtant, le monarque sourit.

« Désolée, la prochaine fois j'y penserai. »

Ah donc la reine avait un sens de l'auto-dérision. Bon à savoir.

« Humpf, j'espère sincèrement qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. »

Elsa croisa les bras. En effet, ce serait bien de ne pas avoir de prochaine fois. C'était rare qu'une personne lui parle sur ce ton. La crainte, le dévouement, l'admiration, ça Elsa en avait l'habitude. L'hostilité affichée par contre, non. Pas depuis l'incident du couronnement. Et encore, lors de l'incident du couronnement, c'était par rapport à ses pouvoirs. La haine avait été induite par la peur. Ici, avec cette femme, cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Cette hostilité non cachée par des faux-semblants était rafraichissante. D'autant plus qu'Elsa non plus n'appréciait pas particulièrement son interlocutrice. Toutes deux en étaient donc au même point. Pas besoin de se cacher donc.

Elsa scruta cette étrange personne avec intrigue. Des yeux rouges, une peau particulièrement pale, des cheveux d'une couleur noir ébène. Ce portrait, elle le connaissait. Pourtant le nom ne collait pas…D'après ses souvenirs en tous cas. Où avait-elle entendu parler d'une telle description déjà ?

« Des yeux rouges…

_ Pardon ?

_ Des yeux rouges, ce n'est pas commun. »

Créo prit le temps de mesurer sa réponse avant de répondre laconiquement.

« Non ça ne l'est pas.

_ Comment faites-vous ? »

La brune décida, pour la première fois, de regarder la reine dans les yeux.

« Comment je fais ?

_ Comment faites-vous pour sortir sans protection pour vos yeux ? »

Avoir des yeux rouges était causé par un manque de mélanine dans l'iris. Il s'agissait d'un mal assez peu connu et particulièrement destructeur pour la vision si non-traité. Puisque ne pas avoir de mélanine signifiait ne pas avoir de protection contre la lumière. Pour les albinos, touchés par ces yeux rouges, la cécité pouvait rapidement poindre le bout de son nez...Et pourtant cette femme se baladait sans protection et semblait y voir sans problème.

« Oh je vois qu'on n'étudie pas que la politique chez les hautes-sphères…

_ Je n'apprécie pas que vous vous moquiez de…

_ Ce ne sont pas vraiment mes yeux.

_ Quoi ? »

Créo répéta du même ton.

« Ce ne sont pas vraiment mes yeux. Mais je ne peux pas vous expliquer ça sans rentrer dans des détails compliqués. Et j'ai franchement pas envie de me confier à vous. De la même manière que vous n'avez pas envie de m'écouter raconter ma vie. »

Un point pour elle. Elsa haussa les épaules avec lassitude.

« C'était seulement de la curiosité. J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vue quelque part. Du coup ça m'a un peu intrigué. »

Intrigué ? Déjà vue quelque part ? Oula c'était mauvais ça, très mauvais. Changement de sujet, vite !

« Non on ne s'est jamais vues rassurez-vous. Je suis juste votre typique petite employée sans histoire…bien éloignée de votre petit monde de froufrous et colliers en or de 14148 carats. »

Elsa, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, eut un petit rire. 14148 carats ?

« Mais quelle vision avez-vous de la royauté au juste ?

_ La vision réaliste ? Celle où tout votre entourage vous mange dans la main avec un sourire hypocrite tout en vous massant les pieds. Oh et où votre mari issu d'un mariage arrangé offre à votre sœur un poney pour son anniversaire. »

Cette fois, Elsa rigola sans retenue devant une Créo éberluée.

« Quoi ? Je suis en train de me moquer de vous là, pourquoi vous riez ?!»

Rire encore plus tonitruant. Créo fit la moue en attendant que le monarque se calme.

« Oh c'est juste que…c'est juste que…. L'homme que je compte épouser pour améliorer le marché de l'import-export m'a demandé, dans une de ses lettres, si ma petite-sœur aimait les chevaux. Il sait qu'elle est contre les mariages politiques. Donc il veut lui offrir un étalon pour se faire bien voir à Noël. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Créo d'éclater de rire. Ces hautes-sphères étaient totalement dégénérées !

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?! Il est totalement à côté de la plaque votre fiancé !

_ Je sais…je sais. Mais il est toujours très poli dans ses lettres, c'est quelqu'un de sérieux vous comprenez ?

_ Non Majesté ne me dites pas que…

_ Donc je n'ai pas osé le contredire et ai répondu que c'était une bonne idée.

_ Vous avez dit à votre fiancé qu'il gagnerait les faveurs de votre sœur en lui achetant un cheval ?!

_ Daudet a les meilleurs chevaux du continent. Anna va en être ravie, c'est une bonne affaire que j'ai fait là.

_ Vous êtes totalement givrée ! »

Elles partagèrent un nouveau rire.

Elsa n'avait jamais parlé de Charles dans d'autres circonstances que les affaires. Anna avait directement refusé toute communication sur le sujet et ce n'était pas comme si Elsa avait d'autres personnes à qui se confier. En parlant ainsi avec cette femme, la reine se rendit compte que cela faisait parfois du bien de ne pas être jugée lors de tous ses faits et gestes.

Cette animosité réciproque que cette brune et elle entretenaient était étrangement rassurante. Non seulement elles pouvaient parler de sujets incongrus, mais en plus elles n'avaient pas à avoir peur d'être jugées sur ce qui était dit. Toutes deux se moquaient bien l'une de l'autre au fond. Quelle étrange sensation. Bizarre. Paradoxale. Reposante aussi.

-o-

 **Fin du chapitre 12!**

 **N'allez surtout pas croire que parce que Créo et Elsa partagent un fou-rire, elles sont devenues meilleures amies hein! Elles ont encore un long chemin à faire avant de baisser leur garde l'une envers l'autre. Nous parlons tout de même des deux personnages les plus méfiants de cette histoire. Cela dit, il faut avouer qu'elles se ressemblent à des moments. Si Créo est beaucoup moins subtile qu'Elsa, toutes deux restent tout de même assez misanthropes par moments.**

 **En ce qui concerne Charles, il ne va pas tarder à arriver celui-là! Plus vite qu'on ne le croit. Ce mystérieux fiancé sera-t-il à la hauteur des attentes de la reine? Ou plus important, de vos attentes chers lecteurs?**

 **Moi je l'aime déjà!**

 **Prochain chapitre: la fin de la tempête!**

 **Bon courage à tous et en particulier ceux qui passent le bac!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 13 !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Chapitre 13 : Au lendemain de la tempête**

Le lendemain avait été rude pour les colocataires de « Oaken, domaine du coquinou, commerce et sauna ». Grâce à la barrière de glace d'Elsa, ce qui restait de la bâtisse n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Créo et Olaf avaient passé la journée à essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans les débris sous le regard ennuyé d'Oaken qui, malgré sa blessure, ne cessait d'essayer d'aider. Il avait fallu lui confier la dangereuse mission de veiller sur Hei Hei pour le calmer. La reine, quant à elle, s'était occupée de Sven ainsi que de sa barrière. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle fit en sorte de l'enlever petit à petit, elle fut ravie d'être accueillie par les premiers rayons de soleil depuis la veille.

La tempête était terminée.

Elle allait enfin pouvoir retourner au château auprès de sa sœur. Elsa devinait qu'Anna serait morte d'inquiétude. Leur relation n'était peut-être pas être au beau fixe, mais elles continuaient toujours tacitement de veiller l'une sur l'autre.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit ses compagnons d'un jour dans la pièce principale de l'échoppe, elle fut accueillie par le hurlement du poulet, surpris de sa présence. Elle grimaça. Cet animal avait essayé de lui manger le doigt durant la nuit, ça avait fait un mal de chien. Si Créo ne lui avait pas fait un bandage, Elsa était sûre qu'elle se serait vidée de son sang à cause de cet imbécile de coq. Etait-ce vraiment normal pour un poulet d'être aussi dangereux pour lui-même et les autres d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi personne ne pensait à le cuisiner ?

Elle décida de reporter son attention sur la brune qui ne s'était même pas stoppée dans sa tâche pour la saluer.

Pour être honnête, Elsa ne savait pas quoi penser de Créo. Tout comme cette dernière, la reine n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit, beaucoup trop effrayée à l'idée d'être sans défense auprès d'inconnus. Les deux femmes n'avaient pas échangé plus de parole qu'il ne fallait depuis leur fou-rire sur Charles et Elsa en était particulièrement reconnaissante. Tout comme elle, Créo ne cherchait pas le contact. Elle se méfiait d'elle et n'essayait pas de l'amadouer avec des traits d'esprit. Au moins, Elsa pouvait se reposer sans réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle disait. Puisqu'après tout auprès de Créo, aucune parole n'était échangée.

Il était étrange, pourtant, de constater l'attachement qu'Olaf avait pour tous les résidents de cette échoppe. Elle avait entendu parler d'Oaken commerce et sauna mais n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Son bonhomme de neige semblait tellement à l'aise en leur présence. Si plein de vie. Cela faisait longtemps que le monarque n'avait pas vu son fils dans cet état. Depuis quelques années, il passait beaucoup de temps dehors, comprenant qu'au château, peu avaient le luxe de s'amuser avec lui. Au début, cela n'avait pas plu à Elsa. Mais elle comprenait le besoin de contact humain qu'avait Olaf. Il avait été créé pour cette raison après tout. De fait, elle ne lui avait pas fixé de règle particulière concernant ses relations. Ni de couvre-feu. Car elle se sentait particulièrement coupable de ne pas pouvoir rester auprès de lui. Créo avait raison au fond. Elle gâtait trop son bonhomme de neige.

« Ya Majesté, alors cette barrière ?

_ J'ai terminé de la faire disparaître et ai fait en sorte de déposer l'arbre près de l'étable. Maintenant que la tempête est terminée, moi et Olaf allons pouvoir reprendre la route vers le château. Merci pour votre accueil Monsieur Oaken. »

Olaf eut une mine triste en entendant ces mots mais ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas retourner au château alors que Créo allait toute seule s'occuper de l'échoppe, ce n'était pas juste. Mais il savait que contredire Elsa n'était même pas pensable. Se rendant compte de la misère de son ami, Oaken, du canapé, ouvrit grand les bras.

« Viens me faire un câlin Olaf ! J'en ai besoin autant que toi ! »

Le petit bonhomme de neige ne se fit pas prier et s'engouffra dans une étreinte larmoyante, emportant avec lui Hei Hei au passage. Créo roula des yeux devant le spectacle offert par les trois guignols.

« Bon ça va, vous n'allez pas être séparés éternellement non plus faut pas exagérer.

_ Créooooo…Viens avec nous !

_ Non.

_ S'il-te-plaiiiit.

_ Non.

_ Créo, obéis à Olaf. C'est un ordre de ton patron ya. »

La brune grogna mais vint près d'eux. Elle fut accueillie par des cris de joie d'Olaf et des rires de son chef. Elsa, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir devant une telle scène, se racla la gorge. Si c'était important pour Olaf, alors peut-être pourrait-elle faire un effort avec ces personnes.

Après plusieurs minutes de câlin démoniaque, la brune se détacha enfin, prétextant un manque d'air. Elle rougit devant le regard scrutateur de la reine et détourna la tête.

Comme si elle avait besoin d'une haute-sphère comme spectatrice.

« Bon Bouboule, il est temps pour toi de partir. Sa Majesté a besoin de voir un docteur pour son pied au plus vite.

_ Mais et Monsieur Oaken…

_ Je vais bien mon petit, ne t'inquiète pas ! On va bientôt se revoir ! »

Résigné, Olaf se rendit tristement près d'Elsa. Semblant prendre une décision qu'elle allait regretter, cette dernière intervint néanmoins, gagnant l'attention de tout le monde.

« Monsieur Oaken, vous m'avez offert l'hospitalité durant cette tempête. Je…non. Toute la cour d'Arendelle vous en est reconnaissante.

_ Bon abrégez Majesté, vous nous l'avez déjà dit ça.

_ Je pourrais vous faire enfermer pour de tels propos à mon encontre Créo. »

Elsa ignora le regard mi-outré mi-effaré de la mauvaise tête aux yeux rouges et continua.

« De fait, dès que je serai rentrée au château, je vous enverrai non seulement un docteur mais prendrai également en charge les réparations nécessaires pour remettre sur pied votre commerce. »

Olaf eut un immense sourire tandis qu'Oaken et Créo échangèrent un regard étonné.

« C'est très gentil à vous Majesté mais je ne crois pas être en mesure de payer vos intervenants…

_ La cour prendra en charge toutes vos dépenses. Je vous l'ai dit, je vous dois l'hospitalité et probablement la vie.

_ Mer…merci Majesté….votre bonté me touche énormément. »

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête à Oaken qui semblait prêt à pleurer à tout moment. Créo, quant à elle, la fixait intensément avec une expression indéchiffrable. Olaf prit la main d'Elsa avec ravissement.

« C'est trop gentil ce que tu fais Elsa ! Est-ce que moi aussi je devrais faire un cadeau ? Vu que Créo m'a sauvé la vie ? »

Elsa écarquilla les yeux et reporta son attention sur la brune qui semblait passablement ennuyée.

« Comment ça sauvé la vie ?

_ Oui elle a…

_ J'ai rien fait, il exagère tout votre Bouboule. Comme d'habitude.

_ Si elle m'avait pas porté dans ses bras et caché sous le comptoir, le plafond aurait fait de moi une crêpe de neige !

_ C'est pas vrai !

_ C'est vrai ! »

Elsa capta un instant le regard de la femme.

« Et me fixez pas avec cet air-là vous ! Vous ne me devez rien, laissez tomber. »

Elsa réfléchit un instant. Si Créo ne voulait pas de sa gratitude, elle ne pouvait pas la forcer. Néanmoins, plus elle y pensait et plus quelque chose en cette femme intriguait Elsa. Ce physique…ces yeux rouges, cette peau, ces cheveux…il fallait qu'elle en sache plus. Cette description, elle la connaissait c'était certain. Elle devait faire des recherches sur cette femme. Créo pourrait très bien s'avérer dangereuse après tout. Et Elsa ne pouvait laisser Olaf fréquenter un potentiel danger. Cela dit, l'amie de son fils pouvait très bien partir du pays à tout moment, avant même que la reine ne trouve quoique ce soit. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Créo venait d'être embauchée par Oaken et n'était pas native d'Arendelle.

Il fallait empêcher cette mi-albinos de partir avant d'en savoir plus.

« Dans une semaine va se tenir le bal estival au château. En guise de remerciement pour avoir sauvé Olaf, je vous y invite Créo.

_ Quoi ?! Mais je vous ai dit que je voulais pas de votre gratitude ! »

Et puis aller à un bal infesté de politiciens en tout genre ?! Un vrai nid de serpents, impossible qu'elle ne termine pas en prison au bout d'une heure. Forcément dans le lot, il y allait en avoir un pour la reconnaître. Obligé.

« La gratitude d'une reine n'est pas exactement quelque chose qui se refuse.

_ Non mais vous m'avez bien regardé ? J'ai une tête à aller danser avec des snobinards moi ? »

Elsa haussa les épaules tandis qu'Olaf regardait Créo avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Tu seras si jolie avec une robe…

_ Oh non Bouboule ne commence pas…

_ Ah ! On pourrait demander à Mère-grand de t'en coudre une !

_ Non Patron pitié pas vous aussi !

_ C'est réglé !

_ Non rien n'est réglé ! Majesté il n'est pas question que…

_ Soit c'est le bal, soit c'est le cachot. Au choix Créo.

_ Ah oui vous abusez de votre pouvoir pour que j'accepte vos remerciements. Super Majesté. C'est très sain comme manière de gouverner ça. »

Créo avait donc le choix entre le cachot et le cachot. Magnifique.

Elsa se retourna et commença à reprendre la route.

« Je vous enverrai une missive pour plus de détails. Et ne pensez même pas à partir, mes soldats vous retrouveraient. »

Merveilleux. Coincée à attendre le jugement dernier. Quelle poisse.

Elsa, en marchant, eut un fin sourire. Une semaine pour trouver qui était vraiment cette femme. Un jeu d'enfant.

-o-

La tempête n'avait pas été clémente envers les Motunuis. En effet, si aucune perte humaine n'était à déplorer, les dommages matériels, eux, ne pouvaient pas être pires. Deux bateaux complètement inondés, trois dont les coques étaient à moitié déchiquetées…sans compter le bateau principal dont la voile s'était écroulée. La tribu était sensée reprendre le large dans une semaine. Telle avait été la condition de la reine. Autant dire que c'était compromis, les réparations ne pouvaient être plus vertigineuses.

« Heureusement qu'aucune victime n'est à déplorer… »

Kristoff se retourna vers Tui et hocha la tête.

« Mais ça va être un souci pour vous. Je doute que Sa Majesté accepte de vous laisser plus longtemps fouler les terres d'Arendelle. »

Moana croisa les bras d'un air rageur.

« Elle n'aura pas trop le choix…

_ Moana ne commence pas.

_ Tu sais que j'ai raison Papa ! »

Le chef s'apprêta à rétorquer mais fut arrêté par un regard de Sina. La femme prit alors place près de Moana et leva à son tour la tête vers la voile en ruine du bateau.

« Dans une telle situation, mieux vaut montrer au peuple que nous sommes unis, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Moana et Tui partagèrent un même soupir. Lassée, la jeune héritière murmura.

« Vous ne pensez pas que cela vaudrait le coup de demander de l'aide à la reine ? Si on lui montre l'état de nos bateaux, elle sera bien obligée de nous laisser un peu plus de temps pour les réparer non ? »

Tui croisa à son tour les bras.

« Je vais y réfléchir. Pour le moment il est capital de faire l'inventaire de tous les dégâts. Je vais demander à Taui et son groupe de passer la flotte au peigne fin. »

Sur ces mots, Tui et Sina partirent. Une fois seuls, Moana et Kristoff s'observèrent en silence. Le blond eut soudainement un mauvais pressentiment.

« Je n'aime pas ce regard Moana…qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? »

La jeune fille sourit avec insolence et tourna les talons sans répondre. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie du bateau suivie par un Kristoff plus qu'inquiet.

« Non vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

_ C'est évident non ? Si on attend mon père pour prendre une décision efficace, on a pas fini ! On va être obligés de reprendre la mer avec des bateaux inutilisables !

_ Oh non Moana ne me dis pas que…

_ Et si ! C'est moi qui vais parler à Sa Majesté ! »

Olala, ça allait encore retomber sur Kristoff cette histoire…

-o-

« Je savais que j'aurais dû t'accompagner !

_ Anna, je me suis juste foulée la cheville.

_ Ah oui ça c'est toi qui le dis !

_ C'est le docteur qui l'a dit… »

Anna grogna rageusement. Quelle folie ! Sa sœur était véritablement une imbécile. Très bien, elle avait ramené Olaf, mais à quel prix ? Bon d'accord, sa cheville serait bientôt guérie, mais même ! Cela aurait pu bien plus mal finir. Bien plus mal. Lorsqu'elle vit la reine se diriger vers la chaise de son bureau, la princesse éclata.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?! »

Elsa arqua un sourcil.

« Je…rattrape mon retard ?

_ Pas question ! Tu vas pas te remettre à travailler tout de suite, tu viens à peine de rentrer. »

Si l'inquiétude d'Anna n'était pas aussi illogique, Elsa aurait trouvé ça mignon. Mais il se trouvait qu'elle avait beaucoup à faire maintenant que la tempête était passée. Et elle se doutait que les papiers allaient s'accumuler. Il était certain que la capitale n'était pas sortie indemne de cette catastrophe climatique et la reine avait peur des conséquences…les nuits blanches allaient sûrement se succéder pour Elsa lors des prochains jours.

« Si tu déléguais un peu ton travail tu pourrais…

_ Hors de question.

_ Elsa je suis sérieuse !

_ Moi aussi. »

Anna était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux. Entre sa sœur, rentrée atrophiée, qui refusait de se reposer et Kristoff qui avait préféré passer son temps avec les Motunuis, elle ne s'en sortait pas. Ce n'était pas sensé être le rôle d'un petit-ami d'être là dans les moments difficiles d'ailleurs ? Et oui, une tempête de cette envergure était un moment difficile honnêtement. Ils auraient pu…se rassurer l'un l'autre par exemple. Mais non Monsieur avait choisi de garder un œil sur la petite princesse des îles. Cela ne plaisait pas à Anna. Vraiment pas. Et non elle n'était pas jalouse. Seulement réaliste. Si Kristoff avait été un petit-ami digne de ce nom, il aurait pu au moins lui accorder quelques minutes de son temps ces dernières semaines. Il aurait pu passer outre leurs différences au moins pour la tempête. Il aurait pu…il aurait pu.

Olaf, dernière personne présente dans la pièce, resta silencieux. Il ne savait que dire. Lui qui haïssait par dessus-tout les disputes, il était servi. A peine rentré que ses deux meilleures amies se battaient devant lui…à cause de lui. Le bonhomme de neige se sentait particulièrement coupable d'être resté auprès de ses nouveaux camarades dans de telles circonstances. Il était responsable de la blessure d'Elsa même si cette dernière refusait de le reconnaître. Créo avait eu raison, Olaf aurait dû prévenir le château de son absence. Mais égoïstement, il se sentait soulagé de l'inquiétude créée par son séjour chez Oaken. Ces derniers temps, il avait eu de véritables doutes sur les sentiments de sa famille à son égard. Mais non, elles n'avaient pas changé : Elsa et Anna restaient toujours ses deux mamans, ses deux sœurs, ses deux meilleures amies. Même si le temps semblait avoir dévoré toute leur gentillesse et leur innocence, ce n'était qu'un leurre. Si seulement elles pouvaient se rendre compte que leur amour fraternel était toujours présent, seulement caché…

Olaf eut soudainement une idée. Créo disait qu'enfouir sa tête dans le plumage de Hei Hei pouvait calmer n'importe qui. Peut-être que si Elsa et Anna prenaient Hei Hei dans leurs bras, tout redeviendrait comme avant ? Après tout, quel meilleur remède contre la tristesse et la souffrance qu'un gros câlin ? C'était décidé ! Olaf ferait en sorte qu'Anna et Elsa retrouvent leurs sourires d'antan par le biais de Hei Hei !

S'apercevant de l'éclatant sourire du bonhomme de neige, Anna stoppa le cheminement de ses pensées et interpella son ami.

« Olaf ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Sous les yeux éberlués des deux sœurs, Olaf couru vers la princesse rousse et lui enlaça la jambe.

« J'ai décidé que j'allais vous sauver ! »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard. Avec un fin sourire, Elsa intervint.

« Je suppose que c'est une mission secrète ?

_ Très secrète !

_ Dans ce cas je ne te demanderai pas plus d'information. Mais je compte sur toi pour ne pas faire de bêtise cette fois compris Olaf ? »

Le bonhomme de neige lâcha la jambe d'Anna pour faire face à la reine. Il bomba le torse, dans sa plus belle imitation du capitaine Marshal, et s'exclama :

« Oui Majesté, vous pouvez me faire confiance ! Viens Anna, il faut que je te prépare à être sauvée !»

Anna roula des yeux avec attendrissement mais suivit Olaf hors de la pièce. Les deux sœurs n'échangèrent pas un regard mais la cadette sentit une bouffée d'air monter en elle. Ce n'était qu'après l'avoir perdu qu'elle se rendit compte d'à quel point Olaf pouvait être indispensable. Cela ne lui plaisait pas de laisser Elsa travailler dans ces conditions mais elle sentait que si le bonhomme de neige n'était pas intervenu, elles auraient terminé par encore se disputer. Anna serait partie du bureau frustrée au bord des larmes et Elsa aurait, de toutes manières, recommencé à travailler. La petite escale d'Olaf durant la tempête aura au moins permis à Anna de se souvenir du lien qui l'unissait à son bonhomme de neige. Lien qu'elle-même avait rompu, lorsqu'elle y réfléchissait. Il fallait qu'elle se rattrape auprès d'Olaf. Ce n'était pas juste pour lui d'être victime des relations compliquées entretenues avec sa sœur et son petit-ami.

-o-

 **Fin du chapitre 13!**

 **Bon j'avoue, en vérité la préparation d'Anna qu'Olaf envisage ne servira à rien. Le connaissant, il va juste l'empêcher de manger du poulet. Enfin bon quoiqu'il en soit, il est bien triste de voir qu'Elsa et Anna ne se dépatouillent pas de leurs différents. A croire que dès lors qu'elles se retrouvent toutes les deux dans le bureau d'Elsa, elles sont vouées à se disputer. J'en viens à me demander si cette pièce n'est pas maudite.**

 **J'espère cela dit que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas trop ennuyé. Les prochains vont faire office de transition à un autre événement capital qui arrivera bientôt. Cela dit, il ne faut pas croire que ces chapitres de transition seront inutiles! En effet, je vous annonce enfin l'arrivée officielle de Charles dans le prochain chapitre!**

 **Notre pauvre Anna n'a pas terminé d'en baver...**

 **Sur ce, adieu et bonne continuation! N'oubliez pas de boire beaucoup de thé, car le thé est une invention divine!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour !**

 **Et voici le chapitre 14, bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 14 : Une fête prometteuse**

Arrivée à destination, Moana s'arrêta devant l'entrée du château tout en mettant les mains sur les hanches. Elle était super motivée. Sa Majesté la reine des glaces n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Moana de Motunui n'allait pas prendre un refus comme une réponse acceptable. Elle n'était pas son père : les arrangements foireux, cela ne l'intéressait pas. Voyant Kristoff soupirer pour la énième fois, l'élue de l'Océan fit la moue.

« Tu pourrais au moins paraître motivé…histoire que je me sente soutenue.

_ Désolé de ne pas me montrer particulièrement enjoué face à ton suicide. »

Elle secoua la tête. Ce qu'il pouvait être dramatique quand il s'y mettait celui-là.

« C'est bon, ce n'est pas non plus un monstre sanguinaire ta reine. En plus je suis prête au combat moi aussi ! Et j'ai vu bien pire que ce qu'elle pourrait m'offrir de toutes manières !

_ On voit que t'as pas été poursuivie par un golem de 10 mètres de haut en plein milieu d'une montagne toi… »

Moana arqua un sourcil mais ne répondit pas. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir ce qu'il entendait par là.

« Enfin bon, dans tous les cas maintenant que tu m'as accompagné jusqu'ici, tu n'as plus trop le choix. Que la mission _sauvons les Motunuis du joug de la méchante reine_ commence !

_ Oh ! Un nom fabuleux pour une quête particulièrement noble ! »

Kristoff et Moana se retournèrent d'un même geste vers la source de la voix. Ils furent surpris de faire face à un homme d'une trentaine d'années, brun, avec des yeux d'un vert émeraude. Plus petit que Kristoff d'une dizaine de centimètres, il affichait un sourire charmeur qui devait certainement faire tomber de nombreuses femmes.

« Euh pardon mais…qui êtes-vous ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'homme s'avança vers Moana d'un pas assuré et lui prit délicatement la main. Puis, sous les yeux étonnés des deux comparses, il s'inclina et fit un baise-main à la jeune fille. Relevant la tête et remarquant le regard tétanisé de l'héritière, il déclara d'une voix douce.

« Charles Daudet, prince héritier de la principauté de Daudet, pour vous servir gente dame. »

Il porta alors son attention vers Kristoff tout en gardant un large sourire.

« Pour vous servir également Seigneur. »

Le fournisseur de blocs de glace se gratta l'arrière du crane avec gêne mais lui rendit ses salutations avec beaucoup moins de grâce tout en se présentant tant bien que mal.

« Oh j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous Seigneur Kristoff. Sa Majesté Elsa m'a vanté vos mérites plus d'une fois lors de notre correspondance. »

Ses mérites, oui bien sûr…Kristoff ne sut si Charles avait dit cela par politesse ou par gêne. En tous cas, c'était un bon menteur, il fallait le reconnaître.

« Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous Majesté. Vous avez permis à Daudet de revenir sur la scène internationale en seulement quelques années. Alors qu'économiquement, le pays était en grande difficulté. »

Le prince eut un rire modeste.

« Oh vous savez, je suis très bien entouré. Et puis, je ne suis que prince, mon champ d'expertise est plutôt réduit contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser. C'est mon père qui fait la majeure partie du travail, quoique l'on en dise. »

Moana, silencieuse depuis avoir posé pour la première fois les yeux sur le nouvel arrivant, intervint.

« Ne dites pas ça ! Je suis certaine que vous faites de votre mieux ! Je sais ce que c'est que d'être héritière et d'avoir un père qui a un regard sur tout. Mais il ne faut pas que vous minimisiez votre rôle ainsi. Un héritier peut être aussi important qu'un chef, croyez-moi ! »

Charles l'observa quelques instants avant de sourire avec indulgence. Il la remercia avec douceur ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir Moana.

Alala, elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il lui avait pris. Faire une tirade de ce genre à un (magnifique) inconnu…alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout sa situation…il fallait qu'un jour elle se mette à réfléchir avant de parler.

Voyant l'effet que le prince avait sur Moana, Kristoff grimaça. Il décida de subtilement faire comprendre à l'héritière que ce n'était ni le moment, ni la personne avec qui s'amuser.

« Pardonnez-moi Majesté…mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez invité à la fête estivale d'Arendelle. Elle ne se tiendra pourtant que dans plusieurs semaines. Serait-ce pour voir Sa Majesté que vous êtes ici aujourd'hui ? Pour concrétiser plus tôt votre union issue d'un amour totalement réciproque ? »

Voyant le regard courroucé que lui jeta Moana, Kristoff devina que pour la subtilité, il pouvait repasser. Le prince ne releva pas le choix bancal des termes du blond et haussa les épaules avec légèreté.

« Vous avez deviné mon cher. J'ai eu la soudaine envie de voir Sa Majesté dans un contexte moins formel que cette fête. Ayant réussi à éviter la tempête, j'ai tout de même pu observer quelques dégâts qu'elle avait engendré…de fait j'espère être une bonne surprise pour votre reine. Peut-être qu'ainsi, en ces temps troublés, elle pourra souffler un peu avec moi à ses côtés.

_ Oh je suis certain qu'elle va apprécier ! »

Ou pas. Majesté l'ennuyeuse n'était pas du genre à apprécier les surprises. Vraiment pas. Mais ça, Kristoff ne pouvait pas vraiment le dire au prince Charles.

Moana, de son côté, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. La reine d'Arendelle, la si froide et si cruelle reine d'Arendelle, avait une relation avec un homme si charmant ? La vie était mal faite…. L'héritière sortit de ses pensées lorsque Kristoff commença à expliquer rapidement au prince la raison de leur venue au château. Elle se sentit rougir une nouvelle fois lorsque Charles posa son regard sur elle au moment où elle dû se présenter et lui parler des Motunuis.

Avec un rire, le petit brun croisa les bras.

« Et bien, il semblerait que le destin nous ait réunis pour une raison ! Nous avons une même destination n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas voir la reine ensemble ? J'aiderai à plaider votre cause.

_ Oh ce serait merveilleux Monsieur !

_ Appelez-moi Charles. »

L'élue de l'Océan acquiesça vivement et ne remarqua pas l'air renfrogné de Kristoff. Les beaux gosses au sourire parfait, ce n'était pas son truc. Il avait déjà vu Anna se faire avoir par l'un d'eux et n'avait pas forcément envie que Moana subisse le même sort avec ce Mini-Hans. Mini-Hans qui, légalement, était déjà pris en plus. Il semblerait que son rôle de baby-sitter allait être plus problématique que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Charles qui souriait avec candeur. Le fournisseur de blocs de glace grimaça une nouvelle fois. Il n'aimait pas ce type.

-o-

Attablée à son bureau, Elsa se frotta les yeux. Comme elle l'avait craint, Arendelle, et plus particulièrement les cultures, n'était pas sorti indemne de cette tempête. Malgré toutes les précautions du monde, il était impossible de se protéger de tout. Mais ces derniers jours avaient au moins eu pour intérêt de poser une problématique intéressante : les limites de son royaume face à l'imprévu. Car après tout, une tempête de cette envergure en été était une chose peu commune. Malgré l'avertissement des spécialistes, quelques jours n'avaient pas été suffisants pour limiter au mieux les dégâts, il n'y avait qu'à voir la situation de Oaken pour cela. Il allait falloir qu'Elsa revoie un peu sa politique d'urgence, qui sait si une tempête de ce genre ne se manifesterait pas dans les prochains jours ?

Une tempête de ce genre….

Quel était le genre de cette tempête d'ailleurs ?

La reine repensa aux nuages aux reflets rouges. Quel spectacle cauchemardesque. Cette couleur semblait sortie tout droit de l'Enfer et ressemblait grandement à celle des yeux de cette femme, Créo. Elsa fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi elle pensait à cette odieuse personne dans un moment pareil. Il lui restait encore à enquêter sur ses origines d'ailleurs…ah, tant de choses à faire en si peu de temps.

Le monarque fut surprise d'entendre quelqu'un cogner à sa porte. Elle somma aux visiteurs d'entrer et vit un bien curieux trio se tenir devant elle : Kristoff, la petite fille des îles et le prince Charles.

Elsa se leva pour les saluer et les observa silencieusement. Kristoff et Moana semblaient particulièrement mal-à-l'aise tandis que l'héritier de Daudet souriait avec sincérité. Ce dernier s'avança rapidement vers la reine pour lui faire un baise-main. Habituée à cette courtoisie de cour, elle lui rendit son sourire en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Majesté, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer aujourd'hui. Les peintures ne vous font pas justice, vous êtes magnifique.

_ Tout l'honneur est pour moi mon cher. Je vois que vous êtes en bonne compagnie. Que me vaut donc votre visite ? »

Moana et Kristoff laissèrent Charles expliquer la situation. Il était certain que si un autre haut-dignitaire plaidait la cause des Motunuis, la pilule passerait mieux. Cela, le prince l'avait parfaitement compris et si Kristoff n'était pas aussi méfiant à l'égard de l'héritier de Daudet, il se serait montré reconnaissant face à son initiative.

L'élue de l'Océan ne savait pas comment décrypter le regard de la reine durant le discours. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait de son visage, fait plutôt effrayant. De plus, Moana se demandait s'il était normal d'accueillir ainsi une personne avec qui on était romantiquement impliquée. Non pas qu'elle pouvait se permettre de juger, mais le langage corporel du chef d'Arendelle ressemblait trait pour trait à celui qu'elle avait adopté lors de sa rencontre avec Tui. Sa posture était tout aussi pincée et sévère que la première fois que Moana l'avait vu. Etait-ce parce que la Motunui et Kristoff étaient présents ou parce que la reine considérait Charles comme n'importe quelle autre personne ? Si la deuxième solution était la bonne, Moana plaignait sincèrement ce pauvre prince, il ne méritait pas cela.

A l'issue des explications de Charles, Elsa prit la parole avec détachement.

« Cette situation me semble compliquée en effet. Je comprends le problème et m'en trouve désolée. Mais je vais avoir besoin de mes soldats pour aider à réparer les dégâts que la tempête a causé sur le royaume. Et je ne pourrai pas les laisser plus longtemps surveiller le peuple Motunui… »

Lorsque Moana s'apprêta à hurler que son peuple n'avait pas besoin de chiens de garde, Kristoff lui écrasa le pied. Gémissant de douleur, la jeune fille jeta un regard noir au blond. Charles intervint, ayant eu vent de la méfiance du monarque à l'égard des explorateurs.

« Je comprends votre réserve à l'idée de laisser des étrangers fouler le sol de votre terre plus longtemps que prévu sans surveillance. Mais, sauf votre respect, il me semble qu'aucun incident n'est survenu depuis leur arrivée n'est-ce pas ?

_ En effet. »

De son fidèle sourire charmeur, il proposa :

« Alors pourquoi ne pas couper la poire en deux ? Laisser les Motunuis séjourner un peu plus longtemps à Arendelle, le temps de réparer leur flotte, et ce, sous la surveillance réduite des gardes ? Ils ont prouvé leur docilité et je doute que beaucoup auraient l'idée, dans les conditions actuelles, de quitter le port pour visiter la capitale. Tous seront certainement regroupés sur les bateaux pour aider à réparer. De fait, il n'est pas utile de mobiliser tous les effectifs que vous avez sollicités lors de leur surveillance initiale. »

Ceci ne plaisait pas à Elsa. Pas du tout. Et si une autre personne avait proposé cela, elle n'aurait même pas daigné répondre. Mais il s'agissait du prince Charles. Un asset important pour Arendelle. Son futur époux en plus. Lui donner une mauvaise impression lors de leur première rencontre en face à face était impensable. Et au vu du sourire que Kristoff se retenait d'afficher ainsi que du regard émerveillé que la petite fille des îles lançait à Charles, tout le monde dans cette pièce le savait. Ils avaient gagné cette partie au moment-même où le prince avait pris la parole. Comme si Elsa avait besoin de ça. Rigide, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

« Très bien. J'accède à votre requête. Trois semaines de plus seront accordées aux Motunuis. Les effectifs chargés de leur surveillance seront cependant réduits de moitié. En conséquence, il n'est pas question que plusieurs Motunuis quittent en même temps le port pour aller visiter la capitale. Ce sera un par un que les sorties s'effectueront.

_ Pardon ?! Vous vous moquez de moi j'esp- »

Moana fut arrêtée par un Kristoff qui recouvrait sa bouche d'une main. Essayant tant bien que mal de retenir l'élue de l'Océan de ne pas étrangler la reine, le fournisseur de blocs de glace sourit avec gêne.

« Mer…merci pour tout votre Majesté. Votre clémence n'a aucune limite ! »

Sur ces mots il força Moana à s'incliner et l'emporta rapidement hors de la pièce. Pas question de renouveler la tragédie de la dernière fois.

Une fois seul avec la reine, Charles ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Un bien drôle de duo ! Arendelle semble accueillir des gens plutôt intéressants…

_ S'il-vous-plait, ne jugez pas le niveau des habitants d'Arendelle par le biais de ces deux personnes. »

Il pouffa délicatement.

« Pourtant, ils m'ont fait bonne impression. »

Elsa ne répondit pas, se demandant comment une telle chose pouvait être possible.

-o-

Attablée dans la salle à manger, Anna mangeait avec lenteur ses légumes. Pensive, elle sursauta à l'arrivée de Kristoff et Charles. Elle se renfrogna à la vue des deux hommes mais parvint tout de même à saluer le prince avec politesse. L'héritier de Daudet prit place aux côtés du fournisseur de blocs de glace et sourit de toutes ses dents à la princesse.

« Avez-vous passé une bonne journée Majesté ?

_ Très bonne…merci.

_ Bien. J'en suis très heureux.

_ ….

_ …. »

Ah, c'était gênant.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la tempête et quelle semaine cela avait été ! Entre les habitants d'Arendelle qui tentaient tant bien que mal de se relever après cet épisode chaotique, Elsa qui ne daignait même plus dormir hors de son bureau tant son travail s'accumulait et Charles qui était arrivé comme une fleur pour « découvrir cette terre si mystérieuse d'Arendelle », Anna ne s'en sortait pas. Bien évidemment, lorsqu'elle avait appris que le prince séjournerait au château pour une durée indéterminée, la rousse s'était précipitée dans le bureau de sa sœur pour faire en sorte de renvoyer ce fauteur de troubles chez lui. Mais, comme d'habitude, ses plaintes n'avaient pas été écoutées et si Olaf n'était pas intervenu, Anna aurait certainement giflé Elsa. Depuis cette nouvelle dispute, la princesse n'avait plus entendu parler de la reine. Si on retrouvait Elsa morte dans ses papiers, effondrée par le trop de travail produit, elle ne serait même pas étonnée. Et rien que le fait qu'Anna songe à la mort de sa sœur montrait toute l'étendue de sa colère. Surtout que les deux fiancés ne passaient quasiment jamais de moments ensembles ! Charles préférant laisser Elsa gérer ses problèmes et découvrir par lui-même Arendelle. De fait, chaque soir Anna était condamnée à manger en tête à tête avec le prince. Elle passait littéralement plus de temps avec lui que sa sœur ! C'était incroyable tout de même. Bien évidemment, Anna n'en était pas au point d'apprécier ce joli-cœur, elle s'en méfiait comme de la peste. Néanmoins elle arrivait tout de même à lui parler cordialement, il était bien le seul être humain au château pouvant tenir une conversation décente avec elle après tout.

D'un œil morne, elle porta son attention sur Kristoff.

« J'ai du mal à croire que tu viennes manger avec nous Kristoff, tu n'es pas sensé être trop occupé à aider les Motunuis et éviter le château ? »

Le fournisseur de blocs de glace grimaça. Il s'était attendu à une remarque de ce genre, n'étant pas rentré depuis le début de la semaine sans en informer Anna. Mais tout de même, un accueil un peu plus chaleureux aurait été le bienvenu. Le blond se racla la gorge et décida de limiter la casse.

« Oui eh…les réparations avancent bien donc j'en ai profité pour rentrer. Et puis tu me manquais…je suppose. »

Il supposait…il supposait ?! Anna inspira un bon coup pour ne pas répondre acidement. Causer une scène devant Charles n'était pas une bonne idée. Le prince, particulièrement perceptif, intervint à la place de la princesse.

« C'est très honorable de votre part d'aider ainsi les Motunuis. Vous êtes une bonne âme Seigneur Kristoff. »

Anna pouffa. Kristoff décida de l'ignorer et répondit avec embarras.

« Oui euh…peut-être. Merci Majesté.

_ Vous n'avez pas à être gêné. Comment va la jeune princesse Motunui ? Toujours pleine d'énergie ? »

S'il savait…elle n'avait cessé de pester contre la reine toute la semaine.

« Moana va bien. Merci de vous en inquiéter. Je suis certain qu'elle serait heureuse si vous lui rendiez visite d'ailleurs, elle vous tient en haute estime depuis que vous avez défendu la cause de son peuple auprès de Sa Majesté. Et le chef Tui voudrait également vous rencontrer, vous êtes un héros pour eux. »

Et cela ne plaisait aucunement à Kristoff. Il n'aimait pas Mini-Hans.

Charles eut un rire modeste, il ne s'était pas attendu à tant de gratitude et en fut particulièrement flatté.

« Je serais ravi de les rencontrer moi aussi. Pourquoi pas lors du bal estival ? Même si il s'agit d'une occasion plutôt formelle, ce serait un bon point de départ vous ne pensez pas ? »

Kristoff et Anna échangèrent un regard. La princesse intervint délicatement.

« Je ne pense pas…que les Motunuis soient invités au bal estival.

_ Pourquoi donc ? Ils représentent un peuple à part entière non ? »

Les deux amants ne surent que répondre. Le brun marquait un point.

Charles se sentait un peu coupable de leur pointer cela. Mais la découverte des peuples de l'Ouest était une information capitale qui allait certainement changer la donne au sein de la politique internationale. Il comprenait l'envie de la reine d'éloigner les Motunuis de cette fête. L'image qu'ils allaient donner d'Arendelle, leur terre d'accueil, allait directement impacter sur l'image d'Elsa en tant que monarque. Qui savait depuis combien de temps la reine les hébergeait ? Les cachait du monde ? Les complotistes allaient certainement ressortir de leur trou. Déjà que Sa Majesté avait une réputation des plus ambigües à cause de ses pouvoirs, le fait de garder secret un peuple légendaire allait certainement jouer en sa défaveur. Et si Charles comprenait Elsa, il était néanmoins d'avis de jouer franc jeu. Car tôt ou tard, le monde allait apprendre l'existence des Motunuis. Autant donc que cela se fasse dans les conditions d'Elsa, lors d'une annonce officielle. Cela ne pourrait qu'assiéger son influence. Il savait que la reine d'Arendelle était du genre à aimer tout contrôler, c'était en parti pour cette raison qu'il voulait l'épouser, son opiniâtreté faisait sa force, sa puissance. Charles était persuadé que se servir des Motunuis pour montrer que le royaume avait un coup d'avance ne pourrait qu'aider Elsa. Et aider Elsa était son principal objectif en tant que futur époux et héritier de Daudet.

Charles sourit à Kristoff avec innocence.

« Et puis, ne seriez-vous pas déçu que votre petite-amie ne se présente pas à vos côtés durant cette fête ? »

Kristoff et Anna écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Pa…pardon ? Non il y a méprise, Moana et moi ne sommes pas…

_ Ah bon ? J'aurais cru. Vous semblez si proches. Pour ce que cela vaut, vous formeriez un adorable couple. »

Kristoff plaça ses mains sur ses yeux en murmurant un merci à peine audible. Il n'osa même pas regarder Anna.

Serrant les poings et se retenant d'exploser telle une bombe, la princesse décida de changer de sujet en grinçant des dents.

« Et vous Charles ? Vous ne voyez pas souvent Elsa pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas trop dur pour vous ? »

D'accord ce n'était pas très gentil. Mais elle avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un.

A sa grande surprise pourtant, le prince eut un petit rire.

« Non ne vous inquiétez pas. Je comprends tout-à-fait que Sa Majesté soit particulièrement occupée en ce moment. Je suis arrivé à la pire des périodes et suis déjà reconnaissant d'être hébergé ici. De plus, nous allons avoir tout le temps de nous connaître, ce n'est pas pressé. Je suis au contraire heureux qu'elle prenne d'abord à cœur ses obligations, cela prouve toutes ses compétences en tant que dirigeant. »

Ou son cœur de pierre au choix. Mais il semblait qu'Anna ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'était une relation amoureuse. Elsa et Charles allaient se marier pour des raisons politiques et Kristoff s'éloignait un peu plus d'elle chaque jour à cause de ses obligations envers les Motunuis. La princesse se demandait si, au final, c'était elle qui avait une vision trop romancée de l'amour. Car il semblait que la distance était quelque chose de normal pour ceux qui l'entouraient. Une vraie désillusion vraiment. Peut-être qu'en vérité, la raison pour laquelle son histoire avec Kristoff ne fonctionnait plus était parce qu'Anna était le problème ? Parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas l'amour ? Leurs soucis avaient commencé au moment où Kristoff s'était mis à de plus en plus travailler hors du royaume pour ses livraisons. Au moment où Elsa le sollicitait le plus. Il était difficile de ne pas faire un lien maintenant que la princesse y pensait…

Mais si réellement, sa vision de l'amour était biaisée, alors comment pouvait-elle vivre heureuse ? Elle qui ne s'épanouissait plus dans sa relation. Ne s'épanouissait plus dans vie familiale. Ne s'épanouissait pas dans ses relations amicales, à part avec Olaf.

Baissant la tête, elle écouta distraitement Charles reprendre la parole.

« Mais pour en revenir au sujet initial, je pense parler à Sa Majesté afin de laisser les Motunuis participer à la fête estivale. Qu'en pensez-vous Seigneur Kristoff ?

_ Hum, je ne sais pas si ils accepteront de venir, ils ne connaissent pas l'étiquette de la cour…

_ C'est pour cela que je demande votre avis. Si vous parlez à leur chef, peut-être vous écoutera-t-il ?

_ Oui sans doute. Cela vaut le coup d'essayer. Et puis peut-être que Sa Majesté sera moins méfiante à leur égard… »

Et que Moana se calmera, elle qui avait été une plaie toute la semaine. Oui, cela valait le coup d'essayer. Les deux hommes se sourirent, cette fête estivale promettait bien des choses !

-o-

 **Fin du chapitre 14!**

 **Cette fête estivale promet en effet bien des choses! Mais pas forcément celles auxquelles on pense.**

 **Bon, ce chapitre marque la première apparition du prince Charles, le fameux fiancé teasé depuis...quelques temps déjà! Si certains d'entre vous connaissent Mai-Hime, il a un peu le même air que Reito Kanzaki, avec son petit sourire charmeur là. Cet air de prince parfait!**

 **Alala, un chapitre sans Hei Hei ni Olaf, la tristesse est présente chers lecteurs, ils manquent un peu ces deux-là...**

 **Heureusement, nous les reverrons bientôt!**

 **En attendant, passez une bonne semaine et manger beaucoup de glaces! C'est la saison!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hop hop, nouveau chapitre quelques jours après le précédent!**

 **Petite annonce: en relisant** **les précédents chapitres, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais fait une erreur lors du chapitre 13, au moment où Elsa invite Créo au bal. Elle lui dit que ce dernier « se tiendra dans une semaine au château ».** **Bon ce n'est pas le cas. En vérité ce bal se tient à la fin du mois. Désolée si c'est confus pour vous, mais entre la tempête et le bal, il y a minimum trois semaines d'écart. Vous vous doutez bien qu'Arendelle ne pourrait jamais se remettre de cette tempête aussi rapidement (en plus j'ai bien dit dans le chapitre précédent que Charles avait passé une semaine au château). Pardonnez-moi pour cette erreur, ce fut un très mauvais calcul de ma part. Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 15 : Correspondance de deux misanthropes**

«Et là, Monsieur Oaken a essayé de prendre Hei Hei dans ses bras pour le consoler. Mais quand il a vu le regard de Créo, il a abandonné. J'ai cru qu'il allait pleurer !»

Elsa écouta l'histoire d'Olaf avec un sourire. Assis sur ses genoux, le bonhomme de neige faisait de grands gestes afin de rendre son récit plus vivant.

Depuis la tempête, la reine avait mis un point d'honneur à ce que son fils vienne lui raconter sa journée chaque soir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'un nouvel accident survienne et prenait ainsi au moins une heure par jour pour discuter avec Olaf. Ces moments passés avec le petit être constituaient ses seules pauses de la journée et elle devait reconnaître que cela lui faisait autant de bien qu'à Olaf. Ils essayaient de renouer leur lien abîmé. Elle avouait que trouver du temps pour son bonhomme de neige et pas pour son fiancé était assez révélateur de ses priorités. Mais le prince semblait ne pas s'offusquer de leurs si brèves discussions. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, il fallait l'avouer. Avec un mari aussi compréhensif à ses côtés, Elsa savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de problème. Tant qu'il se mêlait de ses affaires, tout se passerait pour le mieux.

Aujourd'hui était la première fois depuis l'accident qu'Olaf avait rendu visite à Oaken. Elsa lui avait enfin accordé l'autorisation d'aller voir ses amis dans la montagne, déclarant qu'avant, il était trop tôt, qu'il fallait d'abord attendre le début des réparations du commerce. Naturellement, Olaf était aux anges de pouvoir enfin revoir ses camarades et n'avait cessé de sourire depuis son arrivée dans le bureau. Elsa ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'esprit plus léger, la joie du bonhomme de neige était communicative.

« Oh ! Au fait ! J'ai un message pour toi de la part de Créo ! »

Elsa fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi cette femme voudrait-elle lui communiquer quoique ce soit ? La reine pencha la tête sur le côté afin de montrer à Olaf son intrigue. L'être magique lui prit la main avec ses deux membres en bois.

« Elle a demandé si Hei Hei pouvait venir à la fête estivale. »

Voyant le regard sceptique d'Elsa, il ajouta.

« C'est son meilleur ami, elle sera triste sans lui ! »

Avoir un poulet comme meilleur ami. La vie de cette femme était d'une tristesse.

« Je ne suis pas certaine que…

_ S'il-te-plaiiiiiiiiit, laisse-le venir…. »

Elsa s'apprêta à refuser quand soudain, Olaf commit l'impensable : il la regarda avec de grands yeux larmoyants.

« Moi aussi je serai triste si Hei Hei ne venait pas. »

Le coup de grâce. Elsa soupira.

« Très bien. Laisse-moi écrire une lettre à Créo, je veux tout de même lui annoncer cela officiellement. Tu voudras bien la lui donner de ma part ? »

Olaf, surpris, sauta au cou de son amie. Créo avait eu raison, cette technique de regarder Elsa dans les yeux avait marché. Comment avait-elle su que la reine accepterait s'il faisait cela ?

 _« Elle ne peut rien te refuser, c'est une maman gâteau ta créatrice. »_

Il semblerait que la commerçante avait eu raison.

-o-

« _Dame Créo,_

 _Olaf m'a fait part de votre requête d'emmener votre poulet de compagnie lors de la fête estivale. Bien qu'ayant de nombreuses réserves sur le sujet, j'ai décidé d'accéder à votre demande. Au courant de la transcendante amitié que vous portez à cet étrange être, je ne voudrais en aucun cas vous causer quelconque chagrin._

 _Vous témoignant tout mon respect, je vous prie d'agréer, chère Créo, mes salutations distinguées._

 _Elsa, reine d'Arendelle »_

Du comptoir, Oaken distinguait avec stupeur que les mains de sa protégée tremblaient fortement. Voyant le regard empli de fureur de Créo, il décida de ne pas intervenir et prit Hei Hei dans ses bras pour le protéger de l'explosion qui allait rapidement arriver.

« Olaf…

_ Créo ?

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

_ Une lettre d'Elsa ? »

Une lettre…une lettre ?! Un torchon rempli de médisances oui ! Du début à la fin, ce bout de papier se moquait d'elle. Non mais « Dame Créo », depuis quand ?! « Transcendante amitié » à quel moment ?! Le chagrin c'était elle qui allait le causer à Sa Majesté oui ! C'était bien la première fois que la femme aux yeux rouges pouvait sentir de l' _encre_ être ironique. Rageuse, l'apprentie commerçante traversa la pièce pour trouver un bout de papier et un stylo.

La voyant commençant à écrire, Olaf fut déboussolé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je lui réponds ça se voit pas ?! »

N'importe qui d'autre aurait laissé Créo tranquille. Mais Olaf étant Olaf…

« Tu n'es pas contente que Hei Hei vienne ?

_ J'en suis ravie !

_ Ton expression ravie a l'air plutôt furieuse…

_ La ferme Bouboule et promets-moi juste de délivrer ma réponse à ta maman chérie ! »

Oaken tapota la tête d'Olaf. Il était inutile de parler à cette harpie lorsqu'elle était ainsi.

« _Très chère Dame, Reine, Majesté, ce que vous voulez,_

 _Je constate avec honneur que vous avez pris un temps précieux pour répondre à ma requête avec une lettre qui, je suis sûre, a été des plus satisfaisantes à écrire. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de laisser mon adorable poulet de compagnie participer à votre petite fête. J'avais peur que vous soyez jalouse de notre amour si débordant, vous qui, si je ne m'abuse, n'avez aucun ami. Ne voyez pas ici une marque d'irrespect de ma part. Il s'agit d'une constatation qui vous honore particulièrement. Un chef de votre ampleur, après tout, ne pourrait se permettre de se lier avec qui que ce soit d'autre qu'un bonhomme de neige. Ou peut-être serait-ce parce que seul un bonhomme de neige pourrait supporter un ego aussi surdimensionné que le votre. Qui sait._

 _Rappelez-vous en tous cas que votre si précieuse boule blanche m'adore et que m'envoyer au cachot pour affront juste après m'avoir invité à votre glorieuse party serait une perte de temps. Cela dit, j'espère que lorsque nous nous reverrons, vous accepterez de réserver la première danse du bal à Hei Hei, je suis certaine qu'il en serait ravi._

 _Mes respects blablabla._

 _Créo, sans titre officiel. Mais officieusement reine des lettres ayant un goût salé »_

Oaken et Olaf observèrent avec inquiétude Créo rigoler d'un air démoniaque. Elle semblait éprouver une intense satisfaction à la relecture de sa réponse…

-o-

« Non Moana n'insiste pas.

_ J'ai autant le droit que toi d'y aller que je sache ! En plus moi je connais déjà le prince Charles, je lui ai déjà parlé !

_ Oui tu lui as parlé le même jour où tu m'as délibérément désobéie pour aller voir la reine.

_ Et alors ? Je m'en suis bien sortie au final ! »

Depuis que Kristoff avait annoncé que les Motunuis étaient cordialement invités à la fête estivale (merci au Seigneur Charles pour sa divine intervention auprès de la reine), Moana ne cessait de tanner son père pour y participer. Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, l'héritière harcelait le chef pour avoir une réponse positive. Tui avait fini par se dire qu'il préférait sa fille lorsqu'elle boudait dans son coin. A une semaine de la fête, lui-même se demandait encore s'il n'était pas plus sage de décliner cette offre. Ce n'était pas comme si son peuple avait un droit de regard sur ce que les dignitaires du continent décidaient. Les Motunuis étaient ici au mieux des invités, au pire des intrus après tout.

Le fournisseur de blocs de glace intervint pour calmer le jeu.

« Vous savez, moi je suis sensé aller là-bas. Et je doute que la reine soit heureuse de me voir sans votre fille à mes côtés. Je suis toujours son garde personnel après tout…

_ Ah ! Merci Kristoff ! »

Le blond secoua la tête.

« Ne te fais pas d'idées gamine. Ce que je veux dire est que si, par hasard, Moana ne pouvait pas venir, cela voudrait dire que moi non plus je ne pourrais pas y assister. Et sincèrement je déteste les fêtes de ce genre, donc ne vous gênez pas pour la manquer ! Ce serait plutôt chouette ! »

Les deux Motunuis ne répondirent pas. De quel côté il était au juste celui-là ? Moana grogna et écouta Kristoff reprendre la parole.

« D'un autre côté, de ce que j'ai compris, vous êtes désormais acteurs sur la scène politique, que vous le vouliez ou non. Et il serait peut-être plus simple pour vous de faire votre première apparition à cette fête, où vous aurez la protection de la reine. »

L'élue de l'Océan eut un rire cynique.

« Depuis quand on est sous sa protection ? Je croyais qu'elle voulait notre peau celle-là…

_ Tu te trompes. Là vous êtes officiellement ses invités. Vous représentez donc une certaine image d'Arendelle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi la reine a accepté ça mais en tous cas les faits sont là. Vous renvoyez à son royaume maintenant. Ou du moins le temps de cette soirée. Elle vous protégera donc. »

Moana ne comprenait pas du tout ce cheminement de pensée. Elle observa son père qui semblait réfléchir à toute allure. L'héritière se dit qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre…

Semblant prendre une décision, le chef capta le regard de Kristoff.

« Je ne me souviens plus des termes exacts. Combien la reine a-t-elle dit que nous pouvions être lors de cette fête ?

_ Je ne m'en souviens plus. Mais je vous déconseille de ramener tout votre peuple. »

Tui eut un petit rire, cela ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit.

Kristoff marquait un point, avoir la protection du chef d'Arendelle ne pourrait que leur être bénéfique. Non seulement lors de leur séjour sur cette terre mais aussi à l'avenir. De ce qu'il avait compris, il s'agissait d'un royaume plutôt influent. La question était néanmoins la suivante : qui amener à cette fête ?

En tant que chef, il serait bien évidemment présent. En son absence, il laisserait Sina prendre les décisions à sa place, elle l'avait déjà fait à plusieurs reprises. Cela dit, il ne pouvait venir seul, il devinait que cela serait plutôt étrange. Du coin de l'œil, le chef observa Moana.

Devait-il l'amener ? Devait-il s'abstenir ?

Son comportement depuis leur arrivée à Arendelle avait été des plus dangereux. Jamais, depuis son pèlerinage avec Maui, Tui avait été aussi méfiant à l'égard de sa fille. Elle était en roue libre, véritablement incontrôlable. Il n'aimait pas ça. De plus si elle venait, par défaut son compagnon serait Kristoff qui devait la surveiller. Cela ne supprimait donc pas le problème initial : qui amener pour jouer le rôle de son partenaire à la fête.

Pourtant, Moana était son héritière, le prochain chef. Il se devait de la former à tout type de situation. Soupirant, il déclara d'une voix forte.

« Très bien Moana, tu viendras avec moi à cette fête. »

Le regard de la jeune fille se remplit instantanément d'étoiles tandis que celui de Kristoff resta neutre. Dans tous les cas, le blond aurait été gagnant : si Moana ne venait pas, il se la coulerait douce loin de la fête, si Moana venait, il n'entendrait plus les plaintes incessantes de cette dernière sur l'injustice du monde.

L'héritière enlaça son père avec force, totalement surexcitée par la nouvelle. Tui tenta de la calmer tant bien que mal en reprenant la parole.

« Par contre je veux que tu me promettes de te comporter correctement ma fille.

_ Je serai un ange !

_ Bien. De toutes manières entre Kristoff et Taui, je suis sûr que tu seras assez bien entourée pour ne rien tenter de fou. »

La Motunui eut un mouvement de recul.

« Taui ?

_ Oui il viendra avec nous. Il est la fierté de la tribu, le meilleur pêcheur, il serait dommage de ne pas montrer de quoi notre peuple est capable après tout. »

Le visage de Moana s'assombrit. Son père avait toujours l'idée qu'il fallait pour gâcher l'ambiance.

-o-

 **Fin du chapitre 15!**

 **Bon bon bon, la fête se rapproche petit à petit, elle nous réserve bien des surprises.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera particulièrement court, soyez prévenus. Je ne savais pas trop comment couper pour que cela ait un sens. Donc oui, désolée d'avance!**

 **Ceci étant dit, passez une bonne journée (sous la chaleur éreintante argh) et bon courage!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Un petit chapitre cette semaine. Mais heureusement, celui de la semaine prochaine sera beaucoup plus long ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 16 : Pyromane et menace**

Assemblés en cercle autour d'un corps allongé par terre, les trolls des montagnes étaient silencieux, chacun d'eux semblant prier à sa manière. Si Bulda pleurait à chaudes larmes, son mari, Cliff, serrait les dents avec rage.

Le pire était survenu. L'épidémie avait touché Grand Pabbie, le vieux sage.

Alors qu'il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de former un successeur. Alors que sa tribu avait encore besoin de lui. Alors que sa sagesse, en ces temps sombres, était leur seule lumière.

Cette tempête avait fait des ravages. Et si le vieux sage n'avait pas directement déclaré que son origine était maléfique, tous les trolls l'avaient ressenti. Cette chose avait eu une odeur. Une odeur de sang. Une odeur de désespoir.

Depuis lors, la santé du doyen avait peu à peu décliné. Lui qui était si proche de la Terre, il en faisait aujourd'hui les frais. Ils en faisaient tous les frais. D'un pas hésitant, Cliff s'approcha de Grand Pabbie pour lui donner la dernière fleur du peuple. Il était de coutume chez les trolls des montagnes que chacun offre une fleur aux malheureux sur leur lit de mort, peu avant que leur fin ne survienne.

A la vue de son ami, le sage lui prit doucement la main, attirant l'oreille du plus jeune vers sa bouche. Avec faiblesse, il articula.

« Dis à Kristoff…de…de….

_ Oui ? Oui je vous écoute ! »

Quinte de toux.

« De se méfier… »

Toussotements rauques.

« Se méfier ? Se méfier de quoi ? »

Le sage ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Grand Pabbie ! Se méfier de quoi ? Grand Pabbie ? »

Respiration saccadée. Cliff s'affola mais put entendre avec grand mal l'ultime mot du sage.

« Kaupe. »

La faible brise qui s'en suivit sembla emporter les derniers songes de Grand Pabbie.

-o-

Plus que deux jours avant la fête estivale. Plus que deux jours.

Olaf sortit du bureau d'Elsa en lui souhaitant chaleureusement une bonne nuit. Désormais seule dans la pièce, la reine s'assit avec un soupir. Son travail de restauration avait payé, Arendelle était prêt à accueillir les dignitaires des autres pays. Et même s'il restait encore des réparations au niveau du quartier de la cathédrale, la capitale et ses habitants semblaient plus en forme que jamais. C'était rassurant.

Comme presque chaque soir depuis qu'elle avait accepté d'accueillir le poulet à la fête, le monarque se mit à écrire une réponse à l'apprentie d'Oaken. Les deux femmes, depuis la demande de Créo, avaient commencé à entretenir une correspondance par le biais d'Olaf, devenu leur postier attitré. Leurs lettres comportaient principalement des pics acerbes et des remarques désobligeantes à l'égard l'une de l'autre. Tout y était passé, de leur caractère (« _personne n'aime le froid, c'est insupportable. Vous devriez avoir honte d'avoir un esprit aussi glacé que vos pouvoirs_ ») à leur physique (« _cela m'étonne que vous n'effrayez pas les clients de Monsieur Oaken. Je connais néanmoins beaucoup de prestataires qui seraient ravis de vous maquiller, même si je doute qu'ils puissent faire des miracles_ »). Même si Elsa devait avouer avoir été celle ayant allumé le feu, elle ne s'était pas attendue à une réponse aussi abrasive de la part de la commerçante. Pourtant, au lieu de se vexer ou de chercher un moyen de punir Créo pour un tel affront, comme elle aurait pu le faire, elle avait choisi de rentrer dans son jeu et de répondre. Depuis, c'était presque devenu un rituel. Olaf, ayant lu plusieurs lettres par curiosité, ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ses deux amies mettaient autant d'énergie à s'insulter alors qu'il était évident qu'elles pouvaient bien s'entendre si elles le voulaient. La vérité était qu'Elsa s'amusait beaucoup en écrivant ces lettres, avec ses discussions du soir avec son bonhomme de neige, sa correspondance avec Créo était une véritable bouffée d'air frais dans son quotidien plutôt éreintant. Et elle devinait que la femme aux yeux rouges s'enjaillait autant qu'elle.

Jetant un œil sur le lourd registre portant sur les habitants des pays voisins, Elsa se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas avancé ses recherches sur cette fantomatique brune. Et lui envoyer chaque jour des lettres odieuses ne lui avait absolument rien appris sur son identité. A part bien sûr le fait qu'il lui était plutôt simple de baisser sa garde avec cette femme, tant sa méchanceté rivalisait avec la sienne (« _Moi, antipathique ? Non mais vous vous êtes vue ? Je plains sincèrement votre fiancé_ »). Elsa supposait que c'était parce qu'elles se ressemblaient qu'elles pouvaient ainsi s'insulter sans se vexer l'une l'autre. Olaf avait peut-être raison, elles auraient pu devenir bonnes amies, si elles ne l'étaient pas déjà. Cette idée fit grimacer Elsa. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des amis, pas avec son travail de monarque. Et surtout pas avec quelqu'un dont elle ne connaissait rien. Pourtant, si cette amitié se basait uniquement sur cette correspondance, sans aucune obligation ou d'étalage de sentiments particulier, Elsa pourrait sans doute le supporter. Il fallait être honnête après tout: elle aimait cette relation entretenue avec la brune. De la à apprécier sa correspondante pour ce qu'elle était, il n'y avait qu'un pas, un pas particulièrement simple à franchir.

La reine fut obligée de sortir de ses pensées en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il s'agissait de Charles, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis trois jours.

Entrant doucement au sein du bureau, le prince offrit à la reine son habituel baise-main en guise de salut.

« Je venais simplement m'assurer que tout allait bien pour vous, cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas parlés.

_ Pardonnez-moi Charles. Je ne veux en aucun cas que vous ne vous sentiez délaissé. »

Il sourit d'un air rassurant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je comprends parfaitement votre position Majesté. »

Elsa lui sourit amicalement. S'il avait insisté pour être appelé par son prénom, Charles refusait pourtant d'en faire de même pour Elsa. Déclarant que tant que leur union ne serait pas effective, il serait toujours d'un rang inférieur au sien. Cela ne dérangeait pas particulièrement la reine, même si elle devait avouer qu'elle trouvait cet attachement pour le code assez particulier. N'importe qui se serait jeté sur l'occasion d'être plus familier avec elle. Mais pas Charles. Quel étrange personnage.

Pour être honnête, la reine n'avait pas réellement réfléchi à son implication romantique avec son fiancé. Elle se sentait quelque peu coupable de ne pas s'occuper de lui comme il le fallait, certes. Mais cela s'arrêtait là. Comme l'avaient clamé les dires de la cour, le prince de Daudet était plutôt charmant. Suffisamment beau et poli pour lui donner une bonne impression. Et suffisamment compréhensif pour la laisser travailler. Elsa savait qu'elle n'était pas attirée par lui. De la même manière qu'elle n'avait jamais été attirée par qui que ce soit. L'idéalisme de sa sœur envers les relations amoureuses, les histoires à l'eau de rose qu'elle avait pu lire dans sa jeunesse ou encore les échos si passionnés des domestiques sur les relations de telle ou telle personne, n'avaient jamais touché le cœur d'Elsa. Si on lui demandait de s'imaginer son prince charmant, absolument rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Mais elle supposait que son manque d'imagination était à blâmer et que Charles devait certainement ressembler à un prince charmant. Il avait déjà le titre de prince après tout. Et il était charmant a priori.

Blague à part, la reine d'Arendelle ne comprenait pas toute cette fièvre autour de l'amour, autour des relations, elle qui avait été coupée du monde une grande partie de sa vie. Mais ne pas comprendre ne voulait pas dire ne pas accepter. Elle acceptait l'amour inconditionnel que sa sœur semblait porter à Kristoff. Simplement car Anna était heureuse. Voilà pourquoi jamais il ne serait venu à l'idée d'Elsa, après les aventures que le couple avait vécu dans le but de la ramener au château, de chasser Kristoff de la vie de la princesse. Jamais elle ne parlerait à Anna pour médire sur son petit-ami. Jamais. Même si elle détestait ce personnage, persuadée que sa sœur pouvait trouver beaucoup mieux qu'un homme élevé par des trolls, des créatures qui ne lui inspiraient aucune confiance, elle se devait de rester rationnelle. Ses problèmes avec Kristoff restaient entre eux. Sa petite sœur n'avait pas à entrer en jeu, ce serait injuste et mesquin envers elle. Oui, depuis l'accident du couronnement, Elsa avait mis un point d'honneur à rester rationnelle dans ses décisions.

Ainsi, pour Arendelle, pour son cher royaume, son mariage serait politique. Car une reine se devait d'être accompagnée. Et si elle ne pouvait aimer personne, alors autant que son union ait un quelconque intérêt. Si le prince Charles devenait un jour une menace ou une gêne quelconque pour son travail, alors elle se débarrasserait de lui. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Les yeux émeraudes du prince se dirigèrent vers le registre placé sur le bureau de sa fiancée.

« Oh vous étudiez les pays voisins ? Pour la fête estivale j'imagine ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Je ne me suis jamais penchée avec profondeur sur les conditions de vie des habitants de nos alliés, j'aimerais y remédier. »

Charles prit le lourd volume avec intrigue en le feuilletant.

« Je comprends tout-à-fait cela. Pourtant, ce registre semble être assez vieux vous ne pensez pas ? »

La reine le regarda avec étonnement.

« Vous pensez ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait dire cela ?

_ Et bien, la section sur Weselton n'est plus d'actualité, regardez. »

Il plaça le registre ouvert à une certaine page sur le bureau d'Elsa. La reine s'avança vers ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils. Weselton, autrefois partenaire commercial avec Arendelle, avait coupé tous les ponts avec le royaume depuis l'incident du couronnement. Depuis qu'Elsa avait révélé ses pouvoirs au monde. Mais ce ne fut pas la présence de Weselton au sein du registre qui intrigua la blonde.

« L'orphelinat Grimm… »

Charles hocha la tête sombrement.

« Oui. Il n'existe plus maintenant. Toutes les personnes marquées dans cette section devraient être effacées. Ou au moins déclarées comme décédées. »

Elsa avait entendu parler de cette tragique histoire. Un an avant son couronnement, le plus grand orphelinat de Weselton, réputé mondialement pour accueillir des enfants des quatre coins du globe, avait brûlé dans un incendie ravageur. Emportant avec lui tous ses résidents et son personnel. Personne n'y avait échappé. Ou presque.

« Aujourd'hui encore, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une chose pareille ait pu se produire. Dire que nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé le coupable. »

Charles pointa du doigt l'un des nombreux portraits présents sur la page avec dégoût.

« Il me tarde qu'on l'arrête enfin. »

Elsa plaça son attention sur ce que lui montra le prince et eut le souffle coupé. Tout lui revint en mémoire. Même si le portrait était désuet et ne ressemblait pas particulièrement à l'original, il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. Les principaux traits physiques restaient les mêmes : peau particulièrement pale, cheveux d'un noir ébène, yeux rouges sang.

La reine articula avec difficulté.

« La…vice directrice de l'orphelinat…

_ Oui. La pyromane qui a tué tous ces innocents dans un coup de folie. Toujours en cavale aujourd'hui. Pas étonnant me diriez-vous, quand on voit la qualité de ses portraits… »

Elsa avait du mal à se contenir, son cœur battait la chamade et sa respiration devint haletante. Ce fut lorsqu'elle vit des flocons se former près de ses mains, menaçant à tout moment de geler la table, qu'elle congédia Charles en prétextant être soudainement sujette à une forte fatigue.

Une fois seule face au silence pesant de son bureau, elle cacha ses yeux avec ses mains et murmura plaintivement.

« La pyromane de Weselton…Crescentia... »

-o-

 **Fin du chapitre 16!**

 **Serait-ce un cliffhanger? Peut-être peut-être.**

 **J'avoue beaucoup rigoler en écrivant les pensées d'Elsa mine de rien. Elle est un peu à côté de la plaque notre pauvre reine. Vu qu'elle est souvent cloîtrée dans son bureau, elle a du mal à appréhender la vie au château. Du coup, elle reste bloquée dans des idées assez dépassées, ne prêtant pas non plus attention aux bruits de couloir. Pour elle, Kristoff et Anna filent le parfait amour, si elle savait...**

 **Prochain chapitre, le bal! Et...et voilà. Ce sera long, ce sera éreintant, ce sera THE événement!**

 **En attendant, profitez bien de l'été!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Et voilà l'ultra-long chapitre 17. Bonne lecture et bon courage pour supporter tout ce qui va se passer !**

 **Chapitre 17 : Le bal**

Arendelle était en joie ce jour-là. Les rues bondées, les musiciens de rue et les commerçants faisant étalage de leurs plus beaux produits faisaient oublier que quelques semaines auparavant, la capitale avait été ravagée par une terrible tempête.

La fête annuelle célébrant l'été était toujours un événement des plus attendus. Une ode à la vie, à la liberté, à la joie et à la camaraderie, que d'éléments que les habitants d'Arendelle affectionnaient particulièrement. Et si le jour était à ne manquer sous aucun prétexte pour tout un chacun, la soirée, elle, se focalisait sur un seul et unique pan de la société. En effet, le bal organisé au château, se tenant cette année en plein air dans les jardins, ne réunissait que ceux que le bas peuple appelait « les hautes-sphères ». Les rumeurs disaient que la fête estivale d'Arendelle était le théâtre de nombreuses décisions et discussions que les dirigeants des différents pays mettaient en place chaque année. Les débats et les évènements se passant lors de cette fête auraient, selon les dires, un impact direct sur l'avenir de chaque nation.

Le bas peuple ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point il avait raison.

« Wahou, on dirait vraiment un canard Kristoff, tu es ridicule ! »

Se tenant les bras croisés à l'entrée du château, le fournisseur de blocs de glace, habillé d'un costume bleu marine et d'un nœud jaune protubérant sur le col, rougit.

« Oh ça va hein ! Si j'avais su que j'aurais eu ce genre de réflexion, je ne vous aurais même pas attendu… »

Moana et Tui rigolèrent avec bonne humeur tandis que Taui haussa les épaules. Aucun d'eux ne semblait particulièrement décidé à le complimenter sur son effort vestimentaire. Dire que lui et Kai avaient passé plus de deux heures pour choisir une tenue adéquate…

« D'ailleurs vous ne semblez pas particulièrement habillés vous…vous portez les mêmes vêtements que d'habitude.

_ Oh il fallait que l'on se change ?

_ Eh bien, c'est une soirée regroupant les personnes les plus importantes du monde donc… »

Voyant le regard confus des trois Motunuis, Kristoff soupira. Pour eux, ces histoires de politique n'avaient aucun sens après tout. N'insistant pas, il invita ses camarades à le suivre vers les jardins, sentant que la soirée allait être particulièrement longue.

Lorsque Moana aperçu une chevelure rousse se tenant à côté du buffet, elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Voilà la princesse Anna ! »

Kristoff grogna. Soirée particulièrement longue en effet.

Les trois hommes suivirent l'élue de l'Océan vers l'endroit où se tenait une Anna qui semblait occupée à manger du chocolat aux côtés d'une petite masse blanche. Lorsque les yeux de la princesse se posèrent sur Moana, elle fut surprise d'être accueillie par une accolade excitée.

« Je suis super contente de vous revoir Princesse ! »

Anna rigola et lui rendit son étreinte avec force.

« Bonsoir à toi aussi Moana ! Heureuse que tu aies pu venir ! »

Les deux femmes se séparèrent avec les yeux pétillants. Si Anna sentait souvent une pointe de jalousie à l'idée que Kristoff passe son temps avec Moana, elle appréciait tout de même la débordante énergie de l'héritière. De plus, il était certain qu'avec cette jeune fille présente ce soir, Anna ne s'ennuierait pas avec les vieux ducs des pays voisins ou avec Charles…

Si Moana sautillait sur place en ne sachant que regarder (comment les cheveux de cette femme là-bas pouvaient-ils tenir sur sa tête ?), les trois hommes qui la suivaient semblaient plus calmes. Kristoff évitait le regard d'Anna tandis que Tui salua cette dernière avec respect. La princesse rousse fut surprise de trouver un autre Motunui aux côtés du chef et se présenta avec timidité.

La carrure de Taui et son expression sévère lui valait souvent d'être craint et respecté par ses pairs. Ainsi, lorsque la jeune femme le salua, il tenta d'adopter une attitude des plus rassurantes et sourit avec confiance.

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, petite-sœur du chef d'Arendelle, je suis enchanté d'être à vos côtés ce soir. »

Anna sourit avec plaisir.

« Le plaisir est pour moi ! J'espère que nos peuples pourront devenir bons amis.

_ En tant que leader des pêcheurs du peuple Motunui, cette idée ne pourrait pas me faire plus plaisir. »

Moana haussa un sourcil. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Taui s'adresser à quelqu'un avec autant de respect. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers son père pour lui demander si elle n'était pas sujette à des hallucinations, elle se rendit compte que ce dernier les avait abandonnés pour aller parler à des femmes habillées de robes bouffantes…

Super Papa, merci pour ton inutilité.

Kristoff, quant à lui, écouta distraitement l'échange engagé par Anna et Taui, préférant se concentrer sur le langage corporel de sa petite-amie. Ce petit air timide et aguicheur ne lui plaisait pas. Vraiment pas.

Avec rage il se retourna vers le buffet pour engloutir un morceau de chocolat que lui tendit Olaf.

Quoi une minute…

« Olaf ?! »

Le bonhomme de neige, assi sur l'immense table, sourit.

« Coucou Kristoff !

_ Depuis quand tu es là ?!

_ Depuis le début, tu ne m'avais pas vu ? »

Pas du tout bon sang ! Il lui avait fichu une peur bleue celui-là…

Le fournisseur de blocs de glace fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le cri perçant d'une Moana qui le poussa hors du champ de vision d'Olaf.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ça va pas ?!

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?! Ça parle ?! »

Taui et Anna stoppèrent leur discussion pour porter leur attention sur l'élue de l'Océan. Le bonhomme de neige sauta de la table et se plaça au milieu du petit cercle formé par les quatre adultes. Il leva ses petits bras en bois vers Moana avec bonne humeur.

« Bonjour ! Moi c'est Olaf et j'aime les gros câlins ! »

La jeune fille se baissa pour se mettre à son niveau et lui tapota la tête, il était trop mignon !

« Coucou Olaf ! Moi c'est Moana ! »

Kristoff croisa les bras.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très choquée de voir un bonhomme de neige vivant dis donc… »

Moana et Taui regardèrent le blond avec un air perdu.

« C'est quoi un bonhomme de neige ? »

Olaf rigola tandis qu'Anna et Kristoff échangèrent un regard. Ah ces Motunuis…

« C'est quelque chose qui n'est pas sensé parler ni même faire des câlins… »

Taui, Moana, Kristoff, Anna et Olaf se retournèrent d'un même geste vers la source de la voix. L'élue de l'Océan secoua la tête plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Lorsqu'elle reposa les yeux sur la nouvelle venue, elle fut heureuse de constater que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Créo ! Hei Hei ! »

Sans plus attendre, elle s'engouffra dans une étreinte des plus chaleureuses avec ses deux vieux camarades sous les yeux interloqués des autres.

Taui reconnu tout de suite la sorcière que lui et son groupe avaient sauvé des flots et préféra se mettre en retrait. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette femme, elle respirait le danger. Anna et Kristoff, quant à eux, furent encore plus surpris de voir Olaf rejoindre le câlin collectif.

« Oh non lâchez-moi ! Vous allez étouffer Poulet débile, vous êtes fous ou quoi ?!

_ Créoooo ça fait si longtemps, tu m'as manqué !

_ Ouais mais c'est pas une raison pour m'assassiner pour fêter nos retrouvailles !

_ Créoooo tu m'as manqué à moi aussi !

_ Mais tu vas pas bien Bouboule ?! On s'est vu il y a deux jours ! »

Avec un rire tonitruant, Moana relâcha Créo et l'observa poser Hei Hei au sol. Le poulet fut aussitôt accueilli par un Olaf qui sembla décidé à prolonger son gros câlin. La Motunui fut surprise de constater que le coq ne se débattait pas. Pour toute réponse, Créo haussa les épaules.

« Oui comme tu peux le voir, le bonhomme de neige a apprivoisé ton poulet. Il ne lui a pas fait pousser de neurone par contre, c'est bien dommage… »

Moana croisa les bras avec amusement.

« Ravie de voir que tu n'as pas changé Créo, toujours aussi malhonnête. Je vois très bien que le plumage de Hei Hei n'a jamais été aussi brillant, tu as l'air de bien t'en occuper de cet animal sans neurone…

_ Tu m'as refilé un boulet que je ne pouvais pas abandonner dans la rue par peur qu'il mette le royaume à feu et à sang. Tu le sais très bien. Je le sais très bien. Ne commence pas à faire comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi je parlais, tu m'as arnaquée. »

L'héritière des Motunui secoua la tête. Toujours aussi théâtrale…. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son amie, malgré ses reproches, semblait en forme. Habillée comme elle l'était, d'une robe rouge avec un maquillage saillant à son teint si pale, elle paraissait beaucoup moins hantée qu'elle ne l'était à l'époque.

« Je remarque que tu ne portes pas le chaperon.

_ Sérieusement Princesse ? C'est une fête réservée aux hautes sphères, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais porter ton chaperon ? La vieille peau qui a cousu cette terrible robe a insisté pour je me fonde dans la masse…

_ Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il faut s'habiller bizarrement pour une fête de ce genre.

_ Laisse tomber, c'est un truc de continentaux ça… »

Taui, Anna et Kristoff, qui s'étaient avancés vers les deux femmes, avaient observé l'échange avec curiosité.

Créo porta enfin son attention sur les trois autres personnes du groupe. En apercevant Tui et Moana, elle avait deviné que la reine les avait invités pour présenter la tribu des îles de l'Ouest au monde. Un joli coup. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'ils deviennent amis mais le fait de montrer que les Motunuis, un peuple inestimable et légendaire, étaient sous la protection d'Arendelle ne pouvait que faire du bien à la renommée du royaume. Par contre, Créo se demandait ce que faisait l'odieux pêcheur avec eux. Tui n'aurait pas pu prendre sa femme non ? Ce pêcheur avait un grain. Bon après, cela faisait un petit moment que Créo n'avait fait peur à personne, il était peut-être temps de ressortir les regards de vilaine sorcière.

En voyant le sourire gêné du blond, la femme aux yeux rouges devina que lui non plus n'avait rien à faire ici. Contrairement à la princesse qui se tenait à côté du stupide pêcheur. Créo échangea alors un regard avec cette dernière. Il y eut un silence durant lequel seuls les rires d'Olaf s'entendaient. Puis soudainement, Anna poussa un cri en pointant du doigt la commerçante.

« Vous ! Je vous reconnais ! »

Toute sourire, Moana prit le bras de Créo qui eut un air dégouté mais qui ne faisait aucun effort pour se dégager.

« Vous connaissez Créo ? Mais c'est super ça !

_ Cette sorcière ! Elle a été terrible avec moi ! »

Roulement d'yeux.

« Vous m'avez foncé dedans.

_ Et je me suis excusée ! Mais vous vous m'avez insulté.

_ Je ne faisais que dire des vérités.

_ Allons allons calmez-vous, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »

Anna ignora son petit-ami et mit les mains sur ses hanches.

« Vous m'avez traité de grosse.

_ J'ai juste sous-entendu que vous étiez lourde. Si vous ne m'aviez pas écrasée, peut-être que j'aurais pensé le contraire.

_ Créo s'il-te-plait, tu parles à la sœur du chef d'Arendelle… »

Moana savait que tenter de calmer le jeu était perdu d'avance mais elle aurait au moins essayé.

« Oui la sœur de la reine parlons-en ! Quand on compare les deux physiques, on sait qui a pris les bons gènes dans cette famille.

_ Vous sous-entendez que je suis laide ?!

_ Estimez-vous heureuse, je n'ai pas parlé de votre intelligence !

_ Allons allons…

_ La ferme avec tes « allons allons » Kristoff ! Et puis comment vous avez pu vous faufiler ici vous ?! Vous n'avez pas du tout la tête de quelqu'un d'important !

_ Humpf, si vous croyez que ça m'enchante d'être là! J'ai été invité par votre psychopathe de sœur. Elle aime me voir souffrir. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement suite à cette révélation. Kristoff et Moana échangèrent un regard dubitatif alors qu'Anna ouvrit la bouche avec choc. Depuis quand Elsa invitait de complets étrangers sur la scène politique ? Cette femme et sa sœur seraient-elles amies ? Impossible, Elsa lui en aurait parlé pas vrai ? Pas vrai ?

La princesse sentit un petit pic acéré percer son cœur. Non elle ne lui en parlerait pas. Qu'importe les relations qu'entretenaient cette sorcière et Elsa, Anna ne serait pas au courant.

Observant Olaf attirer Hei Hei à l'autre bout du buffet, Kristoff s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que Sa Majesté serait du genre à avoir des amis…

_ Moi non plus pour être honnête. C'est une bonne surprise. »

Anna et Kristoff grognèrent à l'unisson en voyant le sourire charmeur de Charles. Contente de voir son prince préféré, Moana se détacha avec rapidité de Créo et vint saluer l'héritier de Daudet non sans joie.

Le petit brun se présenta alors au groupe en s'inclinant devant les hommes et en faisant un baise-main aux femmes. Si Anna resta neutre devant la courtoisie, elle fut diaboliquement heureuse d'observer Créo tentant de cacher tant bien que mal son envie de vomir.

Taui, quant à lui, fut directement mal-à-l'aise à la venue de ce nouveau blanc-bec. Contrairement au petit blond, celui-là paraissait beaucoup plus sûr de lui et dangereux. Percevant l'inconfort de la sœur du chef d'Arendelle en sa présence, le pêcheur plaça une main sur l'épaule de la rousse.

« J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à comprendre les coutumes de votre peuple. Pourrions-nous en parler dans un endroit plus calme ? »

Surprise de l'intervention, Anna, plus que réjouie à l'idée, acquiesça vivement et suivit Taui sous le regard des autres membres du groupe.

Créo croisa les bras et s'adressa à Moana.

« Je ne savais pas que Pêcheur stupide s'était trouvé une petite-amie. Ils vont bien ensembles.

_ Il n'est pas le petit-ami d'Anna ! »

Se retournant vers un Kristoff déconfit, la brune haussa un sourcil. Charles intervint.

« Oui, moi aussi j'ai été surpris d'apprendre récemment que le Seigneur Kristoff ici présent est celui tenant ce rôle. »

Moana mit la main devant la bouche.

« C'est vrai Kristoff ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit ! »

Le blond ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser les yeux. Créo haussa les épaules.

« La reine ne mentait pas quand elle disait que le petit-ami de sa sœur était pathétique. »

Relevant la tête avec une vitesse fulgurante, le fournisseur de blocs de glace oublia toute gêne et hurla.

« Pardon ?! La reine vous a parlé de moi ?!

_ Ah non. Mais j'avais envie de vous voir paniquer. »

Charles eut un petit rire tandis que Moana tapota la tête de Kristoff d'un geste rassurant. Créo pouvait vraiment être cruelle quand elle s'y mettait.

La discussion s'interrompit pourtant à l'arrivée de Kai qui s'adressa à la commerçante.

« Madame Créo je présume ?

_ Mademoiselle par pitié. »

Pour toute réponse, Kai se courba et annonça.

« Sa Majesté la reine souhaite vous voir dans son bureau.

_ C'est elle qui organise cette fête, on peut savoir pourquoi je dois aller la voir dans son bureau ? Elle peut pas venir ici non ?

_ Je ne peux hélas vous éclairer sur ses intentions. J'ai seulement pour ordre de vous escorter auprès d'elle. »

Créo soupira avec reluctance mais acquiesça. Moana lui offrit un regard plein de reproches.

Qu'avait-elle fait encore ?

Créo lui rendit un regard outré.

Mais rien du tout enfin !

-o-

La soirée battait son plein au château. Le jardin, illuminé par de nombreuses lampes et chandelles, donnait un air féerique au buffet. Les invités semblaient pour la plupart ravis de cette ambiance si mystique. Cette année, la reine n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens.

« Et donc ceci est du…caviar. Désolé petite-sœur du chef d'Arendelle, je ne trouve pas ça particulièrement bon. »

La princesse rigola devant la mine déconfite de Taui. Tous deux s'amusaient à goûter tous les mets proposés depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Pour le moment, le pauvre pêcheur semblait trouver beaucoup trop étrange la cuisine d'Arendelle. Lui qui était habitué à des plats bien plus énergétiques, il déclarait souvent que cela ne l'étonnait guère que les habitants du royaume n'aient que la peau sur les os. Ils seraient incapables de défendre leur terre avec si peu de muscles…

« Bon bon d'accord. On va passer au sucré maintenant. Regarde, j'ai du chocolat ! »

Le pêcheur se courba légèrement pour observer le petit carré marron que lui tendait Anna. Cette chose paraissait bien louche…

« Rooooh ne regarde pas ce pauvre bout de chocolat comme ça ! C'est mon aliment préféré à moi !

_ Après ce que je viens de vivre avec le caviar, je me méfie.

_ Non c'est vrai, le chocolat c'est super bon ! »

Taui et Anna baissèrent les yeux vers Olaf qui avait arrêté de danser avec Hei Hei pour se joindre à leur conversation. Le pêcheur, toujours sceptique, prit tout de même le chocolat.

« Si le petit être blanc le dit, alors je veux bien essayer.

_ Hey ! Moi aussi tu peux me faire confiance ! Si tu n'aimes pas le caviar c'est uniquement parce que tu n'as aucun goût ! »

Taui se contenta de répondre avec un sourire taquin et mit l'aliment dans sa bouche. Après plusieurs minutes de mastication, Olaf et Anna le regardèrent avec des yeux emplis d'appréhension.

« Alors ?

_ Huuum ça ne vaut pas un bon jus de noix de coco, mais ça reste comestible. »

Les trois camarades rirent tandis qu'Hei Hei tentait de lui aussi faire son repas en picorant des miettes de pain tombées par terre. Anna, les yeux brillants, remarqua quelque chose sur les lèvres de Taui et s'approcha de lui. Le fier pêcheur eut un mouvement de recul. Pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait s'expliquer, la princesse baissa d'un ton, transformant l'atmosphère en une chose plus intime.

« Non non, attendez une minute. Vous avez un peu de chocolat là, je vais vous le nettoyer. Laissez-vous faire. »

D'un geste lent, elle humecta son pouce et le passa au coin des lèvres de Taui, enlevant ainsi toute trace de chocolat. Un silence gêné survint alors jusqu'à ce que les deux adultes se décident à se regarder dans les yeux. Ils se sourirent alors avec embarras.

Kristoff, qui n'avait quitté la scène des yeux, fulminait. Accoudé à l'autre bout du buffet, le pauvre fournisseur de blocs de glace avait l'impression de se faire voler sa petite-amie sous ses yeux. Lorsqu'il détourna le regard avec douleur, il vit Moana et Charles rire de leur côté.

C'était donc une mode de se tromper les uns les autres pour les gens de la cour ?

Le blond ferma les yeux un instant. Peut-être se montrait-il trop dur avec Anna. Elle et Taui ne flirtaient peut-être pas après tout. Il interprétait peut-être tous les gestes de sa petite-amie avec exagération car il était jaloux qu'un autre homme puisse être aussi proche d'elle ? Alors que lui ne le pouvait pas ? Anna ne l'avait littéralement pas touché depuis plus de deux mois ! Taui, avec ce nettoyage de lèvres très suspect, avait eu plus de contact avec Anna en deux minutes que Kristoff en un nombre incalculable de jours ! Affligeant. Vraiment affligeant. Comment leur relation avait-elle pu se dégrader à ce point ? Au point qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rester dans le même endroit seuls sans se disputer ? Au point où ils ne pouvaient plus se supporter ?

Voyant Anna rire une nouvelle fois, son cœur se glaça. Il était en train de la perdre. Leur relation était sur le point de prendre fin. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire…

Moana, de son côté, était aux anges. Charles et elle échangeaient sur les coutumes les plus étranges de leur peuple respectif. Il paraitrait qu'à Daudet, il y avait une fête honorant les chevaux. Toute une journée était consacrée à leur entretien et leur confort. Etrange que ce soit cet animal en particulier. Pourquoi pas un autre ?

 _« Moana… »_

Bon elle supposait que Daudet ne pouvait pas non plus fêter les cochons, ce serait bizarre mais bon. Moana sourit en entendant le rire cristallin de Charles. La reine avait tellement de chance de l'avoir. Il était si drôle, si gentil…

 _« Moana ! »_

Si intelligent, si charmant…

 _« Moana bon sang écoute moi ! »_

L'héritière sursauta à l'entente de la voix de Maui.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Ahaha non non ne vous en faites pas. Je…j'arrive tout de suite. Si vous vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Lorsqu'il acquiesça en lui faisant un baise-main, Moana eut un rougissement. Elle ne s'y habituerait décidément jamais. La jeune héritière s'éloigna un peu du prince pour trouver un endroit un peu plus isolé. Une fois derrière l'une des tables les moins fréquentées, elle ferma les yeux.

 _« Maui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je suis assez occupée là._

 __ Ah bah enfin ! Tu faisais quoi ? Il y a vraiment quelque chose de plus important que de parler à ton Dieu ? »_

Moana ne cacha pas son agacement.

 _« Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

 __ Moana, on a un problème. Un gros problème. »_

Se rendant compte de l'urgence dans la voix de son ami, l'élue de l'Océan sentit l'inquiétude monter. Lorsque Maui s'alertait, cela n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est en rapport avec ce dont on a parlé la dernière fois ?_

 __ Oui. J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer en détail, mais je sais pourquoi l'Océan te semblait si inquiet ces derniers temps. Ecoute, tu es en grand danger. Je peux pas intervenir car je suis beaucoup trop loin géographiquement de toi, mais il faut absolument que tu te mettes en sécurité, un mal terrible fonce tout droit sur toi. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour arriver le plus vite possible, mais il sera sans doute trop tard. Alors cache-toi._

 __ Quoi comment ça en sécurité ? Il ne se passe rien de spécial pourtant. Je ne comprends rien Maui ! »_

Elle l'entendit jurer.

 _« J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer je te dis ! Il faut que tu te caches, tu risques gros là, l'ennemi n'est pas un enfant de cœur !_

 __ Mais quel ennemi enfin ?!_

 __ Graaaaah Moana arrête de tergiverser ! Il n'y a rien qui te parait bizarre autour de toi ?!_

 __ Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout !_

 __ Regarde bien ! »_

Elle roula les yeux et inspecta la fête. Elle ne voyait que de la nourriture et des gens avec des accoutrements étranges. Rien de nouveau.

 _« Alors ?!_

 __ Rien du tout Maui tu…mais. Qu'est-ce que- »_

Elle stoppa net sa phrase lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le sombre ciel du royaume.

 _« Moana ? Moana réponds ! »_

La jeune fille était bouche-bée. D'immenses nuages se formaient à une vitesse folle au-dessus du château. Un vent glacé commençait à s'imposer et faire bouger les arbres du jardin. La lune était désormais cachée. Sa rassurante couleur argentée avait laissé place à un amas de nuages aux reflets rouges sang.

 _« Maui…je crois que je suis en train de voir des nuages rouges…_

 __ MOANA DEGAGE D'ICI ! »_

La connexion s'interrompit et Moana comprit que ses jours de paix étaient désormais terminés.

-o-

Créo remercia rapidement le domestique avant d'entrer dans le bureau d'Elsa. La reine, pas particulièrement surprise que la femme n'ait même pas daigné frapper, se leva de son bureau avec lenteur.

« Bonsoir, je suis ravie de voir que vous avez tenu parole.

_ Vous ne m'avez pas trop laissé le choix il faut dire. Vous m'avez menacé de me jeter en prison si je ne venais pas à votre fête je vous rappelle. »

Elsa ne répondit pas en premier lieu, se contentant de caresser la couverture d'un ouvrage posé sur la table du bout des doigts. Elle était habillée d'une robe bleu marine qui mettait en valeur un fin collier en argent que son cou arborait fièrement. Si son visage n'était pas aussi fermé et si fatigué, Créo aurait sûrement trouvé Elsa magnifique ce soir.

« C'était une menace en l'air. Jamais je ne jetterai quelqu'un en prison pour une raison aussi idiote.

_ On ne sait jamais. Vous autres les hautes-sphères avez de drôles de lubies. »

Au lieu de rétorquer, Elsa garda encore une fois le silence, les yeux figés sur l'énorme livre. Créo trouvait son comportement étrange. Après le nombre de lettres incendiaires qu'elles s'étaient envoyées, la reine l'avait habituée à des réponses plus développées. Si les énormes cernes du monarque étaient une indication, alors elle devait être débordée de travail en ce moment. Certainement pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Olaf ni aucune réponse à sa dernière lettre ces deux derniers jours. Non pas qu'elle s'était inquiétée hein ! Secouant la tête légèrement, Créo demanda.

« Bon, pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ? Pas que rester seule avec vous me déplaise mais j'avoue que votre air de zombie me fait un peu peur. »

Elsa arrêta de contempler le registre pour réellement faire face à Créo pour la première fois. Les grands yeux rouges interrogateurs de son interlocutrice eurent pour effet de lui faire mordre ses lèvres. Il y avait encore une chance que ce soit une erreur de sa part.

« Durant ces deux derniers jours, j'ai essayé de faire quelques recherches sur vous… »

Créo écarquilla les yeux. Oh non.

« Pourtant, je n'ai trouvé aucune information sur une Créo dans les registres. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas native d'Arendelle. De fait, je vais directement vous poser la question : d'où venez-vous ? »

Le regard indéchiffrable de la reine fit comprendre à Créo une chose : le moment qu'elle avait tant redouté était arrivé. Son périple était désormais terminé. Sa bataille pour la survie, sa fuite, ses épreuves n'avaient servi à rien. Elle avait beaucoup trop compté sur la chance. Il était évident que cette soirée allait causer sa perte. Mais comme une imbécile, elle avait commencé à s'attacher à son foutu patron et sa famille, à cet imbécile de bonhomme de neige et à cet insupportable poulet. Elle aurait dû s'échapper. Elle aurait du partir au moment même où la reine lui avait posé son pseudo-ultimatum après la tempête. Elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle avait été faible. Maintenant elle en payait les conséquences. C'était terminé.

Les mains moites, la respiration coupée, Créo ferma les yeux et articula faiblement :

« Je suis désolée.

_ D'où venez-vous ?

_ S'il-vous plait…

_ D'où venez-vous ?

_ Par pitié prenez soin de Hei Hei.

_ D'où venez-vous ?! »

Le hurlement d'Elsa ne fit pas réagir son interlocutrice. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce accentuait l'ambiance pesante de la discussion. La faible lumière émanant de la lampe posée sur le bureau faisait ressortir les yeux rouges de Créo, qui semblaient briller. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir non plus. Si Elsa posait cette question, c'était parce qu'elle savait.

Doucement, un seul mot sonna le clap de fin de tout un acte.

« Weselton. »

Un puissant jet de glace plaqua la brune contre la porte, ayant pour effet de lui cogner la tête avec violence. Elle n'eut que quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et s'apercevoir que tout son corps était maintenant enveloppé dans de la glace, prisonnier contre l'entrée du bureau. Lorsqu'elle essaya de se débattre, elle vit des pics acérés se former dans le sol pour venir la menacer à la gorge. Elsa, la posture droite et digne, la regardait avec une rage non dissimulée.

« Vous…vous avez osé approcher Olaf… »

Sentant les larmes monter, la prisonnière ne put que répondre avec difficulté.

« Je…je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal…

_ Vous vous êtes jouée de moi…

_ Jamais je n'ai-

_ Alors pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ?! »

Malgré le froid qui meurtrissait son corps endolori, malgré la peur lancinante qui lui arrachait les entrailles, malgré la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait face à cette femme qui s'apprêtait à mettre fin à ses jours, elle eut un sourire cynique.

« Vous ne m'auriez pas écoutée de toutes manières. Vous m'auriez arrêtée et renvoyée à Weselton. »

Vous m'auriez renvoyée à Weselton où j'aurais été condamnée à mort. Décapitée à l'échafaud. Subissant la peine capitale. Vous le savez. Vous le savez que là-bas c'est ainsi que les punitions s'effectuent.

Elsa se mordait la lèvre avec une telle vigueur que des perles de sang commençaient à ternir son pale menton.

« Ne le méritez-vous pas ? Une personne qui a condamné à mort une centaine d'enfants a-t-elle vraiment le droit d'être écoutée ? Hein ?

_ …

_ Hein ? Mademoiselle Crescentia, pyromane de Weselton ?! »

Être pour la première fois appelée par son véritable prénom depuis des années eut l'effet d'une bombe pour la femme aux yeux rouges. Cette fois-ci, de chaudes larmes coulèrent avec ardeur le long de ses joues. Elle n'avait jamais voulu tout ça. C'était une erreur. C'était une erreur. Et personne ne l'avait écouté. Les hautes-sphères avaient préféré la juger. Elsa était en train de faire pareil. Car elle aussi était une haute-sphère. Pouvoirs magiques ou pas, correspondance acerbe ou pas, fou-rire dans un magasin à moitié déglingué durant une tempête ou pas, créatrice d'un adorable bonhomme de neige ou pas, Elsa restait une haute-sphère. Ces mêmes personnes qui l'avaient trahie. Ces mêmes personnes qui l'avaient jugée. Ces mêmes personnes qui l'avaient condamnée à mort.

Alors pourquoi était-ce la reine qui débordait de colère ? Pourquoi était-ce la reine qui la regardait avec tant de déception et de rage ?

« Vous n'avez rien à répondre n'est-ce pas ? Je…je me sens si stupide de ne pas m'être plus méfiée de vous. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point. »

Peut-être était-ce la fatigue accumulée ces dernières semaines ou tout simplement parce que, comme elle l'avait craint, une partie de son cerveau considérait Créo (Crescentia ?) comme une amie, mais Elsa se sentait rejetée. Trahie. Déçue. Idiote. Et plus que tout, impuissante.

Avec lenteur elle se détourna du pitoyable spectacle de sa prisonnière en pleurs et se posta à la fenêtre. Elle caressa doucement la vitre en tentant tant bien que mal d'assez se maîtriser pour ne pas la geler.

Le silence régna une nouvelle fois dans la pièce. Un silence pesant. Un silence de mort.

Doucement, Elsa leva les yeux vers le ciel sombre d'Arendelle, comme si une quelconque déité pouvait lui conseiller la démarche à adopter. Elle ne s'était néanmoins pas attendue à un tel spectacle.

« Des nuages rouges… »

La reine se recula difficilement de la fenêtre et se retourna vers sa prisonnière. Surprise de voir l'égarement dans le regard du monarque, Crescentia prit son courage à deux mains afin de demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« Majesté ?

_ Je..je…les nuages dehors… »

Des nuages ? Pourquoi, dans un moment pareil, la reine parlait de nuage ? Elle avait perdu la boule, le point de non-retour serait-il officiellement franchi ?

« Des nuages rouges…comme pour cette tempête. Je pensais que c'était une hallucination. Je- »

La brune ouvrit la bouche avec surprise. Des nuages rouges ? Non. Non non non non.

Avec une énergie qu'elle ne soupçonnait plus avoir, la native de Weselton se débattit avec force afin de pouvoir se débarrasser de l'emprise de la glace.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous…

_ Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi il faut que je parte d'ici !

_ Pas question ! Vous-

_ LACHEZ-MOI JE VOUS DIS ! »

Il fallait qu'elle prenne Hei Hei et qu'elle s'échappe de ce château le plus vite possible. Cette tempête avait donc été _son_ œuvre. Elle aurait dû le comprendre. Elle aurait dû le prévoir.

Ses pensées se mélangeaient et tout son corps lui faisait un mal de chien. Malgré tout, elle ne cessait de se débattre avec une puissance si désespérée qu'elle ressemblait à une maniaque.

« Il faut que je parte ! Il faut que je parte sinon on va tous mourir !

_ Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Ces nuages sont…

_ CES NUAGES SONT PAS NATURELS PAUVRE FOLLE ! LACHEZ-MOI, LACHEZ-MOI OU VOTRE CHATEAU VA FINIR EN RUINES ! »

Elsa ne sut pourquoi elle décida de libérer Crescentia, mais elle le fit. Sans un regard ni un remerciement, la brune aux yeux rouges sortit en trombe du bureau et couru vers la sortie du château. Elsa la suivit avec stupeur tant bien que mal, sa cheville la lancinant encore quelque peu depuis la tempête.

-o-

Moana eut à peine le temps de rejoindre son père qu'un éclair gronda soudainement. Les invités de la fête commencèrent à paniquer sous les yeux perdus de Kristoff qui rejoignit Moana et Tui.

« Moana qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

_ Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas ! Il faut absolument faire rentrer tout le monde à l'intérieur, ce temps n'est pas normal !

_ C'est le cas de le dire ! »

L'héritière ne répondit pas à Taui qui avait prit place auprès d'eux, Anna sur ses talons. Les nuages rouges formaient un amas si épais qu'ils semblaient descendre petit à petit vers le sol. Une épaisse brume se formait au loin et de grosses gouttes de pluie éteignaient petit à petit les bougies non protégées. Un puissant coup de vent fit soudainement basculer les nappes du buffet.

Puis en quelques secondes, le chaos devint total.

Les soldats tentaient avec difficulté de calmer les invités qui se battaient pour entrer dans le château. L'effet de groupe entraîna une panique générale qui semblait faire écho avec l'inattendue tempête. En tendant l'oreille, on pouvait distinguer les premiers grondements d'une foudre menaçante.

« Moana, Kristoff et Taui, je vais aider les soldats ! Vous, protégez la petite-sœur du chef d'Arendelle et essayez de trouver un moyen de rentrer au château par une autre porte !

_ Papa je ne vois pas Hei Hei et Olaf !

_ Ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser Moana, ils se débrouilleront !

_ Mais-»

Il ne laissa pas le temps à sa fille de répondre et partit. Le prince Charles arriva en courant vers le groupe, paniqué. Il prit alors la main de Moana et s'exclama :

« Vite, allons-nous en ! »

Tous se préparèrent à acquiescer lorsqu'un éclair frappa le sol à quelques mètres de leur position. Taui et Kristoff eurent l'heureux réflexe de pousser tout le monde afin de les protéger du choc. L'éclair, dont la puissante lumière les avait passablement rendus aveugle, laissa place à une étrange forme.

Moana, la première à se relever, se frotta les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Devant eux se tenait un loup noir. Sa calme posture laissait présager que la tempête le laissait de marbre. Un poil brillant, un regard de prédateur, une gueule immense, on aurait dit un démon sorti des plus sombres mythes contés par les anciens. Il s'avança de quelques pas et porta son attention sur Moana, ses grands yeux jaunes fixèrent la jeune fille comme s'il sondait son âme. Une sensation de malaise se forma en elle. Cette chose…cette chose était dangereuse.

Paralysés par la stupeur, aucun membre du groupe ne bougea le petit doigt. Anna sursauta en entendant une voix désincarnée émaner de la créature.

« _Motunui…cela fait si longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu…_ »

Moana ne bougea pas. Aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche. L'ambiance pesante et l'odeur pestilentielle, ressemblant à celles des cadavres jonchant les vieux cimetières où les corps étaient mal enterrés, avaient eu raison de tout son courage.

Le loup, n'avançant plus, se contenta de renifler dans la direction de l'héritière.

« _Je vois. L'Océan a décidé de te mettre sous sa protection. Amusant, votre peuple a toujours attiré les déités les plus étonnantes…et les plus_ _ **insupportables**_. »

La manière dont le mot « insupportable » avait été prononcé fit frissonner le groupe. Le souffle coupé, Moana tenta tant bien que mal de former un mot, un son, où n'importe quoi mais sans succès. Elle était paralysée.

Lorsque Hei Hei fonça sur le loup pour se cogner contre ses pattes, tous blanchirent. La créature baissa la tête vers le poulet.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça…_ »

Moana s'avança d'un pas et se recula. Oh bon sang Hei Hei sors de là. Par pitié enfuis-toi !

Lorsque le coq commença à picorer les pattes du monstre, il fut directement éjecté à plusieurs mètres par un puissant coup de patte qui l'assomma.

« Dites-donc Monsieur ! Ce n'est pas très gentil ce que vous venez de faire ! »

L'attention générale fut alors reportée sur Olaf qui arriva à toute allure pour se poster devant le loup. Les bras croisés, le bonhomme de neige adopta un air réprobateur.

« On ne vous a jamais dit qu'il était malpoli de taper autrui ? Il faut vous excuser auprès de Hei Hei !

_ _Un bonhomme de neige serait-il en train de me faire la morale ?_ »

Olaf, incapable de lire la situation, bomba le torse.

« Et pas n'importe quel bonhomme de neige ! Je suis Sir Olaf, chef auto-proclamé de la brigade des gros câlins ! »

Il adorait le nom que Créo et Oaken lui avaient trouvé. Le déclarer officiellement pour la première fois le mit en joie.

Le loup se pencha, faisant attention à ouvrir la gueule et placer ses immenses crocs au niveau des yeux du petit être blanc.

Mue par la peur et le désarroi, Anna étonna tout le monde en hurlant et se plaçant près d'Olaf, l'engouffrant dans une étreinte qui le protégerait du loup. Surpris, le monstre se recula de quelques pas avec ce qui semblait être de l'amusement. Il entreprit alors de tourner autour de ces deux impudents. Tel le prédateur qu'il était, il jouait de la situation et attendait le bon moment pour leur sauter dessus.

Lorsque Taui et Moana s'apprêtèrent à protéger Anna et Olaf avec leurs pauvres poings, le loup sauta sur la princesse et son bonhomme de neige. Voyant bien que personne ne serait assez rapide pour l'arrêter, Kristoff hurla avec désespoir.

« ANNA ! »

Juste avant d'atteindre sa cible, le loup fut projeté en arrière par un immense bloc de glace. Sans aucune difficulté, comme si le choc ne l'avait aucunement atteint, le monstre se releva et toisa le nouvel arrivant.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Elsa avec surprise et soulagement.

« Ne…vous avisez jamais de toucher à ma sœur. »

Les grands yeux jaunes du loup brillèrent. De la glace. Intéressant.

Anna profita de ce moment de flottement pour prendre Olaf dans ses bras et se réfugier derrière sa sœur. La reine ne bougea pas et leva le bras, une rage non dissimulée sur le visage. De petits flocons commencèrent à se former près de sa main levée, indiquant à la créature qu'un seul faux mouvement lui vaudrait une nouvelle attaque.

 _« Je ne suis pourtant pas venu en ennemi…pas la peine de me menacer ainsi… »_

La posture rigide de la reine s'accentua. Toutes les personnes présentes attendaient sa réponse comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ce qui était probablement proche de la réalité.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

Le loup secoua la tête avec un semblant d'amusement et s'assit sur le sol mouillé par la pluie qui devenait de plus en plus épaisse à chaque seconde.

Elsa et Anna essayèrent tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le loup alors que juste derrière, elles virent Créo tentant avec difficulté de prendre Hei Hei discrètement dans ses bras avec l'intention de s'enfuir.

« _Je visitais…votre royaume par curiosité. J'ai senti une bien étrange odeur venant de chez vous…maintenant que j'ai vu la petite protégée de l'Océan, je le comprends. Il y a quelques semaines, ce détail m'avait échappé. Cela fait si longtemps que j'attendais de revoir un Motunui, si longtemps…_

_ La…la tempête. C'était vous ? »

Clignement d'yeux.

« _Vous avez aimé ?_ »

Silence.

Les flocons n'avaient pas cessé de tourner autour de la main d'Elsa dont la posture restait la même depuis le début de l'échange. Elle se tendit encore plus lorsque le monstre se leva pour se détourner d'elle, semblant s'être désintéressé de sa personne.

Il fit mine de se rapprocher de Moana lorsque son intérêt sembla être piqué par autre chose.

D'effrayants yeux jaunes croisèrent d'inquiets yeux rouges.

 _« Tiens donc mais qui voilà…cette chère Crescentia. »_

A genoux sur le sol avec un Hei Hei inconscient dans les bras, la femme trembla de tous ses membres. Elle articula faiblement :

« Perrault… »

Il couru alors avec rapidité vers la brune pour se poster juste devant elle, ses yeux tout proches des siens. D'une voix mielleuse, il déclara :

 _« Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié…je suis très content de te revoir en forme ma petite… »_

Il semblait satisfait de n'entendre que la respiration saccadée de son interlocutrice pendant que toutes les autres personnes présentes avaient les yeux absorbés par l'échange, perdus.

 _« Tu parais tendue…je suppose que la vie de fugitive a fait de toi une petite chose inquiète ? Je constate avec amusement que tu es toujours aussi lâche…s'enfuir dans mon dos sans même me dire bonjour ? J'ai tellement l'habitude d'être déçu par toi que je n'arrive même pas à en être exaspéré… »_

Le loup stoppa son discours lorsqu'une pierre entra en collision avec sa tête. Tous les regards se posèrent alors sur une Moana essoufflée.

« Ne…ne touche pas à Créo sale démon ! »

Crescentia écarquilla les yeux. Non imbécile, ne le provoque pas. Par pitié enfuis-toi !

Le loup se retourna avec amusement vers la petite Motunui.

 _« Et bien qu'avons-nous là ? Créo ? Cette chère Crescentia s'est faite des amis ? Comme c'est mignon. »_

Il se lécha avec lenteur les babines sous les yeux paniqués du groupe. Semblant prendre une décision, il s'approcha une nouvelle fois de la brune aux yeux rouges afin de frotter sa tête contre la sienne.

 _« Je m'amuse bien ici. Mais je comprends que ce ne soit le moment pour personne. J'ai appris des choses plutôt intéressantes ce soir, merci. Je vais encore explorer la faune locale pendant un certain temps, j'ai encore besoin de deux-trois petites choses à récolter. Je reviendrais probablement dans plusieurs mois… »_

Ses yeux jaunes captèrent ceux de l'élue de l'Océan.

 _« Je reviendrai pour toi ma puce. Patiente un peu. »_

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, le loup disparu, emportant avec lui l'apocalyptique tempête.

-o-

 **Fin du chapitre 17!**

 **C'était long, c'était éreintant, c'était difficile mais hey, enfin nous rentrons dans le vif du sujet! (Après 17 chapitres d'attente bon sang!)**

 **Donc ouais, l'antagoniste montre enfin le bout de son museau! Maintenant qu'il a été introduit, l'histoire prend un nouveau tournant!**

 **Ça m'a déchiré le cœur d'écrire cette dispute entre Créo et Elsa, je veux qu'elles s'entendent bien et continuent de s'envoyer des vents moi, mes pauvres bébés =(**

 **Bon quoiqu'il en soit, merci d'avoir lus et amusez-vous bien durant ces chaudes vacances!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bien bien bien…ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que le précédent. Symboliquement, je pense que nous sommes à la moitié de l'histoire (la première regrouperait l'arc « des questions et de la présentation du contexte », tandis que la deuxième serait l'arc « des résolutions et des réponses ». M'voilà.**

 **Du coup bonne lecture, amusez-vous bien !**

 **Chapitre 18 : Après la fête**

Deux jours avaient passé depuis la fête estivale d'Arendelle. Les rumeurs d'un violent orage ayant uniquement touché le château durant quelques minutes avaient fait le tour du royaume. L'origine était-elle réellement climatique ? La reine avait-elle une nouvelle fois fait usage de ses monstrueux pouvoirs ? Le château était-il maudit ? Y avait-il un lien avec la tempête qui avait ravagée le royaume plusieurs semaines auparavant ?

Toutes ces questions, le bas peuple n'en avait aucune réponse. Quant aux hautes sphères présentes ce soir-là, la cour d'Arendelle leur avait parlé « d'accident malencontreux », « d'expérience ayant mal tournée », en espérant apaiser les tensions. Bien évidement, ceci n'avait fait que mettre du feu aux poudres et certains avaient accusé à demi-mot Sa Majesté d'avoir un lien avec cette histoire. Ajoutée à cela la rumeur qu'elle avait gardé l'existence du peuple de l'Ouest secrète durant une longue période, tout jouait en la défaveur de la reine des neiges. Mais comme il était impossible de prouver quoique ce soit, les accusations restaient ce qu'elles étaient : des accusations. Si la fête estivale d'Arendelle n'avait pas amené grand-chose concernant les mesures politiques à prendre lors de l'année suivante, elle avait pu instiller un fait bien plus crucial : l'ombre de la méfiance envers le monarque des glaces.

Tout ceci ne concernait cependant pas les Motunuis, dont les principaux intérêts tournaient autour de leur flotte et de leur imminent départ. Si Tui avait été clair sur le sujet : le peuple repartirait dès que les dernières réparations seraient effectuées, dans quelques jours, Moana refusait d'approuver une telle décision. Le monstre avait dit qu'il reviendrait pour elle, il la rechercherait. Si son peuple était à la mer à ce moment-là, ce serait problématique. Le climat, qu'il semblait contrôler, allait faire couler la flotte. Mais contrairement à son habitude, l'héritière de l'Océan n'avait pas été particulièrement vocale concernant son désaccord. Elle avait seulement déclaré à son père qu'il ne serait pas sage de partir si vite sans en expliquer la raison.

 _« J'avoue ne pas savoir comment te l'expliquer sans paraitre folle Papa…du coup, je voudrais que tu me laisses un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. S'il-te plait, patiente encore un peu. »_

Surpris du ton si calme de sa fille, Tui avait répondu que de toutes manières, les dernières réparations mettraient au minimum deux jours à se faire. Moana avait tout le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait lui annoncer de si important.

En vérité, la jeune élue de l'Océan se trouvait dans une impasse. Et elle savait que ni son père ni son peuple ne voudraient entendre parler de « méchant loup capable de créer des ouragans à volonté qui semble détester les Motunuis pour x raison ». Il fallait qu'elle en apprenne plus sur cette étrange créature. Pour cela, elle avait deux solutions : la première était d'attendre Maui qui était en route pour la retrouver et la deuxième était de parler à Créo, qui semblait connaitre ce monstre. Moana avait attendu deux jours pour que la cour se remette de ses émotions. Mais maintenant, il était temps d'entrer en jeu. Ce fut avec cet état d'esprit décidé que Moana se fit accompagner au château par Marshall.

-o-

« Tu as fait quoi ?!

_ Ai-je réellement besoin de me répéter ?

_ Non mais j'y crois pas Elsa, tu aurais quand même pu me demander mon avis ! »

La reine haussa un sourcil.

« Je ne pensais pas devoir te mettre au courant de tous les faits et gestes de Kristoff. »

Anna se frotta les yeux avec rage. Envoyer Kristoff chez les trolls pour avoir des informations sur ce…démon, quelle folie. Si cela se trouvait ils ne connaissaient même pas ce truc. Anna avait besoin de son petit-ami ici. Et puis cette chose rôdait toujours, il pouvait arriver malheur à Kristoff. Mais Elsa s'en moquait bien évidemment. Observant le stupide coq tourner dans le bureau, la princesse grogna. Pour avoir des infos sur ce monstre il suffirait de parler à cette femme…

Charles, dernière personne présente dans la pièce, posa une main se voulant rassurante sur l'épaule d'Anna. Il plongea ensuite son regard dans celui d'Elsa.

« Majesté, sauf votre respect, je pense qu'il serait peut-être plus simple de directement parler à…cette femme. Elle et le monstre semblent se connaitre après tout. »

La posture rigide et le regard insondable, la reine toisa son fiancé.

« Mademoiselle Créo est une criminelle. Il est impossible de prendre ses dires comme source fiable.

_ Mais Elsa-

_ Il suffit Anna. La discussion est close. »

La discussion était close. Mais la situation était loin de l'être. Elsa se comportait de manière totalement illogique depuis avant-hier. Si congédier les invités par le biais d'une excuse totalement grillée avait été pardonnable au vu du chaos que le loup avait déclenché, enfermer cette sorcière aux yeux rouges au cachot sans aucune explication valable avait été suspect. Sans compter qu'Elsa gardait son poulet dans sa chambre et refusait que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de lui. Alors que bon sang, cet animal détestait Elsa comme la peste, il ne cessait de la mordre, la reine avait les doigts emplis de pansements !

Et maintenant cette histoire d'envoyer Kristoff chez les trolls au pire moment imaginable juste pour éviter de parler à la principale intéressée de toute cette histoire ? Mais à quoi sa sœur pensait-elle ?!

Charles non plus ne comprenait pas les décisions d'Elsa de ces deux derniers jours. Il semblerait que dès que la femme aux yeux rouges était impliquée, la reine faisait les pires choix. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'aimait pas ça. Ce visage de Sa Majesté ne convenait pas à Charles. Pas du tout.

Avant qu'Anna ne puisse rétorquer quoique ce soit, il la poussa hors de la pièce tout en saluant poliment la reine.

« Non mais ça va pas ? J'avais encore des choses à lui dire moi ! »

Une fois assuré que la reine ne pouvait entendre leur échange, Charles mit ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Anna et lui sourit avec assurance.

« Ecoutez, Sa Majesté semble plutôt choquée des derniers évènements. La brusquer sera contre-productif.

_ Et donc vous proposez de0 la laisser faire n'importe quoi pendant que ce monstre continue de roder dans le royaume ? Comme ça quand il reviendra, on saura toujours rien de lui et il pourra nous dévorer comme il le voudra ?! »

Amusé, Charles secoua la tête.

« Non je suis d'accord que l'on ne peut pas rester sans rien faire… »

Anna commençait à s'agacer.

« Bon que voulez-vous faire alors ? Je vois pas du tout où vous voulez en venir ! »

Lentement, le prince approcha ses lèvres des oreilles de la princesse afin de lui chuchoter d'un air conspirateur :

« On va nous-mêmes récolter des informations auprès de cette mystérieuse femme voyons ! »

Anna eut un mouvement de recul. Après un moment de silence, elle finit par sourire.

« Là Charles, vous commencez à parler ma langue. »

-o-

Elsa, la tête dans les mains, était vidée. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin que sa sœur lui rappelle que sa décision d'envoyer Kristoff chez les trolls avait été totalement stupide. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Cette situation était totalement inédite pour elle et elle était totalement dépassée. Les relations d'Arendelle à l'international, celles qu'elle avait mis si longtemps à bâtir, étaient tombées à l'eau. Donner des explications aussi bancales avait été comme avouer qu'elle, reine aux pouvoirs de glace, était à l'origine de tout ce chaos. Qu'allait-il se passer pour le royaume maintenant ? Son mariage avec Charles était-il toujours d'actualité ? Au vu du regard qu'il lui avait lancé quelques minutes plus tôt, elle en doutait quelque peu.

Comme l'avait souligné le prince, une solution simple à la menace qui planait à tout moment de refrapper aurait été de parler à Crescentia. Mais cela, Elsa n'en avait pas la force. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait senti une personne capable d'être à la même page qu'elle. Cette personne s'était révélée être en réalité une dangereuse criminelle ayant un lien avec un démon malfaisant. Quelle histoire ahurissante.

« Elsa ? »

La reine posa un œil morne sur Olaf qui était assis sur le sol, près de Hei Hei.

« Tu t'étais caché Olaf ?

_ Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

Elsa eut un fin sourire. Olaf détestait les disputes.

Lorsqu'il tenta de s'asseoir sur ses genoux, elle ne fit aucun mouvement. Le bonhomme de neige la fixa avec des yeux emplis d'inquiétude. La reine n'eut pas besoin d'entendre sa question qu'elle lui répondit :

« Non je…je ne vais pas très bien Olaf.

_ Tu as besoin d'un câlin ? »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Le petit Olaf sentit son cœur se contracter en constatant que sa créatrice l'enlaçait avec désespoir. Il était rare pour elle de se laisser ainsi emporter par ses émotions. Depuis l'accident du couronnement, cela n'était jamais arrivé. Même pas avec lui, alors qu'il était la personne avec laquelle Elsa partageait le plus de secrets. Olaf continua l'embrassade sans rien dire, sachant très bien que son amie parlerait à son rythme, lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête. La brusquer serait contreproductif.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, la reine se détacha et offrit un petit sourire reconnaissant à son fils. Ce dernier le lui rendit et lui prit la main doucement.

« Tu te sens un peu mieux ? »

Elle soupira.

« Un peu.

_ Tu veux en parler ? »

Elle hésita un instant. A l'époque, cacher ses pouvoirs à Anna et au reste du monde avait mené à un hiver des plus glaçants. Même si c'était tentant, il n'était peut-être pas judicieux de tout garder pour elle aujourd'hui. Et puis il s'agissait d'Olaf, il ne dirait rien à personne. Si il y avait un seul être capable de l'écouter et la comprendre, c'était bien lui.

« Oh Olaf, je crois que je suis en train de m'épuiser… »

Le bonhomme de neige ne répondit pas, l'encourageant silencieusement à continuer.

« Je…tout s'enchaîne sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Le royaume, les Motunuis, mes disputes avec Anna, Charles, ce loup et son lien avec Crescentia…je ne sais plus où donner de la tête…je ne sais plus quoi faire, je n'arrive à rien… »

Cette fois, Olaf ne répondit pas car il en était incapable. Il comprit tout de suite qu'Elsa était en train de faire un burn out, son cerveau ne savait plus dans quelle direction aller. Il savait que la reine avait pour habitude de déléguer le moins possible son travail, elle qui aimait par dessus tout tout contrôler. Mais là avait été son erreur : ces derniers temps, que d'évènements inattendus s'étaient déclarés à Arendelle sans qu'Elsa ne puisse prévoir quoique ce soit. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'Olaf voyait sa créatrice s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans ses responsabilités, se coupant de ses proches et de la réalité. Il semblerait qu'elle avait enfin atteint un point de non-retour. Elsa était devenue une spécialiste dans l'art de cacher ses émotions mais Olaf n'avait jamais été dupe, même ses disputes quotidiennes avec sa sœur épuisaient Elsa. Et la connaissant, en ce moment-même elle se contrôlait avec douleur pour ne pas laisser ses pouvoirs geler le bureau. Il se sentit coupable de n'avoir rien fait pour prévenir une telle déchéance. Mais tout comme Anna, Olaf avait préféré éviter la reine, la laissant s'enfoncer dans son infernal cycle. Désormais, comme le montraient ses disputes avec Anna, plus personne ne pouvait lui faire entendre raison. Ils auraient du réagir avant. Ils avaient été stupides.

« Elsa…je suis tellement désolé… »

Les yeux fatigués de la reine s'écarquillèrent l'espace d'un instant.

« De quoi parles-tu Olaf ? Tu n'as rien fait c'est moi qui…je ne devrais pas te montrer ce spectacle pitoyable, tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Je suis désolée je vais-

_ Arrête ! Arrête Elsa s'il-te-plait… »

Elsa ne comprit pas pourquoi son bonhomme de neige la regardait avec tant de peine et de déception. Elle ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi elle ne semblait pas être la cause de cette dite déception. Une douleur soudaine la fit sursauter, faisant bouger un Olaf étonné.

Les deux amis posèrent alors leur regard sur Hei Hei qui avait entreprit de picorer les chaussures de la reine.

Elsa eut un grognement impatient. Ce poulet…

« Oh Hei Hei, on t'avait oublié pardon ! »

Olaf sauta des genoux de sa créatrice pour rejoindre le coq sur le sol. Il rigola lorsque ce dernier l'accueillit avec un petit cri étouffé. Après avoir passé quelques minutes à caresser Hei Hei, Olaf leva les yeux vers Elsa.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas renvoyé Hei Hei chez Oaken ? Ce serait plus simple pour toi que de t'occuper toute seule de lui non ? »

La reine croisa les bras avec gêne.

« Et bien…j'ai envoyé une missive à Oaken pour lui dire que Créo et Hei Hei étaient cordialement invités à passer plusieurs jours au château…je lui ai demandé de me faire parvenir des vêtements de rechange et ai envoyé un garde pour remplacer Créo dans son travail. »

Olaf pouffa de rire à l'idée qu'un garde puisse faire le travail d'accueil de la clientèle…cela dit, Créo et son air de sorcière s'en sortaient plutôt bien, pourquoi pas un soldat ?

« Mais Créo est au cachot…

_ Oui.

_ Tu as menti à Oaken…

_ Oui.

_ Pourquoi ? »

Elle détourna le regard.

« Je…je ne le sais pas moi-même. »

Olaf eut un fin sourire. Lui pensait savoir : Elsa avait voulu couvrir Créo.

« Tu aimes bien Créo hein ?

_ Quoi ?! Non ! »

Il rigola sous les yeux d'une Elsa outrée.

« Olaf, c'est une criminelle ! Elle a un lien avec un démon je te rappelle ! »

Et a brûlé un orphelinat…mais ça, Elsa ne pouvait pas encore l'avouer au monde entier tant qu'elle ne se serait pas entretenu avec Crescentia. Quand elle en aurait la force. Un jour. Peut-être.

« Alors pourquoi tu refuses que quelqu'un d'autre que toi s'occupe de son poulet ? Tu es amie avec elle avoue !

_ Je ! Tu ! Non ! Elle… »

 _Par pitié prenez soin de Hei Hei_

« Elle ? »

Elsa eut un long soupir épuisé.

« Je lui ai en quelques sortes promis de m'occuper de lui. »

Olaf haussa un sourcil. Jamais Créo n'aurait confié son plus précieux compagnon à qui que ce soit. Le bonhomme de neige était bien placé pour le savoir, sa camarade aux yeux rouges lui avait toujours formellement interdit de sortir du magasin avec Hei Hei sans qu'elle ne soit là pour veiller sur lui. Elle disait que c'était parce que ce poulet avait tendance à être un danger public. Mais Olaf savait bien qu'en réalité, Créo était très protectrice avec son coq, elle avait peur de s'en séparer.

« Elle doit te faire beaucoup confiance pour te le laisser.

_ … »

Silence.

« Dis Elsa… »

La reine observa son fils se mettre sur la pointe des pieds afin de lui prendre une nouvelle fois la main.

« Tu…s'il-te-plait, ne sois pas trop dure avec Créo. Je l'aime beaucoup tu sais ? Elle est gentille. Même si elle essaie de faire croire le contraire, moi je sais qu'elle l'est. »

La reine déglutit avec difficulté, semblant ravaler sa salive. Avec un effort considérable, elle murmura.

« Oui j'essaierai Olaf. Pour toi j'essaierai. »

Elsa haïssait Crescentia. Pour l'avoir trompée sur son identité, pour lui rajouter une source de stress en plus, pour l'avoir délibérément trahie, pour s'être approchée d'Olaf, pour l'avoir autant diverti ces dernières semaines. Elsa haïssait Crescentia. Mais pour Olaf et peut-être un peu pour elle, elle ferait un effort.

Olaf eut un fin sourire. Lui aussi aller faire un effort pour Elsa. Il était heureux que sa créatrice lui ait ainsi parlé de ses problèmes et il savait qu'au fond, il s'agissait d'un appel à l'aide. Il le savait. Alors il essaierait de l'aider du mieux qu'il pourrait.

-o-

 **Fin du chapitre 18!**

 **Meh, une situation bien compliquée que nous avons là. Nos pauvres héros sont un peu perdus, heureusement que ça ne durera pas bien longtemps!**

 **Et enfin, e-n-f-i-n! Elsa reconnait enfin qu'elle a un soucis. Bon sang, une vingtaine de chapitres pour en arriver là. Cette femme est d'une lenteur X)**

 **Bon prochain chapitre, nous revoyons Créo!**

 **Sur ce, passez une bonne journée! Maintenant que août est là, la canicule pointe le bout de son nez et les infos ne vont que parler de ça, youpi yay!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Seigneur Zeus tout cela ne va du tout dans la direction imaginée au départ. Je crois qu'en guise d'épilogue, je vous marquerai la ligne initiale de cette histoire, vous allez être surpris. Enfin. Si ça vous dit bien évidemment.**

 **Bon cela dit, nous n'en sommes pas encore à là. Pour l'instant on parle de loup maléfique et d'élue de l'Océan !**

 **D'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas fait : Moana, La reine des neiges et toutes les références à d'autres contes traditionnels ne m'appartiennent pas bien évidemment ! (Heureusement pour eux)**

 **Chapitre 19 : Kaupe**

Marchant le long du couloir, Anna et Charles furent surpris de trouver Moana se diriger vers le bureau d'Elsa en compagnie de Marshal.

« Moana ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

L'héritière et le soldat se retournèrent d'un même geste vers la princesse. Marshal s'inclina légèrement tandis que Moana sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Princesse, Charles ! Je suis contente de vous revoir !

_ Le plaisir est pour nous ma chère Moana. »

La jeune fille rougit avec ravissement. Décidément, elle ne pouvait nier l'effet que Charles avait sur elle.

Après s'être salués et congédié Marshal, les amis se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient tous trois l'objectif de demander des explications à Créo. Ainsi, ils entreprirent de se diriger vers les cachots d'un accord tacite.

« Du coup…la reine n'est pas au courant qu'on va voir Créo. C'est pas un peu dangereux de faire ça dans son dos ? »

Anna se contenta de faire la moue tandis que Charles eut un petit rire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, lorsque les gardes verront deux héritiers royaux, ils ne se poseront aucune question. Il faudra juste leur acheter le silence.

_ C'est…étonnamment rusé de votre part Charles… »

Le prince observa Anna avec humour.

« Parfois, il est indispensable d'avoir recours à des manipulations illicites pour le bien de tous. Je fais ça dans l'intérêt de Sa Majesté et de son royaume.

_ Oui oui c'est ça… »

Si Anna ne pipa mot, Moana, elle, était aux anges. Enfin quelqu'un qui la comprenait ! Parfois aller contre la volonté des plus hauts placés ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Ah Charles, y avait-il des limites à sa perfection ?

Durant le trajet, Moana leur expliqua son lien avec Créo. Comment son peuple l'avait trouvée flottant dans l'océan et comment ils l'avaient emmenée à Arendelle. Charles déclara que de part leur amitié, Moana serait peut-être la personne la mieux placée pour interroger Créo. Lui et Anna se mettraient en retrait. Connaissant le caractère méfiant et agressif de la brune, ce serait plus prudent. Avec espoir, les trois camarades n'eurent aucun problème à entrer dans les cachots.

Comme l'avait prédit Charles, il n'avait suffit que de quelques pièces d'or pour que les gardes les laissent en paix. L'humidité et l'odeur pestilentielle du sombre tunnel n'empêcha pas Anna de pester.

« Franchement, si ces gardes sont aussi facilement corruptibles, Elsa a intérêt d'en engager de nouveaux!

_ Pourtant ça nous a bien servi non ? »

Le regard candide de Moana fit grogner Anna tandis que Charles posa une main sur son épaule.

« Qu'importe les personnes que vous engagerez, ce sera toujours pareil. Personne ne peut résister à l'appel de l'argent. L'homme est ainsi fait. »

Anna préféra ne rien répondre. Ce type avait une manière assez malsaine de présenter les choses.

Moana s'arrêta devant une cellule, attirant l'attention des deux royaux.

« Hey… »

Derrière les barreaux, assise sur une pierre semblant servir à la fois de lit et de banc, se trouvait Créo. Des traits tirés, un regard perdu dans le vide, des cernes protubérantes et une position courbée, elle faisait véritablement peine à voir.

Elle ne répondit pas lorsque Moana l'appela pour la seconde fois. Si à une époque, tout le monde pensait que le teint de la femme aux yeux rouges ressemblait à celui d'un fantôme, que dire maintenant ?

Charles croisa les bras tandis qu'Anna détourna le regard. Elle ne venait que très rarement rendre visite aux prisonniers, cela lui fendait toujours le cœur. Le spectacle de cette sorcière qui, deux jours plus tôt, avait démontré une force de caractère si forte, attrista la princesse. Pourquoi était-elle dans un tel état ? Ce loup l'avait-il traumatisée à ce point ? Ce n'était tout de même pas parce qu'elle était enfermée ici qu'elle était ainsi ? Pas vrai ? Pas vrai ?

Le regard de Moana se posa sur le sol poussiéreux. Elle y vit une assiette remplie d'une bouillabaisse peu ragoutante et comprit que son amie avait refusé de se nourrir. Plaintivement, elle s'adressa une nouvelle fois à la captive.

« Créo pitié, réponds-moi… »

La femme porta lentement son attention sur l'héritière de l'Océan avant de détourner de nouveau le regard.

« J'ai besoin que tu me parles. On a tous besoin que tu nous parles. Ce démon tu le connais hein ? »

Silence.

« Qui est-il ? Pourquoi il en veut aux Motunuis ? Quel est son objectif ? D'où il vient ? »

Silence.

« Je sais que la reine a été injuste de t'enfermer pour ça…mais si tu lui expliquais la situation…

_ Non.

_ Enfin, ça se voit que vous n'êtes pas amis ce démon et toi ! Alors explique-lui…comme ça elle te sortira de là et…

_ Tais-toi.

_ On pourra travailler tous ensemble pour l'arrêter !

_ LA FERME ! »

Les trois visiteurs sursautèrent. D'un bond, Créo se leva pour s'approcher des barreaux afin de faire face à Moana. Ses yeux rouges ajoutaient un effet encore plus lugubre à l'ambiance déjà si pesante du cachot.

« Dégage de là Princesse. Dégage.

_ Mais je-

_ Dégage ! »

La seule et unique fois où Créo lui avait parlé sur ce ton fut lors de leur première discussion, lorsque Moana lui avait demandé des informations sur ses origines. Tout comme ce jour-là, la femme aux yeux de sang avait un visage hanté, agressif, à la limite du psychotique. A l'époque, la Motunui avait pris cet accès de colère pour quelque chose d'anodin. Pourtant il avait été révélateur d'une douleur bien plus profonde. Moana comprit enfin pourquoi son peuple se méfiait tant de Créo. Ce regard, cette haine. Elle était dangereuse. Elle l'était vraiment.

Charles plaça une main sur l'épaule de Moana afin de la faire se reculer, entrant dans le champ de vision de la prisonnière.

« Vous ne devriez pas parler sur ce ton à votre amie. Vous n'êtes pas dans une situation dans laquelle il vous est favorable de laisser votre rage gouverner. »

Grinçant des dents, la sorcière serra lentement les barreaux de sa cellule avec un glaçant calcul. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du prince avec froideur.

« Ecoute-moi bien Joli-cœur, j'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. J'ai pas besoin de te parler. J'ai pas besoin de te voir. Et j'ai pas besoin de respirer ton air. Alors tu es gentil, tu amènes tes deux princesses hors de ma vue avant que je ne perde patience. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Charles n'eut pas les mots pour répliquer. Cette femme était en train de le menacer, lui, l'hériter de la principauté de Daudet. Jamais personne n'avait osé lui parler sur un tel ton. Jamais. Comment Sa Majesté avait pu inviter une telle banshee lors du bal estival ?

« Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton. Je vous rappelle que je suis…

_ Un prince oui. Je m'en fous. Dégage. »

En sentant Moana se tendre à cause de la pression qu'il exerçait sur son épaule, Charles expira. Il n'avait pas à rentrer dans son jeu. Elle le provoquait. Il secoua la tête avec déception et prit la main de Moana avec douceur.

« Venez toutes les deux, nous ne tirerons rien de cette personne. »

Moana, véritablement déchirée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, n'osa même pas jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Créo et suivit Charles. Anna, restée en retrait, leva ses grands yeux verts emplis de compassion.

« Je…je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous est arrivé pour que vous vous retrouviez ainsi. Mais j'en suis désolée. »

Le regard que lui jeta la prisonnière ne fit pas sourciller Anna. Sa sœur faisait bien pire.

« Pour ce que cela vaut, je pense que vous n'êtes pas aussi mauvaise que vous ne voulez le faire croire. Olaf vous aime après tout. »

Avec un petit clin d'œil et un faible sourire, la princesse partit, laissant derrière elle une Créo épuisée.

-o-

Kristoff avait longuement hésité à amener Sven rendre visite à sa famille. Lorsque les trolls l'accueillirent avec de sombres visages, il comprit que ne pas être venu avec son renne avait été une sage décision.

« Bonjour tout le monde… »

Bulda sauta au cou de son fils adoptif, le serrant dans ses bras avec force. Sous la pression, le fournisseur de blocs de glace trébucha. Par terre, il sentit l'étreinte de la troll se resserrer, refusant de le laisser partir.

« Mais que…tu pleures ?!

_ Oh Kristoff. Kristoff Kristoff Kristoff… »

Caressant doucement la tête de sa mère, le blond tenta de capter le regard d'autres trolls afin d'avoir des explications. Tous pourtant reprirent peu à peu la forme de pierre, coupant court à toute discussion. Mais que se passait-il enfin ?

Cliff, seule créature restante, s'approcha de sa femme. Il la détacha délicatement de Kristoff et plongea son regard dans celui du nouvel arrivant.

« Beaucoup de choses se sont passées Fils. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est juste soulagée de te voir. Viens avec moi, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. »

Kristoff se leva et suivit Cliff dans la forêt, laissant derrière lui une Bulda toujours en pleurs. Après sa discussion avec son père, le fournisseur de blocs de glace irait passer du temps avec sa mère, elle semblait en avoir grand besoin.

Marchant côte à côte, les deux natifs d'Arendelle prirent le temps de mesurer leur parole avant de commencer leur discussion. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Cliff débuta son récit. Il raconta à Kristoff la manière dont l'épidémie avait peu à peu décimée la moitié du peuple, que cette maladie était incurable tant que la Terre irait toujours mal, que la mort tragique de Grand Pabbie avait laissé place à de nombreuses interrogations quant à ses dernières paroles.

« Kaupe ? »

Cliff hocha sombrement la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le troll arrêta leur marche pour observer Kristoff.

« Je ne sais pas. Seul le sage de notre tribu aurait pu nous éclairer sur le sujet mais… »

Mais il était mort.

Rageusement, Kristoff donna un coup de pied à l'arbre le plus proche. Il n'avait pas été là pour sa famille. Sa si précieuse famille. Ceux qui l'avaient nourri, élevé et aimé. Dans les pires moments, il s'était contenté de passer son temps au château à ruminer ses sentiments pour Anna et à baby sitter une gamine. Qu'avait-il fait ? Maintenant Grand Pabbie était mort, il n'avait pas pu assister à ses derniers instants, alors qu'il avait tant reçu de ce vieux sage ! Il avait été écouté, conseillé, choyé le long de sa vie par ce vieux troll. Il lui avait montré la voie, montré qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple orphelin, montré qu'il pouvait être un homme fier et digne. Et à ses derniers instants Kristoff n'avait pas…il n'avait pas…

« Kristoff. »

La voix de Cliff stoppa les pensées du blond. Tentant tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes, le fournisseur de blocs de glace accueillit avec gratitude l'étreinte de son père.

« Tu n'y es pour rien Fils.

_ Je…je ! »

Cliff entreprit de bercer avec gaucherie le pauvre homme. Le troll laissait toujours Bulda la tâche de consoler le garçon depuis son plus jeune âge. De fait, il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de câliner Kristoff. Mais voyant que ce dernier commençait à se détendre peu à peu, il comprit que son attention avait fonctionnée.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Kristoff se racla la gorge.

« Désolé Papa…

_ C'est normal. Nous sommes tous à fleur de peau en ce moment. »

Le blond hocha la tête.

« Et toi alors, qu'avais-tu à nous raconter ? Je crois que ta visite n'est pas anodine. »

Kristoff soupira avec difficulté et entreprit de raconter d'une traite ce dont il avait été témoin à la fête estivale.

« Un loup tu dis…je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une créature capable jouer avec les éléments de cette manière-là… »

Soupir.

« Bien ce que je craignais. »

Cliff s'assit par terre avec une mine songeuse.

« Pourtant tu as dit qu'il a sous-entendu que c'était lui qui était à l'origine de la tempête d'il y a plusieurs semaines.

_ Oui c'est ça… »

La même tempête à laquelle Grand Pabbie avait succombé…où il avait prononcé ses dernières paroles.

Et si…

« Ce loup aurait-il un lien avec ce Kaupe ? »

Kristoff ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Tu crois que ce serait possible ?!

_ Et bien…cette tempête a fait beaucoup de mal à la Terre. Tout le peuple des trolls la ressentit. Sa puissance nous a tous chamboulé. Si ce loup est à l'origine de ce type de catastrophe, il est plus que probable que c'est lui qui fait du mal à la Terre…

_ Et qui donc vous fait du mal à vous les trolls.

_ Peut-être que « Kaupe » est tout simplement le nom de ce démon. »

C'était très probable oui. Ce raisonnement se tenait vraiment ! Pourtant, une interrogation restait en suspens.

« Hum…cette femme, Créo, elle a appelé ce loup « Perrault »…

_ C'est étrange. Tu disais qu'elle le connaissait ?

_ Elle en avait l'air en tous cas. Il lui a parlé comme si elle était une vieille amie. »

Cliff fronça ses épais sourcils, ceci ne lui plaisait pas.

« Tu as essayé de parler à cette Créo ?

_ Elle est emprisonnée. La reine refuse qu'on lui rende visite. »

Toujours là où il ne fallait pas. Décidemment, Cliff n'aimait guère la reine d'Arendelle. Ses pouvoirs, signe de mauvais présages, et sa position en tant que personne influente faisaient d'elle quelqu'un de particulièrement dangereux. Si elle avait démontrée une quelconque sagesse dans l'utilisation de ses privilèges, peut-être Cliff l'aurait tenue en haute estime. Mais il fallait être honnête, Elsa d'Arendelle était imprévisible. Si manquer de tuer sa sœur n'avait pas été suffisant pour le convaincre de cela, l'accident de l'hiver de glace, lui, l'avait été.

« Cela dit, maintenant que tu m'as donné cette piste, peut-être que Sa Majesté acceptera que je rende visite à cette femme. »

Même Kristoff ne croyait absolument pas en ce qu'il venait de dire.

Cliff soupira et prit la main de son fils. La discussion était terminée.

Avant de partir, le blond fit en sorte de passer du temps avec chaque troll de la tribu. Tentant tant bien que mal de les rassurer et de les encourager dans leurs épreuves. Promis, il reviendrait bientôt les voir. Promis.

-o-

 **Fin du chapitre 19!**

 **Doooonc nous avons une Créo mutique (mouh, pauvrine), une Moana dépitée et un Kristoff qui nous en apprend un tout petit peu plus sur ce loup. Très bien très bien.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, nous aurons l'introduction d'un nouvel OC. La référence quant au conte duquel il est tiré ne sera pas évidente avant un petit moment. Mais j'espère que vous l'accueillerez avec plaisir (c'est un gentil petit gars vous verrez!)**

 **Sur ce, bonne journée et bon courage! La semaine prochaine étant la semaine du 15 août, si certains d'entres vous habitent dans des stations balnéaires ça risque d'être la folie!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Et voilà…le chapitre 20. Déjà !**

 **Chapitre marqué par des arrivées : celle d'un personnage que vous connaissez tous et celui d'un OC !**

 **Bonne lecture et amusez-vous bien.**

 **Chapitre 20 : Le soldat paysan**

« Bon. Notre opération fut un échec. »

Assis sur un banc près de l'entrée du château, Anna et Charles soupirèrent. Moana avait raison, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés maintenant. La princesse rousse leva les yeux vers le ciel.

« Vous savez, ma première impression de cette femme avait été très mauvaise. Pourtant en la voyant prisonnière, j'ai changé d'avis. Elle me fait un peu pitié. »

Moana, toujours choquée d'avoir vue son amie dans un tel état, ne répondit pas. Charles se renfrogna.

« J'ai du mal à vous suivre. Vous éprouvez de la sympathie pour une personne qui nous a attaqué moi et Moana.

_ Créo ne vous a pas attaqué, elle vous a juste dit d'aller vous faire voir.

_ Grande différence. »

Anna retint un rire cynique. Il semblerait que Charles n'avait pas apprécié d'avoir été ainsi envoyé balader. Certainement parce qu'il avait l'habitude qu'on lui mange dans la main. Au moins, Créo l'avait un peu fait redescendre sur terre, ce n'était pas plus mal.

« Moi elle m'a fait peur… »

Les deux royaux reportèrent leur attention sur Moana.

« Peur ? »

La Motunui acquiesça.

« Elle a toujours eu tendance à être dure dans ses remarques. C'est vrai. Mais jamais elle ne m'a regardé avec tant de haine…

_ Tu crois que c'était de la haine toi ? »

Moana haussa un sourcil interrogateur en direction de la princesse. Qu'était-ce donc si ce n'était de la haine ?

« Moi je l'ai trouvée triste. Elle avait l'air d'être face au mur, désespérée et franchement malade. Oui certes. Mais s'il y avait de la haine dans ce regard, ce n'était sûrement pas dirigé vers toi. »

Cette haine était certainement dirigée vers elle-même.

« Moi je l'ai trouvée…seule. Seule comme… »

Seule comme Elsa.

Anna s'interrompit, se rendant compte de son cheminement de pensée. Cette Créo était agressive. Elle rejetait le monde. Car elle était seule. Elle pensait que personne ne la comprenait. Tout comme Elsa qui s'isolait pour la même raison.

La princesse mit une main devant la bouche. Oh non. Et si Elsa se renfermait car elle pensait qu'Anna n'était pas capable de la comprendre ? Il fallait dire qu'en s'éloignant ainsi d'elle toutes ses années, la princesse n'avait pas envoyé des signaux très positifs vers la reine. Peut-être qu'Elsa pensait qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se confier. De base, la reine n'était pas quelqu'un de franchement sociable. Elle était compliquée à supporter dans ses pires moments et avait tendance à être paranoïaque. Mais en ne cherchant que les disputes sans prendre en compte ses dires, sans l'écouter et en imposant sa vision des choses, Anna s'y était mal prise. Lui hurler dessus à cause de Charles par exemple, avait été une très mauvaise technique. Elle avait fait en sorte que sa beaucoup trop anxieuse sœur se détache d'elle. Quelle imbécile.

Il y avait toujours deux versions à toute dispute. Anna l'avait compris lors de l'accident du couronnement. Mais mettre en pratique l'écoute et l'échange chaque jour était une autre histoire. Décidemment, la famille royale d'Arendelle avait un problème pour tout ce qui concernait la communication.

 _« Moana… »_

Surprenant les deux autres, Moana se leva soudainement.

« Maui ? Maui c'est toi ? »

Anna et Charles échangèrent un regard perplexe en voyant la Motunui parler toute seule. Que lui prenait-il ?

 _« Et oui Petite. Ton Dieu est enfin arrivé ! »_

Sous les yeux éberlués des royaux, la jeune fille se mit à sauter et rire avec une joie non-retenue.

« Super super super ! Où es-tu Maui ? Je ne te vois pas !

_ _Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que pour me trouver il faut lever la tête !_ »

Moana leva les yeux au ciel et vit un majestueux faucon tournoyer au-dessus de leur tête. Elle leva son poing vers lui, lui indiquant tout le bonheur qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de le retrouver. Sans demander son reste, l'oiseau descendit à toute allure pour se poser au sol, en face du trio.

Charles et Anna se levèrent eux aussi de leur siège avec des yeux éberlués.

« Moana qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

Charles n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre son interrogation qu'une lumière entoura l'étrange créature. Les mains sur les hanches, Moana se retourna vers ses deux coéquipiers avec fierté.

« Charles, Princesse, il est temps que je vous présente mon plus cher ami… »

La lumière s'éteignit peu à peu pour laisser place à un imposant homme aux cheveux bouclés, tatoué des pieds à la tête. Ce dernier leva un immense hameçon vers les deux royaux et lui fit faire quelques figures montrant sa dextérité avec l'objet. Il se courba ensuite légèrement avant d'annoncer dignement :

« Maui, métamorphe, demi-dieu du vent et de la mer, idole des hommes et des femmes…pour vous servir ! »

-o-

Abattu par la visite de sa famille, Kristoff marchait les yeux fixés vers le sol. Kaupe, les Motunuis, la femme aux yeux rouges, la mort de Grand Pabbie, ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Arrivé près du château, quelque chose dans le ciel attira son attention : il s'agissait d'un oiseau tournoyant près de l'entrée. Etrange, il ressemblait à un charognard. Pourtant il n'y avait rien à manger pour eux par ici…Hâtant le pas, il tomba nez à nez avec un garde qui marchait les yeux rivés sur le sol. Ce dernier paraissait plutôt jeune. De petites boucles châtains dépassaient d'un casque semblant bien trop grand pour lui. Lorsqu'il releva ses yeux marrons vers Kristoff, il fit un pas en arrière.

« Oh Majesté Krsitoff ! Je ne vous avez pas vu. Veuillez pardonner mon impolitesse.

_ Ah non ça va…heu pas la peine de t'incliner je… »

Le soldat se releva avec un sourire gêné.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de tout ce protocole. On m'a dit qu'il fallait me courber devant tous les royaux.

_ Tu es nouveau ?

_ Oui ! Comment le savez-vous ? »

Parce qu'aucun soldat digne de ce nom ne considérait pas Kristoff comme un royal.

Le fournisseur de blocs de glace haussa les épaules.

« Une simple intuition. »

Le soldat eut un petit rire.

« Je suis sûr que c'est parce que je fais tâche pas vrai ? J'étais bon dernier à l'école militaire. Je suis pas très doué pour me fondre dans la masse. Et puis la capitale est une grande ville, j'avoue que quand on m'a dit que je serai transféré à la garde royale, j'ai été un peu désabusé.

_ Tu n'es pas d'Arendelle ?

_ Si. Mais je viens d'une famille paysanne. Mes parents sont agriculteurs. Ce sont eux qui m'ont forcé à m'engager pour les aider à financer la ferme. On ne roule pas sur l'or depuis l'ouverture du commerce international. Les gens préfèrent acheter des produits d'autres régions, qui sont moins chers, plutôt que les nôtres… »

Compréhensible. Les commerces locaux devaient recourir à de nouvelles techniques de vente pour apprivoiser la clientèle. Certains se débrouillaient mieux que d'autres. Kristoff eut une pointe de sympathie pour ce garçon. Au vu de son physique, il devait à peu près avoir l'âge d'Anna. S'enrôler dans l'armée aussi tard, surtout pour un paysan n'ayant connu que sa ferme depuis l'enfance, devait certainement le perdre. Le fournisseur de blocs de glace aussi avait été élevé loin de l'émulation de la capitale, il savait ce que c'était que de se sentir intrus dans cet environnement.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Le soldat se raidit, en position de rapport et déclara fièrement.

« Whilhelm m'sieur ! »

Krsitoff eut un rire tonitruant et plaça une main sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur.

« Enchanté Whilhelm ! J'espère que l'on pourra discuter plus profondément une autre fois. Je dois retourner au château faire mon rapport. »

Whilhelm acquiesça avec un large sourire et porta son attention sur le château où il vit un étrange oiseau tournoyer près de l'entrée. Clignant des yeux, il s'adressa une nouvelle fois au blond.

« Sir Kristoff?

_ Kristoff suffira.

_ Hum…il y a souvent des faucons près du château? »

Il y eut un silence.

« Toi non plus tu ne sais pas d'où il pourrait provenir ? »

Whilhelm hocha la tête. Les deux hommes s'observèrent un instant sans rien dire puis coururent vers l'entrée du château. Kristoff espérait de toutes ses forces que ce ne soit pas encore un démon venu maudire le pays.

-o-

 **Fin du chapitre 20!**

 **Chapitre un peu court je vous l'accorde. Le prochain sera plutôt court lui aussi...Mais ceux d'après seront beaucoup plus longs par contre. Donc tenez le coup!**

 **Bon bon bon, entrée en scène de Maui! Il était temps bon sang! Et le petit nouveau, Whilhelm. Pour l'instant, rien à dire de particulier sur lui. Il a besoin de tout votre amour ce petit, c'est l'ange dont cette histoire a besoin.**

 **Prochain chapitre: Maui nous en apprend plus sur ce mystérieux Kaupe! Une grande partie des secrets du Petit chaperon rouge seront enfin révélés.**

 **Passez une bonne soirée!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Coucou !**

 **Bon encore un petit chapitre. Pourtant il explique beaucoup de choses ! Le mystère s'éclaircit chers amis ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 21 : Les origines du démon**

« Kaupe vous dites ?

_ Ouep.

_ Et vous l'auriez battu il y a de cela des siècles avec un harpon magique.

_ Hameçon magique Blanc-bec. Hameçon magique.

_ Et il serait de retour pour asservir l'humanité. En commençant par les Motunuis.

_ Tu comptes répéter tout ce que j'ai dit ? Non parce que si j'avais voulu avoir un perroquet, je serais pas venu ici… »

Charles croisa les bras avec agacement mais ne répondit pas. Ce…« Demi-Dieu », comme il se plaisait à s'appeler, n'avait cessé de tourner en dérision tout ce que Charles disait depuis son arrivée. Véritablement insupportable.

Anna semblait préférer ne rien dire, se contentant de sourire avec une fausse innocence tandis que Moana réfléchissait. L'élue de l'Océan fut soudainement sortie de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'un Kristoff essoufflé, accompagné d'un soldat à l'air un peu béat.

« Anna, Moana ? On a vu un énorme oiseau tourner par ici, est-ce que ça…va ? »

Le fournisseur de blocs de glace s'arrêta lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'impressionnante carrure de Maui.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ? »

Charles roula des yeux lorsque le Dieu Motunui se posta devant Kristoff pour se présenter avec éclat, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait plutôt pour Anna et Charles.

« Oh wahou… Je savais pas que Moana était amie avec des divinités…comment dois-je faire pour témoigner mon respect ? Me courber ? »

Le soldat, semblant effrayé, s'exclama d'une voix forte.

« Je ne crois pas que cela suffira ! Il me semble que se mettre à genoux devant les Dieux est le minimum que l'on puisse faire. Oh mince je n'ai pas d'offrande sur moi! Toutes mes excuses Seigneur Dieu Métamorphe Motuni...Motuna. Moti?

_ Whilhelm, personne ne va te demander des offrandes…quoique. Vous voulez des offrandes ? »

Maui eut un rire tonitruant. Avec gaieté, il prit les deux nouveaux arrivants dans ses bras et se retourna vers Moana.

« Ils me plaisent bien ces deux-là ! Je peux les garder ? »

Charles roula une nouvelle fois des yeux et Anna eut un rire discret. Moana, habituée par les démonstrations de Maui, l'ignora et décida de recentrer le sujet.

« Kristoff, comment s'est passé ta visite chez les trolls ? »

Mal-à-l'aise à cause de l'étreinte étouffante du Demi-Dieu, le pauvre fournisseur de blocs de glace murmura une réponse inaudible.

« Maui lâche-le…

_ Alala désolé Blanc-bec 2, mon corps parfait peut parfois être une malédiction pour mon entourage. Surtout pour les jeunes comme toi. Si tu veux je pourrais te donner des leçons de muscu, tu en as besoin.

_ Euh…la musculation, c'est pas trop mon truc.

_ Oh moi je veux bien des leçons Monsieur le Dieu !

_ Ahaha tu me plais encore plus Blanc-bec à casque ! Alors déjà sache que-

_ Maui !

_ Oui oui pardon Moana, les affaires les affaires. Reprenons. »

Une fois le feu vert donné, Kristoff annonça au groupe.

« Les trolls ont un soupçon quant à l'identité du loup. Il s'agirait d'un démon…qui pourrait se nommer Kaupe. »

Il y eut un silence gênant. S'attendant à une autre réaction de la part de son auditoire, Kristoff leva des yeux interrogateurs vers Anna. Cette dernière, soudain prise d'une pitié inexplicable, décida d'intervenir avec tout le calme qu'elle pouvait réunir.

« Kristoff…on sait tout ça.

_ Pardon ? »

Il se sentait idiot là.

« Tu…tu ne sais rien d'autre ? »

Devant la figure déconfite du blond, Moana ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'encore une fois, la reine aurait bien pu épargner une personne en ne prenant pas de décision stupide. Evidemment que Kristoff n'allait rien retirer de sa famille, lui-même l'avait dit. Dire qu'il avait fait le voyage pour rien…

Se grattant la tête, Kristoff demanda :

« Et…il y a autre chose que vous savez que je ne sais pas ? J'ai l'impression que vous en connaissez un rayon maintenant. Moi qui pensais revenir en héros… »

Avant que Moana n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, Whilhelm leva une main hésitante.

« Moi…moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir de quoi il en retourne. Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qu'il se passe ici… »

Anna sembla voir le soldat pour la première fois.

« Oui d'ailleurs Kristoff c'est qui celui-là ?

_ Oh euh…c'est Whilhelm. On a sympathisé sur la route. »

Charles intervint avec outrage.

« Vous avez « sympathisé » avec un garde ?!

_ Pourquoi pas ?

_ La vraie question serait pourquoi ? Vous avez un rang royal Seigneur Kristoff, tâchez de le tenir. »

Kristoff fronça les sourcils. Non mais il se prenait pour qui celui-là à insulter ses fréquentations ?

Anna se massa les tempes, agacée.

« Bon écoutez, je ne crois pas que les fréquentations soient un problème en ce moment. On a un démon sur le dos les garçons, vous ne pouvez pas rester concentrés plus de deux minutes ? »

Moana approuva avec un vigoureux hochement de la tête.

Pourtant, Charles n'en démordit pas.

« Il n'est pas question qu'un soldat soit mêlé aux affaires internes du royaume.

_ Bon sang Charles, c'est pas une question de politique !

_ Ca le sera bientôt croyez-moi Princesse !

_ Vous vous foutez de moi Seigneur Charles ? Moi non plus je suis pas un royal de souche que je sache, pourtant je suis directement mêlé à cette histoire, tout le monde l'est !

_ Kristoff ne commence pas toi non plus…

_ Oh non qu'il commence. De toute évidence, le Seigneur Kristoff a un problème avec moi. Depuis la première fois que l'on s'est vus, je l'ai su…

_ Et ça vous étonne ?

_ Kristoff !

_ CA SUFFIT ! »

Tout le monde se retourna vers une Moana fulminante.

« Pourquoi on est en train de se disputer maintenant ? On est sensés rester unis face à ce type de menace. On a tous vu ce dont cette chose est capable ! Et si la reine n'a aucune envie de nous aider, nous au moins, il faut que l'on se rallie. Sinon on va tous y passer. Vous le comprenez ça pas vrai ?! »

Maui tapota gentiment l'épaule de Moana qui tentait de reprendre son calme à coup de longues respirations.

« Moana a raison les p'tits humains, ce n'est pas le moment de vous arracher les yeux. »

Le Demi-Dieu se retourna vers Whilhelm qui évitait le regard de tout le monde, se sentant fortement coupable d'avoir été le déclencheur de cette querelle.

« Petit, j'ai l'impression que ta présence ne fait pas l'unanimité ici…ça te dérangerait pas de partir ? Je pense que ce serait plus sage. »

Anna écrasa le pied d'un Kristoff qui semblait prêt à intervenir.

Le soldat croisa le regard du fournisseur de blocs de glace et sourit. Il s'inclina devant chaque personne et partit sans un mot.

Avec un soupir, Anna reprit l'échange en main.

« Bon on va t'expliquer ce que l'on sait Kristoff. »

Maui se plaça au milieu du cercle constitué des personnes présentes et s'adressa au blond.

« C'est moi qui vais me charger de tout te raconter Blanc-bec 2. On m'a toujours dit que j'avais l'art et la manière de conter des histoires passionnantes. »

Discrètement, Charles murmura à l'oreille de Moana :

« Comment faites-vous pour supporter son égo ? »

La jeune fille se contenta de rire doucement lorsque Maui jeta un coup d'œil meurtrier au prince de Daudet. Décidant qu'il n'était pas la peine de s'abaisser au niveau de ce mini-humain, il se retourna vers Kristoff.

« Bon, commençons par le commencement. Tu vois ce tatouage ? »

Le Demi-Dieu montra son avant-bras gauche à Kristoff pendant que les autres s'avançaient pour pouvoir eux aussi apercevoir le dessin. Ce dernier représentait Maui, tenant dans une de ses mains son hameçon et dans l'autre une sorte de feuille d'arbre qu'il brandissait vers le ciel. Il faisait face à un immense nuage noir. Lorsque le Demi-Dieu secoua légèrement son avant-bras, les nuages tatoués laissèrent place à du feu. Plissant les yeux, Kristoff cru distinguer, dans le chaos que représentait le dessin, une inquiétante paire d'yeux qui semblait le fixer avec malice.

Le souffle coupé, le fournisseur de blocs de glace reporta son attention sur Maui.

« Kaupe… »

Maui acquiesça sombrement.

« L'une de mes premières batailles…le troisième tatouage qui s'est dessiné sur ma peau représente mon affrontement contre Kaupe. J'ai failli y laisser ma peau. J'avais entendu parler d'étranges évènements se déroulant sur l'île d'Oahu : des enfants disparus, la végétation mourant petit à petit, des tempêtes de plus en plus fréquentes, l'Océan se déchaînant, empêchant toute personne d'entrer ou de sortir de l'île…les Dieux m'ont demandé d'enquêter et d'exterminer l'origine de cette misère. Comme vous l'avez deviné, c'était l'œuvre de Kaupe, l'esprit maléfique.

_ Un esprit ? Pourtant, il avait la forme d'un loup quand il nous a attaqué…

_ Ce n'est pas sa véritable apparence. Kaupe n'a pas de forme. Il est constitué de vide, de ténèbres. Il se nourrit d'êtres vivants pour justement avoir une forme. Si vous l'avez vu en chair et en os, c'est certainement parce qu'il a pris possession d'un être vivant. »

Kristoff se sentit mal.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il possède un loup…

_ Un loup ? Non je ne pense pas. Kaupe aime se nourrir d'êtres vivants. C'est pour cela qu'il sème terreur et désolation sur la terre. Les plantes, les enfants et les animaux lui donnent de l'énergie. Mais il ne pourrait pas supporter de posséder un être qui n'est pas doté de conscience ou de malice, car il ne peut pas s'alimenter de leur désespoir. Kaupe ne peut vivre qu'au sein d'une personne dont le cœur est aussi noir que les ténèbres. Se nourrissant de toute sa haine, Kaupe peut faire n'importe quoi de son hôte. Lui donner une apparence de loup n'est que la partie immergée de l'iceberg.

_ Vous voulez dire…qu'il y a un être humain en dessous de…cette chose ? »

Maui eut un rire sans joie face au visage effaré de Kristoff.

« Oui. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps Kaupe la possède, mais je ne pense pas que nous puissions la sauver…Kaupe ne choisit jamais un corps au hasard. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un ayant réchappé à sa possession. La haine…la haine des hommes est leur pire ennemi. Toujours près d'eux, les hantant, les attirant, les détruisant. Kaupe se nourrit de cela. En plus du reste. On peut dire qu'il s'agit du parfait prédateur pour l'être humain car leurs sentiments les plus noirs sont son énergie, sa nourriture première. Mais l'innocence et la vie, qu'il détruit dès qu'il le peut, sont sa marque de fabrique. Son plaisir. Ses friandises en quelques sortes.

_ Comment avez-vous réussi à le battre la première fois ? »

Maui soupira avec lassitude et secoua une nouvelle fois son bras. Le tatouage le représentant brandissait encore plus haut la feuille qui commençait à briller.

« J'ai dû visiter plusieurs îles pour trouver une solution à ce problème. Je devais me dépêcher, car plus le temps passait, plus Kaupe gagnait en puissance et ravageait les terres. Pourtant, par hasard, j'ai un jour fait la rencontre d'un Kahuna. »

Kristoff inclina la tête.

« Kahuna ?

_ Un sorcier. Un puissant sorcier. Il avait la réputation effrayante de pouvoir communiquer avec l'au-delà. Pour pouvoir lui demander son aide, j'ai dû lui rendre service, lui chercher une plante ne poussant qu'au cœur d'un profond cratère : le sabre d'argent. Cette plante avait, selon lui, des propriétés magiques incroyables. Le fait qu'elle ne puisse pousser qu'en milieu hostile lui conférait une force considérable. Après avoir bien observé le sabre d'argent, le Kahuna me l'a redonné et m'a fait comprendre que ce serait grâce à elle que je pourrais vaincre Kaupe. Il ne s'est pas trompé. Après une féroce bataille, j'ai pu sceller Kaupe dans cette plante. »

Il y eut un long silence révérencieux que Kristoff brisa avec timidité.

« Mais…comment. S'il a été scellé…pourquoi est-il de retour maintenant ? »

Maui détourna le regard. Pour la première fois depuis l'échange, le Demi-Dieu eut l'air honteux.

« Ce…c'est de ma faute. Au lieu de déposer le sabre d'argent qui contenait l'âme de Kaupe dans un endroit sûr, je l'ai jeté à l'Océan. Je pensais sincèrement qu'il s'y perdrait à tout jamais.

_ Vous pensez que quelqu'un l'a retrouvé et a libéré Kaupe ? »

Maui regarda Anna d'un air sombre et acquiesça.

« C'est très possible. Le sabre d'argent est une plante peu ordinaire. Il suffit qu'elle s'échoue sur une côte et qu'un humain la voie et la rapporte chez lui… J'ai été idiot réellement. »

Moana plaça une main sur l'épaule de Maui.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Maui…

_ Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour se libérer du sceau…mais une chose est certaine, il est de retour maintenant. Et cette fois je compte le battre pour de bon. »

Moana, Kristoff et Anna sourirent avec entendement.

« Nous t'aiderons à le battre ! »

Maui prit Moana par l'épaule.

« Ca je n'en doute pas ! Comme au bon vieux temps ma petite ! »

L'élue de l'Océan ne cacha pas son excitation et hocha vivement la tête. Enfin de l'action !

Charles ne fut cependant pas aussi emballé que ses camarades et croisa les bras.

« Et comment allez-vous « le battre » au juste ? Vous semblez avoir eu de la chance la première fois…et vous étiez seul. Là, vous entraînez des innocents dans votre bataille. »

Maui haussa un sourcil.

« Moana innocente ? C'est bien la première fois qu'on me la fait celle-là.

_ Je parle sérieusement !

_ Moi aussi Blanc-bec. »

Le prince de Daudet le fusilla du regard et le Demi-Dieu haussa les épaules. Un vrai mélodrame humain ce petit gars.

« J'ai déjà un plan pour le battre. Kaupe vous a dit qu'il reviendrait ici dans un ou deux mois n'est-ce pas ? Je pense qu'il est parti reprendre des forces. Il compte se nourrir de plus de vie possible pour se préparer à nous combattre. Il a vu Moana. Il sait que les Motunuis, et donc moi leur Dieu, sont au courant de son retour et chercheront à le faire tomber. Donc il se prépare. Ca nous laisse le temps d'aller chercher un sabre d'argent et de revenir pour le sceller une bonne fois pour toute. »

Anna et Charles échangèrent un regard. La princesse rousse, bien que transportée par le récit du Demi-Dieu, eut quelques réserves face à ce plan.

« Mais…si Kaupe revient avant vous ? »

Maui eut un sourire.

« Ca n'arrivera pas.

_ Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?

_ Car Kaupe est une créature rancunière. Maintenant son objectif est de se venger des Motunuis, il voudra faire tomber Moana et son peuple. C'est pour elle, pour l'élue de l'Océan, qu'il reviendra.

_ Et si il revient bien trop fort pour vous ? »

Maui et Moana rigolèrent. Cette fois, ce fut la jeune héritière qui répondit.

« Rien n'est trop fort pour nous. »

-o-

 **Fin du chapitre 21!**

 **Et olala, que j'ai du mal à écrire Maui! Si vous saviez. J'adore ce personnage mais le fait est que quand il est entouré de beaucoup de gens, il est difficile de faire ressortir sa personnalité. Il a un caractère très imposant...et c'est difficile à mettre en place. Meh. J'essaierai de m'améliorer de ce côté-là à l'avenir!**

 **Bon le prochain chapitre sera très long! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **En attendant, bonne continuation!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 22 ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 22 : Nouveau départ**

Deux jours avaient passé depuis l'explication de Maui. A cet instant, Anna, Charles et Kristoff s'étaient retrouvés au port, face à une Moana prête au départ. La jeune héritière les observa un à un.

« Bon. C'est le grand jour il semblerait. »

Kristoff se gratta la tête.

« Oui ça l'est. »

Les deux amis se sourirent. Soudainement, le fournisseur de blocs de glace prit Moana dans ses bras avec vigueur.

« Sois prudente. »

Moana serra Kristoff de toutes ses forces, comme pour le rassurer. Ces quelques semaines passées à ses côtés avaient été aussi insupportables que fantastiques. Dans cette sombre aventure qu'avait été la découverte d'Arendelle, Kristoff avait été son point de repère, son meilleur soutien, son plus proche confident et ami.

« Je reviendrai bientôt. »

L'homme se détacha d'elle avec reluctance. Il n'en doutait pas. Mais rien ne disait que lorsqu'elle reviendrait, ils pourraient plaisanter comme avant. Cette menace était bien trop grande.

Lorsqu'Anna vint dire ses adieux à Moana, elle lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille.

« Bon courage Moana. N'oublie pas de prendre soin de toi, de ton peuple et…et de Taui aussi. »

La jeune fille eut un petit rire.

« Promis Princesse, je dirai à Taui qu'il vous manquera ! »

Anna rougit et détourna les yeux avec gêne sous le regard d'un Kristoff agacé.

Charles fit un baise-main à Moana sans mot dire, se contentant de l'observer avec un regard empli d'inquiétude. La jeune héritière ne dit rien elle non plus. Partir loin de l'héritier de Daudet lui contractait le cœur. Il s'agissait véritablement de l'épreuve la plus douloureuse de ce départ. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Son destin l'attendait. Une nouvelle fois, elle allait devoir sauver les siens.

Même si ces derniers n'étaient pas réellement au courant de ce qui se tramait. Anna et Charles avaient fait en sorte de négocier les termes de leur départ avec le chef Tui. Les Motunuis, en échange d'argent et de denrées, devaient apporter à Arendelle un sabre d'argent, une plante sensée valoir des millions que la cour recherchait depuis des années. Le chef des Motunuis, trop content de pouvoir offrir à son peuple de quoi survivre pendant longtemps, avait accepté le marché sans sourciller. Moana ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse et s'était empressé de raconter la nouvelle à Maui qui avait repris sa forme de faucon pour le voyage.

Après un dernier adieu à ses amis, Moana retourna sur le bateau de la flotte principale. Elle respira l'air frais en faisant face à l'Océan. Il était temps de repartir.

-o-

Elsa roula des yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle se trouvait Hei Hei. Le poulet, épuisé par tous les cris et les bêtises qu'il effectuait chaque jour, dormait à point fermé sur le sol. Ses serres tenaient avec force le chaperon rouge de Créo, qu'Oaken avait envoyé à la reine quelques jours plus tôt avec quelques affaires. Le commerçant semblait véritablement heureux que son employée passe du temps au château, pensant certainement qu'elle y avait trouvé des amis. Cette pensée fit soupirer Elsa, il ne pourrait pas être plus loin de la réalité.

Le monarque se leva pour se poster près de Hei Hei, afin de lui enlever délicatement le chaperon. Elle ne fut cependant pas assez discrète car le geste réveilla le poulet qui hurla de peur et commença à attaquer Elsa. Il lui sauta dessus et lui donna des coups de bec frénétiques.

« Aie ! Aïe ! Mais arrête ça ! Arrête je te l'ordonne ! »

Pour toute réponse, l'animal continua son assaut avec plus de vigueur et Elsa sentit les manches de sa robe commencer à se déchirer. Lorsqu'elle vit du sang couler de ses doigts, elle décida d'une bonne fois pour toute calmer cet imbécile de coq et gela son corps. Désormais dans un bloc de glace où seule sa tête dépassait, Hei Hei poussa des caquètements profondément outrés.

Maintenant les mains ensanglantées et sa robe en piètre état, la reine grogna lorsqu'elle entendit sa cadette entrer dans son bureau sans frapper.

Les deux sœurs s'observèrent quelques instants sans rien dire. Elsa parce qu'elle était trop épuisée pour expliquer quoique ce soit et Anna parce que la vision d'une Elsa dans un si piteux état assise aux côtés d'un coq gelé et d'un chaperon froissé la laissa pontoise.

« Ai-je vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer ? »

L'ainée se leva avec toute l'élégance et la dignité dont elle put faire preuve.

« Non. Crois-moi tu ne le veux pas. »

Voyant que sa sœur commençait déjà à ériger un mur invisible entre elles, la princesse rousse décida de faire comprendre qu'elle était venue en paix.

« Je viens t'apporter un peu de nourriture, les domestiques m'ont dit que tu n'avais rien mangé depuis ce matin. »

La jeune femme déposa doucement un plateau sur la table du bureau et sourit timidement. Elsa toisa sa sœur avec méfiance tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Peu encline à prendre des détours, elle demanda froidement.

« Que veux-tu Anna ? »

La dernière discussion qu'elles avaient eue ne s'était pas particulièrement bien terminée. Et Elsa avait eu vent de l'expédition que sa sœur et Charles avaient organisé dans les cachots dans son dos. Ceci n'avait pas plu à la reine. Mais n'ayant aucune envie de se battre une nouvelle fois avec sa cadette, elle avait préféré éviter le sujet. Le départ des Motunuis la veille n'avait pas particulièrement allégé le travail d'Elsa. De fait, il était facile pour elle d'éviter Anna.

La plus jeune, d'un geste rappelant énormément Kristoff, se gratta la tête avec gêne.

« Je ne suis pas venue pour me disputer Elsa… Je…eh. Tiens, prends au moins un bout de chocolat. »

Elsa se saisit du petit carré marron que lui tendait la rousse. Avec un air dubitatif, elle porta à la bouche.

« Que veux-tu vraiment Anna ? Tu ne viens jamais me voir sans une idée derrière la tête. »

La princesse eut la décence de paraître honteuse. Il était vrai que ces dernières années, elle n'avait pas prêté attention à sa sœur comme il le fallait. Mais c'était pour cette raison qu'elle était ici aujourd'hui. Elle devait commencer à réparer ses erreurs. Leur relation était beaucoup trop entachée par leur distance. Maintenant que la menace de Kaupe planait, elle ne devait pas avoir de regret. Anna devait se montrer adulte et soutenir sa sœur. Les mois qui allaient venir seraient rudes.

« Je tenais à m'excuser. C'est vrai qu'on a pas…que je n'ai pas été très sympa ces derniers temps avec toi Elsa. Et je voulais que tu saches que malgré tout je serai toujours là pour toi. On est sœurs non ? »

Alors ça c'était inattendu.

Ne sachant que penser, Elsa regardait sa sœur avec une expression illustrant une certaine peur.

« Et…euh. Si tu as besoin de parler, je voulais que tu saches que je serai là…pour t'écouter. »

Qui était cette personne et qu'avait-elle faite d'Anna ?

« Anna…je suis…hum. Je ne sais que répondre pour être honnête. »

Anna eut un doux rire, sa sœur n'était pas une personne particulièrement en phase avec ses sentiments. Elle avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère, ce n'était un secret pour personne.

« T'inquiète pas. Je sais que je te prends un peu de court. Mais je crois qu'avec ce qu'il va arriver, on gagnerait à plus communiquer toi et moi.

_ Ce qu'il va arriver ? »

Anna écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de la gaffe qu'elle venait de faire. Elle n'avait pas prévu de parler de Kaupe avec Elsa. Moana lui avait fait promettre de « laisser cette inutile de reine gérer les problèmes de son royaume de son côté pendant que les vrais héros sauvent le monde dans l'ombre ».

« Anna ?

_ Huuuum…oui ? »

Elsa se leva en fronçant les sourcils. La princesse rousse se rendit compte avec aigreur que sa sœur était bien plus grande qu'elle. Dans ce type de situation, où Anna devait raconter des salades sans se laisser impressionner, c'était un désavantage considérable. Déjà qu'elle était une piètre menteuse en temps normal.

« Anna est-ce à propos de ce loup ?

_ Un loup ? Quel loup ? Tu connais un loup ? Pas moi !

_ Anna ! »

Avec impatience, la princesse commença à sautiller avec rage. Elle n'aimait pas ce regard d'Elsa. Elle n'aimait pas qu'Elsa soit plus grande qu'elle. Elle n'aimait pas ce bureau. Elle n'aimait pas ce poulet. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette situation !

« Bon d'accord ! Oui c'est à propos de ce loup !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu sais quelque chose ? »

Avec hésitation, la princesse n'eut d'autre choix que de baisser la tête avec honte.

« Oui…mais je ne peux rien te dire.

_ Quoi ?! Pourquoi je suis…

_ La reine. Oui je sais mais j'ai promis. Et je sais qu'on peut régler cette situation sans toi. Tu n'auras pas besoin d'intervenir Elsa, on prend les choses en mains.

_ Qui ça on ? »

Oulala, devait-elle vraiment répondre à cette question ?

« Et bien moi, Kristoff, Charles…

_ Charles ?

_ Moana et Maui.

_ Maui ? Qui est Maui ?

_ Un Dieu Motunui ? »

Elsa se massa les tempes avec impatience. Comment sa sœur voulait-elle qu'Elsa ne soit pas impliquée après ça. Que Kristoff soit concerné ne l'étonnait pas particulièrement. Ce personnage se trouvait toujours là où il ne le fallait pas. La petite Motunui non plus n'étais pas une surprise, elle aussi semblait partout pour une raison ou une autre. Mais Charles ? Charles vraiment ? Et un Dieu ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire encore ? Quelles sornettes…

« Anna si tu crois que je vais rester en arrière…

_ Elsa ! Elsa écoute s'il-te-plait ! »

La princesse prit sa sœur par les épaules afin de capter son regard. Avec une détermination qui rappelait leurs jeunes jours, la cadette déclara avec vigueur :

« Je veux vraiment que tu restes en dehors de ça Elsa. Tu as assez de responsabilités comme ça. Laisse-nous gérer la situation. Kristoff et Charles ont promis de ne rien te dire non plus. On fait tous ça pour protéger Arendelle et te protéger toi. Alors promets-moi de ne pas nous mettre de bâtons dans les roues. Fais-moi confiance. »

Ceci ne plaisait pas du tout à Elsa. Vraiment pas.

« Je ne vous mettrai pas de bâtons dans les roues. »

Avec un petit cri de joie, Anna enlaça sa sœur avec tendresse. Le rare contact empli de chaleur le cœur de la princesse. Même si Elsa rendait l'étreinte avec hésitation, Anna pouvait tout de même la sentir se détendre petit à petit.

« Merci merci merci ! Tu verras, cette histoire sera réglée en deux temps trois mouvements ! »

Elsa soupira, sa sœur était un phénomène.

Après avoir un peu parlé de choses et d'autres, (« comme au bon vieux temps » avait dit Anna) la cadette sortit du bureau de sa sœur l'esprit léger. Si leur lien était abîmé, il n'était pas encore totalement rompu. Cette soirée avait prouvé à Anna que sa sœur et elle pouvaient de nouveau redevenir les meilleures amies du monde.

De son côté, la discussion avec Anna avait laissé Elsa incrédule. Son fiancé, Kristoff et elle semblaient s'être donnés le mot pour la garder à l'écart de tout ce qui concernait le loup maléfique. Ce devait être particulièrement grave. Mais si Elsa avait promis à Anna de ne pas entreprendre quoique ce soit pour les arrêter, elle n'avait jamais dit à sa sœur qu'elle ne se mêlerait pas de l'affaire de son côté. Le regard de la reine se porta sur le chaperon froissé étalé sur le sol.

Avec fatigue, le monarque entreprit de le ramasser et d'emmitoufler un Hei Hei toujours congelé à l'intérieur. Il était temps pour Elsa de faire un tour aux cachots.

-o-

 _« Encore en train de lire ?! Mais franchement qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter, on sait tous très bien que les parents n'aiment pas les rats de bibliothèque. Si tu essayais de sourire un peu, t'aurais plus de chances de te faire choisir déjà. »_

 _Assise dans un coin d'une vieille bibliothèque, une petite fille d'environ 10 ans leva un pale visage vers son interlocuteur, un garçon du même âge, aux petites boucles blondes et aux yeux bruns emplis de malice. La petite brune fit la moue._

 _« De toutes façons je suis trop vieille pour me faire adopter. Personne ne me regarde…toi non plus d'ailleurs._

 __ Peuh, c'est parce que je suis trop beau. Les parents sont intimidés par ma présence c'est tout ! »_

 _La petite fille pouffa et invita son ami à s'asseoir à côté d'elle._

 _« Mais bien sûr Perrault, cause toujours ! »_

 _Le dénommé Perrault eut un rire aigu et porta son attention sur l'épais volume que tenait son interlocutrice._

 _« Tu lis quoi ? Ca a l'air compliqué._

 __ « Histoire et généalogie des familles royales des pays du Nord. » J'en suis au chapitre qui parle d'Arendelle. »_

 _Perrault grogna. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour trouver des trucs aussi ennuyeux intéressants._

 _« Ca parle des hautes-sphères ? »_

 _La petite-fille acquiesça et roula des yeux devant l'expression dégoûtée de son ami._

 _« Arrête Perrault, je suis sûre que tous les hauts-placés ne sont pas comme ton père…_

 __ Il m'a abandonné ! »_

 _La petite-fille soupira bruyamment. Ils avaient eu cette conversation mille fois auparavant. Perrault, si il n'avait pas été un enfant illégitime, aurait pu avoir une vie tranquille auprès d'une aimante famille aisée au lieu de moisir dans un orphelinat tombant en ruines._

 _« Je sais. Mais lui c'est lui._

 __ Ils sont tous comme ça. Je le sais !_

 __ Tu ne sais rien du tout._

 __ Si je le sais ! J'ai de meilleures notes que toi alors je sais plus de choses que toi Cresce ! »_

 _La petite fille ne cacha pas son irritation._

 _« Arrête de m'appeler Cresce, c'est pas mon prénom._

 __ Ouais mais c'est plus court. Les trucs courts c'est bien. Ton vrai prénom craint un max en plus._

 __ Peuh, c'est toi qui crains un max ! »_

 _Ils restèrent ensuite quelques minutes silencieux jusqu'à ce que la fille s'approche à nouveau de Perrault, lui montrant une page de son énorme livre._

 _« Regarde, c'est la princesse ainée d'Arendelle, elle est jolie non ? »_

 _Le petit garçon observa le portrait coloré d'une petite blonde au visage fermé, dégageant déjà une certaine élégance malgré sa jeunesse. Perrault pointa du doigt le portrait se trouvant juste en dessous, illustrant une petite fille rousse toute souriante._

 _« Je préfère l'autre princesse. »_

 _« Cresce » parut outrée._

 _« Elsa est beaucoup plus mignonne, t'es fou ?_

 __ N'importe quoi ! Elle fait peur, on dirait une morte…elle sourit pas…elle a l'air ennuyeuse. Comme un rat de bibliothèque. Comme toi en fait !_

 __ Et Anna a l'air d'une attardée, comme toi en fait ! »_

 _Ils se fusillèrent du regard avant d'éclater de rire sous l'œil courroucé de la bibliothécaire. Lorsqu'ils furent calmés, Perrault annonça gaiement._

 _« Bon on va dire que quand je serai grand je me marierai avec Anna. Comme ça je te laisse Elsa._

 __ Tu veux te marier avec une haute-sphère ?_

 __ Bah si on se marie tous les deux avec une sœur, on sera officiellement de la même famille ! »_

 _La petite fille réfléchit un instant. Ce raisonnement, venant de Perrault, était intelligent. Vraiment intelligent. Elle lui tendit la main que son ami serra avec force._

 _« Ca marche ! Quand on sera grands on sera vraiment frères et sœurs. Toi tu prends Anna, moi je prends Elsa !_

 __ Quand on sera grands, faudra pas que t'oublies de changer de prénom. Parce que j'ai pas envie d'être associé à une Crescentia moi !_

 __ Hey ! »_

-o-

Et voilà, ça y était. Les Motunuis se retrouvaient enfin de retour à la mer.

Moana observa le large avec appréhension. Maui ayant pris de l'avance de son côté, ils se retrouveraient sur la terre ferme pour chercher ensemble un sabre d'argent. Tui avait décidé que la recherche s'effectuerait en duo, il ne serait en effet pas logique que toute la tribu reste ensemble pour cette quête. L'élue de l'Océan avait grogné lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'elle serait avec Taui. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son père décidait toujours d'accorder un traitement de faveur à ce type. D'abord au bal et puis maintenant ça…pourquoi cet imbécile devait sans arrêt se retrouver dans les pattes de Moana ? Il la méprisait autant qu'elle le détestait.

« Déjà seule à regarder dans le vide pendant que les autres travaillent Petite chef ? Ca n'aura pas mis longtemps… »

Urgh. En parlant du loup.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Taui ? »

Le pêcheur se plaça à ses côtés et regarda à son tour l'horizon.

« Le chef m'a envoyé te dire que toutes les préparations étaient prêtes. On arrivera à Ohanu dans à peu près deux semaines si tout va bien. »

Et le chef n'aurait pas pu lui annoncer lui-même la nouvelle non ?

« D'accord.

_ ….

_ …. »

Agacée que cet imbécile reste toujours à ses côtés sans rien dire, Moana roula des yeux.

« Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Taui, bien conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur Moana, haussa les épaules avec un air hautain.

« Rien de spécial. J'avais envie de te voir Petite chef, ça te dérange ? »

Oui.

« Non. »

Il se gratta la tête et sembla hésiter longuement avant d'ajouter.

« Et j'avais aussi une question à te poser… »

Elle haussa un sourcil et posa son regard sur lui. Bien la première fois qu'il semblait gêné de lui parler celui-là.

« A propos de ce loup…tu as appris quelque chose ? »

La jeune fille soupira. Pour être honnête, elle s'était attendue à ce que Taui la bombarde de questions sur le sujet bien avant. Pourtant à sa grande surprise, il semblait avoir pensé être plus sage de la laisser tranquille un petit moment. Et au vu des réactions de son père lorsqu'elle discutait avec lui, Taui n'avait rien dit sur la scène du bal à personne. Peut-être pensait-il comme Moana : qu'en parler ne ferait absolument pas avancer la situation et impliquerait plus d'innocents qu'il n'en fallait.

« Oui…eh. Pour faire simple, si on veut le combattre on doit trouver un sabre d'argent. »

Taui hocha la tête. Il s'était douté, dès lors que la princesse d'Arendelle en avait fait la requête, que ce sabre d'argent devait avoir un lien avec le démon. Il ne s'était manifestement pas trompé.

« Tu comptes le combattre ? »

Moana se tendit et répondit froidement.

« Oui. Evidemment. »

Taui soupira, ce qui agaça Moana.

« Quoi ? Quoi tu as quelque chose à dire ? Vas-y exprime-toi ! »

Le pêcheur haussa les épaules avec dédain.

« Je constate juste que tu es toujours la même. A prendre des décisions de ton côté sans consulter qui que ce soit.

_ Toi non plus tu n'as rien dit à personne à propos de ce loup !

_ Oui. Mais tu savais que j'étais dans la confidence. Avant de prendre la décision de le combattre, tu aurais pu m'en parler non ? »

Pourquoi ? Pour encore une fois être remise en question ?!

« Arrête un peu Taui, on sait tous les deux que tu te serais moqué de moi. Et puis je suis la fille du chef, je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour mon peuple. C'est ma responsabilité cette histoire, le loup s'est concentré sur moi je te rappelle. Donc je n'ai pas besoin d'impliquer d'autres gens. Ni toi ni personne. Reste à ta place. Je reste à la mienne ! »

Ceci sembla étrangement enrager Taui qui grinça des dents.

« Voilà pourquoi personne de la tribu n'a confiance en toi. »

Moana sursauta. Choquée, elle hoqueta.

« Que…qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? »

Il croisa les bras.

« Exactement ce que je veux dire. Tu prends des décisions seule de ton côté, sans consulter personne. Aucun chef digne de ce nom ne fait ça.

_ Mais c'est pour le bien du peuple que je le fais ! Ils n'ont pas besoin de tout savoir !

_ Un chef est sensé être transparent petite idiote ! Si tu n'as pas confiance en ton peuple pour lui parler de tes décisions, comment lui, il peut avoir confiance en toi ? »

Moana ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne trouva rien à répondre. A la place, elle attendit que Taui continue sur sa lancée.

« Tu es toujours comme ça, à prendre des décisions basées sur des assomptions, de toi-même, comme si personne ne te comprenait parce que tu étais spéciale. T'as beau être la future chef et l'élue de l'Océan, tu restes une humaine. Un chef digne de ce nom est sensé savoir se mettre à la place de son peuple, il est sensé rester au niveau des humains. Y a que comme ça qu'il peut le comprendre.

_ Mais je comprends mon…

_ Non tu le comprends pas non ! »

Taui roula des yeux devant le regard perdu de cette gamine.

« Parce que si c'était le cas, tu nous aurais pas forcé à prendre le large pour une durée indéterminée. Tu savais qu'on suivrait le chef n'importe où, alors tu en as profité pour tous nous faire voyager avec toi. Sans prendre en compte ce que nous souhaitions réellement au fond. Sans nous parler. Sans t'intéresser aux ressentis de tout un chacun. Une personne a dit que c'était une bonne idée alors tu as pris sa parole comme générale.

_ Mais c'était ce qui y avait de mieux pour nous ! Notre passé d'explorateurs n'était pas en raccord avec notre vie sédentaire sur l'île ! Nous étions en pleine décadence… »

Taui haussa le ton et coupa singulièrement la parole à sa future chef.

« En pleine décadence ? En pleine décadence ? D'après qui ?! Le passé est le passé. Notre peuple avait évolué. Nous n'étions plus des explorateurs. L'évolution, ça arrive Petite chef. Certains ont tout abandonné pour te suivre. Leur confortable maison, leurs plantations, leur univers…tout ! Tout ça parce que toi, tu l'as décidé !

_ Si vous ne vouliez pas me suivre, il ne fallait pas venir !

_ Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! Qu'aurions-nous fait sans le chef ? Qu'aurions-nous fait avec la moitié des chasseurs et des pêcheurs partis en mer ? Qu'aurions-nous fait en abandonnant nos familles et nos amis ? Peut-être que toi tu n'as personne, mais beaucoup d'entre nous ont des personnes chères sans qui ils ne pourraient vivre ! Tu savais qu'Abisa avait prévu de demander à Kalea de l'épouser sur la montagne, au soleil couchant ? Tu savais que le vieux Ekela avait placé tous ses espoirs dans son élevage de fourmis, qu'il en attendait une nouvelle fournée pour en faire cadeau à son petit-fils, qui est passionné par les animaux ? Tu savais que Pualani avait le mal de mer ? Et que chaque jour elle se retrouve malade. Qu'elle le sera sans doute jusqu'à la fin de ses jours à cause de la nouvelle vie que tu nous as trouvé ?! Hein tu le savais ?! »

Non Moana ne le savait pas. Elle ne savait rien de tout ça. Elle avait été tellement persuadée que son idée avait été la bonne, qu'au lieu d'écouter sérieusement les protestations, elle les avait balayées d'un revers de la main. Elle ne s'était attardée sur l'histoire de personne. Elle n'avait consulté personne à part ses parents. Elle…elle avait agit en égoïste.

« Je…j'ai gâché la vie de mon peuple ? »

Taui soupira avec impatience.

« Non. Si tu n'avais pas changé notre mode de vie, quelque chose d'autre l'aurait fait. Rien n'est éternel. Les Motunuis auraient un jour quitté l'île de toutes manières.

_ Mais tu as dit que…

_ Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que ton attitude envers le peuple est problématique. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Si tu veux être prise au sérieux, commence par te comporter comme une adulte. On sait tous très bien que tu es forte et que tu sais gérer les problèmes. Je sais que tu vas nous sortir de cette situation avec le loup démoniaque. Mais à quel prix ? Et comment ? Il faut…il faut que tu prennes le temps de réagir non pas en tant que héros solitaire mais en tant que héros ayant des responsabilités. »

Moana ne répondit pas, semblant réfléchir au discours de Taui. Contrairement à elle, ce dernier avait acquis sa notoriété et sa position de chef des pêcheurs grâce à son seul charisme. Pour la première fois, Moana semblait en comprendre la raison. Il était attentif. Les gens se confiaient à lui. Il n'avait pas peur de parler au chef pour contester une décision au nom des autres et Tui le respectait pour cela. Une entente cordiale avait été instaurée entre les deux hommes mue par l'ambition de faire fonctionner le peuple. Taui était le messager entre la tribu et le chef. Taui était le rouage permettant de faire tourner la machine. Le père de Moana avait dû comprendre ça, raison pour laquelle il accordait à Taui une confiance aussi aveugle. Une confiance que Moana n'avait pas.

Voyant que son message était passé, le pêcheur se détourna et commença à partir dans la direction opposée. Il s'arrêta néanmoins lorsqu'il entendit Moana l'appeler.

« Merci.

_ Ouais c'est ça.

_ Merci et…et je pense que tu as raison. »

L'élue de l'Océan se retourna, dos à l'Océan qu'elle avait observé durant déjà plusieurs heures, et tendit la main vers Taui.

« Tu veux bien m'aider à devenir une meilleur leader pour les Motunuis ? »

Le chef des pêcheurs sourit et serra la main de Moana.

« Avec plaisir Petite chef. »

Cette poignée de main sous le soleil estival avait ce jour-là scellé un accord destiné à changer l'avenir du peuple Motunui.

-o-

 **Fin du chapitre 22!**

 **Voilà un nouveau départ pour les Motunuis et surtout pour Moana, qui mûrit petit à petit. Il était temps que nos pauvres Motunuis quittent Arendelle d'ailleurs, ces pauvres petits...(Même si ce n'est que temporaire, leur souffrance à Arendelle est le point central de cette histoire après tout)**

 **Quant au prochain chapitre, il sera entièrement consacré à Créo et Elsa. J'hésite encore à le couper en deux vu qu'il sera très long (la plupart des mystères concernant notre amie aux yeux rouges seront levés) mais bon...on verra.**

 **Dans tous les cas, n'oubliez pas d'envoyer tout votre amour à Kristoff, Whilhelm et Créo, les victimes permanentes de cette histoire!**

 **Bonne journée!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Et voilà le chapitre 23 ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 23 : Perrault et Crescentia**

Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir et se refermer, Créo ne daigna même pas lever les yeux. Certainement un soldat qui allait lui assigner un camarade de prison. Comme si les cachots n'étaient pas assez petits comme ça…

« Vous êtes dans un piteux état. »

La voix de la reine. Merveilleux.

« La moindre des choses serait de relever la tête lorsqu'une reine vous rend visite. »

Silence.

Créo refusait de parler. Elle refusait de regarder qui que ce soit. Le retour de Perrault avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Tout ce qu'elle avait craint, tout ce qu'elle avait fuit durant tant d'années était revenu. Aujourd'hui elle était au bout. Aujourd'hui elle ne voulait que la solitude. Mais il semblait que les résidents de ce château avaient du mal à comprendre ce concept.

La femme aux yeux rouges sentit la reine s'asseoir à ses côtés avec lenteur. Si elle avait été dans un meilleur jour, Créo aurait certainement demandé si c'était réellement prudent pour une reine de s'installer dans un endroit aussi malfamé, elle pourrait salir sa robe.

Mais elle resta silencieuse.

De longues minutes passèrent où seuls les échos de murmures de prisonniers s'entendaient. Finalement, ce ne fut ni Elsa ni Créo qui brisa le silence de la cellule. En effet, venant de la direction de la reine, des caquètements étouffés se firent entendre et Créo sentit quelque chose gigoter avec rapidité à sa droite. Reconnaissant le bruit sans peine, la femme releva les yeux avec choc pour plonger son regard dans celui de la reine. Elsa, avec gêne, montra le chaperon rouge de Créo qui se débattait dans ses bras.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Sans prendre la peine de terminer sa question, elle prit l'habit des mains du monarque et y découvrit un Hei Hei à moitié glacé enveloppé à l'intérieur. Avec rage, elle s'exclama :

« On peut savoir ce que vous lui avez fait ?!

_ Il n'arrêtait pas de me mordre.

_ Et donc vous l'avez congelé !

_ C'est de votre faute, vous auriez dû mieux le dresser ! On n'a pas idée de s'attaquer à une reine…Il a fichu mon bureau en bazar plus d'une fois !

_ Alors ça c'est la meilleure, c'est pas parce que vous êtes incapable de vous occuper d'un animal de compagnie que c'est de la faute de son propriétaire initial. C'est comme ça que vous vous débarrassez de tous vos problèmes ? En gelant de pauvres innocents ?

_ Votre poulet un pauvre innocent ?! Je rêve, regardez mes doigts, cette chose a un dangereux problème et je la suspecte d'aimer l'odeur du sang !

_ Un poulet n'est pas carnivore pauvre débile, c'est vous le dangereux problème ici ! »

Lorsque Hei Hei commença à hurler de toutes ses forces, les deux femmes s'interrompirent pour le regarder. Le coq commença alors à essayer de picorer la glace recouvrant son corps mais sans succès. Il commença alors à se frapper plusieurs fois la tête contre la glace pour une raison inexplicable. Elsa et Créo éclatèrent de rire face à ce ridicule spectacle.

Avec affection, la brune caressa la tête de Hei Hei qui semblait avoir trop mal pour continuer son manège plus longtemps.

« D'accord, peut-être qu'il a un petit souci, je vous l'accorde. »

Elsa sourit et hocha silencieusement la tête.

« Mais peut-être ne suis-je pas la meilleure personne pour m'occuper d'un animal également.

_ Vous vous êtes occupée de lui ? Personnellement ? »

Elsa grimaça au souvenir de ces terribles jours à supporter ce stupide animal et acquiesça. Abasourdie mais reconnaissante, Créo murmura :

« Merci. »

La reine hocha la tête, comme pour dire que ce n'était rien. Contre toute attente, la prisonnière décida elle-même d'à nouveau briser le silence.

« Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venue ici uniquement pour m'amener Hei Hei ?

_ Non…non en effet. »

Elles s'observèrent un instant.

« J'ai appris que ma sœur vous avait rendu visite. »

La brune haussa les épaules tout en continuant de caresser son poulet. D'un geste de main, Elsa enleva la glace qui enveloppait le corps de l'animal et Créo émit un grognement reconnaissant. Elle posa son ami sur le sol avec douceur et capta les yeux d'Elsa.

« Oui. J'ai vu le prince de Daudet aussi. C'est votre fiancé pas vrai ? Je ne l'aime pas. »

La reine roula des yeux.

« Vous n'aimez personne.

_ C'est pas vrai. »

Le monarque haussa un sourcil perplexe. Comme pour se justifier, la criminelle annonça avec une voix plus forte.

« C'est pas vrai. J'apprécie Hei Hei !

_ C'est un poulet, pas un être humain !

_ Mais j'apprécie des êtres humains parfois aussi !

_ Qui ?

_ Vous. Vous je vous aime bien. »

Cette révélation sembla étonner les deux femmes. Crescentia, semblant hésitante, ajouta :

« Oui. Je crois que je vous aime bien. Pour une haute-sphère, vous êtes une humaine descente je suppose. »

Elsa supposait que son interlocutrice commençait déjà à dépasser son taux de compliments pour la journée et préféra noter cette information dans un coin de sa tête. Lorsqu'elle recommencera à effectuer des joutes verbales avec Créo, ce sera une bonne contre-attaque.

La pensée de recommencer à se disputer avec cette femme amusa la reine. Comme si tout redeviendrait normal après ça…l'idée était si tentante.

« C'est gentil de votre part Crescentia. »

La prisonnière, comme pour cacher sa gêne, décida rapidement de reprendre Hei Hei dans ses bras et enfouit son visage à l'intérieur de ses plumes. Un geste qui lui avait honteusement manqué ces derniers jours. L'animal, plus qu'heureux du contact, frotta sa tête contre celui qu'il considérait comme son amie et caqueta légèrement.

Elsa haussa un sourcil. Si cet animal avait été un chat il aurait certainement ronronné. Quelle étrange créature.

Après quelques minutes de silence tranquille, la femme aux yeux rouges murmura :

« Vous voulez en savoir plus sur mon lien avec le loup pas vrai ? »

Elsa fut surprise de la question posée sans détour mais n'en montra rien. Après tout, Crescentia n'était pas connue pour tourner autour du pot.

« Oui…je ne vous forcerai à rien cela dit. Je veux juste savoir comment nous pourrions l'arrêter. Si vous ne pouvez pas répondre, je ne vous considérerai pas comme fautive. »

Parce qu'au fond, Elsa voulait vraiment que Créo ne soit coupable de rien. Elle voulait croire en son innocence. En l'innocence de la seule amie qu'elle avait réussi à se faire d'elle-même. Entrer dans cette cellule avait été un déclic. En voyant l'état misérable de la prisonnière, Elsa avait compris que cette femme n'était pas la dangereuse meurtrière que le monde dépeignait. Il manquait des informations. Beaucoup d'informations.

Crescentia, de son côté, n'avait plus la force de se battre. Si elle ne disait rien à la reine, Perrault en profiterait certainement. En y réfléchissant, se murer dans le silence ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Peut-être qu'en ayant Sa Majesté dans sa poche, les choses seraient plus aisées pour elle. Après tout, il fallait au moins que le monarque puisse se préparer à la calamité qui allait lui tomber dessus. Et si Créo pouvait être l'alliée qui l'informait de la situation, alors peut-être…Peut-être que la reine la laisserait partir avec Hei Hei. Loin de toute cette histoire. Loin de tout.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle débuta son récit.

« Comme vous le savez…je suis originaire de Weselton. »

Elsa, silencieusement, se mit en position d'écoute. Au vu de l'attitude alerte de son interlocutrice, le récit allait être difficile à conter. Il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse preuve de patience avec Créo. Le monarque ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était de partager des choses que l'on voudrait enfouir au fond de son âme.

« Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Ils m'ont déposée à la porte de l'orphelinat Grimm à ma naissance et la directrice n'a jamais cru bon de me parler de leur identité. Il faut dire que je n'y ai jamais porté énormément d'intérêt. Contrairement aux autres enfants, j'aimais bien ma vie à l'orphelinat. Les adultes étaient gentils avec moi et je faisais ce que je voulais. J'étais tranquille. Les autres enfants ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup, du coup je restais dans mon coin, à la bibliothèque. Mes journées se passaient sans encombre la plupart du temps. »

Elsa tenta d'imaginer une petite Crescentia toute seule entourée d'épais livres beaucoup trop complexes pour son âge. Tristement, la reine se rendit compte que l'image convenait parfaitement. Elle ne pouvait visionner cette femme sociable, même durant l'enfance. Pourtant, Crescentia semblait se remémorer ses jours à l'orphelinat avec une nostalgie innocente. Cette époque-là avait dû être la période la plus heureuse de sa vie.

Les yeux rouges de Créo brillèrent de mélancolie.

« Enfin, je dis ça mais il y avait toujours un imbécile pour essayer de me faire sortir et me mêler à la populace. Il s'appelait Perrault, lui aussi était orphelin. Je le considérais comme mon petit frère. »

Le nom Perrault tiqua à l'oreille d'Elsa mais la reine ne releva pas. Couper maintenant Crescentia dans son récit serait contre-productif. De plus, le doux ton employé par la prisonnière contrastait fortement avec la manière dont elle parlait habituellement. Cette vulnérabilité dans la voix contractait le cœur de la reine. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être la confidente de quelqu'un. Personne n'était proche d'Elsa au point de baisser sa garde à ses côtés et sa sœur tentait toujours de garder la tête haute face à elle. De fait, elle se trouvait dans une délicate situation, n'ayant aucune idée de comment procéder, comment réagir. Ni personne ni aucun livre ne lui avait appris à gérer les tourments d'autres personnes.

Avec un fin sourire montrant qu'elle était perdue dans ses souvenirs, Crescentia continua :

« C'était un abrutit. Le pire de pire. Il était arrogant, susceptible et aimait par-dessus-tout être le centre d'attention. Ce qu'il était. Tous les enfants l'adoraient. Les adultes par contre…c'était une autre histoire. Aucun parent ne voulait adopter un enfant qui, potentiellement, avait un trop fort caractère pour eux. Logique. Ca et le fait qu'il soit issu d'une union illégitime.

_ Illégitime ? »

Crescentia soupira.

« C'était le fils caché du duc de Weselton. »

Elsa eut un petit hoquet. Le vieux duc qui l'avait tant blâmé pour ses pouvoirs le jour de son couronnement. Celui à cause duquel elle avait rompu tout contact avec le pays. Ce duc-là, si propre sur lui et intègre, si à cheval sur les règlements, avait eu un enfant caché ?

S'amusant de l'expression abasourdie de son interlocutrice, Crescentia eut un sourire cynique.

« Il l'a eu avec une prostituée si vous voulez tout savoir.

_ Quoi ?! »

Cette fois, la femme aux yeux rouges rigola.

« Etonnant hein ?

_ Ca vous pouvez le dire…il peut bien donner des leçons sur les attitudes appropriées celui-là. Il a trompé sa femme avec une fille de joie et a laissé son enfant à l'abandon. Quel…chacal. »

Le visage de Créo se durcit.

« Perrault ne lui a jamais pardonné. Il a appris très tôt l'identité de ses parents en écoutant par mégarde une discussion entre la directrice et vice-directrice. Et à cause de ça, il s'est rapidement mis à détester toutes les hautes-sphères.

_ J'en aurais fait autant à sa place !

_ Non vous ne comprenez pas. Il les haïssait. A tel point que ça en était devenu psychotique. Lors de notre adolescence il tenait des propos qui vous auraient fait frémir. »

Voyant le regard interrogateur d'Elsa, Crescentia continua.

« Comme vous le savez certainement, j'ai pris la sous-direction de l'orphelinat à 19 ans. La directrice a pensé que vu que je connaissais le milieu mieux que personne, je pourrais l'assister au mieux. Ce que j'ai fait. Durant cette période, j'ai eu accès aux archives de chaque résident ayant passé du temps chez nous. J'ai découvert que c'était grâce aux donations du duc de Weselton que l'orphelinat avait pu tenir debout durant toutes ces années. Depuis l'enfance de Perrault, le duc avait fait en sorte de donner toujours plus d'argent pour rénover l'endroit où vivait son fils. C'est en grande partie grâce à lui que l'orphelinat Grimm a gagné son impeccable réputation. Même en ayant jamais vu Perrault, même en ne lui rendant jamais visite, il essayait de veiller sur lui à sa manière.»

Elsa était bouche-bée.

« Mais pourquoi aurait-il…

_ Perrault était un enfant illégitime Majesté. Imaginez les dégâts si son existence s'était apprise… »

Elsa hocha la tête. Le duc avait préservé non seulement sa situation et sa réputation, mais aussi Perrault en lui-même. Même en ayant reconnu l'enfant comme son fils, il n'aurait pas pu le protéger de la disgrâce d'avoir été né d'une mère prostituée.

« Le monde n'est pas blanc ou noir Majesté. Il y a seulement des personnes qui luttent pour survivre. »

Ceci, Elsa ne le savait que trop bien.

« Qu'est devenu Perrault aujourd'hui ? »

Crescentia tressaillit légèrement. Elle allait débuter la partie la plus douloureuse de son récit.

Avec un courage et une attention qu'elle-même pensait impossible, la reine prit la main de Créo avec hésitation. Le contact froid fit frissonner la prisonnière. Pourtant, elle parut reconnaissante du geste et serra timidement la main d'Elsa. La proximité avec un autre humain lui était devenue si étrangère. Elle avait oublié l'effet que cela procurait.

« Vous l'avez vu le soir du bal. Le loup…c'était lui. C'était Perrault. »

Elsa écarquilla les yeux tandis que Créo observait leurs mains jointes, refusant de croiser le regard du monarque.

-o-

 _Ce jour-là, les résidents les plus âgés de l'orphelinat Grimm étaient partis en voyage sur la côte des îles du Sud. Ayant étudiés la géographie de l'endroit durant l'année, les précepteurs avaient décidé que la sortie ferait un bien fou aux jeunes. Ces derniers n'étant, contrairement à leurs cadets, pas particulièrement nombreux. En effet, peu de résidents restaient à l'orphelinat passé l'âge de 10 ans. Ils se faisaient souvent adopter bien avant. Ainsi, le petit groupe de même pas une dizaine d'adolescents s'amusaient sur la plage sous le regard bienveillant des adultes._

 _Eloignés du groupe de quelques mètres, un jeune garçon de 15 ans courut en direction de son amie assise à l'ombre avec, comme à son habitude, un livre sur les genoux._

 _« Cresce ! Viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé ! »_

 _Roulant des yeux face à l'interruption, la dite Cresce mit un marque-page sur l'ouvrage avant de le fermer et le ranger dans son sac. Il était certain que si elle ne le suivait pas, son meilleur ami n'allait jamais la laisser en paix._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Perrault ? T'étais pas sensé conclure avec Aurore aujourd'hui ? »_

 _L'adolescent fit un geste dédaigneux de la main._

 _« Nah, elle ne m'intéresse plus._

 __ Pourquoi ? Pas plus tard qu'hier tu lui écrivais un poème ? Vantant ses beaux yeux clairs ou quelque chose du genre… »_

 _L'adolescent plaça une main sur son torse musclé et détourna ses yeux sombres._

 _« Elle est pas si belle que ça._

 __ Tu plaisantes ? Elle a de magnifiques cheveux et un sourire à tomber ! »_

 _Perrault pouffa._

 _« Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas toi qui voudrais conclure avec elle ? »_

 _Les joues pales de la jeune fille prirent une teinte rouge alarmante._

 _« Je je je ! Je sais que je ne dois pas marcher sur tes platebandes ! Elle elle…elle ne voudrait pas de moi en plus. Tu lui corresponds mieux. Parce qu'elle mérite mieux que quelqu'un comme moi ! »_

 _Le blond secoua élégamment la tête avec aigreur._

 _« C'est elle qui ne te mériterait pas._

 __ Perrault ? »_

 _Comme s'il venait d'avaler quelque chose d'amer, l'adolescent cracha :_

 _« Elle t'a insulté Crescentia. Je l'ai entendu dire à Rose qu'elle comprenait pourquoi personne ne voulait de toi. Pourquoi même tes parents n'avaient pas daigné te donner un nom. Que tu resterais pourrir ici le restant de tes jours. »_

 _L'adolescente soupira et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami. Elle avait l'habitude d'être vue comme la brebis galeuse de l'orphelinat. Personne n'osait faire quoique ce soit car Perrault était populaire et qu'elle avait tout de même du répondant. Mais elle savait ce que l'on disait derrière son dos. Et ça lui allait. Elle était souvent mal-à-l'aise avec les autres et rester isolée lui convenait, contrairement à Perrault._

 _« Je suis désolée Perrault. Je sais que tu l'aimais bien._

 __ Je te préfère toi. »_

 _Elle lui prit la main. Celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère supportait mal le traitement que certains octroyait à Crescentia. Comme s'ils étaient réellement affiliés par le sang, il semblait s'être donné la mission de protéger l'adolescente de tout et n'importe quoi._

 _« Bon viens, j'ai quand même un truc vachement cool à te montrer ! »_

 _Sur ces mots, Perrault entraîna Crescentia vers des rochers où de faibles vagues mouillaient leur lisse surface de temps à autres. Aidant la jeune fille à se maintenir sur un bloc, il pointa du doigt quelque chose qui semblait être coincé entre deux pierres._

 _« Regarde, on dirait un truc précieux ! Tu sais ce que c'est Cresce ? »_

 _Elle secoua la tête et se rapprocha de l'objet. Les rayons du soleil semblaient le faire briller, comme pour attirer l'attention d'un voyageur perdu. Avec un sourire, Perrault décida de déloger l'objet et de le prendre dans ses mains. Crescentia grimaça._

 _« Arrête, si ça se trouve c'est dangereux et tu vas te blesser ! »_

 _Perrault ne l'écouta pas et après quelques minutes de lutte, il réussit à décoller la chose des rochers. Avec un sourire hautain, il montra avec un grand geste son butin à son amie._

 _La jeune fille ne cacha pas son agacement. Ce n'était pas la modestie qui étouffait Perrault. Elle s'approcha alors de son camarade et inspecta ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Immédiatement, elle hoqueta avec surprise._

 _« Oh bon sang Perrault tu as trouvé un sabre d'argent !_

 __ Un quoi ? »_

 _Devant l'expression confuse de son ami, Crescentia décida de faire ce qu'elle faisait de mieux : déclencher son mode encyclopédie humaine._

 _« C'est une plante très rare, qui pousse seulement en milieu hostile. Tu sais le nombre de chercheurs qui sont toujours en quête de ça ? Certains pensent que c'est une légende, comme les peuples de l'Ouest ! »_

 _Le garçon haussa un sourcil._

 _« Comment on peut savoir à quoi ça ressemble si c'est légendaire ?_

 __ Parce que des historiens en ont fait des croquis imbécile ! »_

 _Il n'aimait pas quand Crescentia le traitait d'idiot (à savoir les trois-quarts du temps) mais il préféra ne pas relever._

 _« Du coup tu penses qu'on peut retirer de l'argent de ce truc ?_

 __ Et comment ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies trouvé ça. Comme quoi être un abrutit attire la bonne fortune… »_

-o-

« Un sabre d'argent…en effet c'est une plante plutôt rare. »

Elsa ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Crescentia lui parlait de la trouvaille que son ami avait faite lors de son adolescence. Mais le langage corporel de son interlocutrice indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un point capital du passé de Perrault. Et donc du loup.

« Cette plante-là n'était pas seulement rare. Elle était unique. »

Crescentia prit une grande inspiration.

« Vous croyez en la magie pas vrai Majesté ? »

Elsa lui lança un regard incrédule.

« Vous me posez cette question à moi ?

_ Ne vous moquez pas. Même moi j'ai du mal à croire à cette histoire. Et puis…

_ Et puis ? »

Hésitation.

« Personne ne m'a cru lorsque je l'ai raconté…c'est en partie à cause de la vérité que je suis recherchée aujourd'hui. »

La vulnérabilité qui animait le visage de Crescentia ne plut pas à Elsa. Effectivement, si cette femme avait raconté au duc de Weselton que son fils avait pris la forme d'un dangereux loup, il y avait des chances pour que cela ait mal tourné. Sur les avis de recherches, Créo était décrite comme folle, ce n'était pas étonnant.

Mais Elsa avait vu ce loup de ses propres yeux.

Sans réfléchir, elle serra avec plus de conviction la main de sa camarade afin de lui témoigner son support. Crescentia répondit silencieusement par un maigre sourire et continua.

-o-

 _Plusieurs semaines avaient passées depuis la découverte du sabre d'argent par Perrault. Un soir, alors que Crescentia lisait tranquillement dans sa chambre, son ami vint lui rendre visite non sans éclat._

 _« La sœur de la femme du duc…Je hais la sœur de la femme du duc !_

 __ Bonsoir à toi aussi Perrault. »_

 _Avec un cri rageur, l'adolescent s'affala sur le lit de son amie. Il sortit de sa poche le sabre d'argent, qu'il transportait partout depuis sa trouvaille. Comme s'il pensait que la plante lui attirait la bonne fortune. Voyant la contrariété habiter Perrault, Crescentia vint près de lui._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 __ Cette femme…cette femme je l'ai vu aujourd'hui…_

 __ La sœur de ta belle-mère ?_

 __ Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! »_

 _Il serra les dents avec dégoût. Crescentia soupira. Cette conversation allait être difficile._

 _« C'est pourtant ce qu'elle est…la femme du duc est ta belle-mère. Il faudra bien t'y faire un jour._

 __ Je ne suis pas de leur famille ! Je ne suis de la famille de personne ! J'ai aucun lien avec eux, aucun tu m'entends ?! »_

 _La patience n'était pas une qualité que Crescentia pouvait se vanter d'avoir. Ainsi, écouter les jérémiades de son meilleur ami avait toujours été une épreuve des plus compliquées pour elle. Pourtant, elle sentit que ce soir-là était différent. La rage qui animait l'adolescent faisait froid dans le dos. Alors Crescentia prit sur elle et le questionna avec douceur:_

 _« Comment ça se fait que tu aies vu la sœur de…de cette femme aujourd'hui ? »_

 _Perrault serra le sabre d'argent dans ses mains et se mordit la lèvre inférieure._

 _« Elle est venue visiter l'orphelinat…pour adopter un enfant. J'étais dans la salle commune avec les petits, c'était mon tour de les surveiller. Donc je l'ai vu. »_

 _Ouch._

 _« Et…et elle, elle t'a vu ? »_

 _Perrault hocha la tête. Ses boucles blondes semblaient avoir perdues tout leur éclat et ses yeux, déjà si sombres à l'origine, étaient devenus encore plus ténébreux._

 _« Oui. Elle m'a juste lancé un regard dédaigneux. Comme à tous les autres adolescents de la pièce. »_

 _Crescentia murmura un « hmm » en réponse. C'était logique. La belle-mère de Perrault ainsi que sa famille n'étaient pas au courant de l'existence du fils illégitime du duc. Ainsi, pour les hautes-sphères, les gamins des rues presque adultes, comme Perrault, n'étaient que de la mauvaise graine. Avec pour seule éducation celle donnée à l'orphelinat, qui s'arrêtait à l'âge de 16 ans, si ils n'étaient pas adoptés avant, les enfants n'étaient pas promis à un grand avenir. Loin de là._

 _Perrault représentait tout ce que les hautes-sphères méprisaient le plus. Ils étaient tout en haut de l'échelle tandis que Perrault était en bas._

 _Crescentia s'imaginait qu'il en était de même pour elle. Même si ses précepteurs ne cessaient de lui répéter qu'avec sa culture et son intérêt pour la politique elle aurait pu devenir une puissante personne, sans argent pour parfaire son éducation et sans diplôme, tout ceci était inutile. Tout comme Perrault, l'avenir de Crescentia était plus qu'incertain. A partir de l'année suivante, elle devrait se débrouiller seule face à la vie. Monde injuste._

 _Le regard de Perrault était perdu dans le vide._

 _« Je les hais. Je les hais. Je les hais. »_

 _Elle le comprenait. Elle le comprenait vraiment._

 _Crescentia se demandait souvent ce que Perrault serait devenu s'il n'était pas né dans ces conditions. Dans une famille normale…ou tout simplement si son père ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il aurait pu tout avoir. Avec un cerveau comme le sien. Avec une beauté naturelle comme la sienne. Oui Perrault aurait tout eu. Mais à la place, il était destiné à vivre le restant de ses jours dans la rue. Plus le jour de leurs 16 ans approchait, plus la réalité rattrapait les deux amis. Dans moins d'un an ils ne dormiraient plus dans un lit douillet. Ils ne pourraient plus manger à leur faim._

 _Car personne n'engageait des orphelins. Personne. Surtout pas à Weselton._

 _Même avec le programme d'insertion dans la vie professionnelle de l'orphelinat, tout le monde savait que la réalité n'était pas si simple. Aucune loi ne défendait réellement ceux qui n'avaient pas d'argent au départ. Ainsi, si ceux qui sortaient de l'orphelinat étaient assez chanceux pour trouver du travail, les employeurs profitaient d'eux sans encombre. Et leur travail ne correspondait d'ailleurs pas forcément à leurs compétences initiales._

 _Si Crescentia ressentait chaque jour une boule au ventre à cette idée, elle n'imaginait même pas ce que pensait Perrault, qui avait été privé de ses ailes avant de pouvoir s'envoler._

 _«_ _ **Votre situation…est triste mes enfants. Je compatis.**_ _»_

 _Perrault et Crescentia relevèrent la tête d'un même geste._

 _Qui. Qui avait parlé ?_

 _«_ _ **N'ayez pas peur. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.**_ _»_

 _Perrault se leva avec affolement._

 _« Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous tout de suite ! »_

 _Il y eut un rire étouffé._

 _«_ _ **Mais je suis là…tu ne me vois pas mon garçon ?**_ _»_

 _Perrault balaya la pièce avec un regard perdu. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?_

 _Crescentia écarquilla les yeux._

 _« Perrault ta main ! »_

 _L'adolescent vit le sabre d'argent briller dans sa paume._

 _«_ _ **Je suis heureux que nous puissions enfin nous parler mes enfants. J'ai longtemps attendu ce jour. Attendu qu'une personne digne de moi me trouve.**_

-o-

Elsa mit une main devant la bouche.

« Le loup…c'était lui ?

_ Oui. Il nous parlait à travers la plante. Ce fut notre première interaction avec lui. »

La reine avait besoin d'en savoir plus.

« Il avait pris la forme du sabre d'argent ? »

Crescentia secoua la tête et rigola sombrement.

« Non. Il était emprisonné à l'intérieur. Il nous a expliqué ce soir-là…qu'une entité l'avait scellé dans cette plante car ses pouvoirs étaient trop grands pour le commun des mortels. Il ne nous a jamais dit son nom. De peur sans doute que l'on fasse des recherches sur lui.

_ Pourquoi ne vous a-t il pas parlé avant ? »

Créo sourit. La reine posait de bonnes questions. C'était reposant de parler avec quelqu'un qui réfléchissait rapidement pour une fois.

« Car il n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour. Et ce soir-là, il se trouve qu'inconsciemment, Perrault lui en ait donné.

_ Mais comment ? »

Soupir.

« Ce loup…j'ai compris trop tard qu'il se nourrissait des sentiments les plus sombres des hommes. Qu'il se nourrissait du désespoir, de la tristesse et…

_ Et de la haine ?

_ Et de la haine. »

Elsa ferma les yeux. Ainsi donc, sans le vouloir l'ami de Crescentia avait libéré un puissant démon de son sommeil. Quel enfer.

-o-

 _Deux jours avaient passé depuis leur première discussion avec l'esprit du sabre d'argent. Si Crescentia se montrait quelque peu réticente à l'égard de cette étrange voix, Perrault lui, semblait la porter en haute-estime._

 _« Tu te rends compte que les réponses qu'il m'a donné durant le contrôle étaient toutes justes ? Cet esprit est vraiment incroyable !_

 __ Je ne sais pas trop Perrault…_

 __ Arrête de faire ta mijaurée Cresce, t'es juste jalouse parce que j'aurai une meilleure note que toi._

 ___ _ **C'est bien dit mon garçon**_ _. »_

 _Le regard de l'adolescent s'illumina tandis que celui de Crescentia s'assombrit._

 _« Ah Mr l'esprit ! Tu nous écoutais ? Désolé pour Cresce, elle a pas l'habitude de sociabiliser avec les autres. Elle se méfie de tout._

 ___ _ **Et elle a bien raison.**_

 __ Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus ? »_

 _Crescentia s'aperçut que si la plante avait eu une quelconque forme, elle aurait souri. Observant le sabre d'argent avec laquelle Perrault conversait avec vivacité, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal-à-l'aise. Cette chose ne leur avait pas réellement expliqué pourquoi elle avait été emprisonnée. Cette histoire de « je suis trop puissant pour le commun des mortels » ressemblait à une excuse de méchant de conte. Cette chose se faisait passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas. Une gentille grand-mère malade._

 _L'adolescente arrêta le cheminement de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit Perrault s'asseoir à ses côtés dans un coin isolé de la bibliothèque. Il semblait qu'il lui avait posé une question._

 _« Désolée, je ne t'ai pas entendu. »_

 _Perrault roula des yeux et posa la plante sur la table._

 _« Je te demandais si toi aussi tu voulais prendre l'esprit avec toi parfois. Peut-être que si vous faisiez plus ample connaissance, vous deviendrez amis et tu cesseras de te méfier de lui ? »_

-o-

« Et c'est ce que vous avez fait ?

_ Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. »

Créo lâcha la main d'Elsa pour se frotter un œil.

« Pendant plusieurs jours, j'ai gardé la plante à mes côtés. Le soir comme le jour, l'esprit me parlait. Me racontait beaucoup de choses, sur les différents mythes fondateurs de l'humanité. Il me parlait de dieux, d'endroits mystérieux, d'îles encore inconnues de l'homme…il satisfaisait ma curiosité intellectuelle. Il avait certainement deviné que c'était comme ça qu'il pourrait me leurrer. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour gagner les faveurs de Perrault. En tous cas moi, il m'a eu comme ça. »

Elsa grimaça. Il était étrangement approprié que la forme de cet esprit soit un loup. Leurrant les faibles moutons pour mieux les dévorer. Crescentia et Perrault avaient été des enfants. Gagner leur confiance, pour un esprit plus mûr, était si aisé.

« Pendant plusieurs jours, nous avons sympathisé. Puis un soir, alors que Perrault et moi nous détendions dans sa chambre, il nous proposa un marché. »

-o-

 _« Un contrat ? »_

 _Les grands yeux de Perrault regardaient la plante avec excitation._

 _«_ _ **Oui…j'ai regagné quelques forces ces temps-ci. Grâce à toi mon jeune Perrault. Pour vous remercier, j'aimerais vous proposer un marché.**_

 __ Quoi quoi quoi ? Dis-nous !_

 __ Calme-toi Perrault…_

 ___ _ **Je peux réaliser n'importe lequel de vos souhaits.**_ _»_

 _Crescentia se renfrogna. Comme s'il sentait l'hésitation de l'adolescente, le loup ajouta._

 _«_ _ **Etant donné que vous êtes deux, l'un de vous pourra avoir son vœu exaucé sans rien en retour. Tandis que l'autre devra me donner une simple contrepartie en échange. Deux vœux pour le prix d'un. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_ _»_

 _Si Crescentia resta silencieuse, Perrault lui, réfléchit à haute-voix._

 _« N'importe quel vœu ?_

 ___ _ **N'importe lequel.**_ _»_

 _L'esprit avait démontré sa bonne foi à plusieurs reprises. En effet, il savait qui était digne de confiance ou non à l'orphelinat. Il semblait connaître exactement les sentiments de ses interlocuteurs. Ainsi, maintes et maintes fois il avait prévenu Perrault et Crescentia des mensonges de leurs camarades. Il avait prédit avec succès qui serait adopté par quel parent. Il avait aidé Perrault lors de nombreux devoirs et avait étanché la soif de savoir de Crescentia. Cet esprit n'avait aujourd'hui aucune raison de leur mentir ou de se jouer d'eux. Comment le pourrait-il ? Ce n'était qu'une plante de toutes manières._

 _Perrault sourit._

 _« Très bien. Dans ce cas, Crescentia sera celle qui aura son vœu gratuit. Moi je serai celui qui ferait l'échange !_

 __ Perrault pas question ! On en a pas encore parlé, ne prends pas des décisions tout seul ! »_

 _Perrault eut un rire hautain._

 _« Je te connais Cresce, me dis pas que tu vas passer l'opportunité d'avoir un vœu exaucé sans rien en retour ? »_

 _La jeune fille ne répondit pas et se contenta d'observer la plante. Avec reluctance, elle déclara :_

 _« Très bien. Mais je serai la première qui le formulera. Et la première qui sera exaucée._

 ___ _ **Cela va sans dire.**_ _»_

 _Crescentia serait ainsi un test. Si ce vœu tournait mal pour elle, au moins Perrault serait en sécurité. Si son vœu tournait bien, alors il n y aurait pas de soucis. Elle décida de ne rien souhaiter de grandiloquent, pour ne pas non plus mettre en danger tout l'orphelinat. Elle réfléchit alors._

 _Que pouvait-elle souhaiter qui pourrait à la fois mal tourner si l'esprit avait de mauvaises intentions (chose peu probable) mais qui ne serait d'aucun danger pour les autres…_

-o-

Le récit de Créo avait toute l'attention d'Elsa.

« Alors, qu'avez-vous souhaité ? Ca a fonctionné ?

_ Fonctionné ? Oh oui ça a fonctionné. Il n'y a eu aucun dégât. Rien du tout. L'esprit a fait en sorte de bien faire les choses avec moi. En y réfléchissant, je suis certaine qu'il savait que Perrault se proposerait pour être second. Perrault n'aurait jamais voulu que j'aie une quelconque contrepartie à payer. En faisant les choses si bien avec moi, il a pu encore plus nous leurrer sur ses intentions… »

Mais enfin qu'avait-elle donc souhaité ?!

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. »

La femme eut un doux rire.

« Quoi, vous êtes si impatiente de savoir ce que j'ai souhaité ? »

Elsa fit la moue sous le regard amusé de la prisonnière qui montra ses yeux.

« J'ai souhaité ça. »

La reine ne comprit pas.

« Vos yeux ?

_ Et oui. »

Il y eut un silence puis une exclamation.

« La couleur de vos yeux ?! Ce démon les a changé ? »

Créo haussa les épaules.

« Et oui !

_ Pourquoi rouges ?!

_ Parce que ça faisait plus classe. »

Elsa eut un rire tonitruant. Cette femme était incroyable !

Crescentia parut outrée.

« Hey arrêtez, vous vous moquez de moi là ?!

_ Non…hahaha non pas du tout !

_ J'étais une adolescente torturée d'accord ?!

_ Oui bien évidemment ! »

Elsa redoubla de rire. Tout d'un coup, l'effrayante pyromane aux yeux démoniaques ne l'était plus vraiment.

« Des yeux rouges…même adolescente vous étiez étrange ! A votre place, j'aurais souhaité avoir tout simplement de l'argent ! »

Crescentia préféra ne pas répondre. Souhaiter devenir plus riche ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. C'était un rêve que Perrault aurait pu avoir. Pas elle. Mais la prisonnière ne pouvait pas réellement en expliquer la raison.

En réalité à l'époque, et même encore aujourd'hui, Crescentia avait toujours détesté le changement. Elle en avait peur. De la même manière, ce n'était pas particulièrement par haine des autres qu'elle ne se montrait pas sociable mais par peur. Comme pour tout ce qu'elle faisait, ses jugements n'étaient pas dictés par la raison mais par cette anxiété continuelle qui lui tiraillait le cœur. Ainsi, depuis son plus jeune âge elle s'était faite à l'idée de vivre dans la misère, elle s'y était habituée. Pour l'adolescente perdue qu'était à l'époque Crescentia, devenir riche et sortir de l'idée qu'elle s'était minutieusement construite de son avenir avait été impensable. Elle se sentait si bien là où elle était. L'orphelinat était une chose qu'elle connaissait. L'inconnu, Créo l'avait toujours eu en horreur. Contrairement à ce que lui avait un jour dit Olaf, elle n'était pas un héros. Lorsque quelque chose ne tournait pas dans la direction qu'elle prévoyait, elle se roulait en boule. Telle une bête effrayée, elle restait dans son coin. Elle fuyait la réalité.

Toute sa vie, Créo avait fuit. Que ce soit par le biais des livres durant son enfance ou en vrai, lorsque les hautes sphères avaient faits d'elle une criminelle.

Ainsi, son souhait d'avoir de nouveaux yeux était le témoignage le plus flagrant de son incapacité à supporter l'inconnu. Changer de vie, à l'époque, aurait était trop dur pour Crescentia.

Quelle imbécile.

« Enfin, en y réfléchissant ces yeux vous vont plutôt bien.

_ Pardon ? »

Elsa sourit.

« Vous êtes étrange Crescentia. Vous avez un mauvais caractère, êtes rude, impolie et vraiment impulsive. Le rouge vous va bien car c'est la couleur…

_ Des feux de l'Enfer ?

_ J'allais dire de la passion mais les feux de l'Enfer vous conviennent bien aussi. »

Créo ne savait pas si la reine essayait ou non de la complimenter. Devant la confusion évidente de son interlocutrice, Elsa fit le choix d'être la plus sincère possible.

« Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de bien. Du moins je ne le crois pas. Mais quand je vous vois, je vois quelqu'un de plus humain que n'importe qui. J'ai toujours trouvé l'Enfer plus attirant que le Paradis. Tout simplement car je ne serais pas à ma place entourée de joie et de personnes sans défaut. L'Enfer, lui, est habité par des pêcheurs et des gens qui comprennent la souffrance mieux que personne. Je pense…je pense que l'Enfer est plus humain que le Paradis. Et si il y a bien une chose que vous êtes, c'est bien ça.

_ Quoi humaine ?

_ Humaine oui. »

Créo tenta de ne pas rougir face au regard intense que lui lançait Elsa. Pour quelqu'un qui lui avait ressorti la plupart de ses défauts en pleine figure, la reine ne manquait pas de manières pour faire passer la pilule.

« Ce…ce…c'est vrai que vous ne seriez pas à votre place au Paradis vous non plus. Personne ne vous supporterait là-bas !

_J'essayais de vous complimenter et c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à répondre ? Vraiment Crescentia? »

La brune se tritura les mains avec agitation. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle avait formulé des remerciements dans sa tête.

« Non je…je voulais juste dire que vous aussi l'Enfer vous va bien. Parce qu'il y fait trop chaud…et que les gens ont besoin d'avoir un glaçon portatif. »

Elsa roula des yeux.

« Est-ce votre manière de me dire que vous me tiendrez compagnie en Enfer ? »

Cette fois, Créo piqua un far et baissa la tête.

« Non ! Oui ! Peut-être. On ferait une…une bonne équipe non ? »

Elsa acquiesça. Une Créo gênée était un spectacle plutôt amusant. Note à elle-même : faire des compliments à cette femme de temps à autres, ne serait-ce que pour la voir dans cet état.

« Je suis sûre que nous serions des reines là-bas. »

Elles eurent un rire complice avant de se calmer et d'à nouveau laisser le silence s'installer. Crescentia soupira, il était temps de reprendre son récit.

« Je vais vous passer les détails car je n'ai su que beaucoup plus tard quelle était la contrepartie qu'avait demandé le démon. »

Elsa, ayant repris son sérieux, se frotta le bras. La position dans laquelle elle était assise commençait à devenir inconfortable.

« J'imagine que c'est en rapport avec l'incendie ? »

Hochement de tête.

« A mes 16 ans, la directrice a fait de moi sa protégée. Son assistante, la vice-directrice, allait prendre sa retraite trois ans plus tard. De fait, elle m'a prise sous son aile durant ces trois années afin que je puisse suivre ses pas. Honnêtement, c'était une chance inespérée pour moi. Lorsque la directrice m'avait annoncé cette idée, j'ai fondu en larmes. C'était une vieille femme pleine de générosité et d'amour. Et ce jour-là, elle m'avait sauvé la vie.

_ Vous l'aimiez beaucoup… »

Créo sourit tristement.

« Oui. Et durant ces années de formation, je n'ai pas vu Perrault qui avait quitté l'orphelinat comme prévu, à 16 ans. Il avait évidemment amené le sabre d'argent avec lui. Le plus étrange était qu'au lendemain de la réalisation de mon souhait, je n'ai plus jamais entendu l'esprit me parler. Je pensais qu'il avait disparu mais Perrault m'avait affirmé que ce n'était pas le cas. D'ailleurs, les gens de l'orphelinat ne se sont pas du tout offusqués de ma couleur d'yeux, comme si ces derniers avaient toujours eu cette teinte. J'ai supposé que l'esprit avait manipulé leur mémoire…ou tout simplement que ceux qui me connaissaient avant le changement ne voyaient pas le rouge. Seulement l'ancienne couleur d'yeux. Je suppose que mes yeux sont toujours de l'ancienne couleur. Mais une illusion d'optique fait que tout le monde les voit rouges…ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ma vision n'a pas baissé. Vu qu'en général, les albinos sont particulièrement faibles de ce côté-là…enfin c'est mon hypothèse. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de demander au démon comment sa magie fonctionne. L'essentiel est que personne ne m'ait jamais rien dit.

_ Les pouvoirs de ce loup sont impressionnants…

_ Si vous saviez. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai revu Perrault peu après le jour de mes 18 ans. Il avait décidé de me rendre visite. Ce jour-là, il avait paru en bonne santé. Propre, lavé, imposant physiquement…il était parfait. Un homme réellement parfait en tous points de vue. Il ne m'a pas dit quel métier il exerçait. S'il en exerçait un d'ailleurs, je ne le savais même pas. Nous avions rompu tout contact à l'époque. »

Elsa réfléchit.

« Pourtant s'il semblait en forme, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

_ C'est ce que je me suis dit au début aussi. Mais ce qu'il m'a déclaré à l'époque prouvait le contraire. »

-o-

 _« Crescentia je vais te mettre toi dans la confidence car je t'ai toujours considéré comme ma sœur…mais j'ai trouvé un but à ma vie ! »_

 _Crescentia regardait son ami sourire d'un air malsain. La manière dont se tenait Perrault…était étrangement inquiétante. Ses yeux sombres semblaient vides et il s'adressait à elle tout en ayant l'air de ne pas réellement la voir._

 _« De quoi tu parles ? »_

 _Le garçon rigola._

 _« Tu te souviens de l'esprit du sabre d'argent ? Oui hein ? Et bien…il m'a soufflé une idée. Une bonne idée._

 __ L'esprit…l'esprit de cette plante ? Perrault il est toujours avec toi ? »_

 _Ceci sembla énerver Perrault pour une raison que ne pouvait s'expliquer Crescentia._

 _« Bien évidemment ! Il est en moi !_

 __ Co…comment ça toi ? »_

 _Il plaça une main sur sa poitrine avec fierté._

 _« La contrepartie de mon vœu était qu'il vienne habiter dans mon corps. Je le loge pendant une durée indéterminée. »_

 _Si à une époque, Crescentia aurait trouvé cela cool, ce jour-là non._

 _« Quoi ?! Mais comment ça…_

 __ Bon écoute j'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer ! Dans tous les cas, je voulais te prévenir._

 __ Me prévenir de quoi ?! »_

 _Le sourire que lui offrit Perrault la fit frémir. Cette discussion sentait mauvais. Très mauvais._

 _« Nous avons décidé de détruire le duc. »_

 _Crescentia n'en crut pas ses oreilles._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es fou ? Tu peux pas planifier de tuer une haute-sphère comme ç…_

 __ Tuer ? Qui parle de tuer ? »_

 _La jeune fille ne comprit pas._

 _« Moi et l'esprit allons juste lui faire payer ce qu'il m'a fait vivre durant toutes ces années. Il m'a privé de la vie que j'aurais pu avoir…je vais détruire tout ce qu'il a de plus cher en ce monde. Je le briserai comme il m'a brisé. »_

 _Cet homme…cet homme n'était pas Perrault._

-o-

« Pourtant c'était vraiment Perrault qui parlait. Un Perrault rongé par la haine et les remords. L'esprit lui a fait oublier le jeune homme audacieux et plein de vie qu'il avait été à une époque. Il a amplifié et noircit le cœur de Perrault. Il l'a modelé à son image. Il a fait de lui…un démon. »

Elsa porta ses mains à ses yeux. Quelle horreur.

« Vous voulez savoir le pire ? Deux ans plus tard il y était arrivé. Il a réussi à détruire le duc de Weselton.

_ Vous voulez dire que…

_ La mort de sa femme, de sa mère et de ses héritiers…tout était l'œuvre de Perrault. Mais le démon qu'il était devenu n'en avait pas eu assez. Du coup, lorsque la nouvelle des différents assassinats orchestrés par Perrault s'est faite savoir, le duc a enclenché une chasse aux sorcières pour retrouver le coupable. Pendant un an, tout Weselton et ses environs ont été fouillés. Un jour, peu après l'anniversaire de mes 21 ans, le duc est venu à l'orphelinat et, ne sachant mentir, j'ai déclaré que tout ceci était l'œuvre d'un démon… »

Quelle imbécile avait-elle été.

« Il ne vous a pas cru.

_ Bien sûr que non. Il a pris mon discours pour une insulte personnelle et a tenté de me faire emprisonner. Ses soldats m'ont amené dans le jardin et… »

-o-

 _«_ _ **Que pensez-vous que vous lui faites… ?**_ _»_

 _Les soldats, Crescentia et le Duc se retournèrent d'un même geste vers la source de la voix. Ils virent un loup s'avancer vers eux avec une déconcertante lenteur. Une odeur infecte remplaça l'air frais du froid matin hivernal._

 _Le duc pointa du doigt la créature et se retourna vers Crescentia._

 _« On peut savoir ce que cela signifie ?! Est-ce une mauvaise blague ?! »_

 _La jeune femme resta muette, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot._

 _«_ _ **Lâchez tout de suite Cresce. Humains.**_ _»_

 _Cresce ? Cette chose…cette chose ne pouvait être ?_

 _Le duc eut un rire et ordonna à ses hommes de mettre la jeune femme à terre. La vice-directrice de l'orphelinat sentit ses os craquer lorsqu'un soldat la frappa particulièrement violemment aux côtes. Crachant du sang, elle lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts, la douleur la lancinait._

 _Soudainement, Crescentia sentit l'étreinte exercée sur elle se relâcher. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête avec difficulté, elle vit les soldats à terre, des membres arrachés jonchant le sol. Aucun d'eux n'avait eu le temps de crier. Elle détourna rapidement le regard du spectacle cauchemardesque et vit le loup, un bras ensanglanté dans la gueule, se diriger dangereusement vers le duc qui resta cloué sur place._

 _« Mais qu'est-ce que…comment… ?_

 ___ _ **Duc de Weselton. Je me rends compte que jamais une punition ne sera suffisante pour expier tes crimes.**_ _»_

 _Le duc ne bougea pas, son monocle tombant de son œil._

 _« Qui…qui êtes…vous ? »_

 _Le loup tourna la tête en direction de l'orphelinat._

 _«_ _ **Ton pire cauchemar.**_ _»_

 _Sous les yeux effarés de Crescentia et du duc, l'orphelinat prit soudainement feu._

 _D'immenses flammes s'élevèrent du bâtiment, engloutissant tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Crescentia entendit les cris d'enfants cherchant à sortir mais comprit rapidement que le démon avait fait en sorte que l'entrée soit la plus sujette aux flammes. L'odeur de fumée se répandit dans ses narines et le son des vitres brisées, mêlée aux hurlements des résidents, lui glaça le sang._

 _La femme tenta de se relever malgré la douleur. Toute sa vie. Toute sa vie se trouvait dans ce bâtiment._

 _Pendant que Crecentia semblait en transe, le duc de Weselton murmurait des phrases n'ayant aucun rapport les unes avec les autres._

 _« Magie…L'orphelinat prend feu…Mon fils est là-dedans…il est là-dedans n'est-ce pas… »_

 _Le loup, qui n'avait pas lâché le duc du regard, prit place à côté d'une Crescentia dont les larmes commençaient à perler le long des joues._

 _ **« Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même. Vous avez détruit votre fils. Duc de Weselton. »**_

 _Le duc tomba à genoux._

 _« Mon fils… »_

 _Le feu embrasant l'immeuble semblait ne pas vouloir se propager jusqu'au jardin. Comme si une force l'arrêtait, le concentrait sur un seul et unique point. Sentant néanmoins la chaleur lui mordre les joues et voyant la buée se former sur son monocle, le duc détourna le regard et fixa le loup avec effroi._

 _« Vous…c'est vous qui…comment… »_

 _Le loup eut un rire malsain._

 _«_ _ **Magie magie~**_ _»_

 _Crescentia sentit un haut le cœur la tirailler et se mit soudainement à vomir son déjeuner sur le sol chaud. C'en était trop pour elle, ce spectacle lui était insupportable. Il fallait arrêter ça. Il fallait qu'elle parte._

 _Comme si son désespoir attendrissait le loup, le démon vint se frotter à ses côtés sous les yeux écarquillés du duc._

 _ **« Oh ma petite Crescentia, je n'ai fait que te rendre service à toi aussi. »**_

 _Ses grands yeux jaunes, qui hanteront plus tard les nuits de Crescentia, fixèrent la femme avec avidité._

 _ **« Après tout cet orphelinat te ralentissait toi aussi. Tu serais restée toute ta vie ici. Loin de moi. Alors que tu étais destinée à plus…**_

 __ Je…je n'étais destinée à rien du tout…laisse-moi tranquille…je veux…personne. Personne personne personne personne »_

 _Le loup parut dégoûté face au spectacle misérable que continuait de lui offrir la vice-directrice. Se murer dans le déni…vraiment ? Il se rendit compte que le service qu'il lui avait rendu en brûlant ses attaches avait transformé Crescentia en petite bête peureuse. Tout le contraire de l'image qu'il s'était fait d'elle : un loup solitaire à fort caractère. Quelle déception._

 _Il jeta un coup d'œil fugace au duc. Au moins incendier ce maudit orphelinat, ce bâtiment dans lequel Perrault avait passé les pires moments de sa vie, avait eu l'effet positif de rendre le duc totalement désœuvré. Cet imbécile pensait que son fils était en train de brûler à l'intérieur. Alors qu'en vérité, il se tenait devant lui. Incapable de reconnaître sa propre progéniture. Quel être humain minable._

 _Perrault, sous sa forme de loup, soupira théâtralement et vint une nouvelle fois se frotter contre Crescentia._

 _ **« Ah ma chère Crescentia, je suis triste de te voir aussi tétanisée face à un peu de spectacle pyrotechnique. Mais que puis-je y faire, je te pensais plus courageuse que ça. J'espère qu'un jour tu me remercieras. En attendant tu ne peux que t'en prendre à toi-même, au fond, je sais que c'est ce que tu souhaitais. »**_

 _Elle ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur le macabre spectacle. Etait-ce Jakob qu'elle entendait pleurer là-bas ? Ou bien Alphonse ?_

 _Crescentia n'avait pas vu le loup disparaître. Laissant derrière lui l'odeur nauséabonde des corps immolés et de la fumée. Laissant derrière lui un homme et une femme totalement désemparés._

 _La vice-directrice de l'orphelinat sentit son corps se faire projeter violemment en arrière par un violent coup. Etouffant à moitié sous la force de l'impact, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du duc de Weselton, animés par la rage._

 _« Vous…sorcière. C'est de votre faute… »_

-o-

« Il a pensé que j'avais des pouvoirs magiques, que le loup était à ma solde. »

Elsa comprit soudainement mieux pourquoi le duc avait démontré tant de méfiance et de haine à l'égard de ses pouvoirs de glace lors du couronnement.

« J'ai réussi à m'échapper par je ne sais quel miracle peu après mon jugement. Personne ne m'a écouté lors du procès…Vous auriez vu leur regard…si…

_ Haineux ? »

Crescentia hocha la tête.

« Je connais ça. La peur des pouvoirs magiques laisse souvent place à la haine…je sais ce que c'est croyez-moi. »

Crescentia se massa les tempes. Effectivement, s'il y avait bien une personne pour comprendre les jugements qu'elle avait subi, c'était la reine. Depuis l'audience officielle, Crescentia s'était rendu compte que Perrault avait eu raison durant toutes ces années : les hautes-sphères…il était impossible de faire confiance aux hautes-sphères. Ces dernières, avec ce procès, avaient démontré leur incapacité à réfléchir en tant qu'êtres humains. Elles avaient organisé ce procès tout en sachant très bien que de toutes manières, elles auraient jugé Créo coupable. Elles avaient seulement organisé cette mascarade pour l'entendre parler de magie et de démon. Pour s'amuser. Pour l'humilier.

« Vous avez revu Perrault depuis ?

_ Jamais. En tous cas pas avant le bal d'il y a quelques jours. Depuis l'incendie j'ai passé ma vie à fuir. Plusieurs fois je me suis retrouvée dans de compromettantes situations. J'ai fait toutes sortes de choses pour survivre, vous en seriez dégoûtée. »

Elsa se doutait que pour manger et dormir, Crescentia avait dû lutter chaque jour. Ces choses compromettantes dont elle parlait ne devaient pas uniquement concerner les petits vols à l'étalage. Quelle horreur. Ce démon avait littéralement gâché sa vie.

« Je n'ai fait que fuir. Fuir, fuir et toujours fuir. Chaque jour dans la peur de me faire arrêter et renvoyer à Weselton, où on m'y couperait la tête. Chaque jour dans la peur de mourir d'autre chose. De la maladie, de la faim, du froid. Un jour j'ai eu l'idée idiote de voler une pirogue pour partir en mer. Je me suis imaginée que la vie là-bas serait plus simple. J'avais lu beaucoup d'histoires sur les pirates lors de mon enfance et me suis dit que je ferai comme eux. Forcément, la petite pirogue de pêcheur n'a pas tenue à la première tempête à laquelle j'ai dû faire face et j'ai coulé. Ce jour-là, je pensais réellement que ma fin était venue. Que ma lutte idiote pour la survie était enfin terminée. Que j'avais mérité ce qui m'arrivait. Car au fond, au fond…je me suis convaincue que Perrault avait raison, que cet incendie, je l'avais voulu. Sinon je l'aurais arrêté pas vrai ? Cette noyade fut pour moi un salut, tout allait enfin se terminer. Mais…

_ Mais ? »

Crescentia eut un rire désabusé.

« Mais comme vous le voyez, les Dieux n'ont pas voulu de moi. Encore une fois. Je me suis faite repêcher par d'imbéciles barbares. Parmi eux, la fille du chef a semblé s'être attachée à moi de manière totalement arbitraire. Tout comme son imbécile de poulet. »

Hei Hei leva la tête avec excitation, comme s'il sentait que l'on parlait de lui.

« Les Motunuis ?!

_ Les Motunuis oui. Ces idiots m'ont sauvé la vie. En retour j'ai dû les guider jusqu'à la terre ferme. Jusqu'à chez vous, à Arendelle. Le reste de l'histoire vous la connaissez je pense. Je me suis faite engagée par Oaken et vous ai laissé le plaisir de vous occuper de ces barbares.

_ Je ne vous en remercie pas ! »

Crescentia eut un rire maléfique.

« Mon truc c'est de refiler mes malheurs aux autres au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué !

_ Vous auriez pu me faire cadeau d'autre chose que de ces…personnes Crescentia ! »

Elles rigolèrent avec joie. Même si au fond, elle savait que cette histoire n'avait rien de rassurant, Elsa rigolait. Elle rigolait. Pour se libérer de la tension que cette discussion avait créée. Pour se libérer du sombre présage qu'elle annonçait.

Le passé de Crescentia lui avait appris comment le loup avait vu le jour. Mais pas comment le vaincre.

Le visage tiré et fatigué et de la prisonnière fit lever Elsa de son siège. Abasourdie par ce soudain changement, Crescentia haussa un sourcil interloqué.

« Majesté ? »

Elsa ouvrit la porte de la cellule sans un mot. Maintenant le dos face à Crescentia, prête à partir, elle déclara résolument.

« Merci…d'avoir partagé tout cela avec moi Crescentia. Merci. Mais maintenant, en tant que reine, il faut que j'agisse. »

Créo comprit que Sa Majesté pensait déjà à la sûreté de son royaume, maintenant que ce dernier était pris pour cible par le démon. Ne pouvant voir le visage de Sa Majesté, Crescentia conclut tristement que malgré tout ce qui venait de se passer ici, elle resterait avec Hei Hei dans cette prison. Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux au fond. Après tout elle était toujours une criminelle recherchée, pourquoi la reine la laisserait-elle s'enfuir ? Et puis au moins ici, peut-être que Perrault ne la trouverait pas. Elle pourrait terminer le restant de ses jours au calme avec les rats et la moisissure.

Ce fut avec surprise qu'elle vit pourtant la reine lui tendre une main en se détournant de l'entrée. Le monarque eut alors un sourire hautain.

« Et bien Crescentia ? Qu'attendez-vous pour sortir d'ici ? Je vous attends. »

La sombre lumière du cachot sembla mettre en évidence la longue chevelure blonde d'Elsa qui, soudainement, parut briller. La prisonnière écarquilla les yeux devant la boule de lumière qui lui tendait la main. Devant elle se tenait un ange. Avec hésitation, la pauvre humaine qu'était Crescentia saisit la divine main et sentit qu'elle pourrait se laisser entraîner par cette dernière n'importe où.

-o-

 **Fin du chapitre 23 !**

 **Bon ce fut long et hasardeux mais j'espère tout de même que tout cela vous aura plu ! C'est un chapitre qui a pris beaucoup de temps mais qui explique pas mal de choses mine de rien.**

 **Désormais, Créo n'est plus un personnage mystérieux haha ! Sa relation avec Elsa évolue petit à petit et sera particulièrement importante par la suite. Elsa et Créo sont capables de se comprendre l'une l'autre et je pense qu'elles ont besoin de quelqu'un à qui se confier. Même si Elsa pourrait avoir Anna, les deux sœurs entretiennent plutôt une relation d'entraide et de protection continuelle. Anna pour moi, c'est plutôt le personnage qui empêchera Elsa de faire des conneries. Tandis que Créo, au contraire, est celle qui aidera Elsa à faire des conneries. Ce qui…n'est pas forcément une bonne chose en fait XD**

 **Mais bref, sur ce bonne rentrée à tous !**


	25. Chapter 25

**Et voici le numéro 24, bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 24 : Cœur brisé, cœur réchauffé**

Maintenant que les Motunui étaient partis remplir leur mission et qu'Anna avait demandé à sa sœur de ne rien tenter pour stopper leur plan, le château semblait plus calme que jamais. Ainsi, lorsque Kristoff alla dans la chambre d'Anna avec dans l'idée de lui demander de passer la soirée ensemble, il fut confiant. Avec l'ombre de Kaupe qui approchait, le fournisseur de blocs de glace avait dans l'idée de profiter de sa petite-amie le plus possible. Il était temps qu'ils repartent du bon pied tous les deux. Il était temps de mettre les choses à plat. De recommencer.

Mais ses espérances tombèrent rapidement à l'eau.

« Mais enfin pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? »

Anna, droite comme un i, semblait particulièrement gênée à l'idée de répondre. Gênée de la présence de Kristoff. Alors qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Ceci ne se produisait que très rarement.

Pourtant il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : le regard fuyant de la princesse montrait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. La voix tremblante, Anna répondit tristement :

« Non pas vraiment. Je voulais…dîner avec Elsa ce soir. Enfin si elle a terminé son travail.

_ On sait tous les deux que ce ne sera pas le cas… »

Anna détourna les yeux.

« Anna qu'est-ce qu'il y a vraiment ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Il se retint d'ajouter « encore » pour ne pas envenimer la situation qu'il sentait étrangement dangereuse.

« Non…pas vraiment.

_ Bon alors quoi ? »

Aaaah il commençait déjà à perdre patience. Semblant se rendre compte que faire mariner son petit-ami plus longtemps ne servirait à rien, la princesse décida de se lancer courageusement à l'eau.

« Et bien cette histoire avec Kaupe m'a fait me rendre compte de beaucoup de choses…notamment du fait qu'on était plus ou moins tous en danger de mort. Enfin tu vois ? »

Il ne voyait que trop bien. Avec un sourire, Kristoff hocha la tête. Il semblerait qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Du coup, je voudrais réparer mes erreurs avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire. D'agir en tant qu'adulte. J'ai déjà commencé avec Elsa, je voudrais que l'on s'entende mieux toutes les deux.

_ Oui je comprends tout-à-fait ce sentiment !

_ J'ai décidé de faire le tri dans ma vie. C'est un travail assez complexe mais je pense que c'est essentiel. »

Kristoff continuait d'acquiescer avec vigueur. Oui, évidemment qu'une telle menace changeait tout ! Voilà pourquoi…

« Voilà pourquoi je pense que nous devrions prendre nos distances l'un envers l'autre. »

Hu ?

« Pardon ? »

Anna soupira. Se sentant coupable de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

« Ca fait des mois, même des années si on y réfléchit, que notre relation bât de l'aile Kristoff…et je pense que ce serait mieux si...

_ Tu veux rompre avec moi.

_ Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais le formuler…

_ Mais c'est ce que tu veux. Tu veux rompre avec moi. »

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse. A vrai dire elle avait prévu de faire ça autrement. Elle avait voulu préparer un long discours qui aurait pu aider Kristoff à prendre tout cela avec philosophie. Mais lorsqu'Anna l'avait vu débarquer dans sa chambre avec des yeux étincelants d'espoir avec dans l'idée de dîner ensemble, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire attendre plus longtemps. Il fallait couper cette relation malsaine dans laquelle ils s'étaient tous les deux installées si confortablement pendant tout ce temps. Anna aimait Kristoff. Bien évidemment qu'elle l'aimait. Mais la passion qu'elle avait ressentie les premiers jours, la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait envers lui s'était transformée. Elle n'était plus la même. La princesse n'avait jamais connu d'autres relations qu'avec lui. Elle ne savait pas comment devait évoluer une romance. Si le quotidien devenait aussi ennuyeux et rébarbatif que cela, alors peut-être qu'elle et Kristoff n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Peut-être étaient-ils allés trop vite à l'époque. Ils étaient si différents après tout…

Elle croisa le regard du blond.

Non. C'était faux. Leurs différences n'étaient pas la question. Anna mentirait si elle disait que toute sa relation avec Kristoff avait été aussi mauvaise que les derniers jours. C'était archi faux. Mais il fallait être honnête, il fallait que Kristoff comprenne qu'aujourd'hui :

« Nous somme nocifs l'un pour l'autre. »

Kristoff n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il répéta avec froideur :

« Nocifs ? Nocifs Anna ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? C'est ça ton excuse ? »

Elle sentit les larmes commencer à couler.

« Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire…on arrive plus à être au même endroit sans se disputer. On ne communique plus que par des injures !

_ Ca c'est parce que tu…

_ Je sais que j'ai des tords ne commence pas ! Mais toi non plus tu n'es pas en reste ! Tu ferais bien de te regarder dans un miroir des fois ! Parce que si tu étais moins pris par ton travail, peut-être que tu te serais rendu compte bien plus tôt qu'on allait mal ! »

Kristoff leva les bras au ciel avec violence.

« Je te rappelle que c'est ta sœur ma patronne ! Et donc quoi, je lui refuse des contrats ?! A la reine ?!

_ J'aurais pu…

_ T'aurais pu quoi ? Lui parler pour moi ? Comme si tu arrivais à communiquer clairement avec elle ! Personne n'y arrive, ta sœur est une putain de sociopathe tout le monde le sait ! »

Si Anna avait décidé de garder son calme au début, ceci fit voler sa résolution en éclats.

« Je t'interdis de parler d'Elsa comme ça !

_ Et toi je t'interdis de rejeter la faute sur mon travail ! Je fais de mon mieux pour survivre je te signale ! Chose que tu ne connais pas vraiment, t'es une princesse je te rappelle ! »

Anna, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait frustrée, sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre. Ses joues étaient rougies et ses yeux brillaient. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle commence une nouvelle dispute. Il ne le fallait pas. Il ne le fallait pas. Bon sang il ne le fallait vraiment pas.

« Quoiqu'il en soit c'est comme ça. Il est temps que l'on recommence à zéro Kristoff. Que l'on redevienne amis. »

Ceci fit échapper un sourire cynique au blond.

« On n'a jamais été amis Anna.

_ Et bien alors on essaiera ! Il faut…il faut que l'on s'éloigne. Que l'on rencontre d'autres gens…je t'adore Kristoff. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Mais si on continue comme ça, on se détruira l'un l'autre.

_ C'est à cause du Motunui ? »

Ils se fixèrent un instant.

« Pardon ?

_ C'est à cause du Motunui ? »

En se rendant compte qu'il voulait parler de Taui, Anna prit un air horrifié.

« Pas du tout Kristoff tu n'y es pas !

_ Je t'ai vu le draguer lors du bal ! Toute minaudante, à lui faire des yeux doux ! C'est à cause de lui que tu…

_ Non ! Non non non ! »

Anna pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes tandis que Kristoff semblait lui aussi proche d'éclater.

« Non je…il m'a fait me rendre compte qu'on avait loupé beaucoup de choses toi et moi. Qu'on aurait pu faire de nombreuses rencontres si on ne s'était pas autant accrochés à quelque chose qui ne fonctionnait pas. Mais je…jamais je n'aurais pensé à te tromper avec lui si c'est ce que tu penses ! Et pour l'instant je veux juste…je veux juste repartir de zéro. Je veux battre Kaupe. Je veux retrouver ma sœur. Je ne veux plus rien d'autre. »

Kristoff cacha ses yeux avec ses grandes mains et sanglota. Il sentit qu'il ne pouvait pas la faire changer d'avis. Il avait perdu cette bataille. Comme d'habitude, il avait perdu. Il l'avait perdu, elle.

« Je t'aime Anna. »

Si elle lui répondait « moi aussi », les dégâts seraient bien trop gros pour eux deux.

« Je sais. »

Avec difficulté, le fournisseur de blocs de glace articula :

« Alors c'est terminé.

_ Désolée Kristoff. »

Sans lui accorder un regard, son ex petit-ami tourna difficilement les talons et sortit de la pièce. Une fois seule, Anna se laissa tomber sur le lit où elle pleura durant de longues minutes. Bientôt ses sanglots se transformèrent en petits rires étouffés. Elle se sentait libérée d'un poids.

« Haha…ce n'est pas bien de penser comme ça hein. Je suis vraiment…une mauvaise personne. »

-o-

« Au fait Taui…je voulais te poser une question. »

Le pêcheur, ayant pris une pause auprès de ses camarades, haussa un sourcil face au regard scrutateur de Moana. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait encore cette petite ?

« Pas sûr d'avoir envie d'y répondre mais pose toujours. »

Moana roula des yeux. Même en ayant fait la paix avec lui, ce type était toujours aussi insupportable.

« Je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait entre toi et la princesse Anna ?

_ Entre moi et la sœur du chef d'Arendelle ? Je ne comprends pas…

_ Bah tu sais…au bal.

_ Quoi le bal ?

_ Tu sais bien, vous étiez tous les deux !

_ Et alors ?

_ Et bien voilà, je voulais savoir s'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux ! »

Taui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

« Tu ne pourrais pas être plus précise non ? Je ne comprends rien du tout à ce que tu essaies de savoir !

_ Bah je voulais juste te dire que si tu espérais avoir quoique ce soit avec la princesse, ce serait voué à l'échec. Elle et déjà avec Kristoff…

_ Mais qu'est-ce que le Blanc-bec vient faire là-dedans ? »

Moana grinça des dents. Il le faisait exprès, pas possible.

« Bah lui et Anna sont ensembles ! Et vu que maintenant on s'entend bien et que tu fais en quelque sorte parti de…mon cercle d'amis proches. Je voulais veiller sur toi. Et te prévenir de ne pas te faire d'illusion.

_ Mais je comprends rien ! Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu me parles !

_ MAIS JE TE PARLE DE TA ROMANCE AVEC LA PRINCESSE ESPECE DE POISSON ! »

Une lanterne sembla s'éclairer et la bouche de Taui prit la forme d'un « o ».

« Mais je n'ai aucune romance avec la sœur du chef d'Arendelle?

_ Vraiment ?

_ Pas du tout.

_ Vraiment vraiment ? »

Taui croisa les bras.

« Bon c'est vraiment tout ce que t'avais à me demander Petite chef ? Tu me fais perdre mon temps de pause pour des broutilles là. »

Moana eut un rire gêné et acquiesça. Bon à l'avenir elle évitera de parler avec Taui de sa vie privée…

Taui, de son côté, secoua la tête avec un certain amusement résigné. La petite chef allait finir par le rendre chèvre un jour. Tout ça pour ça.

D'un autre côté, il était dommage que la sœur du chef d'Arendelle ait un petit-ami. Leur discussion n'avait pas duré assez longtemps pour que des détails sur leur vie privée surviennent mais il avait trouvé Anna particulièrement agréable. Une femme sympathique et drôle avec qui parler était chose aisée. De fait, Taui aurait dû se douter qu'elle n'était pas célibataire: charmante comme elle était, il aurait été surprenant qu'elle le soit. Dommage pour lui donc. Taui supposa qu'il allait devoir continuer sa vie solitaire de leader charismatique pendant encore un certain temps.

-o-

Deux jours avaient passé depuis sa sortie du cachot et Créo, pour la première fois, allait dîner avec les autres résidents du château en tant qu'invitée. Restée cloîtrée dans les quartiers que lui avait assigné Elsa, aujourd'hui était sa première sortie. Vêtue de son fidèle chaperon rouge et d'un ensemble noir, elle portait Hei Hei qui se reposait tranquillement dans ses bras, semblant apprécier son contact. Le poulet ne l'avait en effet pas lâchée depuis que la reine l'avait libérée. Même lorsqu'elle prenait sa douche, Créo trouvait Hei Hei près de la porte, comme si il avait peur de la voir disparaître. Il s'était transformé en une espèce de chien de garde. C'était stupide, même pour une créature aussi idiote que lui. Pourtant, la femme aux yeux rouges trouva le comportement d'Hei Hei réconfortant en un sens.

« Mais qu'est-ce que…Créo ?! »

Arrivée dans la salle à manger, Crescentia fut accueillie par l'exclamation d'une Anna surprise et par le regard interrogateur du prince Charles. Souriant moqueusement à ce dernier, elle s'assit face à la princesse avec calme et plaça un Hei Hei totalement endormi sur ses genoux.

« Bonjour Princesse. Bonjour Prince. »

Charles croisa les bras avec méfiance et laissa Anna interroger la nouvelle venue.

« Vous êtes sortie de prison ? On vous a libérée ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Vous mangez avec nous ? »

Face à l'excitation et l'évidente confusion de la princesse, Créo roula des yeux avec amusement.

« Une question à la fois s'il-vous-plait, je ne vais pas m'en sortir sinon.

_ Oups. Désolée. »

Nouveau roulement d'yeux.

« Mais je ne comprends pas vraiment…

_ Votre sœur m'a sortie de prison. »

Anna et Charles échangèrent un regard stupéfait. Haussant les épaules, Créo continua.

« Que voulez-vous, elle ne peut pas résister à mon charme j'imagine. Il lui a suffit de rentrer dans les cachots pour qu'elle s'excuse de son comportement exécrable. Entre nous, je pense que votre sœur est un peu perturbée Princesse. Mais bon ce doit être de famille. En tous cas elle a demandé à votre personnel de me traiter comme une invitée de marque, du coup j'en attends de même de vous. »

Anna eut un petit rire.

« J'ai étrangement l'impression que la vérité a été déformée quelque part dans votre récit.

_ Si c'est ce que vous pensez, c'est votre problème. Pas le mien. »

La princesse observa son interlocutrice avec attention. Le changement entre aujourd'hui et leur visite aux cachots était ridiculement gigantesque. Maintenant lavée et visiblement reposée, les traits de Créo semblaient beaucoup moins sombres et tirés qu'avant. Même si son teint restait d'un pale inquiétant et ses yeux d'un rouge inusuel, la manière dont elle se tenait, droite et digne, ressemblait plus à la personne au fort caractère qu'Anna avait rencontré dans les rues d'Arendelle et lors du bal. Quoiqu'il se soit passé, Créo avait retrouvé du poil de la bête, c'était rassurant. Au moins, Moana n'aurait plus de soucis à se faire, son amie semblait sortie d'affaire. Du moins pour le moment.

« Et donc vous mangez avec nous ?

_ Si je suis assise là logiquement oui.

_ Non mais. Je voulais dire, une invitée de marque ? Pendant combien de temps ?

_ Déjà pressée de me voir partir ? L'accueil des résidents de ce château a vraiment un problème…entre ça et vos domestiques aux regards figés… »

Anna soupira. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne nouvelle que Créo soit de nouveau elle-même.

« Il est toujours aussi difficile de vous parler Créo…

_ C'est un compliment je suppose.

_ Pas vraiment non.

_ Vous insultez souvent vos invités Princesse ?

_ Ahaha non juste vous. Vous êtes insupportable. »

Crescentia s'apprêta à répliquer avec acidité lorsqu'elle remarqua le sourire en coin d'Anna. Oh. La princesse la taquinait…Créo ne savait pas très bien depuis quand cette gamine avait décidé de lâcher du leste mais c'était une bonne chose. Au moins, elles pourraient parler sans se sauter à la gorge à tout bout de champ.

Charles, pour sa part peu amusé par la scène se déroulant devant lui, intervint.

« Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre votre charmant échange mesdames…mais j'ai une question à vous poser Dame Créo. »

Beurk. Dame Créo sérieusement ?

Anna observa Charles avec intrigue. Le regard méfiant qu'il posait sur la brune ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il semblerait qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré la manière dont elle lui avait parlé quelques jours auparavant.

« Je vous écoute. »

Comme s'il tentait de sonder son âme, le prince posa son intense regard vert sur son interlocutrice.

« Pourquoi la reine vous a-t-elle libéré ? Que lui avez-vous dit ? »

Créo haussa de nouveau les épaules avec légèreté.

« C'est entre elle et moi. »

Cette réponse ne plut aucunement à Charles.

« Vous étiez en prison. Vous avez été traitée comme une criminelle. A ce jour, vous en êtes sûrement toujours une, pour une raison que j'ignore totalement. Et vous avez un lien avec une dangereuse créature. Je ne crois pas que la reine soit du genre à prendre des décisions à la légère. Surtout en ce qui concerne une personne aussi ambigüe que vous. Voilà pourquoi, en tant qu'héritier de la principauté de Daudet, je vous demande de m'expliquer votre implication avec la reine. »

Créo se massa les tempes avec irritation. Le fiancé de Sa Majesté avait un don pour lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Je viens de vous dire que ça ne vous regardait pas. Quant à la raison pour laquelle j'étais en prison, c'était une erreur, voilà pourquoi je suis aujourd'hui libre. Si je suis invitée ici, c'est parce que la reine veut s'excuser de son comportement calomnieux envers ma pauvre personne.

_ La reine n'est pas une personne prenant des décisions arbitraires envers de potentiels criminels.

_ Peut-être que vous ne la connaissez pas aussi bien que vous le voudriez. »

Charles serra les dents et articula.

« C'est ma fiancée.

_ Elle a de mauvais goûts.

_ Je ne vous permets pas !

_ Ok ok stop tous les deux ça suffit ! »

Voyant que la situation s'envenimait de seconde en seconde, Anna avait décidé d'interrompre l'échange en ponctuant son injonction par des claquements de doigts sonores. Tous deux posèrent des regards ennuyés vers elle. Alala, être le centre d'attention de ces deux-là au même moment n'était pas particulièrement réjouissant.

« Charles, je comprends votre méfiance envers Créo. Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'Elsa est la reine. Si elle a décidé de la libérer, il faut lui faire confiance. Poser des questions sur ce qui ne nous regarde pas n'est pas la bonne solution. »

Anna se sentait quelque peu hypocrite en déclarant cela, elle qui n'avait cessé de remettre en cause les décisions de sa sœur. Cela dit, la libération de Créo ne semblait pas être anodine. Et au vu de l'état de cette dernière lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans les cachots, sa sœur semblait avoir pris une bonne résolution.

« Quant à vous Créo, je n'oublie pas que vous êtes notre invitée et qu'en aucun cas vous n'êtes obligée de répondre à nos questions. Cela dit, il faut que vous compreniez Charles. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé lors du bal, un climat d'incertitude s'est installé à Arendelle. Il est normal qu'il veuille avoir des réponses quant à votre lien avec le loup… »

Créo observa silencieusement Anna pendant quelques secondes avec un regard insondable. Puis finalement, elle hocha la tête avec fermeté.

« Encore une fois, s'il y a une personne qui se doit d'être au courant de quoique ce soit me concernant, c'est la reine. Elle et seulement elle. »

Cette déclaration sembla jeter un froid dans la salle. Charles fronça les sourcils mais décida qu'il serait plus sage de ne rien répliquer. Anna, elle, articula lentement.

« Elsa est au courant de votre lien avec le loup ? Vous en avez parlé ?

_ Ca ne vous regarde pas.

_ Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. »

Voyant le regard froid que lui jeta Créo, Anna n'insista pas. De toutes manières, quel que soit le lien qui existait entre cette femme et Kaupe, la manière de vaincre le monstre serait toujours la même. Peu importait au fond ce qu'elle et Elsa s'étaient dit. Sa sœur avait promis de ne rien tenter pour empêcher Anna de se battre, promesse qu'elle tenait pour le moment. Ainsi, Anna devait à son tour jouer son rôle et ne pas se mêler des histoires de sa sœur. Elle en apprendrait plus à un moment ou à un autre de toutes manières.

Décidant qu'il était temps de changer de sujet, la princesse rousse proposa du vin à la nouvelle arrivante et le dîner commença tranquillement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Créo murmura.

« C'est vraiment autre chose les dîners des hautes-sphères hein… »

Anna haussa un sourcil.

« Il y a quelque chose que vous n'aimez pas ?

_ Non…non pas vraiment. Je ne suis juste pas habituée à tout ça. Tous ces plats…»

Charles, peu enclin à décolérer, eut un rictus.

« Cela, on l'aurait deviné. »

Créo s'apprêta à répliquer mais Anna la stoppa d'un regard noir. Pas question de commencer une nouvelle dispute. Un silence gênant s'installa alors pendant lequel seuls les couverts se firent entendre.

Voyant la tension s'accumuler, l'intruse ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche.

« Et sinon la reine, elle nous rejoint quand ? Pas que je vous aime pas tous les deux mais bon… »

Anna et Charles écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Oh c'est que…Elsa ne vient presque jamais dîner avec nous.

_ Pourquoi ? Elle est trop bien pour nous ? »

Anna rigola tandis que Charles roula des yeux.

« Mais non, elle a juste trop de travail. Du coup ça lui arrive de manger en décalé…

_ Ou de ne pas manger tout court pas vrai ? »

Anna acquiesça silencieusement. Maintenant que Kristoff et elle avaient rompu, elle n'avait plus d'espoir de manger avec quelqu'un d'autre que Charles tous les jours. Et très sincèrement, cela lui pesait. L'héritier de Daudet et elle n'avaient aucun point commun et attendre avec un espoir enfantin que sa sœur interviendrait la lassait de plus en plus. De fait, les repas n'étaient pas un moment de la journée qu'affectionnait Anna. Réellement pas.

Créo déposa Hei Hei sur le sol, se leva sans mot dire et attrapa une assiette vide qu'elle remplit de divers aliments sous le regard éberlué des deux autres.

« Créo ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

La trentenaire ne porta son attention sur la princesse qu'une fois l'assiette remplie à ras bord. Tranquillement, elle sourit avec supériorité.

« Je vais rendre visite à la reine. Elle m'a tannée pour que je sorte de mes quartiers et me mêle aux autres. Mais elle est pas capable de faire pareil cette hypocrite.

_ Quoi vous allez voir Elsa ?! Non mais attendez ! Créo ? Créo ! »

Sans un regard, la femme aux yeux rouges sortit de la pièce aussi rapidement qu'elle fut rentrée, suivit par un Hei Hei perdu.

Le silence retomba dans la salle à manger et Charles et Anna eurent la même expression stupéfaite.

« Elle…va avoir de sérieux problèmes pas vrai ?

_ Je crois bien.

_ C'est dangereux pour elle non ?

_ Je…crois bien. »

-o-

« La chocolaterie de Robert, en grève depuis une semaine, menace de fermer définitivement ses portes et de rallier d'autres confiseries à sa cause si les enfants du quartier du marché continuent de jouer devant leur perron….Comment suis-je sensée stopper des enfants de s'amuser ? Je suis la reine pas la mère d'une dizaine de rejetons bon sang… »

Parfois, lire les réclamations du peuple donnait mal à la tête à Elsa. Entre eux et les exigences honteusement hautes de la bourgeoisie et de la noblesse, elle se demandait parfois si tous ne s'étaient pas donnés le mot pour la rendre folle avant ses 40 ans.

Ce fut avec un soupir exaspéré qu'elle accueillit Créo qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau.

« On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? »

Des yeux rouges amusés se posèrent sur la pile à peine entamée de papiers jonchant la table d'Elsa. Haussant les épaules et ne daignant même pas répondre, Crescentia s'assit par terre et déposa tranquillement sur le tapis une assiette remplie de mets en tous genre. Avec une nonchalance agaçante, elle entreprit de nourrir Hei Hei avec du pain sous les yeux irrités d'Elsa.

« Ne me dites pas que vous allez manger ici. »

Le sourire qu'offrit la nouvelle arrivante fit grogner la reine.

« Moi non. Vous oui.

_ Je mangerai plus tard.

_ Quand ?

_ Quand cette pile de papiers ne sera plus sur ma table. »

Creo hocha la tête et Elsa décida qu'il serait judicieux de l'ignorer et de retourner travailler. Plusieurs minutes de silence passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Elsa entende Crescentia se lever.

Ah, elle devait certainement déjà en avoir eu marre. La native de Weselton n'était pas connue pour sa patience après tout. Tant mieux, Elsa n'avait pas besoin d'une personne pour l'observer travailler, qu'elle parte donc !

La reine déjanta pourtant rapidement lorsque Créo arriva à sa hauteur et entreprit de jeter la pile de papier par terre, faisant voler les feuilles dans toute la pièce sous les yeux interrogateurs d'Hei Hei.

« Mais vous êtes complètement folle ou quoi ?!

_ Maintenant que la pile de papiers n'est plus sur votre table, vous pouvez venir manger.

_ Que…Pardon ?! Vous êtes sérieuse ?

_ Bon vous vous dépêchez oui ? Ca va refroidir. »

Elsa ne savait que répondre. Cette femme. Cette femme bon sang…

« Si vous croyez que je vais manger maintenant parce que vous l'avez décidé vous vous tromp-

_ Hé oh, j'ai dû supporter votre fiancé avant de vous apporter ça. Ce fut une épreuve particulièrement difficile donc je vous saurais gré d'être un minimum reconnaissante.

_ Reco…mais je ne vous ai rien demandé ?!

_ J'essaie d'être serviable là, vous avez un problème avec la gentillesse ou quoi ?!

_ Vous venez de mettre le chaos dans mon bureau, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle de la gentillesse ! »

Crescentia roula des yeux.

« Je vous aiderai à ranger ça vous va ? »

Elsa n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pourquoi avait-elle fait sortir cette femme des cachots déjà ?

« Vous avez plutôt intérêt oui. »

Elles se fixèrent durant plusieurs secondes en silence. Créo revint alors s'asseoir en tailleur devant l'assiette.

« Bon, vous venez manger maintenant ?

_ Pas question. J'ai du travail. Encore plus grâce à vous.

_ Si vous ne venez pas manger maintenant, je donne vos papiers à mon poulet. Qui sait ce qu'il sera capable d'en faire. »

Elsa se massa les tempes. Impossible de gagner un argumentaire contre cette harpie. Avec reluctance et une mine boudeuse, la reine vint s'asseoir en face de Créo et prit l'assiette dans ses mains. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dégoûté à Hei Hei qui semblait se battre avec son bout de pain.

« Vous êtes insupportable.

_ Votre sœur m'a dit la même chose. Et franchement, je la trouve bien plus insupportable que moi.

_ N'insultez pas ma sœur je vous prie.

_ J'ai le droit d'insulter votre fiancé à la place ? »

Elsa soupira et commença à manger. Elle dut reconnaître que la nourriture n'était pas malvenue, étant donné qu'elle avait oublié de se nourrir aujourd'hui. Son corps sembla la remercier de l'attention que cette pause lui accorda. Entre deux bouchées, la reine demanda :

« Vous détestez vraiment Charles à ce point ? »

Crescentia sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre laconiquement.

« C'est une haute-sphère. »

La reine eut un sourire taquin.

« J'en suis une aussi et je sais que vous m'aimez bien. »

La brune eut la décence de rougir et de détourner le regard avant de murmurer.

« Vous ce n'est pas pareil.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je n'en sais rien. »

Quelle réponse élaborée, avec ça Elsa était bien avancée.

« Mais ce Charles…ce Charles je ne l'aime vraiment pas. Il ressemble à un prince.

_ C'est un prince.

_ Un prince charmant je veux dire. Ca me donne envie de vomir.

_ Je ne comprends pas vraiment.

_ Mais si…vous savez, avec ses manières. Des manières de personne parfaite là…vous savez ? Comme si il avait 36 chevaux et…et son sourire aussi ! On dirait un mannequin avec ses dents blanches, c'est effrayant. »

Créo avait ponctué sa dernière phrase par de grands gestes de bras et des expressions faciales clownesques sous les yeux d'une Elsa amusée.

« Vous êtes au courant que pour la plupart des femmes, ce sont des qualités ?

_ Mais il est irréprochable !

_ Et ce n'est pas bien ? »

Crescentia se gratta la tête avec agacement.

« Je sais pas. J'ai juste du mal avec ce type de personne. Pas vous ? »

Elsa contempla un instant la question avant d'y répondre avec tranquillité.

« Et bien, j'avoue ne pas lui parler si souvent que cela. Mais le fait qu'il soit capable de me laisser travailler en paix est un bon point pour moi. Je pense que c'est une personne plutôt respectueuse des autres. Ce sera un bon mari. Et très certainement un bon père. »

Créo resta silencieuse. Elle s'était doutée que la reine et le prince Charles ne communiquaient pas plus qu'il ne le fallait. Et au vu de la manière dont elle en parlait, Sa Majesté n'avait développé aucun attrait romantique pour son fiancé. Logique dans un sens, vu que leur union était arrangée principalement pour des raisons politiques. Cette femme pensait d'abord à son peuple. Pourtant…

« Je peux vous poser une question Majesté ? »

Elsa hocha la tête et Créo hésita un instant.

« Si un jour vous tombez amoureuse de quelqu'un…votre mariage avec Charles aurait-il toujours lieu ? »

La reine écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à ça. Ainsi, elle prit son temps avant de répondre, mesurant le choix qui s'offrait à elle.

« Et bien…cela dépendrait je suppose. L'amour est pour moi une chose profondément mystérieuse. De fait je doute pouvoir un jour éprouver quelque chose d'aussi fort que ce qu'Anna possède pour Kristoff…

_ Et si ça arrivait ? Vous continuerez votre mascarade avec le joli-cœur ? »

Elsa n'aimait pas beaucoup le terme mascarade. Même si d'un point de vue extérieur, c'en était bien une.

« Charles est une bonne personne. Je pense qu'il serait dommage de continuer une union qui nous rendrait tous les deux malheureux. Je sais que si lui tombait éperdument amoureux de quelqu'un, je l'encouragerais à partir. Ce n'est jamais sain de s'enfermer dans le mensonge. Chose que je connais beaucoup trop bien malheureusement. Du coup…je suppose qui si moi j'étais dans ce cas…j'essaierais de limiter les dégâts. J'en parlerais à Charles en premier lieu. Au moins pour que l'on se mette d'accord sur la marche à suivre. Il ne faut pas oublier que notre union bouleversera aussi des millions de gens. Cela concerne deux royaumes entiers. Pas que nous deux. »

Créo hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas faux. Mais la reine, en ce moment-même, réfléchissait comme un monarque et non comme une femme. Très sincèrement, Crescentia doutait qu'une personne aussi secrète et illogique que Sa Majesté arrive à prendre les bonnes décisions dans une situation pareille. De ce qu'elle savait, Elsa d'Arendelle était plutôt du genre à tout faire foirer au pire des moments. Mais bon, il fallait espérer que si un jour cette femme tombait vraiment amoureuse, Créo ne serait pas là pour voir le carnage.

La brune fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la porte du bureau qui, après trois coups, s'ouvrit timidement pour révéler un petit bonhomme de neige.

« Oh Olaf ! Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt…

_ Coucou Elsa. Je m'ennuyais un peu du coup je…Mais. Mais mais mais mais mais. Créo ?! »

Olaf se frotta les yeux pour bien s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Lorsque la femme aux yeux rouges lui fit un signe de main gêné, il eut un sourire éclatant. Sans demander son reste, le bonhomme de neige couru dans les bras de son amie en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

« Créooooo. Créo Créo Créooooooooo

_ Oui bon ça va calme-toi…

_ Créooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_ Non mais tu m'étouffes là !

_ Créooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_ Stop arrête ! Bouboule ! Aidez-moi vous, je vais mourir ! »

La reine ignora la demande de Crescentia et se contenta d'observer la scène avec un grand sourire. Elle savait que son fils avait été déprimé à l'idée d'être séparé de Créo pendant un certain temps. Ainsi, la voir sortie de prison devait être l'équivalent d'un immense cadeau de Noël pour Olaf.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que l'être magique se calme et ne décide de lâcher le coup de la brune. Pourtant peu décidé à s'éloigner d'elle, il s'installa sur ses genoux et interrogea Elsa avec un visage béat :

« Tu as décidé de la relâcher ? Pourquoi ? »

Avant qu'Elsa n'ait pu répondre, Créo intervint.

« Parce qu'elle est lunatique. Voilà pourquoi. »

Elsa haussa un sourcil.

« C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?! Vous êtes 100 fois plus dégénérée que moi !

_ Permettez-moi de vous contredire. Au moins moi, je n'ai jamais été en prison. Pas vrai Olaf ?

_ Ne mêlez pas votre bonhomme de neige à cette discussion. Ce n'est pas un avis neutre.

_ Moi je trouve que Créo est moins bizarre qu'Elsa.

_ Je retire ce que j'ai dit. En fait il est neutre. »

Olaf et Elsa eurent un même rire sonore, rapidement rejoint par Créo. Ce soir-là, la reine avait pris beaucoup de retard sur son travail quotidien. Pourtant, le moment qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de Crescentia et Olaf ne lui fit absolument pas regretter quoique ce soit.

Pour la première fois depuis de longs mois, Elsa s'endormit le cœur léger, réchauffé par ses deux précieux compagnons.

-o-

 **Fin du chapitre 24 !**

 **Il s'est passé…beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre.**

 **Kristoff…mon pauvre bébé. D'un côté, c'est triste mais de l'autre, il était temps. En ce qui concerne Moana et Taui et bien, ce fut une discussion assez inutile il faut l'avouer. Mais que voulez-vous, tant qu'ils n'auront pas remplis leur mission, les Motunuis seront condamnés à être inutiles (aouch). Quant à Elsa et Créo, toujours les mêmes et ENFIN le retour d'Olaf ! Ces trois-là réunis sont adorables. On dirait une petite famille.**

 **Bon. Le prochain chapitre n'en sera pas vraiment un. Il s'agira d'un interlude. Une sorte de hors-série, d'omake, qui n'aura pas vraiment d'incidence sur l'histoire. Car le prochain arc va bientôt commencer. Ce dernier sera bien plus sérieux que le reste. Avec Kaupe tout ça...du coup et bien, l'interlude sera là pour se reposer avant que la dernière partie de l'histoire ne commence.**

 **Sur ce, bonne continuation à tous !**


	26. Interlude

**Ce chapitre est un peu spécial puisque ce n'en est pas vraiment un. En effet, il s'agit d'un interlude. Un ensemble de petits omake mettant en scène nos héros. Parfois il s'agit de réflexions, parfois de moments dans leur vie que je ne pouvais pas caser dans l'histoire principale. Cet interlude se passe après le chapitre 24 évidemment. Le prochain véritable chapitre, le chapitre 25, se passera deux mois après le chapitre 24. Ainsi, cet interlude se passe durant ces deux mois d'ellipse.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Interlude**

1) Olaf l'ange gardien

S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle les résidents du château, domestiques ou non, étaient tous d'accord, c'était qu'Olaf était l'être le plus gentil du monde. Le bonhomme de neige s'en rendait compte bien sûr. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, il n'était pas totalement idiot. Ainsi, il savait qu'il était aimé. De la même manière que lui aimait tout le monde sans distinction. Les blagues de Kristoff, l'élégance de Kai, la bonne-humeur de Gerda, la patience du Prince Charles…il voulait préserver et protéger toutes ces personnes et leurs sentiments si uniques et merveilleux. Mais il y avait trois personnes sur lesquelles il veillait avec plus d'attention, avec plus de rigueur : Anna, Elsa et Créo. La première parce que sa pureté, sa joie de vivre et son amour pour ses proches étaient d'une innocence qu'Olaf trouvait sublime. Anna était la personne qui le protégeait, le faisait rire, l'éduquait, elle était sa grande-sœur.

Mais s'il veillait sur Anna pour préserver sa lumière, pour Elsa, c'était autre chose. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Constamment enfermée par des barrières qu'elle-même érigeait autour de son cœur, la reine était la personne la plus fragile et la plus instable qu'Olaf connaissait. Pourtant, il le savait. Lui qui était sa création, il le savait très bien. Qu'Elsa avait un cœur brûlant de passion, d'amour. Il en avait été témoin. Elsa était sa mère, sa si réservée et si aimante maman. Et comme tout enfant, Olaf lui apportait toute la joie dont il était capable afin d'alléger ses peines.

Créo, enfin, ressemblait beaucoup à Elsa. Elle était méfiante, agressive, triste. Seule. Pour une créature comme Olaf, née de la volonté d'apporter le bonheur autour de lui, une personne aussi dévastée que Créo était une ignominie. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter. Après tant d'années passées à Arendelle, Olaf s'était rendu compte que la tristesse et le désespoir étaient des sentiments souvent associés aux humains. Et même si les résidents du château tentaient souvent de l'éloigner des misères du monde, il n'était pas aveugle. Mais Créo avait été un véritable choc pour lui. La première fois qu'elle avait posé ses yeux hantés sur lui, il avait eut un haut le cœur. Puis, peu à peu, en passant du temps avec elle, il s'était rendu compte de toute la générosité et la gentillesse que renfermait l'âme de Créo. Depuis, il refusait de la lâcher. Anna était sa sœur. Elsa était sa mère. Créo, elle, était sa meilleure amie.

2) Sa fiancée

Si on lui posait la question, le prince Charles de Daudet disait qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour sa fiancée. Et c'était vrai.

Et faux en même temps.

Son père, le roi, lui avait toujours inculqué les valeurs chères à la principauté de Daudet : le partage, le patriotisme, le respect des règles. Ainsi, la reine Elsa d'Arendelle, pour son père, était le meilleur parti que son fils aurait pu avoir. Bien évidemment, Charles était d'accord. Une union avec la dirigeante de l'une des nations les plus puissantes du continent pouvait sauver Daudet qui vivait la crise économique depuis deux ans. Pour couronner le tout, la reine Elsa était une femme à la poigne de fer. Dont les décisions, depuis son couronnement, étaient d'une justesse telle que son royaume avait pu, en un rien de temps, s'imposer sur le marché international. Souvent, la cour prenait l'exemple d'Arendelle lorsqu'il était sujet de renouveau inespéré.

Oui, Charles admirait Elsa. C'était un fait. Une femme aussi forte qu'elle, pouvant aider Daudet à se remettre sur pied, était un cadeau du ciel. Elsa était le cadeau du ciel de Charles.

Même si, pour être honnête, elle restait parfois une énigme pour le prince.

Il était heureux du peu de temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, à parler de politique internationale. Pourtant, la reine semblait prendre soin de le mettre dans l'ombre en ce qui concernait les affaires internes d'Arendelle. C'était normal après tout, il ne régnait pas encore à ses côtés. Il comprenait et supportait la plupart de ses initiatives politiques. Contrairement à beaucoup, il avait confiance en Elsa lorsqu'elle prenait des décisions pour son peuple. Mais voilà…lorsqu'elle interagissait avec sa sœur ou son bonhomme de neige, Charles se sentait souvent dépassé.

Pour lui, faire des concessions pour sa famille était impensable. On lui avait appris à faire passer les intérêts de son peuple et de respecter la hiérarchie avant tout. De fait, même si il ne disait rien, la manière dont la jeune Anna parlait parfois à la reine interrogeait Charles. Tant de familiarité…c'était beau dans un sens. Mais pour lui, Elsa n'était véritablement magnifique que lorsqu'elle travaillait. Que lorsqu'elle exerçait avec brio son pouvoir de monarque.

Pour Charles, la magie de la reine et ses relations avec sa famille n'étaient que secondaire. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela semblait autant la fatiguer. Même si, en tant que fiancé, il accepterait sans rechigner toutes les facettes de sa vie.

Oui pour Charles, Elsa était magnifique. Un dirigeant aux multiples facettes, un dirigeant hors du commun.

3) Les réflexions d'un père

Tui était véritablement satisfait de son peuple depuis leur retour en mer. Tous, étrangement impatients de quitter Arendelle, avaient pris leur poste sans rechigner. Avec une motivation et une hargne dont il avait rarement été témoin. Le chef des Motunuis supposait que leur séjour dans la cité portuaire avait été plutôt ennuyeux et difficile au final…dire qu'ils allaient devoir retourner là-bas dans quelques temps…

Pourtant, s'il y avait bien une personne pour laquelle Arendelle avait été bénéfique, c'était Moana. A partir du moment où sa fille était remontée sur le bateau, elle était devenue une autre personne. C'était discret, peu voyaient la différence. Mais pour un père aussi attentif que Tui, cela sautait aux yeux : Moana avait mûri. Elle ne le contredisait plus devant tout le monde, parlait et s'intéressait sincèrement à chaque individu de la flotte, ne prenait pas de décision sans le consulter ou demander un avis tierce…bref, Moana avait arrêté de vivre comme si elle était seule au monde. Lorsque certains Motunuis venaient lui faire des éloges de sa fille, chose qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire avec fierté.

« Elle grandit enfin. »

Un jour, il la vit près des voiles en compagnie de Taui et son esprit s'apaisa. Ces deux-là avaient enfin mis de côté leurs différents. Réconciliés, Moana et Taui ne pouvaient que produire de grandes choses pour le peuple Motunui. Tui les observa longuement avant de froncer les sourcils. Moana semblait rigoler avec bonne humeur tandis que Taui lui tapota la tête. Qu'est-ce que…Quel était cet échange ?

Plus tard, lorsque Tui se retrouva seul avec Taui, il le toisa avec méfiance et ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer fortement :

« Ma fille a peut-être grandi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je la laisserai à n'importe quel pêcheur venu ! »

Sur ces mots, il partit avec dignité sous les yeux interloqués de Taui qui n'avait, décidément, aucune envie de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête des membres de la famille du chef.

4) Repartir de zéro

« Je veux partir en mission. »

Elsa, lassée, répondit laconiquement.

« J'ai besoin de vous ici. »

Kristoff grinça des dents.

« Vous n'avez qu'à reléguer le sale travail à quelqu'un d'autre. Moi je veux partir d'Arendelle pendant un certain temps. Je peux voyager partout avec Sven ! Donnez –moi une destination pour livrer de la glace et j'irai de ce pas ! »

Assise sur le trône avec des missives en main, le monarque ne daigna même pas répondre au blond.

Comme d'habitude, la merveilleuse reine au cœur de pierre ignorait ceux qu'elle considérait comme des cafards. Ce jour-là pourtant, Kristoff n'avait aucune envie de lui laisser le dernier mot. Au Diable les conséquences, il devait partir d'Arendelle. C'était une question de santé mentale. Il n'arriverait pas à tourner la page s'il continuait de chaque jour croiser Anna ou de marcher dans des lieux remplis de souvenirs que leur relation avait créé. Alors au moins pendant quelques temps…au moins avant que ce loup ne revienne, il devait faire le point. Repartir de zéro.

« Majesté je vous en prie c'est important….

_ ….

_ Je…je vous en supplie... »

Elsa leva les yeux pour observer Kristoff. Rapidement, elle reporta son attention sur ses papiers sans mot dire. Au bord des larmes, le fournisseur de blocs de glace se rendit compte qu'elle serait capable de l'ignorer le reste de la journée sans aucun problème. Désabusé, il tourna les talons et se dirigea avec lenteur vers la sortie.

« A Gräad, il y a une petite échoppe qui vient d'ouvrir. Avec un peu de chance, il serait possible d'en faire un partenaire commercial intéressant. En comptant l'aller, votre séjour et le retour, il ne vous faudra pas moins de quatre semaines. Je n'accepterai pas une absence plus longue. »

Kristoff s'étant stoppé en l'entendant parler, se retourna vers sa reine et s'inclina.

« Merci Majesté. Merci beaucoup. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Mais Kristoff était certain d'avoir aperçu un soupçon d'inquiétude dans son regard. Non…il avait sans doute rêvé.

Il avait définitivement mérité son séjour hors du royaume.

5) Hei Hei

Pour un observateur extérieur, Hei Hei était une créature profondément stupide et mériterait de se faire cuisiner. Il se faisait du mal à vivre sans rien comprendre à ce qu'il faisait. Pourtant, pour ceux qui avaient côtoyés Hei Hei plus intimement, le poulet inspirait bien plus que de la simple incrédulité.

Pour Moana, qui l'avait vu sortir de son œuf et l'avait transporté au-delà des mers, Hei Hei était une mascotte. Une sorte de porte-bonheur grâce à qui elle avait échappé à des Dieux et des pirates des mers. Hei Hei était une amulette apportant la chance.

Pour Whilhelm, Hei Hei était le réconfort. L'ayant aperçu auprès du petit Seigneur Olaf à plusieurs reprises, les mimiques totalement dérangées du poulet avaient rassuré le jeune soldat. Dans un monde aussi froid que la cour, une touche de fantaisie était la bienvenue. Hei Hei était la couleur dans un univers en noir et blanc.

Pour Charles, Hei Hei était le témoignage de sa patience. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui poussait Moana et Olaf à aimer cette chose, mais si la reine d'Arendelle acceptait de voir une créature manger les rideaux du château, alors Charles l'accepterait aussi. Hei Hei était une énigme.

Pour Crescentia, Hei Hei était le soulagement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était attaché à elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était attachée à lui. Mais depuis leur rencontre sur le bateau, depuis qu'il passait ses nuits à dormir à ses côtés, Créo éprouvait le besoin de protéger cet imbécile de coq. Ils étaient tous les deux des êtres dysfonctionnels après tout. Hei Hei était un miroir.

Pour Anna, Hei Hei était l'innocence. La manière dont lui et Olaf s'amusaient chaque jour, la manière dont Olaf lui apprenait des tours tous aussi farfelus les uns que les autres, étaient une source éternelle de rire pour la Princesse. L'étrange complicité entre ces deux êtres était touchante. Hei Hei était un enfant.

Pour Oaken, Hei Hei était le renouveau. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait rencontré son employée, celle qu'il considérait parfois comme sa fille. C'était grâce à lui que son commerce avait été renommé. Et le plus important de tout, c'était grâce à l'attrayante nouvelle pancarte qui le représentait qu'Oaken avait pu vendre tous ses nouveaux produits. Hei Hei était l'argent.

Pour Elsa, Hei Hei était l'idiotie. Une sorte de rappel constant que les limites de la stupidité pouvaient chaque jour être dépassées. Cette chose, cette créature des enfers, charmait inexplicablement les personnes qu'Elsa portait en haute estime. Que ce soit Crescentia ou Olaf, en passant même à moindre degré par Anna, le poulet semblait s'attirer l'amour de tous ceux qu'il croisait. Elsa enviait ce poulet. Hei Hei était une source de jalousie.

Pour Olaf, Hei Hei était un ami. Il était doux. Il ne parlait pas. Pourtant il le comprenait. Il le suivait. Et Olaf était certain…il l'aimait. Leur amitié se basait sur des bêtises et des jeux loufoques. Mais, contrairement à ses amis humains, Hei Hei ne posait jamais de question et acceptait Olaf sans rechigner. Hei Hei était sa moitié.

6) L'intégration de Whilhelm

Il fallait bien le dire : Whilhelm faisait tâche. Qu'importait où il allait, il faisait vraiment tâche. Si à l'école militaire, il avait pu faire ses preuves au tir, étant donné qu'il était le digne fils d'un très bon chasseur, maintenant en fonction, il ne savait où se mettre. Les règles de bienséance et le code des soldats lui passaient au dessus de la tête. Il y avait trop de choses qui lui paraissaient illogiques (Pourquoi un garde devait rester immobile ? Est-ce que ça mettait réellement en danger qui que ce soit des gardes qui bougeaient ?)

Aujourd'hui assigné à l'entrée du bureau de la reine, il soupira. Seul, il s'ennuyait ferme.

« Coucou coucou ! Je peux entrer ? »

Whilhelm baissa les yeux pour voir le petit Seigneur Olaf accompagné de son ami le poulet.

« Oh…oh oui biensûr ! Bonjour Seigneur Olaf !

_ Seigneur ? Je suis un seigneur moi ? Trop bien ! Tu as entendu Hei Hei ? »

Le poulet, « Hei Hei », se contenta de picorer la tête du bonhomme de neige qui rigola.

« Il est content que j'ai reçu ce titre ! »

Whilhelm pensait plutôt que l'animal n'avait au contraire rien compris mais n'objecta pas.

« Seigneur Olaf, je me suis souvent posé la question…ce poulet est à vous ?

_ Non non ! C'est mon ami ! Et celui d'Elsa aussi ! »

Étrangement, Whilhelm doutait que la reine porte un poulet dans son cœur. Le soldat sourit.

« Je suis content que vous ayez trouvé un ami Seigneur Olaf. »

Le bonhomme de neige eut un petit rire et fit signe à Whilhelm de se pencher. Une fois au même niveau, la créature magique prit la main de l'homme et le fit caresser le poulet.

« Wahou ! Ses plumes sont super douces !

_ Pas vrai pas vrai ? C'est trop bien hein ?

_ Oui ! Je pourrais faire ça toute la journée !

_ S'il-vous plait, ne le faites pas. »

Olaf et Whilhelm se retournèrent vers la source de la voix avec surprise. D'un bon, le soldat se releva à la vue de la reine se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte aux côté d'une femme aux yeux rouges.

« Ma-ma-ma-majesté ! Je ne voulais pas…c'était seulement…

_ Coucou Elsa ! Coucou Créo ! Vous avez vu ? Hei Hei a un nouvel ami !»

Voyant le regard froid que lui lança la reine, Whilhelm se sentit dans l'obligation de se justifier.

« Non non non…c'est j-j-juste que je…eh.

_ Si c'est pour nous offrir un spectacle aussi pathétique que toi en train de galérer pour formuler une phrase, autant te taire. »

Whilhelm baissa la tête en écoutant la réprimande de la femme aux yeux rouges. Elle avait parlé d'un ton cassant qui le fit se sentir plus idiot qu'il ne l'était. Olaf intervint pourtant avec ferveur.

« Hey c'est pas très gentil ça Créo ! Il a été très chouette avec moi ce soldat ! Je l'aime bien, c'est mon ami.

_ Arrête de décréter à tout-va que tout le monde est ton ami.

_ Mais regarde, lui il est gentil ça se voit ! Et puis il a fait des compliments à Hei Hei, tu devrais être fière. Et et et ça vous fait un point commun vu que vous l'aimez bien tous les deux ! »

La dite Créo se massa les tempes avec impatience et se tourna vers Whilhelm.

« Je suppose que cet imbécile t'a attiré des ennuis pour rien. Désolée je suppose. »

A ça, la reine tiqua et se retourna vers Créo avec un air sévère. Il était connu qu'elle était particulièrement protectrice envers son bonhomme de neige. Les deux femmes s'observèrent avec un air de défi pendant plusieurs minutes de silence. La moins têtue des deux, qui se révéla être le monarque, se retourna vers Whilhelm avec une expression de défaite.

« Bien Soldat, ne vous ayant jamais vu, je suppose que vous devez être nouveau n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui ! Je…je m'appelle Whilhelm ! A votre service ! »

Devant l'évidente tension du jeune homme, Créo sembla se détendre tandis que la reine, au contraire, redoubla de sévérité.

« Que je ne vous reprenne plus à vous amuser durant votre service. Si aujourd'hui, je laisse passer, la prochaine fois les sanctions en seront bien plus lourdes. »

Sur ces mots, la reine partit en direction du couloir, laissant derrière elle Hei Hei, Olaf, Créo et Whilhelm. Ce dernier avait baissé la tête honteusement. Se faire réprimander par la reine, quel outrage. Si cela se savait, il allait se faire rudement punir par ses supérieurs…

Olaf, bien conscient qu'il était la cause de la détresse du jeune homme, lui serra la jambe dans l'intention de lui faire un réconfortant câlin. La femme aux yeux rouges surprit pourtant le soldat en adoptant un ton un peu plus doux que Sa Majesté.

« Tu t'appelles Whilhelm c'est ça ? »

L'homme hocha lentement la tête.

« Bon regarde-moi dans les yeux s'il-te-plait, tu m'agaces là. »

Whilhelm obéit avec surprise.

« Essaie de ne pas trop t'en faire. Ta reine est une frigide de première catégorie, elle a un cœur de pierre.

_ Non c'est moi qui…

_ Et je sais que le Bouboule là, entraîne toujours tout le monde dans les pires situations.

_ C'est pas gentil ça Créo !

_ Alors laisse tomber. Pour une fois que quelqu'un qui bosse dans ce château a l'air d'un humain doté de sentiments…

_ C'est…hum…vous essayez de me remonter le moral ? »

Créo haussa les épaules et partit à la suite de la reine. Olaf rigola et serra un peu plus la jambe de Whilhelm.

« Elle a raison tu sais ? D'habitude personne ne me parle vraiment. Les soldats ne me répondent jamais quand je leur dis bonjour, c'est pas sympa…Alors je trouve ça cool que toi tu le fasses. Dis, tu veux bien être mon ami ? Tu seras mon premier ami soldat ! On pourra faire plein de trucs ensembles ! Comme jouer aux gentils et aux méchants ! Oh tu pourras m'apprendre à me battre ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des muscles !»

Bizarrement, Whilhelm doutait que les bâtons d'Olaf pouvaient un jour grossir pour faire apparaître des muscles. Pourtant, il était heureux de la proposition du petit bonhomme de neige. Avoir un autre ami que Kristoff (avec qui il ne pouvait échanger que quelques mots par-ci par-là vu que le blond semblait toujours en déplacement en ce moment) dans cet environnement hostile serait une avancée de géant pour Whilhelm.

Le jeune soldat sourit.

« Je serais ami avec toi, seulement si tu me promets de me faire beaucoup de gros câlins ! »

7) Les lois de l'amitié

Lorsque Créo, deux semaines après sa sortie des cachots, avait décidé de retourner chez Oaken, Olaf fut particulièrement triste. Il aimait avoir ses amis près de lui. Ainsi, pour ne pas qu'elle l'oublie (même si il lui rendrait visite tous les jours), il avait décidé de créer des règles de l'amitié pour toutes les personnes qu'il considérait proches de lui. Ceci avait fait rire Charles et hausser les sourcils d'Anna. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi la plupart des gens accueillaient ses règles avec scepticisme mais bon, lui les trouvait formidables. Et d'après Elsa c'était l'essentiel, voilà pourquoi tout le monde, sans exception, signerait ce que proposerait Olaf (Créo : « Pardon ?! Arrêtez de gâter votre bonhomme de neige et nous mêler à vos histoires, sale reine psychopathe ! »).

Dans cette charte de l'amitié, on pouvait trouver plusieurs injonctions:

 **1) L'hiver venu, chaque jour une bataille de boule de neige s'organisera entre tous les signataires de la charte** (Anna : « Oh ouais je suis pour ! »)

 **2) Le créateur de cette charte (Olaf) aura droit à au moins un câlin par semaine par chaque signataire de la charte afin de renforcer l'amitié naissante entre chacun** (Charles : « Je ne suis pas certain de bien suivre ce raisonnement… »)

 **3) Le travail n'est pas une raison pour ignorer les autres** (Créo : « Hahaha on se demande de quel cœur de pierre il parle ! »)

 **4) La liberté d'expression n'est pas une raison pour insulter les autres** (Elsa : « Hohoho on se demande de quel cœur de pierre il parle ! »)

 **5) Il faut respecter Hei Hei. Qu'il soit un poulet n'est pas un facteur valable pour le discriminer** (Oaken : « TOTALEMENT D'ACCORD YA»)

 **6) L'amour est le plus merveilleux des cadeaux** (Kristoff : « Euh Olaf…ce n'est pas une règle ça… »)

 **7) Aimez-vous les uns les autres** (Créo : « Non. » / Charles : « Hem… » / Elsa : « Je ferai de mon mieux Olaf. »)

 **8) Si vous voulez m'offrir un cadeau, je veux un recueil de poème portant sur le soleil** (Anna : « Olaf, la liste au père Noël ne se fait pas au début de l'automne… »)

 **9) Je n'ai plus trop d'idées…** (Hei Hei: « ? ? ? ? »)

 **10) Quand l'un des signataires de la charte se retrouve en difficulté, tout le monde doit le soutenir** (Whilhelm : « Hum Seigneur Olaf, vous êtes sûr que j'ai le droit de signer ça ? Je ne vois pas vraiment la reine me soutenir pour quoique ce soit… »)

 **11) Celui qui ne respecte pas ces règles sera une méchante personne !** (Olaf : « Hu ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je lis cette règle à un signataire, il détourne les yeux ? »)

8) L'art de la cuisine

Pour Oaken, le meilleur moment de la journée était incontestablement le dîner. Même lorsque sa famille ne pouvait manger avec lui, il trouvait toujours des personnes avec qui partager son repas. Que ce soit Mère-grand, des voyageurs ou même Olaf. Ainsi, lorsqu'un soir il accueillit la princesse du royaume à sa table, il fut extatique.

« C'est que…Olaf aimerait que je mange avec vous. Il vous adore et dit que ça me changerait de l'air du château.

_ Yaaaaaa, il a tout à fait raison le petit Olaf ! Dommage que Créo ait décidé de manger en ville ce soir, on aurait pu faire un magnifique repas.

_ Ahaha, je doute que Créo aurait été heureuse de me voir.

_ Olala ne dites pas ça, cette enfant est adorable !

_ ….

_ Quand elle veut. »

La princesse Anna eut un petit rire et observa le petit chalet d'Oaken, un Olaf excité dans ses bras. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds chez lui. Elle savait que son bonhomme de neige passait du temps dans le petit commerce, étant donné qu'Oaken était une personne particulièrement accueillante. Elle sentit soudainement un poids sur ses épaules et se retourna vers le commerçant qui venait de lui donner une petite couverture en laine.

« L'été se termine bientôt ya. Il est important d'avoir chaud à l'intérieur, je ne voudrais pas vous voir malade Princesse.

_ Youpi une couverture ! Anna, tu peux partager avec moi ?

_ Ouh non non non Olaf. Toi, tu vas m'aider à mettre la table pendant que la Princesse se repose !

_ Ouaiiiis ! »

Anna, plus que gênée d'être la seule à ne rien faire alors que même son bonhomme de neige participait, intervint :

« Ah attendez, je peux vous aider !

_ Oh vous savez cuisiner ?

_ Et…et bien euh. »

Pas du tout.

« Un peu ? »

Oaken lui tapota la tête avec douceur, chose plutôt étrange pour un gaillard comme lui.

« Je vais vous apprendre alors ya ? »

Anna acquiesça avec gaieté. Pour dire la vérité, elle ne s'approchait des cuisines uniquement pour venir voler des sucreries et ce, depuis son plus jeune âge. Ce soir-là, elle apprit pourtant que la cuisine était un sport particulièrement dangereux qui nécessitait non seulement une force de caractère hors du commun, mais aussi une patience des plus extraordinaires.

Autant dire qu'à l'avenir, Anna respecterait un peu plus le personnel des cuisines royales.

9) Les observations de Maui

Maui, depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Moana, ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer discrètement à chaque instant sous sa forme de faucon. C'était plus fort que lui, cette gamine lui avait manqué. Et l'idée de repartir combattre une entité maléfique à ses côtés le mettait particulièrement en joie.

Quelle déité irresponsable il était.

Cette enfant avait changé. Même si elle restait la gosse naïve qu'il avait laissé derrière lui après leur périple, elle semblait réfléchir un peu plus aux conséquences de ses actes désormais. Maui ne savait pas si c'était réellement une bonne chose. Après tout, Moana l'avait sauvé de bien des galères grâce à son audace décalée. Pourtant, lorsqu'un après-midi il la vit harponner un requin avec une aisance déconcertante sous les yeux courroucés des autres pêcheurs, il rigola.

Non, cette gamine restait décidément la même. Toujours aussi imprévisible.

-o-

 **Fin de l'interlude!**

 **Bien. Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre arrivera. Il faudra vous armer de patience car je suis plutôt occupée en ce moment. Cela dit, j'espère tout de même que ce petit interlude vous aura permis de patienter un peu!**

 **Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture et bonne journée!**

 **(Et n'oubliez pas de vénérer Olaf. He is an angel)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Coucou ! Après une petite absence, voici le chapitre 25 ! Un peu court certes mais il est là !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 25 : Deux mois plus tard**

Durant les deux mois ayant suivis le départ des Motunuis, le prince Charles n'avait cessé de faire des allers-retours entre Daudet et Arendelle. En effet, même si il éprouvait le besoin constant de rester auprès de la reine au cas où le loup reviendrait, il ne pouvait négliger ses devoirs royaux. Un jour pourtant, Sa Majesté l'avait surpris en lui proposant de s'installer dans l'un des bureaux inoccupés du château. Comme cela, Charles pourrait s'occuper de son royaume à distance sans avoir peur de perdre ses papiers. Devant la générosité du monarque, le prince s'était contenté de sourire humblement. Pourtant au fond de lui, il jubilait. Petit à petit. Petit bout par petit bout…la reine lui accordait une place dans sa vie. C'était ce genre de petites attentions, son père lui avait appris, qu'un homme devait attendre avec impatience. Le cœur d'une femme, après tout, était une conquête longue et semée d'embûches.

-o-

Depuis son retour de mission à Gräad, Kristoff avait emménagé en ville. Il avait déniché un petit appartement près de la place du marché, en plein cœur de la capitale d'Arendelle, qu'il trouvait profondément confortable. Le fait qu'une étable soit disponible près de chez lui pour y mettre Sven était bien entendu ce qui l'avait convaincu de s'installer ici.

La reine n'avait posé aucune question quant à son déménagement, probablement parce qu'elle s'en moquait. Anna et Charles n'avaient pas non plus esquissé le moindre commentaire. Anna parce qu'il ne la voyait plus vraiment et Charles parce qu'il avait certainement deviné sa situation amoureuse. Cet homme était beaucoup trop perspicace pour son bien. Ou plutôt pour le bien de son entourage.

Même les domestiques n'avaient pas daigné saluer Kristoff avant son départ…sincèrement, le fournisseur de blocs de glace se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas parti du château avant. Il n'allait manquer à personne il semblerait. A part Olaf, dont les grands yeux remplis de larmes lui avaient presque fait changer d'avis.

En fait, si on ne comptait pas le bonhomme de neige, seul Whilhelm avait été pris au dépourvu. Depuis leur rencontre, les deux hommes avaient l'habitude de se retrouver prendre des verres le soir au pub. Leurs origines les rapprochaient et les blagues vaseuses de Kristoff semblaient s'accorder parfaitement avec la bonne humeur du soldat, qui était apte à rire pour n'importe quoi.

Le fournisseur de blocs de glace se disait toujours qu'une personne aussi douce que Whilhelm n'avait rien à faire auprès des gardes de la reine. Il était beaucoup trop empoté et naïf pour ça. Beaucoup trop bien pour eux.

Mais Kristoff ne pouvait hélas rien y faire, c'était ainsi.

De fait, depuis son emménagement, et pour ne pas perdre contact avec son ami, le blond invitait le jeune Whilhelm à dîner au moins tous les deux jours. Il avait ainsi des nouvelles de la cour (même si très honnêtement, il s'en moquait pas mal) ainsi que d'Olaf (qui semblait adorer parler de tout et de rien avec Whilhelm).

Ce fut de cette manière là que Kristoff apprit qu'une date pour le mariage entre la reine et le prince Charles avait été officiellement déclarée. Dans neuf mois, les deux royaux sauteraient le pas. Kristoff se doutait de la réaction d'Anna…ça n'avait pas dû être joli.

-o-

Pourtant, Kristoff avait tord. La réaction d'Anna à l'entente de la nouvelle n'avait pas été aussi sulfureuse qu'on aurait pu le croire au premier abord. Au contraire même, toute la cour avait été surprise du seul hochement de tête que la princesse avait délivré à la reine lorsque cette dernière avait fait l'annonce.

Bien évidemment, si devant les autres, Anna avait su rester discrète, elle avait tout de même pris sa sœur à part le soir, afin de lui faire part de son désaccord.

« Je sais Anna…mais je n'ai pas le choix.

_ Tu vas gâcher ta vie…

_ Charles est…quelqu'un de gentil. Il nous…me traitera bien. »

Anna avait porté ses grands yeux verts sur sa sœur avec tristesse.

« Elsa. Est-ce que tu es heureuse ? »

Ceci avait semblé prendre la reine au dépourvu. Pourtant, après quelques secondes de stupeur, la reine s'était dirigée vers sa sœur pour la prendre doucement dans ses bras.

« Tant que je suis avec toi, je suis heureuse. »

Anna n'avait rien dit, se contentant de rendre l'étreinte d'Elsa avec le plus de ferveur possible.

Intérieurement pourtant, son cœur s'était brisé. Elle ne voulait pas de cet avenir pour Elsa. Elle ne le voulait vraiment pas. Mais neuf mois était une courte période. Et elle ne voulait pas recommencer à se disputer constamment avec Elsa pour cette raison, ce serait risquer de détruire les efforts que les deux sœurs effectuaient pour se reconstruire. Comment Anna allait-elle pouvoir empêcher cette union sans endommager ses relations si fragiles avec Elsa ?

-o-

De son côté, Créo était retournée travailler chez Oaken deux semaines après sa sortie de prison. Le commerçant, extatique à l'idée de retrouver son employée, avait ce jour-là préparé un repas des plus copieux. Ainsi, les deux mois qui s'en suivirent furent particulièrement calmes pour la native de Weselton. S'habituant peu à peu à la paix, Crescentia avait retrouvé une sorte d'équilibre auprès de son patron. De plus, les visites régulières d'Olaf et les lettres qu'elle échangeait avec la reine lui donnaient des nouvelles du royaume (pour quelqu'un d'aussi intéressé par la politique que Créo, sa correspondance avec Sa Majesté pouvait parfois s'avérer une bénédiction. Même si elle pouvait définitivement se passer de toutes les remarques agaçantes que la reine s'amusait à lui faire).

Parfois forcée par Olaf de venir au château pour jouer au « super cache-cache royal » durant ses jours de repos, Crescentia y apercevait la princesse Anna et le prince Charles qu'elle mettait un point d'honneur à ignorer. La première, notant l'irrespect de la femme aux yeux rouges, se contentait de rire et de rouler des yeux tandis que le second serrait les dents mais ne disait rien, connaissant l'amitié que cette harpie entretenait avec la reine.

La relation que Crescentia et Elsa avaient développé était bien étrange pour un regard extérieur. Souvent teintée de remarques désobligeantes et de pics acerbes. Un observateur affûté pouvait pourtant aisément noter que malgré leurs disputes, les deux femmes veillaient l'une sur l'autre à leur manière. Crescentia en s'invitant sans prévenir afin de forcer la reine à faire des pauses dans son travail et Elsa en écoutant Créo lorsque cette dernière se perdait dans ses sombres pensées. Lorsque l'une regardait dans une autre direction, l'autre en profitait souvent pour observer son amie avec un regard empli de tendresse. Un jour, cet étrange regard n'échappa pourtant pas à Whilhelm, qui était chargé de garder la porte du bureau un après-midi où Créo avait rendu visite à Elsa. Lors de la scène de départ, Whilhelm avait senti la réluctance de Créo à l'idée de partir. Réluctance qui se reflétait d'ailleurs dans le langage corporel de la reine qui, habituellement si insondable, ne se tenait pas aussi dignement qu'à l'accoutumée. Alors, comme à chaque fois qu'il ne le fallait pas, Whilhelm intervint avec un air rêveur.

« J'envie beaucoup votre relation. »

La reine et son amie se retournèrent d'un même geste vers Whilhelm, semblant se rendre compte de sa présence pour la première fois (« Un garde se doit d'être une ombre Soldat ! Il n'est pas question que je vous voie manifester le moindre intérêt pour quoique ce soit en service ! Pas un son ne sortira de votre bouche ! Compris ? » « Oui Monsieur, Capitaine, Général euh…Chef ?! »)

« On peut savoir de quoi tu parles ?

_ Ah ! Je…je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Enfin je ne voulais rien dire du tout. Oubliez-moi, je n'existe pas ! »

Créo haussa un sourcil tandis qu'Elsa se frotta les yeux avec agacement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce soldat faisait des siennes. A force, elle commençait à le connaître. Le jeune Whilhelm avait tendance à s'asseoir sur les codes de la garde royale dans les pires moments. Une fois il avait appelé « Madame » le marquis de Rivière. Une autre fois il avait rigolé en entendant l'accent de la femme du Seigneur Coltaire. Une autre fois encore, il avait demandé au Prince de Gräad si sa perruque ne lui faisait pas trop mal à la tête. En bref, le soldat Whilhelm était problématique. Un véritable boulet dont même Elsa avait entendu parler et à cause de qui plusieurs litiges avec de hauts-dignitaires s'étaient déclenchés. Malgré tout, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Olaf adorait ce garçon. De fait elle ne pouvait pas le renvoyer, c'était impensable. Ainsi, le capitaine Marshal assignait au jeune homme des tâches sensées être simples pour limiter les dégâts, comme garder la porte du bureau (que personne n'osait approcher par peur de déranger le monarque). Mais comme d'habitude, limiter les dégâts du soldat Whilhelm était bien complexe…

« Soldat Whilhelm, lorsque vous vous adressez à un membre de la famille royale, vous devez commencer par vous incliner.

_ Oh oui pardon ! »

L'homme s'inclina si bas que son casque tomba par terre sous les yeux dépités d'Elsa. Créo, plus qu'amusée par la situation, ramassa l'objet et le tendit à Whilhelm avec tranquillité.

« Ah merci Dame Créo !

_ Créo tout court suffira. Et je répète ma question, avant que notre bouledogue de service ne te sermonne encore : de quoi tu voulais parler ? »

Whilhelm l'observa un instant. Se demandant s'il avait le droit d'étaler ses pensées ainsi. Cela dit, il n'avait pas souvenir que l'étiquette de la cour interdisait de répondre sincèrement à une question. Et puis il s'agissait de Dame Créo, elle ne lui ferait pas de mal (il l'avait un jour aperçue en train de jouer à cache-cache dans la bibliothèque avec son poulet et Olaf. Une personne aussi adorable ne pouvait définitivement pas agresser quiconque pour quoique ce soit).

« Et bien je me disais qu'un jour moi aussi j'aimerais avoir une romance comme la votre. »

Il y eut un lourd silence. Créo mit une main devant sa bouche, devinant qu'en ce moment-même elle ne pouvait produire aucun son. Elsa, elle, articula lentement avec incrédulité.

« Une…romance ? »

Ne comprenant pas vraiment la réaction des deux femmes, Whilhelm inclina la tête sur le côté.

« Oui hum…j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

Elsa avait l'impression d'être plongée dans une autre dimension. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, elle se sentit totalement perplexe et ne savait que répondre face à l'innocence affichée du soldat.

« Non…oui. Je crois que vous vous méprenez sur la situation. »

Whilhelm les observa avant de comprendre. Il paniqua alors.

« Oh….Oh oh oh ce n'est pas…enfin vous n'êtes pas… ?

_ Non !

_ J'aurais cru pourtant…

_ Pardon ?!

_ Et bien vous êtes si…complices. Et la manière dont vous vous regardez je me disais…

_ Mais quelle idiotie ! Créo dites quelque chose enfin ! »

La femme, dont le teint était devenu aussi rouge que ses yeux, balbutia.

« Oui hem. Ou…oui ?

_ Vous ne m'aidez absolument pas ! »

Devant l'inutilité dont Crescentia faisait preuve, Elsa respira profondément pour reprendre un semblant de contenance. Après plusieurs minutes de silence gênant, elle s'adressa à Whilhelm avec un simili de calme.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu avoir une idée aussi ridicule Soldat, mais oubliez-là. Je suis fiancée au prince Charles. De plus, Créo est mon amie. Amie avec un e. C'est une femme. Ce genre de relation est totalement outrageante et contre natu… »

Elle stoppa sa phrase en apercevant la tristesse qui émanait de Whilhelm. Honteux, le jeune soldat baissa la tête et murmura.

« Désolé Majesté. Dans mon village, il y a un couple de femmes qui vit un amour magnifique. Tout le monde les envie…je pensais que. Mais j'avais oublié que la capitale et la cour étaient un monde différent du mien. Et puis je sais que plusieurs rois prennent des maîtresses. Du coup je me disais que vous et Dame Créo pouviez…enfin même avec le Seigneur Charles qui serait officiellement votre mari…dans mon village, personne ne serait vraiment choqué si vous aviez une maîtresse... Enfin je crois ?»

Ceci sembla attiser la curiosité d'Elsa.

« Vous voulez dire que ce type de relation, de personnes, est accepté chez vous ? »

Whilhelm eut un sourire triste.

« Oui…un peu. Enfin ce n'est pas très courant et ce sont les seules personnes comme m…comme ça que j'avais rencontré jusqu'à présent. Donc en vous voyant avec Dame…Enfin avec Créo, j'étais heureux. »

Heureux ?

Elsa toisa Whilhelm, semblant le voir sous un nouveau jour. Elle fronça alors les sourcils et demanda avec le plus de diplomatie réalisable.

« Serait-il possible Whilhelm que vous soyez… ? »

L'homme se tritura les mains et hocha la tête. Elsa, embarrassée d'avoir insulté ce pauvre garçon sans le savoir, fut particulièrement gênée.

« Je ne voulais pas vous injurier Whilhelm. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de réfléchir à la question. Je…

_ Oh ne vous excusez surtout pas Majesté ! Je comprends…C'est de ma faute, j'ai mal interprété la situation. Etant donné qu'il semblait évident que Dame Créo soit ainsi, j'en ai conclu qu'il en était de même pour vous.

_ Que…pardon ? Créo ?! »

La concernée, déjà rouge écarlate depuis le début de la conversation, détourna vivement la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard d'Elsa. La reine, éberluée, ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompue par Whilhelm.

« Oh…je…c'est un secret ? J'ai encore fait une gaffe ? »

Les deux femmes l'ignorèrent. Elsa, l'attention captivée par son amie, posa la question fatidique.

« C'est bien vrai Créo ? Vous aimez…les femmes ? »

Créo se gratta la tête avec gêne.

« Je ne sais pas comment il l'a su… »

A ça, Whilhelm eut un sourire.

« Je suis capable de reconnaître les gens comme moi quand même ! J'ai un bon instinct ! »

Encore une fois, les deux femmes décidèrent de ne pas lui répondre.

« Je ne comprends pas Créo. Vous ne me l'avez jamais dit.

_ Vous ne me l'avez jamais demandé.

_ Comment aurais-je pu penser à vous poser une telle question ?!

_ J'en sais rien moi. On a bien parlé de plantes maléfiques et débattu sur la place des anciens mythes nordiques dans notre société actuelle ! C'est de votre faute, fallait y penser. »

Elsa roula des yeux. Elle connaissait bien Crescentia, elle essayait de lui faire porter le chapeau, de la provoquer afin d'éviter le sujet. La reine ne tomba pas dans le panneau cette fois-ci.

« Si cela peut vous rassurer, vous restez la même pour moi. Je ne vous vois pas autrement. »

Whilhelm eut un sourire. Sa Majesté n'était peut-être pas aussi insensible qu'on le disait. Créo, toujours à fleur de peau, s'exclama.

« Mais moi je ne vous ai rien demandé déjà !

_ Je suis sérieuse Crescentia. »

Le regard des deux femmes se croisa. Une nouvelle fois, la native de Weselton détourna la tête.

« Merci. Je suppose. »

Ceci mit fin à la discussion.

Whilhelm se dit qu'à l'avenir il éviterait de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Ne serait-ce que pour éviter ce type de fiasco.

Crescentia, de son côté, réfléchissait à mille à l'heure. Ce n'était absolument pas comme cela qu'elle avait envisagé son coming out auprès de la reine. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas envisagé tout court. Sa sexualité avait toujours été un point sensible. La seule personne avec qui elle en avait parlé, hors ses conquêtes d'un soir dans des bars malfamés, avait été Perrault. Il le savait depuis l'enfance et ne l'avait jamais considéré comme différente de ses camarades de l'orphelinat. Pour Perrault, cela ajoutait un plus à Crescentia (« Au moins quand je me plains des filles, tu me comprends ! »). Cela dit, la reine était différente. Il était évident que Créo été attirée par Sa Majesté, ce serait mentir que d'affirmer le contraire. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quand cela avait commencé, mais les sentiments étaient bel et bien là. Et le fait qu'une personne aussi extérieure que le soldat Whilhelm le remarque était problématique. Il fallait être plus prudente à l'avenir.

Bien évidemment, Crescentia avait décidé de ne rien dire à Elsa pour de multiples raisons. La principale était de ne pas rajouter une source de stress supplémentaire à la déjà si dépassée sorcière des glaces.

En effet, le monarque était épuisée en ce moment. Même si son royaume semblait particulièrement chanceux par rapport à d'autres, l'état des pays voisins la préoccupait. Ces derniers souffraient d'aléas climatiques plutôt inquiétants. Des tempêtes détruisant les récoltes, la foudre tombant en plein milieu des villes… Elsa avait peur que cela soit l'œuvre du démon-loup, chose plutôt effrayante. Car si tel était le cas, Arendelle serait probablement sa prochaine cible, cela faisait longtemps que le démon était parti après tout. Malheureusement, malgré leurs recherches combinées avec Crescentia, rien n'avait été trouvé sur ce monstre. C'était un problème. Un véritable problème dont Elsa ne possédait pas la solution. Même si sa sœur semblait confiante, la reine savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, ses pouvoirs de glace allaient être requis. En espérant que cela suffise pour arrêter Perrault…

Le regard de Whilhelm s'attarda sur la reine, ne sachant pas vraiment si au final, il l'avait vexée avec ses allusions. Il supposait que s'il n'avait pas encore été jeté aux cachots ou enfermé dans un cercueil de glace, c'était bon signe. Même si réellement, la première réaction de Sa Majesté avait été plutôt triste. Était-elle dégoûtée à la vue de Dame Créo et de Whilhelm maintenant ?

La réponse était non. En vérité, Elsa avait été plutôt curieuse lors de cette discussion. Pas une fois dans sa vie elle n'avait considéré l'homosexualité comme quelque chose de tangible. Un monde pareil, mis sous silence par la royauté et ses codes, lui paraissait bien éloigné d'elle à l'époque. Pourtant, il se trouvait aujourd'hui que sa meilleure amie fasse partie de ce monde. Soit attirée par les femmes. Elsa ne comprenait pas vraiment. Mais elle se doutait bien que Crescentia n'aurait aucune envie de répondre à ses questions. Était-ce si différent des hommes ? Comment l'avait-elle su ? Avait-elle essayé avec les deux sexes avant de s'en rendre compte ? Avait-elle eu plusieurs conquêtes ? Combien ? Regardait-elle Elsa comme Charles devait la regarder ? Regardait-elle toutes les femmes de la même manière qu'Anna regardait les hommes ? Était-elle réellement…réellement l'amie d'Elsa, cela s'arrêtait-il réellement là pour elle ?

Et si cela s'avérait ne pas être le cas, si Crescentia un jour, développait des sentiments pour Elsa, que se passerait-il ? Comment la reine devrait-elle réagir ?

L'amitié, décidément, était une chose bien compliquée à gérer…

-o-

Les trolls des montagnes, depuis la visite de Kristoff, n'avaient pas eu à enterrer d'autres de leurs camarades. Pendant deux mois, la maladie semblait s'être calmée. Pourtant ce soir-là, toute la tribu sentit une secousse la submerger. C'était faible, trop faible pour que d'autres être vivants ne s'en rendent compte. Mais pour les trolls, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Comme hypnotisés, tous se dirigèrent en même temps vers la falaise la plus proche afin d'observer le ciel étoilé.

Bulda prit la main de Grotto. Ce dernier lui rendit son affection en la serrant dans ses bras. Lorsque de sombres nuages aux reflets écarlates se formèrent au dessus de la capitale d'Arendelle, les trolls eurent un même frisson. Grotto, avec gravité, ne put qu'annoncer la sombre vérité.

« Il est de retour. »

-o-

 **Fin du chapitre 25 !**

 **Aurais-je fait en sorte que deux de mes personnages principaux soient homo ? Aurais-je osé ? Aurais-je vraiment osé ?!**

 **Plus sérieusement, pour Créo ça avait été plus ou moins dit il y a de cela quelques chapitres. Même si ses sentiments pour Elsa ont évolués plutôt récemment. En ce qui concerne Whilhelm, je trouve que cela lui va bien. Je ne suis pas encore certaine de la manière dont je vais mettre en valeur sa vie sentimentale (si je le fais d'ailleurs) mais en tous cas, les prémisses sont là.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera…Le prochain chapitre sera…bon sang si vous suivez cette histoire et que vous l'aimez bien, vous allez haïr le prochain chapitre. Et me haïr par la même occasion.**

 **Mais bon bref, en attendant, à dans deux semaines et soyez heureux !**


	28. Chapter 28

**…**

 **Chapitre 26 : Hei Hei**

« Oh bonjour Créo ! Que faites-vous là ? »

La native de Weselton, Hei Hei dans les bras, se retourna vers la princesse Anna avec ennui.

« Je vais voir la reine. »

Puis, comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue dans sa marche, continua de se diriger vers le bureau du monarque. Anna, amusée, la suivit.

« D'accord ça je m'en doutais. Mais pourquoi ? »

Agacée d'être suivie, Crescentia accéléra le pas, qui bien sûr ne fut pas assez pour semer l'enthousiaste rousse.

« On m'a dit qu'elle était avec Bouboule.

_ D'accord…et tu as besoin d'Olaf parce que… ?

_ Mais ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas !

_ Je posais juste une question.

_ Vous me harcelez !

_ Oulala quelqu'un s'est levé du mauvais pied aujourd'hui… »

Le ton taquin de la princesse ne plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout à Créo. Bien évidemment, la femme aux yeux rouges savait que la plus jeune essayait d'être gentille avec elle. Mais honnêtement, c'était à se demander si en ce beau samedi ensoleillé, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de suivre Créo dans les couloirs.

« Bon ça va j'ai compris. Vous n'allez jamais me laisser tranquille pas vrai ? Votre sœur m'a demandé de veiller sur votre Bouboule aujourd'hui. De fait je compte juste l'emmener faire un tour en ville. »

Ceci fit sourire Anna. Dire qu'à une époque, elle voyait Créo comme une vilaine sorcière au cœur de pierre, dont la méchanceté rivalisait avec celle de Hans. Le fait qu'elle accepte si facilement de garder Olaf montrait qu'au final, la marchande était douce comme un agneau, même si elle essayait désespérément de le cacher.

Arrivées devant l'endroit voulu, les deux femmes trouvèrent le soldat Whilhelm, perdu dans ses pensées, en train de garder la porte d'entrée du bureau d'Elsa. A la vue de Créo et Hei Hei, l'homme eut un sourire éclatant.

« Dame Créo ! Seigneur Hei Hei !

_ Pour la énième fois Créo tout court suf…

_ Pr…Prin-princesse Anna ?! Ah désolé, mes manières ! »

Il s'inclina profondément sous le regard amusé d'Anna. Roulant des yeux, Crescentia porta son attention sur Hei Hei qui se débattait dans ses bras. Voyant que le poulet semblait inconfortable, Whilhelm se proposa de le prendre.

« Non.

_ Oh…je voulais juste…enfin je voyais qu'il voulait partir alors je me disais que si quelqu'un d'autre le portait, il se calmerait un peu… »

D'effrayants yeux rouges toisèrent le jeune Whilhelm.

« Hei Hei est un animal fragile. Je ne veux pas d'un débutant pour le tenir dans ses bras. Il a besoin d'une certaine inclinaison et d'une certaine pression sous ses ailes pour être totalement à son aise. C'est une créature problématique et profondément chétive. Un gamin dans ton genre ne pourrait pas comprendre la précaution et la préparation qu'il faut pour tenir Hei Hei dans ses bras. »

Anna mit une main devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de répliquer quoique ce soit.

Quand il s'agissait de son poulet, Créo avait vraiment tendance à en faire des tonnes. Encore plus ces temps-ci, à croire que retourner chez Oaken lui avait donné la manie de gâter son animal. Lorsque le coq commença à hurler pour une raison que Dieu seul savait, la princesse se boucha les oreilles avec douleur. Whilhelm pourtant, ne sembla pas vexé de l'attitude de Créo à son égard et jugea que le cri strident de Hei Hei était une confirmation des dires de sa propriétaire.

« Oh je vois…ce poulet est incroyable. Vous vous en occupez comme si c'était votre enfant, il a de la chance.

_ Que pardon ? J'y suis bien obligée ! J'ai pas envie qu'il meure de manière impromptue moi !

_ Créo je ne pense pas que votre poulet puisse mourir juste parce que vous le tenez un peu mal dans vos bras !

_ Qu'en savez-vous vous ? Votre seul animal de compagnie est un bonhomme de neige immortel !

_ Ah oui ça c'est pas f- »

Anna interrompit sa phrase lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître une Elsa exaspérée. Le soldat, la princesse et la marchande observèrent silencieusement la reine qui les fusilla du regard. Avec un semblant de contrôle, elle articula :

« Pourriez-vous être plus bruyants s'il-vous plait ? Je ne suis pas certaine que le royaume voisin vous ait très bien entendu. »

Whilhelm baissa la tête tandis que Crescentia roula des yeux. Anna elle, mit ses mains dans son dos et sourit avec enthousiasme.

« Coucou Elsa ! Je t'ai ramené Créo ! »

La concerné eut une exclamation outrée.

« C'est une blague ? C'est vous qui m'avez suivi !

_ Oooooh merci Anna, c'est très gentil à toi. »

La princesse sourit à Olaf qui venait d'émerger de derrière Elsa.

« C'est tout naturel Olaf ! »

Le bonhomme de neige salua alors Créo et Hei Hei avec allégresse tout en souriant à Whilhelm. Ses personnes préférées réunies en un seul endroit, était-ce son anniversaire ?

Hei Hei, qui s'était arrêté quelques instants de hurler à l'arrivée de la reine et d'Olaf, recommença à crier avec excitation. Anna grimaça tandis que Whilhelm le caressa tendrement. Créo, qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras, le berça paresseusement, comme si les pics de folie du coq n'avaient rien d'inhabituels.

Elsa grinça des dents et sentit des flocons agacés apparaître près de ses mains.

« Pouvez-vous le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute s'il-vous plait ?! Cet animal me casse les oreilles ! »

La marchande haussa les épaules et répondit nonchalamment :

« Il doit sentir votre exaspération à son égard. Vous dégagez des ondes néfastes, il a sûrement peur.

_ N'importe quoi, un animal aussi idiot ne peut pas…

_ En vérité je pense qu'il le peut. »

Tous les yeux se retournèrent vers Whilhelm qui offrit un sourire timide au monarque avant de continuer.

« Les animaux ont un sixième sens particulièrement accru. Il est possible qu'il sente le danger…ou même que vous ne l'aimiez pas. »

Elsa roula des yeux.

« Donc si je veux qu'il se taise, je dois partir de mon propre château ? »

Whilhelm et Anna partagèrent un rire. La princesse jeta un coup d'œil amusé à sa sœur.

« Tu n'as qu'à essayer de faire la paix avec lui sinon. Essaie de le caresser, peut-être que ça le mettra en confiance. »

Elsa grimaça. Toucher cette infamie n'avait rien d'engageant. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle vit le sourire sarcastique de Créo, la mettant au défi de le faire, les yeux innocents du soldat Whilhelm et le visage joyeux de sa sœur, elle dut y repenser.

Ce fut pourtant son bien-aimé Olaf qui lui donna le coup de grâce.

« Ooooh Elsa ce serait super de te voir caresser Hei Hei au moins une fois ! J'adore quand tous les gens que j'aime s'apprécient ! »

-o-

« Je savais que cette bête aimait le sang ! Je le savais !

_ Arrêtez de hurler par pitié. Il vous a à peine pincé !

_ Vous plaisantez j'espère ?! Je ne reconnais plus mes doigts ! Plus jamais je n'écouterai qui que ce soit en ce qui concerne cette chose ! Plus jamais je ne toucherai une plume de ce monstre ! »

Pour mettre l'emphase sur sa dernière réplique, Elsa montra sa main ensanglantée à Créo qui haussa les épaules.

Anna et Whilhelm, au début effrayés par le spectacle du poulet attaquant la reine, se calmèrent rapidement. Maintenant au sol et câliné par Olaf, Hei Hei était redevenu inoffensif. La princesse songea avec amusement que seule Elsa pouvait provoquer une si violente réaction de la part du coq. Lui qui était d'un naturel si détaché de tout. Ne sachant même pas différencier humains et objets. Cette attaque aurait été inquiétante si le spectacle de sa sœur maudissant un animal, dont le QI devait à peine dépasser les 5 points, n'était pas aussi ridicule.

Whilhelm, ne sachant pas vraiment quel type de protocole adopter dans une telle situation, demanda d'une voix timide :

« Vous voulez…que j'aille quérir un médecin pour votre main Majesté ? »

Elsa, d'un regard qui faisait froid dans le dos, lorgna le soldat un instant avant de se retourner vers Créo.

« Vous voyez, même le soldat Whilhelm pense que c'est grave. »

Comment ça « même le soldat Whilhelm » ?

La femme au chaperon secoua sa main droite avec lassitude.

« Sauf votre respect, le soldat Whilhelm est loin d'être une flèche. Donc prendre son avis en compte dans une situation pareille… »

Whilhelm avait envie de pleurer. Elles n'étaient vraiment pas sympa avec lui toutes les deux.

Contre toute attente, Olaf vint à la rescousse du jeune homme :

« Moi je trouve que Whilhelm est gentil ! Et il faut toujours prendre en compte l'avis des personnes gentilles !

_ Haaaaan Seigneur Olaf merci ! Vous êtes vraiment…vraiment un cadeau du ciel !

_ Mais je le pense vraiment Whilhelm ! Et vu que tu es mon ami, c'est toi le cadeau du ciel ! »

Le soldat se baissa pour tapoter la tête du bonhomme de neige, essuyant par la-même quelques larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues.

« Non Petit Seigneur, pour ainsi illuminer la vie de la cour et mon quotidien, vous êtes le rayon de soleil. Le plus brillant qui soit.

_ Oooooh vous allez me faire rougir… »

Devant le larmoyant spectacle offert par le bonhomme de neige et le soldat, Anna se sentit obligée de se racler la gorge. Il fallait stopper cette scène, les expressions profondément dégoûtées d'Elsa et Créo allaient finir par rester à jamais ancrées sur leur visage.

« Bon quand vous aurez tous les deux terminés….On va pouvoir revenir au sujet principal : Elsa, ta main ne peut pas rester comme ça, tu veux que l'on appelle quelqu'un ou pas finalement ? »

Elsa s'apprêta à répondre mais fut interrompue par Créo :

« Laissez, je vais m'en occuper. J'ai ce qu'il faut pour les premiers soins dans ma bourse.

_ Créo…ne me dites pas que vous êtes parano au point de vous balader avec une trousse de secours dans vos poches ?

_ J'ai aussi un couteau. Qui sait ce qu'il peut arriver.»

Anna ne préféra même pas relever.

Les trois adultes, le bonhomme de neige et le poulet suivirent Elsa à l'intérieur du bureau. Cette dernière s'assit alors sur une chaise et présenta sa main blessée à Crescentia qui se mit à genoux afin de l'examiner de plus près.

« Si votre poulet est infecté par une quelconque maladie, je vous fais couper la tête. »

Créo ne répondit pas, se contentant de nettoyer la blessure avec le plus de précaution possible.

« Ça va piquer un peu. »

En effet, lorsque la marchande passa du désinfectant, Elsa ne put s'empêcher de grogner de douleur. Cet animal…elle le maudissait. Il allait brûler en Enfer pour ses méfaits un jour. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre. La reine jeta un coup d'œil fugace à Hei Hei qui sembla lui répondre en caquetant avec tranquillité. Elsa ne rêvait pas, il se moquait d'elle ?!

Le monarque sentit sa main se faire enrouler dans du tissu et reporta son attention sur Créo, toujours concentrée sur sa tâche. Lorsque cette dernière eut terminé, elle releva la tête et murmura :

« Voilà c'est fini. »

En croisant le regard de sa guérisseuse, la reine fut surprise d'y trouver une tendresse particulière. Le cœur d'Elsa s'agita. Il était si rare pour Créo de baisser sa garde au point de montrer à quiconque une telle douceur. Le regard qu'elle offrait en ce moment à Elsa, si intime, empli d'affection et de bienveillance, était enivrant. Bien évidemment, la reine savait que le cœur de Crescentia était plein de bonté et de délicatesse. Pourtant, le voir ainsi se refléter dans son regard était un spectacle aussi rare que précieux. Si seulement…oh si seulement Crescentia pouvait laisser Elsa voir plus souvent cette facette de sa personnalité. Elle était si…

« Pourquoi vous vous fixez comme ça ? »

Les deux femmes sursautèrent en même temps à l'entente de la voix d'Olaf. Elsa ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi elle se sentit prise sur le fait et rougit. Créo, quant à elle, se contenta de détourner les yeux et de se relever, sans que la reine n'ait pu apercevoir son expression.

Anna et Whilhelm échangèrent un regard.

La petite scène, n'ayant pas durée plus d'une minute, qui s'était déroulée devant eux avait paru bien plus intime qu'un simple traitement de morsure de poulet. Mais si Anna était bien loin d'en imaginer la raison, Whilhelm lui, n'était pas dupe.

Il avait un bon instinct après tout.

« On ne se fixait pas Bouboule. Tu imagines encore des choses.

_ Quoi ? C'est pas vrai !

_ Si c'est vrai !

_ Non !

_ Si !

_ Nooooooon !

_ Siiiiiii ! »

Elsa se massa les tempes.

« Si vous voulez bien vous disputer ailleurs…mon bureau n'est pas une foire merci. J'aimerais bien retourner travailler. »

Anna frappa dans ses mains avec enthousiasme.

« C'est vrai qu'à la base, on voulait juste venir chercher Olaf pour faire un tour en ville ! »

Créo tiqua.

« Comment ça on ?

_ Ah tu viens avec nous Anna ?! Trop bien !

_ Une minute, j'ai pas donné mon accord pour ça moi !

_ Haaaan Créo, plus on est de fous plus on rit !

_ J'ai une tête à rire moi ?! Je joue déjà ta babysitter pour l'après-midi Bouboule, je vois pas pourquoi je prendrais en plus le bébé princesse avec moi !

_ Hey ! J'ai 24 ans tu sais ?

_ S.o.r.t.e.z d.e m.o.n b.u.r.e.a.u. »

La neige qui tomba dans la pièce tout en accompagnant chaque syllabe prononcée par la reine fit taire toute protestation.

A part celle de Whilhelm bien évidemment.

« Euh et moi je fais quoi ?

_ DEHORS ! »

Le soldat courut hors du bureau à la suite de ses camarades. Prenant pitié de son air apeuré, Anna demanda :

« Créo, est-ce qu'on peut l'amener avec nous ?

_ Ah parce que pour lui vous demandez l'autorisation hein ?

_ Bah je l'aime bien.

_ C'est pas un chien. Il va pas nous suivre parce que vous voulez l'adopter et le sortir de sa situation compliquée avec sa tyrannique propriétaire.

_ Ah je veux bien venir avec vous !

_ Mais vous n'êtes pas sensé travailler ?! »

Créo se rendit compte de son impuissance lorsqu'elle vit Olaf sauter au cou de Whilhelm et Anna rire avec joie.

Donc pour résumer, elle avait maintenant dans les pattes : un poulet, un bouboule, un bébé princesse et un chiot. Cet après-midi allait être long.

-o-

Ce jour-là, Kristoff était en repos. Pour au mieux profiter de sa journée, il avait décidé de tranquillement se balader près de la place du marché. Il serait dommage de rester cloîtré chez lui un temps pareil après tout.

Le soleil, qui commençait à se faire rare en cet automne déjà bien entamé, était une bénédiction. Le doux parfum des roses de la fleuriste et la si alléchante odeur du pain chaud ravissaient les sens du blond.

Marchant avec sérénité, il aperçut soudainement un attroupement d'enfants surexcités. Le fournisseur de blocs de glace s'avança vers eux avec étonnement :

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? »

Un seul d'entre eux daigna porter attention à Kristoff et répondit :

« Regarde là-bas le ciel ! Tu sais ce que c'est toi ? »

Kristoff se retourna vers le point que lui montrait le petit garçon. Il eut alors un hoquet de surprise.

« Oh…oh non… »

Dans le ciel, au-dessus de ce qui semblait être la grande cathédrale d'Arendelle, se formaient rapidement d'immenses nuages aux reflets écarlates que Kristoff n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

Sans demander son reste, l'homme courut vers le monument à toute allure.

« Hey Monsieur ! Mais ça va pas qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! »

Oh pitié. Pitié pitié pitié que ce ne soit pas Kaupe. Pas ici en pleine ville. Pas maintenant c'était trop tôt. Moana n'était pas revenue. Ce monstre n'avait pas dit qu'il reviendrait si tôt…il n'avait pas donné de date précise en même temps….

« Merde ! »

Quels imbéciles ils avaient étés. Le fait que Kaupe revienne avant le retour des Motunuis n'avait traversé l'esprit à aucun d'entre eux. Ils avaient été bêtes. Ils avaient été très bêtes.

-o-

« Créo ? Je peux vous poser une question ?

_ Non.

_ Comment êtes-vous devenue amie avec Elsa ? »

Crescentia soupira. La princesse Anna et elle ouvraient la marche du petit groupe qui, depuis près d'une heure, déambulait dans les rues d'Arendelle. A l'arrière, Whilhelm discutait joyeusement avec Olaf qui tenait Hei Hei par l'aile droite, afin que ce dernier ne se perde pas.

« Votre sœur et moi ne sommes pas si proches que ça.

_ Oh moi je ne trouve pas ! Au contraire même ! »

La femme au chaperon grimaça à l'entente de la voix du jeune soldat qui avait décidé de se mêler à la conversation.

« On t'a rien demandé à toi. »

Whilhelm ignora le ton maussade de Créo et continua avec enthousiasme.

« Je suis de votre côté pour cette relation Dame Créo ! Sachez que je vous soutiens et que si vous avez besoin d'une personne avec qui parler je…

_ Oh Seigneur tu veux bien te taire pauvre imbécile ?! Il n'y a rien entre la reine et moi ! »

Anna inclina la tête.

« Rien ? Rien de quoi ?

_ Laissez tomber. On vous à rien demandé à vous non plus !

_ Mais la scène de tout-à-l'heure avec Sa Majesté…

_ Hein ? Il s'est passé quelque chose que j'ai loupé tout-à-l'heure ? Je me disais bien aussi que…

_ IL S'EST RIEN PASSE DU TOUT ! »

Voyant le regard meurtrier que Crescentia leur offrit, Anna et Whilhelm se turent.

Olaf, n'ayant perdu aucune miette de la conversation, eut un doux rire.

« Je crois que Whilhelm veut parler du fait que Créo soit amoureuse d'Elsa.

_ Qu…Quoi ?

_ Pa-pa-pas du tout ! Pas du tout ! Bon sang me regardez pas comme ça ! C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai ! »

Crescentia ne voulait pas que son attirance pour la reine soit révélée à qui que ce soit. Encore moins à la sœur de cette dernière, qui pouvait à tout moment lui répéter. Les conséquences seraient dramatiques.

La marchande ne rougit pas. Pourtant, ses yeux alarmés et emplis de terreur inquiétèrent Olaf. Il ne savait pas que les sentiments de Créo étaient un secret, c'était pourtant si évident. Mais à la vue de son amie tétanisée par la peur, il comprit qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Ainsi, pour la première fois de sa vie, Olaf décida de délibérément mentir à Anna.

« Hihihi t'as vu ta tête Anna ? Tu m'as cru hein ? C'était une blague ! »

Devant le sourire innocent d'Olaf, Anna ne put que se taire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Whilhelm et Créo qui détournèrent aussitôt la tête. La princesse avait vraiment loupé un épisode il semblerait…enfin qu'importe, elle en parlerait ce soir à Elsa de toutes manières !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a votre poulet depuis tout-à-l'heure Dame Créo ? Il s'agite bizarrement… »

L'attention du petit groupe se reporta sur Hei Hei qui, en effet, se débattait comme un diable pour se défaire d'Olaf.

Anna se retint de déclarer que le comportement de l'animal était tout le temps loufoque. Elle observa Créo s'agenouiller auprès du coq afin de le caresser et tenter de le calmer. En vain. Il semblait pris d'un coup de folie.

Regroupés en bas de la grande cathédrale qui, par chance, n'était pas particulièrement bondée ce jour-là, les camarades formaient un groupe bien étrange. Un bonhomme de neige et une marchande essayant d'apaiser un poulet furieux sous l'œil d'une princesse et d'un soldat…véritablement étrange en effet.

Olaf offrit à Créo un regard inquiet.

« C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça…d'habitude il se contente de crier…tu crois que je devrais le lâcher ? »

La femme au chaperon rouge réfléchit un instant.

« Non…qui sait où il pourrait aller dans cet état. Tiens-le bien et ne le lâche pas. Il va se calmer tout seul. »

Trop obnubilé par Hei Hei, le groupe mit un temps avant de se rendre compte de l'agitation ambiante. La plupart des passants se précipitait hors de la place de la cathédrale tandis que des fenêtres et des portes se fermaient, comme si un cataclysme allait se produire.

Whilhelm leva alors la tête, se rendant compte de l'étrange ambiance qui s'était soudainement installée.

« Euuuuuuh…je crois qu'on a un problème Princesse ? »

Anna se retourna vers Whilhelm avec interrogation et suivit son regard. Ce qu'elle vit la terrifia.

« Oh non. Oh non. Oh non non non ! Créo ! Créo !

_ Quoi ?! Je suis occupée là !

_ Le ciel ! Regarde le ciel ! »

La femme se détourna de son poulet avec réluctance pour porter son attention sur le ciel obscurci. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'enregistrer la singulière couleur des nuages qu'un coup de tonnerre s'abattit à quelques mètres du groupe, mettant encore plus la panique auprès du peu de citoyens qui restaient sur la place.

Whilhelm, sentant le danger, prit la main d'Anna.

« Vite Majesté, ne restons pas là ! »

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit, tombant cette fois-ci en plein sur la cathédrale. Sous les yeux effarés de la princesse, la foudre recommença plusieurs fois à frapper au même endroit, incendiant peu à peu ce dernier.

« Princesse vite ! Ce temps n'est pas naturel, allons-nous en ! Dame Créo ! Dame Créo vous aussi venez ! »

Crescentia ne répondit pas. Toujours à genoux à côté de Hei Hei, son attention s'était figée sur la cathédrale enflammée. Whilhelm suivit le regard de la marchande et vit une ombre se former dans les flammes. Peu à peu, cette dernière prenait consistance tout en s'avançant lentement dans leur direction.

Whilhelm eut le souffle coupé.

« Mais que…

_ _**Bonjour Crescentia. Je t'ai manqué ?**_ »

Un loup noir aux yeux dorés se tenait devant eux. Sa voix désincarnée semblait résonner dans toute la place.

Whilhelm fut le seul à pouvoir articuler idiotement.

« Il parle…

_ _**Est-ce la seule chose qui t'étonne mon enfant ?**_ »

La chaleur des flammes, l'odeur putride qui émanait de cette chose et l'effrayante aura qu'il dégageait semblaient anéantir toute pensée cohérente.

Le tonnerre grondait au dessus de la place de la cathédrale et ce, même si aucune pluie ne semblait prête à tomber.

Hei Hei ne cessait de gesticuler dans les bras d'Olaf qui le retenait tant bien que mal. Whilhelm, continuant de fixer le loup, ne put que répondre la première chose lui venant à l'esprit.

« Vous…avez de grandes oreilles.

_ _**C'est pour mieux écouter vos cris désespérés.**_ »

Anna mit machinalement une main devant sa bouche tandis que Whilhelm continua, ne sachant pas vraiment où allait le mener cette discussion.

« Aussi…vous avez de grands yeux…

_ _**C'est pour mieux vous voir agonir.**_ »

La tension était palpable. Tout, de la fumée aux hurlements des habitants d'Arendelle, semblait surréaliste. Le cerveau de Crescentia était en pause, revivant la fatidique journée qui l'avait conduite vers l'Enfer. Voir la cathédrale brûler avec une telle simplicité lui rappelait le macabre spectacle de l'orphelinat Grimm. L'odeur, les cris…les morts. La mort.

« Vous avez…de grandes dents.

_ _**Oh ça...c'est pour mieux…vous dévorer !**_ »

A ces mots, le démon bondit sur le groupe à toute allure.

Le premier réflexe de Whilhelm fut de se mettre devant la princesse pour la protéger. Pourtant il se rendit rapidement compte que le loup fonçait sur Créo, toujours immobile sur le sol, en transe.

« Créo sauve-toi ! »

Le cri d'Olaf ne parvint pas aux oreilles de la femme au chaperon. Dans sa panique, le bonhomme de neige avait lâché Hei Hei qui se jeta en avant, courant dans la direction du loup.

Un grondement sonore. Un hurlement étouffé. Des pas se stoppant petit à petit. Des bruits de mastication. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Anna pour pousser un hurlement effaré.

Whilhelm détourna douloureusement le regard du spectacle sanguinaire s'offrant à lui.

A quelques pas, le monstre se tenait droit comme un i, mâchant avec délectation les restes d'un poulet trop idiot pour s'enfuir dans la direction opposée à son prédateur.

Lorsque la dernière plume d'Hei Hei vint se poser à côté d'Olaf, le bonhomme de neige sursauta, de grosses larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

« Hei Hei…HEI HEI ! »

Whilhelm se précipita sur le pauvre Olaf afin de le retenir.

Dans sa confusion et son désespoir, le bonhomme de neige semblait près à lui aussi foncer sur le démon. Anna s'écroula à genoux, les yeux fixés sur le loup, se sentant à la fois impuissante et effrayée.

La voix brisée d'Olaf sortit Créo de sa torpeur. Lorsque les yeux de cette dernière se détachèrent enfin de la cathédrale enflammée pour se poser sur la gueule sanguinolente de Perrault, elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Hei…Hei ? »

Sa main chercha vainement les plumes de son poulet, qui devait se tenir près d'elle.

« Hei… »

Il n'était pas là.

« Hei… ?

_ _**Bien. Etant donné que les Motunuis ne sont pas là…je me suis permis d'au moins me faire un encas avec leur stupide animal.**_ »

La voix éteinte de Créo semblait issue d'un autre monde.

« Olaf…où est Hei Hei ? »

Les pleurs étouffés d'Olaf furent sa seule réponse.

Se rendant compte de l'inutilité de la plupart des personnes du groupe, Perrault s'adressa à Whilhelm qui, malgré ses nombreux tremblements, semblait le plus apte à enregistrer des informations.

« _**J'avais dit que je reviendrai pour les Motunuis…mais ils ne sont pas là.**_

_ Ils…sont…la reine…elle leur a donné une mission.

_ _**Mission ?**_ »

La terrible odeur de souffre sembla s'accentuer.

« _**Quand reviendront-ils ?**_

_ Bien…bientôt…bientôt.

_ _**QUAND ?!**_ »

La foudre tomba une nouvelle fois sur la cathédrale désormais en ruines.

« Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ! Je…je… »

Perrault réfléchit silencieusement. Toisant le jeune soldat avec malice, il déclara.

« _**Je reviendrai dans un mois. S'ils ne sont pas de retour à ce moment-là…votre royaume ne sera plus.**_ »

Lorsque la pluie tomba soudainement, commençant à éteindre les flammes gourmandes de l'incendie, le loup disparut sans un bruit. Aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« Anna ! »

La voix affolée de Kristoff parvint à peine aux oreilles de Crescentia qui restait immobile, l'attention happée par le sol maculé du sang de son poulet.

« Kristoff ! Kristoff ! »

La princesse se leva pour se jeter dans les bras de son ex-petit-ami et pleura à chaudes larmes.

Whilhelm échangea un regard avec Kristoff. Le soldat raconterait tout au fournisseur de blocs de glace plus tard. Pour le moment, il fallait absolument évacuer les lieux et prévenir la reine.

Olaf, serrant la plume d'Hei Hei avec force d'une main, posa celle de libre sur l'épaule de Créo.

« Créo je… »

Soudainement, comme prise de démence, la femme aux yeux rouges eut un rire sonore, entrecoupé de hoquets. Elle prit ses cheveux dans les mains, les tirant au point de presque les arracher, et hurla avec désespoir.

« HEI HEIIIIIII ! »

-o-

 **Fin du chapitre 26 !**

 **Dé…solée ?**

 **J'avais prévu le sort de Hei Hei depuis le début de cette histoire en réalité. C'est triste à dire et franchement, écrire ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup de mal. CAR IL EST ADORABLE CE POULET BON SANG.**

 **Mais bon que voulez-vous, quand on n'a pas le choix…**

 **J'espère que vous continuerez de suivre cette histoire malgré tout ahaha !**

 **Bon courage, soyez heureux et à dans deux semaines !**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ah! Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait: Les personnages de Frozen et Moana ne m'appartiennent pas bien évidemment. Ils sont la propriété de Disney malheureusement. Ou heureusement vu les malheurs que je leur fait vivre avec cette histoire...**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 27 : Le retour des héros**

Une dizaine de morts, deux personnes encore introuvables, une cathédrale en ruines et des citoyens terrifiés. Tel était le bilan de l'attaque de Perrault.

Toute la journée de la veille avait mobilisé Arendelle afin de réduire au mieux les dégâts causés par l'incendie. Le capitaine Marshall et Sa Majesté Elsa n'en avaient pas dormi de la nuit. Une catastrophe vraiment.

Bientôt, les pays voisins entendraient parler du loup maléfique capable de manipuler la météo, et ne tarderaient pas à additionner deux et deux. Lorsque tous auront compris que Perrault était à l'origine des récents cataclysmes, dévastant les agricultures et récemment enlevant mystérieusement des enfants, que se passerait-il ? Lorsqu'ils auront compris qu'Arendelle, et plus particulièrement les Motunuis que la reine avait couvert durant plusieurs semaines, était la cible du démon, que feront-ils ?

Si elle devait être honnête, Elsa dirait que les conséquences internationales liées à l'incendie lui importaient peu. En vérité, lorsque la veille le soldat Whilhelm, Kristoff et Anna lui avaient rapporté une Crescentia au regard vide et au visage encore humide de larmes, son cœur n'avait fait qu'un tour.

Si ses obligations ne l'avaient pas appelé autre part, la reine se serait elle-même chargée de calmer la femme au chaperon. Au lieu de cela, elle avait seulement donné l'ordre de l'installer dans sa chambre, où elle était certaine que son amie ne serait pas dérangée (qui s'amuserait à entrer dans les quartiers de la reine sans autorisation après tout ?).

Oui. Ce fut une terrible journée. Une terrible nuit également. Annonciatrices d'un danger encore plus grand.

-o-

Anna sortit de la chambre d'Elsa et soupira longuement.

« A…alors ? »

Les grands yeux d'Olaf déchirèrent l'âme de la princesse. Elle répondit tristement au bonhomme de neige.

« Toujours au même point. Elle reste allongée dans le lit à fixer le plafond. J'ai tout tenté pour la faire réagir, il n'y a rien à faire… »

Olaf se cacha les yeux avec ses petites mains et sanglota.

« C'est de ma faute…tout est de ma faute… »

Anna s'agenouilla et tapota doucement la tête de son ami.

« Tu n'y es pour rien Olaf. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer…

_ Mais Créo m'a dit de bien le tenir ! Elle me l'a dit ! Et je l'ai pas fait. Je l'ai lâché ! Je l'ai lâché et maintenant il est…il est…et Créo est… »

Ses pleurs l'empêchèrent de terminer sa phrase. Anna prit Olaf dans ses bras et le berça doucement.

De tous, si on ne comptait pas Créo qui se trouvait dans un état cathartique, Olaf avait été le plus touché par l'attaque de Kaupe.

Personne n'était en faute. Seul ce démon était responsable de tout ce bazar. Mais comment faire comprendre cela à Olaf ? Le si innocent Olaf. Qui pour la première fois de sa vie, avait été victime d'un drame.

« Princesse Anna ? Que faites-vous là ? »

Anna se défit légèrement de l'étreinte du bonhomme de neige pour porter son attention sur le prince Charles.

L'héritier de Daudet haussa un sourcil interrogateur face au spectacle singulier que les deux amis offraient en plein milieu du couloir.

« Oh bonjour Prince Charles…on ne fait rien de spécial…je câlinais juste Olaf. »

Remarquant les yeux rougis que le bonhomme de neige tentait désespérément de cacher, Charle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre.

« Oh je vois…Sa Majesté Elsa m'a brièvement raconté ce qu'il s'est passé hier…je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour… »

Anna ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

« Vous n'auriez rien pu faire. Vous le savez très bien. »

Charles baissa la tête. Oui il le savait très bien.

Kaupe…ce démon était véritablement une malédiction.

Depuis l'attaque, Charles n'avait cessé d'envoyer et de recevoir des missives de toutes parts. La cour de Daudet était inquiète. Les pays voisins l'interrogeaient lui aussi afin d'avoir sa vision des choses. En tant que prince étranger à Arendelle, futur promis de la reine, sa vision intéressait beaucoup les autres nations. C'était problématique.

Il ne l'avait pas dit à Sa Majesté, même s'il savait qu'elle s'en doutait, mais les pays voisins étaient désormais sur le qui-vive. Ceux qui rêvaient de voir la sorcière des glaces tomber allaient rapidement profiter de la situation. N'hésitant pas à clamer haut et fort que ce démon pourrait très bien être une création de la reine des neiges. Après tout, ses pouvoirs n'avaient-ils pas un lien avec le temps ? Ne pouvait-elle pas provoquer l'hiver à sa guise ?

Dans l'ombre, Charles travaillait d'arrache-pied pour couvrir les arrières de Sa Majesté Elsa. Mais l'influence de sa petite principauté de Daudet n'était rien comparée à d'autres, comme celle des puissantes îles du sud par exemple. La guerre n'était qu'à un pas.

Quel Enfer.

« Je comprends que vous ayez besoin de réconfort Olaf mais…pourquoi un câlin près des quartiers de la reine ? »

Olaf et Anna échangèrent un regard. Toujours accroché à Anna, Olaf répondit d'une petite voix :

« J'osais pas entrer voir Créo…alors Anna y est allé à ma place. Et et et quand elle est sorti j'ai eu besoin d'un câlin… »

Anna sourit avec tristesse et caressa gentiment le dos du bonhomme de neige.

Le sang de Charles ne fit qu'un tour.

« Créo ? Dame Créo se trouve dans la chambre de Sa Majesté ? »

Anna aperçut le mécontentement s'afficher sur le beau visage du prince et se pinça les lèvres. Alala elle avait oublié que ces deux-là se haïssaient.

Olaf inclina la tête.

« Oui…elle se repose là-bas. C'est Elsa qui l'a voulu. Tu n'étais pas au courant ? »

Charles fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas.

Il y eut un silence gênant jusqu'à ce que l'héritier de Daudet se décide à avancer vers la porte de la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Charles jeta un coup d'œil à Anna avant de lui répondre courtement.

« Je vais voir Dame Créo. Etant donné qu'elle couche dans la chambre de ma fiancée, j'aimerais être certain qu'elle soit mise au fait des règles de la cour. Elle se trouve dans les quartiers royaux après tout. »

Charles n'appréciait pas du tout. Mais alors pas du tout qu'une femme de basse naissance (une marchande !) loge chez Sa Majesté. C'était inconvenant !

Il avait laissé passer l'amitié que les deux femmes entretenaient. Il avait laissé passer la manière hautement inappropriée avec laquelle cette Créo s'adressait à la royauté. Il avait laissé passer son comportement violent dans les cachots. Mais ça ? Ça non.

Il fallait que cette femme comprenne que la cour n'était pas un terrain de jeu. Elle vivait dans un autre monde. Il serait temps qu'elle y retourne. Qu'elle laisse la reine tranquille. Qu'elle les laisse tous tranquilles.

Charles entra dans la chambre sans cérémonie et y trouva la femme au chaperon allongée, ne daignant même pas lui accorder la moindre attention.

La vision pathétique fit grogner le prince.

« Quand un membre d'une quelconque famille royale daigne à vous offrir sa compagnie, l'étiquette veut que vous le saluiez. »

Créo l'ignora.

« Vous êtes dans la chambre de Sa Majesté. La moindre des choses serait au moins d'ouvrir les fenêtres, d'éclairer et d'aérer ces quartiers qui ne sont pas les vôtres.»

A nouveau, Charles fut ignoré.

Cette fois-ci il s'avança jusqu'au bord du lit et haussa le ton.

« Vous m'écoutez ?! »

Devant le manque de réaction, le prince prit le bras de la marchande et la força à s'asseoir.

« Je vous parle ! »

Les yeux éteints de Créo achevèrent les minces morceaux de patience qui restaient au prince. Avec violence, il leva les mains au ciel et s'exclama.

« Vous êtes vraiment une calamité ! »

Pour la première fois, une petite voix étranglée lui répondit lentement.

« Ça…ça je le suis. »

Charles fronça les sourcils, étonné d'avoir enfin une réplique.

« Ravi de voir que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde pour une fois ! Si seulement vous n'étiez pas là…

_ Si seulement je n'étais pas là… »

Si seulement elle n'était pas là, Sa Majesté serait plus tranquille. Et Charles n'aurait pas à constamment s'interroger sur les agissements illogiques de sa promise.

Si seulement elle n'était pas là, le démon de la plante n'aurait jamais été libéré. Et tous ces cataclysmes n'auraient jamais eu lieu.

« Oui si je n'étais pas là…

_ Si vous n'étiez pas là… »

Pour la première fois de leur vie, les deux représentants d'une société malade, l'un l'élite, l'autre la basse-société, énoncèrent en même temps une tragique vérité.

« Tous ceci n'aurait pas eu lieu. »

Créo hoqueta. L'entendre de sa bouche et de celle d'une personne tierce ne fit qu'ajouter sa peine. Oh oui c'était la vérité.

A cause d'elle. Elle et seulement elle, il était mort. Machinalement, elle chercha les plumes de son compagnon, qui habituellement se serait blotti contre elle en la voyant assise sur un lit. Mais elle ne réussit qu'à toucher les draps soyeux de la reine.

Si elle n'avait pas été là…

« Hei Hei serait vivant. »

Charles poussa une exclamation surprise lorsque Créo se leva brusquement et sortit en trombe de la chambre.

La marchande courut hors de la pièce et passa devant une Anna et un Olaf sous le choc.

« Hey ! Où tu vas ?! »

Créo ne les écoutait pas. Ne les entendait pas. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Il le fallait. Ce monstre allait revenir. Elle ne voulait pas être là lorsqu'il reviendrait. Ça allait mal se terminer. Tout allait finir dans les flammes. Si elle restait, elle aussi se ferait incinérer. Rien ne la retenait. Elle ne voulait pas mourir non plus. Elle ne le voulait pas. Même si tout était de sa faute. Même si tout était de sa faute. Même si tout était…

« De ma faute ! »

Elle sentit son corps se faire projeter en avant par une puissante force. Trébuchant, elle se rendit compte une fois au sol qu'une boule de neige était entrée en collision avec son dos. Elle se trouvait à quelques pas de la sortie du château. Avec douleur, Crescentia se releva et essaya faiblement d'atteindre la porte. En vain. Une main ferme la retint par l'épaule, la forçant à stopper tout mouvement.

« Crescentia… »

La voix de la reine. Elle ne voulait pas entendre la voix de la reine à un moment pareil.

Sans se retourner vers le monarque, la marchande ordonna avec difficulté.

« Lâchez-moi… »

Elsa n'en fit rien.

A cette heure-ci, les couloirs étaient déserts. Les deux femmes, seules dans cet environnement à la fois immense et oppressant, eurent des difficultés à briser le silence.

« Crescentia où comptez-vous aller ? »

La femme continuait obstinément de fixer la porte langoureusement.

« Crescentia…

_ Je veux partir. »

Cette réponse surprit Elsa.

« Où ?

_ Je veux juste partir. Lâchez-moi.

_ Où ? Où iriez-vous ?

_ Loin d'ici…très loin d'ici. Lâchez-moi….

_ Crescentia vous ne faites aucun sens ! »

La femme au chaperon se retourna brutalement vers Elsa, ses yeux emplis de larmes, ses traits tirés par le désespoir, la honte et la colère.

« LÂCHEZ-MOI ! »

Avec violence, elle commença à se débattre. Elsa refusa pourtant de la lâcher. Avec une hargne que seules les personnes au bord du gouffre pouvaient connaître, Crescentia poussa la reine qui tomba au sol avec surprise. Dans la chute, elle entraîna la marchande qui atterrit à califourchon sur elle. Le visage de Crescentia se trouvait à quelques centimètres de celui d'Elsa. Le reine sentit de grosses gouttes d'eau lui tomber sur les joues et se rendit compte que le nombre de larmes sur le visage de son amie avait doublé.

« Par pitié lâchez-moi… »

Sans un mot, Elsa passa ses bras autour de Crescentia, forçant celle-ci à entièrement se coucher sur elle. Avec une grande vigilance, Elsa plaça la tête de Créo au creux de son cou. Sa main droite caressait avec douceur les longs cheveux bruns de son amie, tandis que sa main gauche était sécurisée sur la hanche de cette dernière, l'empêchant de s'enfuir ou de se briser.

Crescentia, épuisée, avait abandonné l'idée de se débattre et tremblait de tous ses membres dans les bras d'Elsa. Elle n'entendait pas les paroles rassurantes que lui murmurait la reine. Seule la sensation de son corps chaud lui parvenait à l'esprit.

Plaintivement, une fois ses sanglots quelques peu calmés, elle souffla.

« Je veux partir… »

Elsa continuait de lui caresser la tête avec patience. L'encourageant silencieusement à continuer.

« Sinon moi aussi je vais mourir…je veux plus le revoir. Je veux plus voir de feu. Je veux plus entendre de cris… »

Elsa avait du mal à suivre le discours incohérent de Créo mais devina qu'elle parlait de Perrault. Avec une voix proche du chuchotement, la reine déclara :

« Je suis là…tout ira bien. Maintenant que je suis là vous êtes en sécurité.

_ C'est pas vrai.

_ Quoi ? Vous ne me croyez pas ? »

Crescentia, à son tour, passa ses bras autour du corps chaud du monarque, recherchant du confort et s'assurant peut-être que la personne la serrant contre elle était bien réelle.

« Les hautes-sphères, ça ment toujours. »

Elsa ferma les yeux. Avec amusement, elle répondit :

« Les amis aussi ça ment toujours ? »

Créo ne répondit pas. La respiration de la commerçante, maintenant bien moins saccadée qu'avant, preuve qu'elle se calmait petit à petit, encouragea Elsa à continuer.

« Parce que moi je suis votre amie. Et je vous promets qu'avec moi à vos côtés, Perrault ne vous touchera pas. »

Crescentia se releva légèrement, cherchant à capter les yeux d'Elsa. Lorsqu'elle vit les orbes bleus fixés sur elle avec intensité, elle eut un maigre sourire désabusé.

« Vous êtes terrible Majesté.

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Crescentia pouffa et retourna à sa position initiale, la tête nichée dans le cou de sa partenaire. Après un soupir, la femme au chaperon annonça :

« C'est de ma faute…si Perrault est là c'est de ma faute. »

Le brusque changement de sujet ainsi que la fatale vérité firent froncer les sourcils du monarque.

« Bien sûr que non. Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir…

_ Votre fiancé est d'accord avec ça. Il me l'a dit. »

Elsa grinça des dents. Elle allait devoir discuter avec Charles.

« Et si Hei Hei est mort…c'est de ma faute aussi. »

L'étreinte d'Elsa se resserra. Crescentia ne bougea pourtant pas. Pour la première fois, elle admettait à haute voix que son meilleur soutien n'était plus de ce monde.

« Vous savez le plus drôle ? C'est que dans la nuit j'ai cherché Hei Hei pour qu'il me réconforte… »

La voix de Créo se cassait.

« Je l'ai appelé et je l'ai cherché pour qu'il me réconforte… »

Les sanglots de Crescentia recommencèrent à se montrer.

« Pour qu'il me réconforte de sa propre mort ! »

Les sanglots se transformèrent en un rire fantomatique.

« A quel point est-ce ridicule ?! »

Mi-rigolante mi-pleurante, la marchande se passa une main devant les yeux afin de se cacher.

« Ridicule…ridicule ! Cet imbécile de poulet était incapable de marcher deux pas sans se cogner contre un mur. Si je n'étais pas là, il se serait intoxiqué en mangeant le bois de chez Oaken. Si Olaf n'était pas là, il aurait plusieurs fois brûlé dans la cheminée. Il était vraiment débile vous savez ? Il était insupportable…insupportable vraiment… »

Depuis le début, Elsa était dépassée par le comportement de son amie. Elle ne savait pas gérer les effusions de sentiments et devait avouer qu'en prenant Crescentia dans ses bras, elle agissait par pur instinct. Plus tard ce soir, en repensant à la proximité qu'elle avait partagée avec Crescentia, elle se sentirait certainement gênée.

Pour le moment pourtant, elle devait prendre sur elle et continuer de soutenir son amie. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que Créo avait trouvé à Hei Hei, mais elle devinait qu'il s'agissait du même type de lien qu'elle-même partageait avec Olaf.

Oh ce Perrault…pour avoir détruit une telle relation…quel démon.

Après plusieurs minutes de pleurs et de silence, Elsa recommença à murmurer.

« Je suis là…je suis là…ça va aller… »

Crescentia renifla.

« Vous… »

Elsa, devant le ton mesurée de sa camarade, demanda doucement :

« Je… ?

_ Vous…ne savez pas quoi dire d'autre pour me remonter le moral pas vrai ? »

Prise sur le fait, Elsa rougit.

« Je…bien sûr que si ! C'est juste que vous n'avez pas besoin d'entendre plus !

_ N'importe quoi ! Je suis sûre que vous êtes en train de mourir intérieurement. A vous ronger les sangs et ne pas savoir quoi faire !

_ C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire pour me remercier de ma patience Crescentia ? Vraiment ?

_ Votre quoi ?! Vous avez fait ce que toute personne décente aurait dû faire. En moins bien ! Regardez-nous, allongées sur le sol comme des gueuses ! »

A ça, Elsa se leva brusquement et dégagea par la même Créo.

« Je rêve. Et moi qui essayais d'être gentille ! Vous n'avez aucun respect pour quoique ce soit. La prochaine fois je…

_ La prochaine fois vous essaierez de varier vos phrases de réconfort ? »

Créo se leva à son tour et fit face à la reine qui la toisait avec froideur.

« Crescentia vous êtes vraiment… »

Sans prévenir, la marchande enlaça Elsa une nouvelle fois, laissant cette dernière sous le choc. De petits flocons étonnés se formèrent près de ses mains, marquant sa stupéfaction.

Lorsque Crescentia se dégagea, elle regarda Elsa dans les yeux et lui fit son plus grand sourire.

« Merci. »

Ah encore ce sourire…encore cette tendresse-là. Elsa, cette fois, se retrouva à rougir pour une toute autre raison. Cette femme et ses changements d'humeur vraiment…impossible à suivre !

« Ce n'est rien. Promettez-moi juste de ne pas partir. Pas encore. Je vaincrai Perrault. Je trouverai un moyen. Et vous serez enfin en paix après ça. »

Crescentia inclina la tête doucement.

« Vous le promettez n'est-ce pas ? »

Elsa sourit.

« Vous avez ma parole. Ma parole d'amie. »

Elsa avait depuis longtemps accepté le fait que Crescentia était une personne importante pour elle. Ainsi, la conviction qu'elle avait montrée à l'idée de la protéger de Perrault et son ardeur à l'empêcher de quitter Arendelle n'étaient pas une surprise. En revanche, les battements irréguliers de son cœur lors de cette conversation, eux, restaient une énigme.

-o-

Loin de l'agitation du château, Kristoff et Whilhelm profitaient de leur pause sur une petite table isolée d'un petit café du centre-ville.

« Cette histoire de démon-loup…est totalement folle. Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, je n'y aurais sans doute pas cru.

_ Désolé de t'avoir caché tout ça… »

Whilhelm sourit à Kristoff avec douceur.

« C'est normal de ne pas étendre ce genre de choses à plus de monde qu'il ne le faut. Mais maintenant qu'il s'est montré en public…avec tous ces témoins, la reine risque d'avoir des problèmes non ? »

Kristoff haussa les épaules avec lassitude.

« C'est son problème pas le notre. »

Whilhelm rigola.

« Tu la détestes vraiment hein ? A la reine. »

Le fournisseur de blocs de glace fit mine de réfléchir et bougonna.

« C'est pas vraiment que je la déteste…

_ Tu la détestes totalement ! Haha, regarde ta tête quand tu penses à elle ! On dirait que tu parles d'un plat que tu ne digères pas !

Le blond croisa les bras.

« Roh ça va ! Et me dis pas que toi tu l'aimes bien, je suis certain qu'elle doit te faire vivre un enfer au château.

_ Héhé c'est pas faux… »

Whilhelm se gratta la nuque un instant avant de déclarer doucement.

« Mais tu sais quand elle est avec le petit Seigneur Olaf ou Dame Créo…je l'aime bien. Elle paraît…plus humaine. »

Kristoff roula des yeux.

« Quand elle est avec Anna aussi. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être une sorcière avec le reste d'entre nous. Quand on n'est pas dans ses bonnes grâces on peut aller mourir. Elle m'énerve. »

Les yeux apaisants du soldat se posèrent sur son ami avec amusement.

« De toutes façons toi, tout t'énerve. »

L'enfant des trolls rougit et s'exclama avec une voix profondément outrée.

« Hey c'est pas vrai !

_ C'est pas vrai en effet. Mais ta réaction était plutôt drôle ! »

Kristoff soupira et croisa les bras, une expression déchirante sur le visage.

« En fait tu n'es pas mieux que tous les gens de la cour…toujours à me martyriser pour un oui ou pour un non… »

Whilhelm paniqua en voyant le visage déconfit de son ami.

« Oh non désolé Kristoff je ne voulais pas… »

Soudainement, les yeux de Kristoff s'illuminèrent.

« Je blaguais. Pour voir ta tête. Plutôt drôle. »

Le soldat, soulagé, sourit et donna un coup d'épaule à son camarade.

« T'es vraiment nul ! »

Ils partagèrent un rire complice.

Pourtant, les deux amis durent rapidement interrompre leur séance de taquinerie lorsqu'un homme entra en trombe dans le café, une excitation non dissimulée inscrite sur le visage.

« Les gars, info de dernière minute ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant avec interrogation.

« Vous devinerez jamais qui est de retour au port…les types de l'Ouest ! »

Il y eut un silence palpable dans la salle suite à cette déclaration. Kristoff et Whilhelm échangèrent un regard.

Les héros étaient enfin de retour.

-o-

« Bien Petite Chef, il semblerait que le moment soit venu. »

Moana se retourna vers Taui qui se tenait les bras croisés, un sourire confiant sur le visage.

L'élue de l'Océan observa une nouvelle fois le port approchant d'Arendelle avant de répondre à son camarade sur le même ton.

« Oui le moment est venu. »

Kaupe avait intérêt à être prêt.

Les Motunuis étaient de retour.

-o-

 **Fin du chapitre 27 !**

 **Le retour des Motunuis ! Ils vous avaient manqué ? A moi oui bon sang ! Moana, viens donc nous nettoyer tout ce bazar là, on a besoin de ton complexe du héros !**

 **L'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin chers lecteurs. Plus que quelques chapitres avant de voir la conclusion de l'aventure de nos protagonistes préférés. J'espère que vous tiendrez jusqu'au bout malgré tout !**

 **En attendant la prochaine fois, bon courage et soyez heureux !**


End file.
